Deidara's Story: The Early Years
by Uzuki-Kun
Summary: Daily beatings, harrassment, and jeers. A dead mother and a broken life. Can Deidara find happiness with a ninja village? Can he rise to become one of the top ninjas in the village? Chapter 41: Light of Things! Arc 1 of 3 to come. Complete!
1. Sad Beginnings

The boy looked up into the sky, allowing the wind to whip his long, yellow hair to and fro. He sighed, noting the clouds that were beginning to gather. A rumble of thunder and a clap of lightning in the distance told him all he needed to know. He had always like thunder storms. There was something ethereal about them, the way that electricity flashed from the sky and burned all in its path. The way that thunder was able to send myriad creatures running for their lives. He smiled, looking into the distance. However, the lightning storms always brought rain, and that was something he had never truly liked. Rain always reminded him of tears...something that he had seen too much of in the past.

"It's going to rain, un," he said to himself, grumbling at the moisture that was already starting to fall.

"Deidara, come in! It's time for dinner!" His mother, a brown haired woman that looked twenty years older than she actually was, began to call. He turned, waving at her before turning around again. He sighed, looking down and opening his palms. His hands lay before him, openings in each, complete with teeth and a pink tongue that lolled out. They panted up at him from his dirty appendages, and he smiled, sighing slightly.

"Well, it's time for me to eat…and you to, un," he said. His hands began to drool in answer, and he smiled. If they weren't so useful for his artwork, they would have been a pain in the ass. However, for some reason, the mouths allowed him to manipulate brushes, chalk, and charcoal. He was able to make beautiful pieces of art, far beyond anything a boy of his age would have been able to do. Art was always something that had piqued his interest. However, he had been in a slump the past few months. Nothing he had created seemed good enough anymore. Nothing that he had drawn or painted or colored ever seemed real enough to keep. He had ended up crumpling each piece, leaving it on the ground or throwing it into the furnace.

"Deidara...I said now!" He cringed, turning back to face his mother who stood at the open door. He sighed once more, walking slowly towards the house as another lightning bolt split open the sky. He smiled as a small squirrel shot into the tree in his front yard, chittering angrily up into the sky.

He marched to the door, opening it and walking into the small room. A fireplace on one side brightened the dark space, while his mother on the other side brightened that area. He smiled, staring as his mother began putting food on the table. He went to the sink, washing his hands thoroughly. No matter how hard he tried, his hands never really did seem clean. He sighed, wiping them quickly on his pants as he went to sit down.

"So, what is it tonight, un?" he said. His mother glanced up at him, and a smile played on her lips.

"Tonight...well, tonight is special. I slaved all day to cook you a scrumptious meal of sukiyaki, so I hope you're hungry. Also, I have cake for dessert. Now...dig in." He smiled. That meal would be scrumptious. He quickly sat down, staring down at his plate consisting of miso noodles and beans. He smiled again, looking up into his mother's eyes.

"Looks great, un!" He quickly spooned himself a large portion, shoving it into his mouth. He let it roll on his tongue before quickly swallowing. He smiled again. "Delicious," he said. His mother smiled, and quietly began to pick at her food. They didn't have much money, and this was all she could afford. No one would hire a woman who had no husband, or whose child was...an abomination of man. He took another big bite, swallowing before he had a chance to taste the meager fare. It was better if you didn't taste it, anyways.

"So, how was school today?" His mother, a mask of love, looked at him. He looked down at his plate, staring at it before answering.

"…It was…ok, un," he said, rubbing a large bruise on his arm. His normal school day consisted of beatings, bruisings, and derisive name calling…and that was before his first class. Throughout the day, he could expect more of the same. No one wanted to be friends with the "freak with the hands". A tear rolled down his face as he scooped another spoonful and put it in his mouth. He tried to swallow, but it stuck in his throat. He gulped several times before it finally went down. His mother smiled, coming over and hugging her son before standing and taking her plate to the sink. There was an awkward silence between the two as Deidara remained staring at his plate. Suddenly, he broke the quiet.

"Mother…why is it that I have these hands again?" Deidara glanced at his hands, which were panting at him. To the best of his knowledge, he had had them his whole life. However, he knew that normal children, with normal parents, didn't have mouths on their hands. He had no idea why he was alone in that category. His mother smiled once again, turning with the answer that she had given him so many times before.

"Deidara, everything happens for a reason. You were given those hands because…because…," she started to say. Deidara, still looking at his hands, didn't notice the teardrop falling from her face. She walked over to him, kneeling down and grasping his hands in hers. She wasn't bothered by the mouths...seemingly the only one in the world who felt this way. It was because of this bond that Deidara had always been truly close to his mother.

"You were given those hands because...I wanted you to be special," she said. He looked up, and slowly smiled.

"Don't worry mom! One day, I will be the greatest artist anywhere, and we will have a ton of money…and life will be good, un!" He jumped up, grabbing his plate and taking it to the sink. He busily scraped the remainder of the food into a tub, which they used to feed the pig that was outside. His mother sadly watched him, and went to his side, taking the plate from him.

"I will finish this, Deidara. Why don't you go upstairs and get ready for bed, alright?" Her heart tinged as Deidara nodded, slowly.

"I will, un." Turning, he made his way upstairs, taking the stairs two at a time as he always did. His mother watched him ascend the staircase, turning back. Tears dropped unchecked into the sink, and she stifled her moans of anguish with one arm. Composing herself quickly, she again went to cleaning the dishes, taking care with each one. It was a way to get her mind off of her son, off of what he was.

In his room, he took his clothes off, slipping on some loose fitting pajamas and crawling under his blanket. He glanced out the window as he slowly fed his hands some dirt. Another lightning bolt flashed down, striking the field a little ways off. A small brush fire began, but was quickly snuffed out by the sheets of rain that had begun to fall. _The Earth is weeping,_ he thought to himself. His hands lapped up the dirt, taking in huge mouthfuls at a time. He always fed them at night, usually whatever he could find. They hungrily ate everything that he offered, so it didn't really matter what it was. Whether or not they gained nutrition from what they devoured, or if he gained anything from it, he couldn't tell. All he knew was that it made him feel better to feed them.

"One day, you stupid things are going to make me rich, un! Then, I will get back at all of them! Everyone who ever hurt me or mom. They'll see. One day, I'll come back to this village. I'll come back after I'm rich and buy all their stuff! I'll make them all my servants, and they'll have to do everything I tell them, un! I will be the greatest artist that ever was!" He swore to himself, allowing his hands to finish their meal. They licked their lips, smiling up at him. He smiled back, slipping under his blanket. He closed his eyes, and he made one more oath before slipping into unconciousness.

"I will be a great artist. Art is…a blast!"

* * *

A/N: Now begins the remake process of this story. I will probably find time to rewrite each chapter little by little. This is the remade chapter 1! Hope you enjoyed it. I will make a small note as to which chapters are remade. They will be here! All it will say is A/N: Redone. That's it! Ok, enjoy the rest of the show!

By the way, Sukiyaki is a Japanese dish consisting of beef, which is a high grade product in Japan. Not everyone uses beef, which is why you see more people using fish or chicken. Less costly. Therefore, it is a double negative. Not only is Deidara having expensive food, he isn't having the expensive ingredients in the food. Just a note!


	2. A Friend?

It was morning, around 7 AM or so, before Deidara opened his eyes. He squinted as the bright sun fell through his window and onto his face. A songbird sang sweetly on his window sill, and he groaned, turning back over and cupping a pillow to his head.

"Deidara sweetie! Time to wake up for school! Come on, or you'll be late!" His mother was at the end of the stairs, shouting up at him. She understood his loathing for school, since that was where his life was the worst. However, she wanted desperately for him to be successful in life, and school was the most important step in that process.

"Ok, un!" He yelled back, hopping out of bed and pulling his pajamas off. Before getting into his school clothes, he inspected himself with a grimace. Well, the bruises from the other day would be gone in another day…or so he hoped. The scratches and cuts were already starting to heal and scab over. He never allowed scabs to hold on him, though. He always found himself bored, picking at one scab or another. He would make them bleed again, but for some reason, none of them ever left any marks. He pulled his school clothes on, fumbling with the small tie that all the boys had to wear. Normal dress code for the prim and proper educational facility he attended consisted of a pair of slacks, usually brown or blue, worn with a white or blue shirt, which always had to be tucked in, and the tie. Girls had to wear the same, only their slacks were blue or pink, and the tie was absent.

"I hate this tie. It makes me look…like an idiot, un!" He swore at the tie, which refused to straighten no matter how hard he pulled and smoothed it. Finally, after what seemed an eternity, it straightened out, coming down almost to his groin. He smiled in the mirror, and looked at his palms, which were already drooling at the prospect of being fed, which he didn't have time for that morning.

"It's time to go, un!" He walked down the stairs, stepping into the kitchen. His mom gazed lovingly at him before licking her thumb and rubbing out a spot on his cheek. He took the cleaning stoically, with hardly any fussing, though he hated it when she did that, especially around others. When she was satisfied, she gave him a pat on the back and opened the door for him.

"Bye mom! See you after school, un!" He walked briskly from the house. No matter what he had to look forward to that day, he always left the house in an upbeat manner. He was always smiling. Perhaps that's why he was always beaten. His smile made him seem obstinate, and this only drove the other children to worse means of punishment. In turn, he smiled back as they beat him, and this only worsened the matter.

* * *

Arriving at school, he peeked around, hoping that no one was around to see him go in. He glanced at the swing set and slide, and noticing that most of the children were occupied there, he crept silently across the yard, wishing to reach the building and get inside before any one noticed. Ducking behind a tree, he glanced around the base, searching. He took a dive into a bush, popping up and peering around. So far he hadn't been seen. He smiled, stepping from the brush and turning to make his way inside.

"Hey, freak!" A voice from behind him made him stop. He closed his eyes, sighing briefly to himself before turning. A boy, roughly two years older than him, and a lot taller, stood with a posse of others. All had hateful, scornful looks on their faces as they stared at him. Deidara put on his grin, hoping that it would diffuse the matter. He put his hands up defensively, backing towards the door of the school. The tongues on his hands lolled out, making his retreat look just that much more undignified.

"Guys, I don't want any trouble, un!" he said, giving all the courage to his voice that he could muster. He was answered by a fist, pummeling him in the stomach. Soon, the blows rained down. It seemed to him that every child on the playground felt it was his or her duty to land at least one punch or kick. A hand grabbed his leg, yanking him across the ground. He spat out a rock as he was flipped over. Someone sat on his stomach, making him choke on the air in his lungs. Then, it was over, the children beginning to wander off.

"Hehehe, guess he's done for right now. Adiosu, baka!" The boy walked into the building, followed by most of the others. Some stayed behind, putting in one or two last shots before walking in. Deidara lay in the dirt, coughing as blood pooled from a cut on his forehead.

"Those jerks! Someone should teach them a lesson," said a friendly sounding voice from behind him. He was in to much pain at the moment to turn around, so he stayed huddled on the ground, still trying to catch his breath. "Are you ok? Want me to get the nurse?" said the voice again. It was feminine, beautiful to his ears. He turned, flipping over in the dirt to assess the newcomer and see if she was friendly or not. She smiled back, her brown eyes dancing in the light.

"I would have helped you earlier, but my father always tells me to pick my battles. That would have gotten both of us beaten, so I'm sorry," she said. He grinned at her, a tooth missing from his face.

"No, it would have been stupid for you to have gotten into that, un. It didn't hurt any worse than any other time," he said. Frankly, he was more worried about his poor mother, having to sew his clothes again. It was a daily routine for her when he got home. He took a bath to get rid of the dirt, and she mended his clothes so they looked decent for the next day. He also loathed the fact that she told him, time and again, not to get into schoolyard scraps. Of course, none of them were his fault. The last thing he had ever wanted was to be in the middle of a fight...especially if it pitted him against the entire school.

"My name is Shizune by the way. What's yours?" The girl reached down, taking his hand. She dropped him back on the ground as she felt the tongue graze her palm. "Nani?" She seemed more interested than afraid. Deidara's smile vanished, and ashamedly he held out his hand.

"They are mouths…on my hands," he said. She knelt down, taking his hand and running her fingers around the mouth. He blushed as she put a finger into the opening, laughing as the tongue slid up and down it. Pulling it out, she stared at the orifice, noting the teeth. Then, the mouth grinned at her, panting like a dog. She laughed again.

"Soso!" She stood back up, grabbing his hand without worry and pulling him to his feet. She began to dust him off as he continued to get redder. No one but his mother had ever touched him without using a fist or a foot. Especially of the female variety.

"Thanks, un! Uh, we should get to class now, the bell…" he started to say, but the bell for the start of school rang before he could say the rest. She looked at the school, and back at him, giving him a smile.

"Well, see you at lunch. Adiosu!" With that, she turned, running towards the main building. He looked at her as she walked into the school. Silently, he thanked whatever god there was that one person…at least one person at that horrible place didn't think of him as a weirdo. He smiled. At least he had a reason to, he thought to himself. Walking up to the building, he opened the door, allowing it to slam behind him as he ran to his first class of the day. It was his favorite class of course. Art would be the favorite class of any aspiring artist.

* * *

A/N: Redone


	3. A Reason To Smile

"Alright, class. We are going to do something different today!" The teacher went behind his desk, pulling out a large, covered tray that looked quite heavy. The students in the class all stared as he pulled the cover off and showed them the contents. "Since we have been painting for the last two weeks, I decided we should take a break and focus on something a little more physical," he said. He began to walk around the room, handing three chunks of clay to each child. Deidara waited patiently. He was in the back of the room, like always. To sit in the front would call attention to himself, and, as the cut on his head reminded him, attention was something he didn't want.

"Ok, class. Please begin. Mold your clay however you want. You have two hours to make something, and by then, you should have at least something worth the time," he said. The kids began in earnest. Deidara stared down at his clay, and then looked at his hands. His mouths grinned up at him, and he grinned back. Taking a piece of clay, he began to mold it. He wanted it to look like a bird, or a stork more precisely. He shaped it, pulling parts and taking some off. After he was done, about an hour had gone by…and what was in his hands was still just a glob of clay. He put it back down, glaring at it. Picking it back up, he began to mold it again. He rationalized with himself that a portrait was far harder and exceedingly more artistic that just molding clay. However, his latest attempt left him grasping at a concept that he had never had to do before. The fact of concentrating on something he could touch, not just visualize. To visualize a piece of artwork and paint it was one thing, but to visualize and have to mold something in your hand was entirely new.

"…I'll never get this, un," he said. He smashed the chunk of clay into a ball, rolling it up again, and began to stretch and pull it. However, he was still not able to make a reasonably well put together piece. He sighed, putting the clay down. He looked despairingly at his hands. If he didn't make something that was incredible, the teacher would make fun of him, and then the class…and that meant more beatings. He looked around. Most of the children were still trying to create something, none of them having used clay before either. With his artistic talents he should be way over the top of those simpletons. He looked down as his hands shook from anxiety.

"You guys are supposed to be helping me out, un," he whispered to his hands, quietly so no one would hear him. His hands panted in answer, and he sighed again. Picking up the clay, he began to mold it again. After about fifteen minutes, he set what looked like a ball with legs on his desk, and sighed, laying his head on the table.

"I wish that it looked like what I wanted it to, un," he said. He put his hands on the table, allowing his mouths to lick the clay. He smiled. They must be hungry. He would have to feed them later during lunch. Suddenly, one of his hands wrapped its tongue around a ball, pulling it in and closing. He gasped.

"Hey, you're not supposed to eat the clay! I'm supposed to be working with it! Spit it out, un!" He whispered hoarsely, but it didn't respond. It just slowly chewed the clay back and forth. Deidara looked at it.

"Well, at least I am getting some use out of it. It's probably better off in my hand than on my desk anyways," he reasoned. Then, his hand gave a small burp, setting the clay on the desk in front of him. Deidara stared at the mess, drool beginning to run onto the desk and onto the floor.

"What am I supposed to do with that crap, un?" he said to himself. He gingerly picked the ball of clay up, trying his best to wipe it off on his shirt. Then, noticed that it was much easier for him to mold it. In fact, in the action of wiping it off, it began to take shape. He looked at the ball for a second, and then began to mold. He closed his eyes, allowing his hands to do the work. When he opened them again, the clay had transformed into a bird.

"Wow, un. That is great!" He set the bird on the desk, looking at the intricate patterns of the wings and beak. Then, to his amazement, the bird turned around, staring back at him. He blinked, and the bird blinked back.

"What is going on, un?" He quickly picked the bird up, and it began preening itself. He looked around the room, and then quickly stuffed the bird into his pocket.

"Ok, class. Time's up. Let's see what you have," said the teacher. He began walking around the room, studying the children's work. Most made small dishes. Easy enough, just flatten a chunk of clay down and you have a plate. Take a ball and make an indent and you have a clay cup. Most had done the works right at the last moment, trying to edge in before the end of time. Deidara scoffed. None of them would ever come close to him in the art department. They could try, but why bother? His art was always going to be better.

"Deidara, you don't have anything. You still just have two lumps of clay," the teacher said when he finally made it to Deidara's desk. Deidara glanced at the floor as the children laughed at him.

"Deidara, you have to work harder. I can't teach you unless you're willing to learn," the teacher said. Deidara wanted to show his bird to him, to the entire class, to let them know how inferior they were comparatively, but he held his peace, still staring at the floor.

"Very well. Deidara, you fail this portion. The rest of you, well done," the teacher said, going back to his seat. The children were still throwing occasional glances and sniggers in his direction, but it didn't matter. He slowly stroked the small, clay bird in his pocket, delighting in the way that it held its head out to be petted. He had finally found a good use for his hands, besides being quite dexterous with a paintbrush. He smiled. He finally had a reason to.

* * *

A/N: Redone


	4. Art Gone Wrong

The bell rang for lunch, and Deidara let the other children filter out of the class before stowing his books away and making his way to the door. The teacher watched him leave, but never said anything to him. He smiled, waving a mouthed hand at the man before exiting.

"I need to go show Shizune this bird, un. It's totally cool," he said to himself, walking as briskly to the grounds outside as he could. He still didn't want to draw attention to himself, but he was far to excited to care. Opening the door to the yard, he scanned the children until he found the one he was looking for. Shizune was sitting with some other children, chatting amiably with them. Deidara smiled.

He made his way to her table, scrambling out of the other children's way. Finally, he had reached her table. She glanced out of the corner of her eye at him, and turned her face towards him, a smile on her lips.

"Hey there, Deidara. What's going on?" She cocked her head at him, a smile still lingering. Deidara could barely speak. Besides his mother, no one else had ever really smiled at him. He smiled back at her, and opened his pocket. Taking the bird, which had folded itself up in a sleeping position, he put it on the table. She stared at the clay lump as he poked it. It shook itself, and unfurled its wings, standing upright. Shizune stared at the masterpiece as it turned to her, looking her in the eye.

"I made this, Shizune. Actually…I was thinking of you when I made it, un," Deidara said, head on his arms as he stared at the bird. Shizune couldn't speak for a second. Then, she turned to Deidara.

"Thank you, Deidara. That was…thoughtful." She smiled again, and in front of the table full of children, gave Deidara a small kiss on the cheek. His hand immediately went to the spot, and he rubbed it. No one but his mother had ever kissed him, and his mother rarely did. He smiled back at her.

"Hey, what's the freak up to now?" That voice from before was behind him. Deidara quickly ducked, coming up a foot or so away. The boy from before stood with his posse behind him, and they all had dangerous grins on their faces. Deidara put his hands up, a smile on his face.

"Guys, seriously, I don't want trouble, un," he said. The boy scoffed, walking over to him and picking him up off his feet. He brought him level to his eyes, staring at him coldly.

"We're going to enjoy pummeling you, weirdy," he said. The others giggled behind him. Deidara rolled his eyes, a smile still on his lips. Looking down, the boys eyes went to the bird, which was hopping up and down on the table in anger. The boy dropped Deidara on his butt, going to the table and picking the bird up by its neck.

"What the hell is this thing?" The boy grabbed a wing, giving it a yank. It came off easily. Deidara got to his feet, his hands clenching.

"That's a present to Shizune! Give it back!" He didn't really want to fight, and he would get his ass seriously handed to him, but he couldn't just let them do what they wanted.

"No, I think I'll keep this little birdy. After all, it'll be fun to squash it. I'll just pretend that I'm squashing you!" The boy began to walk off, his posse behind him. Deidara, a tear in his eye, tried to keep his smile on, but it turned into a look of intense anger instead.

"Don't worry, Deidara. I know that you made it. It's no reason to get beaten up again," said Shizune, watching the boys disappear behind the building.

"No, I'm tired of this shit! I'm going to go over there and teach that ass a lesson," he said, trudging in the boy's direction. He heard a call from Shizune, but he wasn't really listening.

He made his way to the other side of the building, peering around. The boys were having fun, ripping the bird apart a little at a time. First a wing, then a leg, then the head. They were tossing the pieces to each other, letting them drop to the ground. Finally, just the body of the bird was left. The leader took it in his hands, smiling around at the others.

"Hey guys. I'm Deidara. I have crazy, mouthy hands and make girly birds with clay. Look at me, la la la. HAHAHA!" The boys around him laughed. Deidara's smile was now completely gone. Nothing but rage remained. He stood in front of them, anger clearly in his eyes. The boys turned, and the leader of the group stepped forward.

"Guys, it looks like he really missed his afternoon beating. Well, I guess we can give it to him, eh?" The other boys sniggered, casting knowing glances at each other. Deidara was livid.

"You jerks. That was a present to Shizune, un," he said. The other boys looked at each other, and then laughed. The leader, a grin on his face, stood there.

"Come on, weirdy. You know she isn't interested in a freak like you. Heh, after we're done with you, you'll be as flat as this bird is," he said. With that, he took the body of the bird in one hand, using his other hand to squash the clay, hard. It was the wrong thing to do.

The clay exploded, sending the boys flying. Deidara hit the dirt, covering his head with his hands. Dirt and debris rained down on him, and he shut his eyes. What the hell had just happened? He didn't really know, but he wasn't about to turn and look just yet. When the dust had cleared, he opened his eyes, turning. The boy lay on the ground…or what was left of him. The others stood, mouths agape in horror, at the sight of their friend lying dead on the ground. His arms were gone, as was one of his legs and a portion of his torso. His eyes were turned, unblinking, into the sun.

"Holy shit! Run!" One of the boys took to his heels, the others close behind. Deidara, his breath catching in his throat, began to panic. Was this his fault? He didn't know. He could hear voices coming his way. The only thing that he could think of was to run, to hide, and to just get away from this place. He took off, tears streaming down his face as he pelted into the nearby woods.

When he thought he was a safe distance away, he stopped, panting for breath. He propped himself against a tree, arms on his knees as he sat, huddled for comfort. Then, he looked at his hands, which panted up at him.

"Oh god…what have I done?"

* * *

In case you guys are wondering, I didn't really want it to be this long. But it was cause there was a lot of ground to cover. Sorry about that. Well, review and I will write another one in a day or two. I need to get another chapter out for my Fanfiction Hell Fanfic, to satisfy my readers. Til then.


	5. Loss of Innocence

It was dark before Deidara awoke, opening his eyes. He lay, huddled in the same position he had fallen asleep in, back against the tree. He blinked several times, trying to clear his head. He went through the days events in his mind, trying to see if he could make sense of them.

"Ok, I made the clay bird for Shizune, and then I gave it to her. That asshole took it, and squashed it, and made it explode, un," he said to himself. He looked back at hands, which were quietly lapping at the dirt he was sitting on. He brought one to his face, watching as it panted at him.

"Is this what I am supposed to do with these things? Are they supposed to…kill people?" He reasoned to himself. No, surely not. His art wasn't supposed to kill, it was supposed to impress, to entertain and enlighten. He had painted beautiful pictures, and made masterpieces when other children his age were still finger painting. But, the clay had been different. How did the clay explode? Was it something he did to it? Was it his hands?

"Why can't you just speak and tell me what the hell happened, un?" He was talking to his hands, but his hands had never spoken to him before, so he didn't see a reason for them to now. He sighed, a small smile on his face as he watched his hands licking each other.

"Well, I guess I should go home. I mean, I really didn't do anything wrong, did I?" He got up, dusting himself off and walking through the bushes back towards his house. It was funny, but as he walked, he began to think back on the explosion. It had been…magnificent. He smiled, thinking about the power and magnitude of it. His art had literally been a blast! It was amazing, he thought, that something he had created would have that much force behind it.

"Art really is a blast," he said, quietly to himself. His hands just panted back, no reply coming from their lips.

It was an hour later that he stopped on a hill. His house was just down the other side of it. He smiled, thinking how worried his poor mother would be when he walked in, dirty and tired. He began the climb up the hill, and stopped midway. Something felt wrong. He couldn't place it, but he began to get a lump in his stomach. He began to run, flying as fast as his small legs would carry him up the hill. About three fourths of the way there…he smelled smoke. His eyes opened wider as he willed his legs to pump faster.

Gaining the top of the hill, he pushed aside the bushes, gasping for breath. What met his gaze was a maelstrom of fire, a living hell. He hit his knees, staring as his house was burning to the ground, thick plumes of smoke rising up. No one was there; no one was trying to put it out. He ran down the hill, yelling for his mother. He heard nothing. He quickly gained even ground, running as close to the blaze as he possibly could without getting scorched. He held his arm to his face, trying to block the heat from the inferno.

"Mother!" He cried desperately, frantically, looking to the left and right for signs of the one person that cared deeply for him. He didn't see her. He ran around the edge of the blaze, going to the back of the dwelling. He peered around, but still didn't see her. He threw his hands up frantically, trying to will the heavens to do something. He couldn't think, couldn't come up with a solution.

"Dei…Deidara," a small voice behind him was saying. He turned, glad to have found her, but stopped in his tracks, staring. His mother lay on the ground about twenty feet from him. She was bloody, and he could tell she had been beaten. He ran to her side, kneeling down and grabbing her hand.

"Mother...what happened?" Tears formed in his eyes as he gazed at her. There was so much blood, nothing he had ever imagined could have prepared him for what he saw. A small, thin smile was on her lips. She looked up at him, coughing blood. He wiped it away from her cheek. "Mother…"

"Deidara, please…run. Don't look back. Get…get out of here," she was saying. Her voice was faint, and she was mumbling her words together. Deidara could barely understand her.

"No, mother. I won't leave you! I'll never leave you!" He got up; searching frantically for help, but no one was coming. He could already tell that.

"Deidara, please…you have to run…don't…don't let them catch you," she said. Her words were coming farther and farther apart, and she was breathing shallowly. Deidara got back on his knees, putting his head on her chest and crying. Her hand shakily patted the back of his head, and he grabbed it with his, trying to will life back into the woman that lay before him.

"Deidara…Deidara…" She was gasping now, trying to get her breath. Deidara, tears streaming down his face, was intent on every word she was saying.

"What is it mom?" She smiled again, her breathing normal and light.

"I…I love…" Her head lolled to the side, and her unseeing eyes gazed into oblivion. Deidara sat on his knees, breathing hard. He got up, stumbling away from the corpse. Everything he had known was now gone, taken from him. He stared at the body, and then at the house. The guilt and dread he felt doubled, and he clutched his stomach, empting its contents onto the ground. He hadn't really eaten, so he didn't have much left. He stood, trying to gain his breath. He glanced around, not sure of what to do.

"What do I do now?" He glanced at his hands, which panted up at him, smiles at the ready. Suddenly, his pain, frustration, and fear gave way to anger, hate, and rage. His lips creased, and he stared back at his house. He screamed, yelling up into the heavens. He stared back at the house, and then back at the body of his mother. Then, he turned. He ran, running like he never had before. He was getting away from the town, away from his old life. He didn't have anything left there, anyways.

"One day, I'll show them. I'll show them that I am the greatest artist in the world…in the universe!" He continued running down the road. He put a hand in front of him, and it smiled back. He smiled at it, putting it back to his side. "I'll show them what my art can do. I'll come back one day. I'll show them all. I'll show them my art! My art is…a blast!"

* * *

Ok, well. Let's calm down now. This is the turning point in the story. If you like it, shake your hands in the air, scream like you just don't care...just don't cry to much. Leave me a review and I will see what I can do about chapter 6.


	6. Finding A Purpose

Deidara sat, hunched over for warmth. It had been a month since he had arrived at the Village Hidden in the Stones, and he didn't really have anything. He was still coping with the loss of his mother, his house…his old life. A tear ran down his cheek, and he wiped it away with a dirty hand.

"I wish I had something to eat right now, un," he said, mostly to himself. He hadn't really eaten anything since he had arrived. It was mostly what he had managed to scrape up out of dumpsters and trash cans. Unappetizing, but it allowed him to live. He shivered, looking up at the rain that fell from the sky. He brought a mouthed hand to his face, smiling as it smiled back. Suddenly, he heard footsteps coming from his left, and he looked up. A woman, portly, old…and probably rich. That was the easiest target. He waited for her to get to him, sitting forlornly on the street.

"Please…ma'am…I'm so hungry," he said, staring at her with his huge, blue eyes. She looked down, and seemed unsure of what to do. Then, she smiled kindly, reaching into her purse and pulling out some change.

"Here you are, young man. I hope it buys you something yummy," she said. He smiled back at her, reaching his hand out. However, she saw the mouths, tongues lolling out. She screamed, dumping the change on the ground and running off. Deidara watched her run for a second before stooping over and picking up the precious money. He counted it. It wasn't much, but it was enough to buy something to eat.

"Well, at least she didn't put the money back in her purse, un," he said to his hands. They panted at him, and he walked away, looking for a store of some sort to purchase some food at.

"Where? When?" A voice from behind him caught his attention. He turned, staring at the two men who were talking.

"About ten minutes ago. The cave just collapsed. Its solid rock for at least forty feet," the other said. The man who had talked first, an older man about fifty, cursed under his breath.

"Take me there. Inform the Tsuchikage about this. That mine is to valuable to lose…and the people…" He started to say something else, but he stopped. The other man saluted, jumping away. The former began running down the street. Deidara watched him running, and decided that food could wait. He hadn't had any entertainment for a while, so this was interesting. He followed as closely as he could, until he lost sight of the man. But, when that happened, he had no need to follow him, because he could follow one of the other myriad people that were running in his direction.

Deidara gained a slope, glancing down the hill. There were shinobi keeping people from getting to close to a mine shaft, which was blocked by large rocks and rubble. Deidara crawled down the hill, getting to the edge of the crowd.

"People, please move back! We don't want anyone getting hurt here!" A shinobi in the front, one with a mask, was keeping people at bay. Deidara weaseled his way in, getting to the front of the crowd. He was wide-eyed, watching as the shinobi were valiantly trying to move the debris from the entrance. It was no good. As soon as they moved it, more moved in. It was too much for them to handle.

"Sir, it's no good. We can't move it all," said one, coming up to the one with the mask. There was a sigh, and then he turned, going to the pile. He put his hands together, and from what Deidara had picked up in town, he was gathering chakra. Then, he began making hand-signs, faster than Deidara could follow. He had learned a few, but had never tried any of them…much less tried to perform a jutsu. He looked at his hands, which were closed shut at the moment. _If only…_

"Earth Style: Earth Crush Jutsu!" The man threw his hands out in front of him, and the earth, boulders, and rock crumbled. Then, it fell inward, creating more of a blockage as shale and boulders cascaded down off the cliff the entrance lay under. The man stared for a second, and then turned again.

"It's useless. This will never work. We need explosives," he said. Deidara perked up. Explosives?

"Sir, we don't have any. The closest village that has any in the magnitude we need is about two days from here. By that time…" he said, trailing off. The workers in the mine had been trapped now for two hours, and after two days…the air supply in the mines would be…

"I know, but I can't see any other way," the other man said. Deidara turned, walking slowly away. This was none of his concern. Besides, to help would call attention to himself, and he didn't need any. He walked up the hill again, turning one last time to view the crowd. There were women crying, along with children…children of the trapped men in the mine. Deidara, his face softening, turned, continuing his path up the hill. At the top, he stopped. A tear fell from his face, and he clenched his hands together.

"…Damn it!" He yelled, turning around and belting back down the hill. He was going to face some sort of retribution from this, he was sure of it. But…

He stopped, looking around. Hill sides, and mines, usually had a source of clay nearby. He got on the ground, digging with his hands. Soon, he found what he was looking for. Hard clay, not the type he needed, but it was worth a shot. He peeled layers of the stuff away, trying to get as much as he could. Taking two large handfuls of it, he spat on the substrate, rubbing it in to moisten it. It took about twenty minutes of hard, strenuous pushing and pulling before the saliva worked itself into the clay, and it was soft enough to use.

"Ok, guys. Open wide, un!" He began feeding his hands clay, bit by bit. They greedily licked and lapped the mixture, wrapping a pink, slimy tongue around it and pulling it in. He waited, trying to use what he had learned to concentrate chakra into the clay. He had never done this on purpose before, so he didn't really know if it was working. Suddenly, his hands belched, and two slimy lumps of clay emerged. He took them, hoping that he had done something right. He molded them, making them into one large piece. This he molded into the form of some sort of flat bug.

"Well, this is worth a shot, anyways," he said to himself. He ran back to the crowd, pushing and tugging his way to the front again. When he made it, he saw the shinobi lined around the hole. They all looked like they had given up. Deidara set his face into a grin, striding up past the people.

"Hey, where do you think you're going, little guy?" said a voice from his left. He ignored it, still walking up to the hole. "Hey, you can't go in there. Come back!" He still wasn't listening. He was only twenty feet from the shaft entrance. A hand grabbed his shirt, picking him up. He struggled, and in the process, the clay dropped from his hand. Slowly, it came to life, crawling straight to the pile of rocks.

"Ok, boy. You have to get out of here. This is big people business, and you don't need to be here!" A shinobi, young but powerful, held him. He kicked and lashed out to no avail. His short, stubby legs wouldn't reach. The shinobi laughed, setting him down and pushing him towards the crowd of people, who were watching him with interest.

"Go on, get out of here," he said, turning back to the mound. Deidara took a glance behind him, seeing if he was free. Noting that the shinobi had his back turned, he raced back, shooting past. He heard the yell, but was still running. The shinobi in front of him turned, masked faces pointed in his direction. Deidara stopped, making frantic hand gestures.

"Damn, why won't this work? It works for them, why won't it work for me?" He was still making hand signs like mad when a shinobi picked him up, bodily taking him back to the line. Deidara, his hands working like he was crazy, looked ridiculous, and the crowd was laughing. A tear fell from his face, his hands still madly making hand signs.

"Damn it…WORK!" He yelled, and suddenly, without knowing what he had done, or what signs he had made…it did.

The explosion rocked the ground, making the shinobi drop him. He stared, fascinated, as rocks and debris fell around him. That was cool! He was still thinking inwardly of his artistic blast as a large boulder descended on him. He had time to look up and make one frantic scream before…the shinobi that dropped him smashed the boulder into pieces. Visibly shaken, Deidara sat on the ground, breathing heavily. The shinobi glanced at the hole the young boy had made, and then back at him.

"Sir, the entrance is open. We have begun the extraction," said the shinobi on his right. He nodded, still looking at the boy. He kneeled down, putting a hand on Deidara's shoulder.

"How did you do that?" He wanted to know the answer, but Deidara didn't know. He shook his head, tears streaming down his face. This was the part when he got hit. The shinobi raised his hand, and Deidara closed his eyes, waiting for the blow to come. Instead, he felt a hand running itself through his hair, ruffling it. He looked back at the shinobi, who had taken off his mask and was…smiling at him? He was actually smiling at him, after seeing what he could do. Deidara grinned.

"Sir, what do we do about the boy?" said the shinobi again. The man stood up, looking at him.

"Extract the workers…I'll take the boy to see the Tsuchikage. He will be…interested to meet him."

* * *

Man, I was going to call the leader of the Stone Village, like, Leader or something. But, thanks to I found what I was looking for. Yea for fan sites.


	7. Belonging

Deidara glanced around the small hallway. The shinobi that had been guarding him had walked into the room in front of him, leaving the boy alone in the seemingly abandoned place. Deidara let his gaze fall back to the floor. He didn't know what was going to happen, but in his past experiences, he knew it wouldn't be good. A ninja almost knocked him down, running to his right and not seeing the small boy standing there. Deidara brushed himself off, even more intimidated by the place.

"I sure hope that Shizune is doing good…wherever she is, un," he said, glancing at his hand. It smiled up at him. He grinned.

"Deidara, the Tsuchikage will see you now," said the kindly shinobi, walking back out into the hall. Deidara gulped visibly, walking brokenly into the office of the head ninja of the Village Hidden in the Stones.

He walked through the portal, wincing as the shinobi closed the door, leaving him by himself to face the nin leader. He looked around at the scrolls hanging from the walls, and marveled at the artistry used in making them.

"Well then, my son. What is your name?" A kindly looking old man sat behind a large desk, a pipe smoking fitfully on his right. Deidara gulped again. He was sure the man had told his name, but he didn't want to be rude.

"Deidara, sir," he said. The old man smiled at him, and Deidara dropped his gaze, looking at the floor.

"Well, well. Deidara is it? That's fine. Now tell me, Deidara, how you came to be here in my village?" He took the pipe, taking some puffs from it. Deidara didn't know what he should say. Should he tell the old man that he had blown a child up in his original village? That his mother was dead after being beaten by the villagers when she wouldn't give him up? That he had run away from his original village? He decided that, for the time being, he would lie.

"Sir, I have no home. I have been wandering around for so long, picking up what I could eat. I have nothing but my clothes, and, well," he began, looking at his attire. He had never bought any new clothes. He had worn the same school outfit for a month, having no money to buy any others. The kindly Tsuchikage looked at him. Getting up, he walked over to the small boy, kneeling down. He placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, eyes closed in concentration.

"Hmm, you are shaking. Are you afraid?" Deidara looked at him, and then glanced back to the floor.

"No sir," he lied. Truth to tell, he was terrified. He had heard of the kage's, the hidden village leaders. They were said to be the most powerful ninjas in the world. This one in front of him could snap him like a twig if had wanted. The old man chuckled, getting up off his knee.

"You're a horrible liar, Deidara. But, you have nothing to fear from me. Actually, I would like to…congratulate you. It would have taken at least two days for the explosives from Suna to get here, and by that time, the workers in the mines would have been dead," he said. Deidara looked up, hope tingeing in his mind. The Tsuchikage looked at him again, smiling deeply.

"So, what are your ambitions, my little friend? What is it you want to do with yourself?" He sat back down, getting his pipe and puffing on it.

"I…I would…would," Deidara began, beginning to hyperventilate. This man was asking what he wanted to do, and he couldn't tell him because of the excitement. The man chuckled to himself.

"Calm down, my son. Just spit it out. It will feel better after you do," he said. Deidara gulped to relieve himself, and then blurted out what he wanted to say.

"Sir! I want to be an artist, sir! I want everyone to know what a great artist I am!" He was too excited to stop there. "I want to show everyone that I'm not a failure! I want to show them all, un!" He breathed heavily, trying to get oxygen into his lungs. The old man stared, that same smile on his face. He got up, walking over to the boy again and taking one of his hands. He looked with interest at the mouths that were panting up at him. Deidara blushed, not knowing what to say.

"Hmm, these hands…no, these mouths. This is how you make your bombs?" He asked. Deidara nodded slowly.

"Yes, sir. I found out by accident one day. I didn't really know what happened, but I have been practicing…with small ones," he said. The old man laughed.

"The bomb you used at the mine was anything but small," he said, kindly. Deidara, ashamed, looked back at the ground. The old man grinned. "Cheer up, lad. As I said before, you did nothing wrong. In fact, many people owe you a great debt." He went back to his chair, grabbing his pipe and taking a long, slow puff.

Deidara stared at the man, and then went back to the paintings and scrolls on the walls. True, they all depicted bloody, horrible scenes of war, but that was art. It was best if art showed things that were instantaneous. War meant that lives were gained and lost, and that was what art was all about, the loss after the gain. Deidara smiled. The old man, catching his interest in the paintings, glanced to them.

"Deidara, life is full of surprises. You of all people should know this. However, you have an exceptional ability that can't be overlooked. Therefore," he said, waiting until Deidara looked at him. "Therefore…I want you…to begin…immediately…" he let the words roll out, and then stopped. Deidara watched, waiting. "I want you to immediately…join the ninja academy. I think you would make a fine ninja, and this village would gain from having a nin like you." He smiled, staring at the boy as his jaw dropped.

"Me? A ninja? Really?" Deidara couldn't believe his ears. The old man, who he had just met not five minutes ago, was asking him to be a ninja. A ninja!

"Yes, I would like you to be a ninja, Deidara. What do you say?" He took another puff on his pipe…right before the boy jumped into his lap, hugging him. He smiled, patting Deidara on the back.

"Yes, sir. Yes yes yes yes!" He jumped up on the desk, throwing his hands into the air and doing a small dance. "A ninja! Wow! If mom could only see me now! I'm going to be a ninja!" He jumped off the desk, grabbing the Tsuchikage's hand and pumping it up and down. "Thank you, sir!"

"Please, Deidara. You are officially a member of this village now, so you may call me Tsuchikage," the man said, smiling deeply. Deidara let his hand go, a grin on his face. He jumped back up into the man's lap, hugging his neck.

"Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama! I won't let you down! I will become the best ninja in the village, un!" He jumped down, staring at the man. The Tsuchikage smiled again before beckoning to the nin outside the door. He came back in.

"Tsuchikage-sama?" The man, saluting, stood at attention.

"Captain Shugio, please escort Deidara to his place. He will find that it has been set up already. Also, make sure he has a new outfit. I wouldn't want him to show up to the academy wearing rags," he said. Deidara was even more amazed. New clothes, food, and a place to stay. This was a dream come true. The man saluted, beckoning to Deidara to follow him. Deidara took one last glance at the grinning man behind the desk before exiting the room.

"Tsuchikage-sama must have taken a liking to you, boy. But, no matter. Let me show you where you'll live. If you need anything at all, there are always nin around. Just ask one of them and they'll be happy to assist you. After all, you did save many lives, a lot of friends, brothers, and fathers. Most will gladly help you out now," said the nin. Deidara smiled, walking steadily. He had nothing to fear anymore. He had a place now…somewhere he belonged.

"Shizune, I did it. I finally did it. Mother…I hope you're watching me now! I did it, un!" He looked at his hands. They smiled at him, tongues lolling out. This was sure to be the start of something great!


	8. Friendships

Thanks to Rahab's Rehab, roxie-san, spriterx, Astromelia, Bishieluver01, and SeleneSoulwar for reviewing. You guys rock! This chapter is for yall. Enjoy!

* * *

Deidara woke up from his slumber, rubbing his eye to get rid of the encrusted salt. He yawned, looking out the window at the town. He smiled, stretching. Getting out of bed, he went to the window, pulling up on the pane and sticking his head out into the cool breeze. It was so good to be inside again, in a warm bed with food and clothes.

"Well, I guess it's time to get ready for Academy class, you guys," he said to his hands, which were closed at the moment. Going to the cupboard, he glanced around at the myriad things he had to eat. Since this was the Tsuchikage's palace, the cupboards and fridge were well stocked with food. He smiled again, taking down a bowl and pouring some plain cereal into it. Going to the fridge, he opened it, again smiling; fresh fruit and cereal with milk, which was what he needed at the moment.

"This is great, un!" He grabbed the milk carton, splashing some idly on his cereal before throwing it back into the fridge. He sat down, eating fast. He only had an hour before class was to begin, and the Tsuchikage had made it very clear that he wasn't to be late.

Finishing his breakfast, he put his dishes in the sink, grabbing some clothes on the way to the shower…the shower…the shower in his room! He loved the feeling of having a bathroom adjacent to his room, especially with running water and a toilet. The outhouse at home had been a pain in the middle of the night. He turned the faucet on, shivering as cold water hit his palm. He let it heat up as he undressed from his pajamas, staring at himself in the mirror. In a few years, he would be a lot taller…or so he hoped. He had been short at his old school, so he didn't think it would be any different at this one.

Seeing steam rise behind him, he hopped into the shower, quickly scrubbing himself clean. After a month of not taking one, a shower felt great. He had taken one yesterday before bed, but a good shower always wakes up the body, and he wanted to be at one hundred percent for class.

He hopped out about five minutes later, quickly drying himself and throwing on the clothes that they had given him. He immediately felt comfortable in the blue t-shirt and black, baggy pants. He threw on a white belt, latching it down so that his outfit gave him an hour-glass shape. He smiled at himself in the mirror. These clothes felt much better than that crappy school uniform he had worn before.

"Well, I guess I should go, un!" Grabbing the books that had been given to him by the Tsuchikage himself, he threw them into a bag, ran out the door, and was quickly on his way to the school building.

It was about ten minutes later as he approached the school. Children were running into the main building, laughing and joking with one another.

"Hey, did you hear the one about the guy from Suna?"

"No, what?"

"He only eats…Sandwiches! Get it, sandwich! HA!"

"That's a good one!"

Deidara smiled, walking towards the school. About fifty feet from the entrance, however, his courage gave out. He reverted to the old Deidara, the one who was used to being pummeled every day before school. He shrank, avoiding stares and glances as he quietly made his way towards the door.

"Hey, new guy!" Someone behind him was calling out. Deidara hoped he was talking to someone else. "Hey, I'm talking to you! You deaf?" He sighed, putting on a grin and turning. He saw the hand lash out, shutting his eyes. But nothing happened. Opening one eye a slit, he peered at his attacker. It was a boy, about his age, his fist still in the air. He had a grin on his face to. Deidara didn't know what to do.

"Wow, I was so close! Anyways, I'm Chigaru, who're you?" He put his hand down, letting it fall to his side. Deidara gulped, looking down.

"I'm…um…I'm Deidara," he said. The other boy smiled wider, sticking his hand out to shake.

"Pleased to meetcha Deidara," he said. Deidara began to put his hand out to, until the other boy grabbed it. He pulled Deidara in close, whipping his hand over. "Whoa! I didn't believe it at first. Wow!" He stared, open-mouthed at the mouths that Deidara bore on his hands. "Man, that's awesome," he said. Then, he began waving at a group of boys at the other side of grounds. "Guys! Come check this out! This kid has mouths on his hands!" The other boys looked at each other, and one turned around.

"No way. Stop messing with us!" The other boy grinned, waving Deidara's hands in the air. Deidara felt like being anywhere but there. He hoped the boy would let go so he could dash into the school building. He felt sure that they were going to jump him.

"No, really. See!" The others glanced at the hands, and began to walk over. The other boy dropped the hand, but still held it with his. "Come on, we have to show them. They're cool, you'll like em!" Deidara smiled. He had never really had any friends before. The group of boys came over, and the kid flipped his hands over, showing them. They were amazed.

"Whoa! That's so cool!"

"Do they eat? What do you feed those things?"

"They're like…totally awesome!"

"What're they for?" Deidara didn't know what to say, but found the courage to say something.

"Umm…I can make things explode with them, un…" he said, trailing off as the boys stared.

"Really…I don't believe it!" The boy who had questioned him before said, turning around.

"Hey Raloo, if he said they do, then they do!" The boy who had caught Deidara turned to him. "Can you show us real fast?" He had a look in his eyes, so Deidara relented.

"I…I guess. But first, I'll need some clay, un," he said. The other boys looked at each other, and one dug in his pocket. He pulled out some yellow clay. It had been stained for class projects, and he didn't know if that kind would work. Deidara shrugged, taking it from him. "Ok, guys. Chow time!" He fed his hands, much to the chagrin of the others, the clay, smiling as they licked and lapped it up. Finally, when it was gone, he concentrated a small amount of chakra, or what he hoped was a small amount, into the clay. After a second or two, the hands spat the mixture back out. At this time, some of the girls had taken notice, walking over to them.

"Hey, what's going on," one of them asked. One of the boys simply said that Deidara was going to blow something up. The girls looked at each other, and watched. Deidara stood in front of everyone, much embarrassed by the whole thing.

"Ok, what do you guys want me to make, un?" He watched as they all thought about it. Then, one of the girls came forward, sparkles in her eyes.

"Can you make me a swan?" She stood, gazing at him. Deidara blushed, but smashed his hands together. He molded it for a second before showing them again. In his hands, he had a small replica of a swan. The girls cried out.

"That's so cool!"

"He's kinda handsome, to!"

"Deidara-kun is totally amazing!" Deidara blushed brighter, but handed the clay to the girl, who took it gingerly.

"Come on, show 'em what you can do, un!" He beckoned to the clay, and she gazed as the swan swung its head towards her. It began preening itself, and then took off, shooting into the sky. The girls began jabbering to each other as the boys were left speechless. Deidara waited until the swan was about two hundred feet up. Then, making some hand signs, he watched as it exploded. He smiled, glad that he had made it explode where no one would get hurt.

A hand suddenly grabbed his shoulder, twisting him around. "Deidara-kun, that was so cool!" The girl had his hand, and he stared down at it. Blushing again, he turned his head, mumbling thanks. She smiled, beaming at him. Suddenly, he was surrounded by children, all jabbering questions at him.

"Deidara, can you make me a gorilla? With big, hairy paws!"

"Deidara, make me a swan! I want one!"

"Deidara, can you make me a new sister? My old one is getting boring!"

"Deidara-kun, do you have a girlfriend?"

"Deidara-kun!" He was reeling, trying to cope with his new found friendships, as the bell rang. The children slowly, reluctantly, walked into the school, still talking about his exhibition. When he was the only one out on the playground, he sank to his knees, lying face up on the ground, staring into the sky. He brought one of his hands to his face.

"Why do they like you? Why is it so different here, un?" He knew they wouldn't answer, but it was always comforting to know that you could talk to someone. They had mouths, so he always made believe that they could talk. They just wouldn't…because they wanted to listen more. He smiled, and let exhaustion seep into him for a second.

"My art…it really is…a blast!"

* * *

I hope my wonderful reviewers like this one! Oh, by the way, in case you were wondering, the Tsuchikage showed him the correct hand signs...I'll mention that in the next chapter. I know you were asking yourselves that. HA! Ok, thanks for reviewing you guys!


	9. Discovery

"Children, please! Children!" The teacher was waving his hands in the air, trying to attract the attention of the kids in front of him. They were jabbering excitedly as children do before class, asking about home, life, things in general. Deidara, standing at the doorway, watched the teacher, chuckling as he finally sat down in frustration.

"Hmm, I should help him out, un," he said. Hoping this would put him on the teacher's good side, he stuck his hand in his pocket, touching a piece of clay that he had saved for the occasion. No one on the playground has seen him stick a small piece of it into his right pocket. Letting his hands eat it, he waited, and then felt the lump press into his palm. Taking it out, he molded it into a giant fly, about three inches or so long, and released it, flying, into the air.

"Children, please calm down!" The teacher was trying his best, but the children were being quite noisy. Suddenly, a girl screamed, reaching into her hair. The fly, having missed the hair, flew into the center of the room, hovering in view. Then, it exploded. Since he had barely put any chakra into it, and it was a small piece, it was a fairly small explosion. Enough to rock the walls, however. The children screamed once, and the teacher looked shocked for a second. Quickly, the situation lessened, and the man in front of the room saw he had the attention of everyone in class.

"I'm glad that Tsuchikage-sama taught me those handsigns. I would never have known how to do that without him, un," he said, looking at his hands.

"Good! Now, as I was saying. We have a new student in class with us. Everyone, please welcome Deidara. He just arrived here," the teacher said, beckoning to Deidara at the door. Deidara strode in, quietly but confidently, his smile still on his face. He glanced at the children in front of him, who were probably assessing him. Most had seen his display out on the playground, so most knew him already.

"Now, Deidara, pick a seat and we will begin class," the teacher said. If he had meant to keep the peace, it was the wrong thing to say.

"Deidara! Hey buddy! Sit over here!"

"No Deidara! Sit here, man! Over here!"

"Shut up! Deidara-kun, sit over here with us!"

"Go away, Deidara-kun wants to sit over here with me!"

"No way! With me!"

"Deidara wants to sit over here, right Deidara?"

Deidara had to keep the laughter contained. He was as popular here as he had been unpopular at his other school. The teacher, frustrated, randomly chose a spot for him to sit, much to the envy, and happiness, of the students. Deidara sat his books on the desk, sitting down in his chair. He tried to concentrate on the board and the teacher as he began with kunai tactics and correct chakra placement, but the attentions of the other students in class was too distracting. He found himself the center, and no matter where he looked, adoring gazes met him. He sighed to himself.

"This is going to be a long day, un," he said, quietly to his hands. His hands just panted at him.

"Deidara, please come up and show the class the proper way to throw a kunai, if you wouldn't mind," said the teacher. Deidara snapped his head up. He had never thrown a kunai before. In fact, it was only recently that he had learned what a kunai was! Seeing that Deidara was frozen to his seat, the teacher sighed. "Come on, Deidara. At least come up and give it your best shot." Deidara stood, walking as slowly as possible to the front of the class.

"Come on, Deidara-kun! You can do it!" A girl, in the front of the class, was rooting him on. That egged the other children into hooting at him, telling him that he could do it and to trust himself. He was the greatest ever!

Deidara smiled, picking up the kunai off the table. "Well, here goes nothing, un," he said to himself. He looked at the teacher. "I've never thrown a kunai before, so…" he said. The teacher waved him off, saying that it was alright. Deidara gulped again, taking aim at the target that was pinned to the wall. He closed his eyes, hoping he wouldn't kill anyone at least. Suddenly, he felt his hands moving of their own accord. They were repositioning the kunai in his hand, using a slimy tongue to manipulate the weapon. He shook off the feeling, putting it back the way he had it. But, his hand did it again.

"Are you trying to make me look stupid? I can't throw it that way," he hissed, trying to get his hands to stop moving the kunai. He moved the kunai back to the position he had it in, and threw. The kunai twirled in the air, bouncing off the wall, the ceiling, and sticking in the floor in front of him. The class was breathless, and one boy snickered in the back. Deidara felt his cheeks redden, and looked at his hands, which were still smiling up at him. "Shut up," he said quietly. The teacher sighed, walking over to the kunai and pulling it out.

"Nice try, Deidara. Please go on back to your seat," he said. Deidara turned, but stopped after walking a foot or so towards his desk. He stood, pondering for a second, before turning back to the teacher.

"Please, sensai. May I try it once more?" He asked. The teacher looked at him, and then back at the class. The class was silent. He looked back at Deidara.

"Well…alright. Just please don't hurt anyone," he said, handing the kunai back to Deidara. Deidara bowed, walking back to his throwing position.

"Ok, you guys wanted to throw it for me. So, do it," he said to his hands. He put the kunai in the throwing position he had used, and felt the tongue on his right hand prod and poke the weapon to change the position of it again. When it stopped, Deidara inhaled, letting it out slowly.

"Anytime your ready, Deidara," said the teacher. The class was still quiet. Deidara shook his head, eyeing the target.

"Let's see if this works, un," he said to himself. Then, he let fly. The kunai flew, straight and true, sticking in the center of the target. There, it quivered back and forth before becoming still. The teacher looked at it, eyebrow raised. He went to the target, pulling the kunai out of the wood. It had sunk in nearly two inches in the hard grain of the wall, and he had a difficult task of yanking it out. He looked at it, and then back at Deidara.

"Um…well done. Please, go back to your seat. Pormaru, please come up and try," he said, waiting for a boy at the back to walk up. Deidara walked to his seat, sitting down. He looked at his hands, which were smiling up at him.

"…Thanks guys. You saved the day, un," he said. The girl on his right sighed, staring at him.

"Wow, looks…ability…and he's my age. It's a dream come true!" Deidara let on like he hadn't heard the comment, but he blushed bright red, nonetheless.


	10. The Countdown

For the next nine months, Deidara stayed in the Academy, going back to the palace every night to eat, bathe, and sleep. He studied hard. He wanted to show the Tsuchikage that he had what it took to be a ninja. He barely slept at night, going over tactics, proper kunai placement, correct chakra release points, and hand signs. They went over and over in his mind, and he had a difficult time with sleep. Usually, he would content himself with getting up and doing more homework.

One night, about an hour after midnight, there was a knock on the door. By candlelight, so he didn't disturb the other residents of the palace with bright light, Deidara was practicing hand signs. He couldn't make any explosions, because he was afraid it would wake up the others, but he could still practice his signs and make them faster.

"Yes?" He walked to the door, opening it. In his doorway stood the Tsuchikage, a kindly smile on his face. Deidara stared for a second, and bowed. "Tsuchikage-sama. What can I do for you, un?"

"Deidara, it is nearly one in the morning. Are you still studying?" The Tsuchikage sounded worried about him, so he sighed, turning back to his room.

"Yes, Tsuchikage-sama. I couldn't sleep, so I was just practicing some hand-signs, un," He went back to his table, picking up his homework. He walked back to the kindly old man, handing the sheet to him. The Tsuchikage glanced at it, running over Deidara's tactical displays and answers. He smiled. Deidara was already much better at this stuff than he had been when he was young. He shook his head. The youth of today…they were amazing.

"Deidara, this is fantastic. However, even the best shinobi sleep at some time…and from what I can tell, you haven't been able to do that for a while now," he said. Deidara, ashamed, put his head down; the Tsuchikage, seeing that he had upset the boy, smiled and knelt down, placing a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"What is troubling you, Deidara?" He smiled warmly, and Deidara grinned back.

"I was just…thinking about things, un. Actually, I really want to succeed at this. I haven't been a student as long as the others, so I don't really have a background in this," he said. Then, he looked up at the Tsuchikage, hope shining in his eyes. "But, I hope to one day be as a great a ninja as you, Tsuchikage-sama!" He was excited, the old man could tell. He chuckled, standing up.

"I'm sure you will be, Deidara. But please, try to get some sleep tonight. You have a full day of school tomorrow. I'm sure you can wait for that," he said. Deidara shook his head, going back to the table.

"Sorry, sir, but the genin exams are today. If I want to pass, I need to keep studying. But don't worry, I'll make you proud of me. I'm going to be the best! The best!" He knelt down, studying his tactical equations again. "Ok, so, if someone uses lightning attacks on earth based ones, then…" he began muttering to himself. The Tsuchikage smiled to himself again. This young boy was going to turn out to be quite a ninja….he might even be good enough to be Tsuchikage one day. He chuckled, quietly allowing the boy to continue studying. He began walking down the hall back to his own room. Yes…the youth of today were quite amazing indeed.


	11. The Genin Exams

"Ok, class! Today we will be taking the Genin Exams. When I call your name, you will come to the next room and perform the jutsu that we have assigned for today. Ok, let's begin with…" the teacher said. Deidara sat in his seat, his stomach churning. He had been an academy student for only nine months, and already he was taking the genin exams. True, most of the students here weren't old enough to actually be genin, but they gave the exams nonetheless. Deidara himself was only nine years old. But, he had trained, and studied, and tried so hard to do his best at class. He would show everyone here that he had what it took to be a genin! A great ninja! His art would see him through!

"Well, guys. Today is it! Knowing most of the others will fail doesn't really help me, does it, un?" He glanced at his hands, watching as they panted at him.

"Don't worry, Deidara-kun! You'll do fine! Besides, you're the smartest one here. You're bound to pass!" A girl, blonde with blue eyes, sat next to him, staring admiringly at him. He smiled back at her.

"Thanks Yanoi…that means a lot, un!" He looked back at his hands, the tongue's lolling out as they smiled at him.

"Yanoi Mazumichi, please come next door," said the teacher. Yanoi got up from her seat, turning and winking at Deidara.

"Wish me luck, Deidara-kun," she said. He smiled at her.

"Good luck, Yanoi!" He waved at her as she left. He put his head on his arms, allowing himself to rest for a few minutes.

"Hey, you guys! I heard that the technique they're asking for is the rock clone jutsu!" said a boy on Deidara's right. Deidara turned his head, staring at the four or so boys standing there. He was puzzled.

"Really? Damn, I hate that one! I can't even start that jutsu yet!" Said another, kicking the ground in agitation. The teacher came in, calling another student. The boy who had first mentioned it walked down the aisle and out the door.

"The rock clone jutsu, eh? Damn it all!" The boy who had last spoken walked to the window, staring out into the street.

"Deidara, how about you? You know that jutsu?" One of the other boys walked up to him, and he stared.

"Not really that well, un. I've tried it before, but it never really works for me," he said. The other boys nodded. If Deidara couldn't do it, they had no chance at it. He smiled.

"But hey, come on! I know that it can't be as hard as we are making it out to be, right, un?" They all smiled back at him.

"Come on, Deidara, you know you're the best in class. You have the highest grades…and you've only been here nine months!" Said a boy to his left, who was busy drawing something on paper. He glanced over at him.

"But I've been studying hard. I only got, like, two hours of sleep last night," he said. The others stared, only now seeing the small bags that were under Deidara's eyes. True, they had been studying, but not as religiously as the yellow-haired boy.

"Deidara, please come up! It's your turn!" The teacher was standing at the doorway, calling for him. Deidara took a breath, getting up and walking down the stairs to the door.

"You can do it, Deidara-kun!" The girls in the class were going nuts for him, and he blushed. This was the hardest thing he had yet to do.

Once in the other room, he looked at his three examiners. One was the Tsuchikage, the others were the teacher and some other shinobi, who was in front of a group of headbands. He smiled. He wanted one of those headbands.

"Ok, Deidara. You're task…to pass this exam," said the teacher, going down the list. He smiled, and looked up at the boy. "You're task is to create a stone clone, please," he said, politely. Deidara sighed. He hadn't been lying when he said that he couldn't do it. He had practiced it, but nothing had ever happened in his room. He had tried again and again, but still nothing had happened.

"Sensai, I've never been able to make this work, un," Deidara said. The teacher nodded, going down the list.

"I'm sorry, Deidara, but to pass this exam, you have to create a stone clone. Please, at least try," he said. Deidara nodded, watching the Tsuchikage. The old man, white hair flowing from beneath his hat, smiled at him, and he smiled back. He took a large breath, glancing around. He needed to figure out how to make this work…right now!

Suddenly, he realized something about the room. The other rooms had stone floors; not only stone floors, but about a foot of stone going up the walls. He had noticed it in all the rooms because his old school building had been made entirely of wood. He had asked about it before to. He recalled the incident. It had been him and the teacher, walking around the school.

"Sensai, why do the floors of this place have so much stone in them, un?" He looked up, the teacher smiling down on him.

"Because, Deidara. This place is used to train academy students at being Hidden Stone shinobi. Stone is crucial in most jutsus that we are capable of using, like the stone clone jutsu. Even that jutsu requires a minute amount of stone to work. Without it, the jutsu would fail, because it would have nothing to use as a base," he said. Deidara nodded his understanding. It made sense. An earth jutsu would need some sort of earth to work. Even water jutsus, though performed seemingly without water, required there to be water under the surface of the dirt to work. It did make sense.

Snapping back to the present, Deidara realized he was keeping three shinobi waiting. The teacher was tapping his foot up and down, waiting for him.

"Deidara, if you can't do it, please tell us. Then we can bring someone else in," he said. Deidara bowed.

"Excuse me, sensai. But if we went to another room, I may perhaps do it, un!" He waited for a reply.

"Deidara, what do you mean? This is the exam room," said the teacher. The Tsuchikage still had his smile on his face.

"I mean that the floor and walls of this room are made of wood. There is no stone here to do this technique. Therefore, I can't do it, no matter how hard I try, un," he said. He thought that this had been an oversight on their parts, and though he wasn't trying to correct them, he was trying to get a chance to perform the jutsu. He now understood why he couldn't do it back at his place. He had no stone there, either. He waited for them to say it was fine, that they would go to another room…until the Tsuchikage began to laugh.

"Well well well, very well done, Deidara. You know, you are the first to actually point out that flaw," he said. Deidara, stunned, looked up at the Tsuchikage as he convulsed in mirth. The teacher and the other examiner were smiling as well.

"I don't understand, Tsuchikage-sama," Deidara said. The Tsuchikage got up, walking over to him.

"Most students as young as you don't, Deidara. Let me explain. To be a ninja, you must know how to perform jutsus, this is true. However, you must also know when to perform them. If you were trying to perform a wood clone jutsu, you would need some sort of wood around. A water clone jutsu is a little easier, when you have water underneath you. However, a shinobi who is on rock can't just pull water from the rock, and a shinobi standing on water can't make rock appear from that, can he?" He knelt down, that same, comforting smile on his lips. Deidara was still confused.

"Well, if you brought me in here to create a stone clone, then wouldn't you want the floor to be stone, un?" He asked, with as much sense as he could put into his words. The teacher walked up to him next.

"Deidara, this task was not to see if you could perform the jutsu…it was to see if you were competent enough to know if you _could_ perform the jutsu. You have already found that in this room, performing that particular technique would be impossible. Therefore, you solved the puzzle…and passed the test." The teacher looked at him as realization dawned in his eyes.

"You mean…just knowing if I could or couldn't do it was enough, un?" He still couldn't believe it. The Tsuchikage smiled, going to the table.

"Deidara, close your eyes for a second," he said. Deidara did as he was told, closing his eyes tightly. He felt something press onto his forehead, and he opened them quickly, staring into the Tsuchikage's face.

"Congratulations, Deidara…you are now a Hidden Stone Village shinobi. Wear that with pride!" The Tsuchikage got up, smiling down at the yellow haired boy as Deidara grabbed the headband and yanked it off, staring at it. It was his! His very own Hidden Stone headband! He had done it, and he couldn't believe it.

"Tsuchikage-sama…I…you…I…" he stuttered, a tear coming to his eye. Suddenly, he jumped, hugging the old man. "Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama! Thank you!" He couldn't speak after, he was to engulfed in his emotions. The Tsuchikage smiled at him, holding him tightly so as not to drop him. The teacher and other examiner smiled on, until they told Deidara that another student was supposed to be in the room. Deidara got down, staring at the three men. Then, he saluted smartly, bowing to them. He walked from the room, still grasping his headband in one hand.

"I did it! Mother…I did it! I'm a shinobi now! Just you wait! I'm going to be the best damn ninja in this whole village!" He still couldn't believe it. He raced down the hall, busting the doors open and creating a loud noise that attracted the attentions of the other students in the yard. They looked up at the boy on the stairs. He held his headband up for them to see, and the sun reflected brightly off of the polished metal.

"I did it!" He yelled out, so that everyone could hear. Then, it was mass chaos as all the students rushed him, jabbering excitedly all around. He was busy trying to answer questions, but he couldn't answer fast enough. But, all good shinobi should learn that anything is possible. That was how he felt that day, standing above those who had denied him his happiness for so long. He was now…the top dog of the pound!

* * *

Dang! This was a long one. Sorry about that! Anyways, this chapter is, again, for everyone who commented earlier. I love yall so much. Don't forget that tomorrow is hug a weasel day. Make some weasel happy by giving it a hug! K, see you later! 


	12. Meeting The Team

Deidara stretched, yawning in the sun that blanketed him. It had been only yesterday that he had made the cut to Genin. From what he heard, no one else from his class had passed. He frowned at that. He had hoped that he would be paired with someone he knew from class…but mother had always said that making new friends was just part of life.

"Well, you guys. I guess it's time to go meet our leader, un!" He quickly grabbed a shirt and some pants, throwing them on haphazardly. He was already late…well; in his mind he was late. He was told to meet his new team at about eight. It was six o'clock, but one could hardly sleep with the amount of excitement that he felt. He grabbed a muffin from his refrigerator, taking a quick bite of it before leaving the room, shutting and locking the door behind him. Then, he rushed off, eager to start the day…as a Genin!

The sun had begun to warm the ground as he made it to the designated area. A large, grassy field, blanketed with clover, with a large tree in the very middle. He looked around and sighed, allowing the wind to blow his hair. Then, he got up in the tree, climbing from branch to branch until he couldn't climb anymore due to his height. So, he sat, waiting. The sun was still rising, so he nodded off for a bit, letting his leg dangle loosely off the branch.

It was an hour later before he heard someone at the base of the tree. He looked down to see a mop of brown and red hair underneath him. The person, definitely feminine, sat down, hunched under the tree. Deidara smiled, looking at his hands.

"Let's meet one of our teammates, un!" He began going down the tree, slowly so he didn't lose his balance.

"I wonder where everyone is?" The girl, taller than him, sat with her back leaning against the tree. She sighed. Suddenly, a yellow-haired child stuck his face in hers, hanging upside down from the tree.

"Hello," Deidara said. The girl screamed, jumping up and away to stare as Deidara jumped from the tree, giggling.

"It's alright. I'm not going to hurt you, un," he said. The girl regained her composure and looked the newcomer up and down.

"What are you doing here? I am supposed to be meeting my team here, so you should run back to the Academy. Besides, you're late!" She slowly shook her head, as if that statement should have been obvious.

"Actually, I'm meeting my team here to, un!" Deidara turned, jumping back in the tree. "However, you're more than welcome to share the tree. It's big enough I suppose, un." He got back to his position, resting his eyes. The girl, unsure, began walking around the tree, tapping her foot impatiently. Slowly, she resigned herself, grabbing a branch and hauling herself up. When she had reached Deidara's level, she sat down, her legs dangling over the side of the branch.

"So, what's your name squirt?" She was openly contemptuous, but Deidara had been called names before, so it wasn't anything new.

"Deidara. What's yours?" He opened an eye, his grin still on his face. The girl grunted, and looked away.

"Yoko, Yoko Tazanuchi," she said, as if it weren't really his business. Deidara shook his head, but left it at that. She turned back to him, her eyes closed to slits.

"Hey…just how old are you?" She folded her arms against her chest, leaning slightly back. Deidara opened one eye.

"I'm nine, un," he said. The girl gawked, and then laughed raucously.

"Nine! You're too young to be a Genin! Nine, that's a good one, ha-ha!" She laughed, almost losing her balance on the tree limb. Deidara was still grinning.

"How old are you?" He asked the question in the same way she had asked hers, without as much contempt. The girl snorted again, whipping her head to one side. Deidara swore that if she had been a pig, she would have wrinkled her nose in disgust at him.

"I'm thirteen, thank you very much, and I don't belong in a group with a nine year old!" She turned on the limb, jumping down the tree until she hit the ground. Deidara looked down at her, and rolled his eyes. This could be exciting, he thought. He looked at his hands, and they panted at him.

"Don't you guys ever do anything useful…like tell me information, un?" He knew they wouldn't answer, but it was always fun to ask them things.

"Who are you talking to up there? The birds?" The girl was on the ground, tapping her foot impatiently at him. Deidara looked down.

"I was just talking to my hands, un," he called down. The girl stared at him, incredulous, but rolled her eyes and sat back at the base of the tree. Deidara smiled, laying back down. He may as well get some sleep before the other student arrived.

It was nearly fifteen minutes later before the other arrived. It was a boy, about the same age as the girl, with brown hair and a dark blue jacket covering a white shirt. He walked with his hands in his pockets, his head looking at the ground.

"Hey! Bushio-kun! Hey!" The girl got up, running to the boy who was walking across the field. "Bushio-kun! You're in my squad? Great! Isn't that wonderful!" Deidara looked down, taking in the boy's appearance. The boy said something that Deidara couldn't pick up, and then went to sit under the tree as well.

"So…where's our other teammate?" The boy inquired, staring impassively at the girl. She sighed, and then grunted again.

"He's up in the tree, the lazy good-for-nothing," she said. He looked up, noticing Deidara lying on a branch. Jumping up, he swung himself up the tree until he was standing on Deidara's branch.

"Hey, what's your name?" He squatted down, keeping his balance as the branch swayed slightly. Deidara opened his eye, staring at the boy.

"Deidara." The boy nodded, getting up and going to a higher branch.

"So, Deidara. How did you become a Genin? You're pretty young, aren't you?" He was walking on the branch, raining leafs down at the younger nin. Deidara shook his hair, watching leafs fall out of it.

"Yeah, I'm young. So what of it, un?" He was beginning to tire of the whole you're young thing. The boy snickered, jumping down to his level.

"You're just going to slow me down. Just…just stay out of my way, and you'll live…for a while," the boy said. Deidara was still grinning as the boy jumped out of the tree, landing on his feet.

"That was so cool, Bushio-kun!" The girl was jumping up and down. The boy smirked, and then looked around.

"Where is our sensai?" He walked the periphery of the tree, and shrugged. He lay down on the grass, the girl getting as near as he would allow and sitting down. Deidara chuckled.

"What are you laughing about, half-pint?" The boy asked, looking up into the trees.

"Well, it's about ten minutes past the time we were supposed to meet, so that means our leader is late…bad form I'd say, un," he said. The boy had to grudgingly agree. Suddenly, the stone began to rise in front of the two on the ground, slowly taking shape. They jumped up, the boy grabbing his kunai…and the girl jumping behind him. The shape was still forming as a shinobi walked out of the mound, his hand held up in greeting.

"Hey guys! I'm your leader! This is group 3…actually, no, wait, and cancel that. This is group 4," he said. The boy rolled his eyes, and said something out of the side of his mouth. The girl nodded.

"Ok, let's get down to business. First, I want you to tell me your hopes, dreams, and other stuff that is, well…you!" He sat down on the grass, and the two in front of him looked at each other. "Why don't we start with you," he said, pointing at the boy. He nodded, standing tall.

"I am Bushio Mesakumi. I believe…" he said, but the leader waved him off.

"Ok, great. That'll do. How about you," he said, pointing to the girl. She smiled, standing forward.

"I am Yoko Tazanuchi, and I…" she started, but he waved her off to.

"Fine, fine. Ok…where is the third member?" he said, looking around. Both Genin pointed to the tree. The leader of the group looked up, sighting the yellow-hair before anything else.

"Ok, come on down and tell us you're name and stuff," he said. Deidara glanced down. He got up, stretching. He jumped from the branch he was on, catching the next one down and swinging up and over it, and so on until he hit the bottom. Once there, he walked over to his group, sitting down in the grass.

"So, who are you again?" The teacher, his eyebrow raised, glanced at the other two before returning his gaze to Deidara.

"I'm Deidara, un," he said. The teacher waited for more, but nothing else came. He nodded.

"Great. Ok, so we have Deidara, Yoko, and Bushio. Wonderful!" Then, he began to walk away.

"But sensai, we don't know your name…and we didn't tell you anything about us!" Bushio stood, his voice raising with earnest. The Jounin stopped, turning back to the three.

"I don't care about who you are, and frankly, you shouldn't care about who I am. Something no one told you…until now. There's another part of the test. If you don't pass it, you go back to the Academy for another year!" The three Genin watched him. The two boys kept their peace, but the girl fumed.

"Another year! But sensai, we passed the Genin exams…we're Genin now!" She didn't understand.

"Let me break it down for you. The exam is to see if you qualify to even be called a Genin…the test I am about to give you will prove it," he said. Deidara, though he followed, didn't quite understand.

"But I thought…" the girl began again, but a raised hand silenced her.

"Now you understand why I don't care about your past, your future, or any of it…you three will never pass this test," he said. The three stood there, transfixed. The Jounin looked up at them, a grin on his face. "Now…let's begin, shall we?"


	13. The Real Test

"For this test, the rules are very simple," said the Jounin. He took a scroll from his pocket, showing all of them the white parchment. "You just have to take this scroll from me…that's all," he said. The three stared at him, and he smiled back. "If you can do that before the sun hits those mountains over there," and he pointed to the West, where snow-capped mountains sat looming over the countryside. "If you do that simple task, than I will tell you my name, and you will be a Genin team. If not, then," he said, shrugging. He turned, putting the scroll back in his pocket.

"So wait...that's it? We just have to take a scroll from you?" The girl was incredulous. He smiled back at her.

"That's it. Oh, but don't worry…I won't let you take it. That wouldn't be any fun…for me anyways." He chuckled to himself. Bushio stood, eyeing him levelly.

"So, you said rules. What rules are there?" The Jounin looked at him, cocking an eyebrow up. He put a finger to his mouth, looking up at the sky as if trying to remember. Then, he clicked his fingers together.

"I got it. The rules are…um, wait. No, no rules. Just take the scroll. That's all," he said. He nodded, than sat on the ground.

"Ok, so no rules, and take the scroll. That's all?" The girl still didn't believe it. The Jounin eyed her.

"See, this is why you won't pass this test. I just told you what to do, and you're still questioning me. Geez, kids now a days. They have no brains between the lot of them," he said, shaking his head in disgust.

"Oh, by the way, we've been talking now for about, oh, ten minutes. That's ten minutes you've already wasted. But be my guest to waste more time. I really had nothing better to do today," he said. He lay down in the grass, plucking a stalk and putting it in his mouth, sucking on the blade. Bushio looked at the other two, and nodded.

"Fine, I guess I'll go first!" He ran, whipping out his kunai again. The teacher looked up in time to see the boy jump in the air. He smirked as the kunai pierced his chest. The girl squealed, and Deidara jumped to his feet.

"Hey, you're going too far, un!" He wanted to be a Genin, but he didn't think they should kill the Jounin to do it. Bushio just laughed, staring at his writhing adversary. He grabbed the shirt, ripping it open and snatching the scroll. He got up, walking towards the other two.

"See, piece of cake. Guess we'll need a new instructor, huh?" He laughed a little to himself. Yoko screamed.

"Great job, Bushio-kun! I knew you would do it!" She leaped in the air, and ran towards him. Only Deidara noticed that the Jounin began to disappear into the ground. He walked over, taking a quick peek at the scroll.

"Crap! Throw it away, un!" He dodged to the side. Bushio looked at him like he was mad.

"Hehe, looks like the younger one figured it out first. I would do as he says…it's on a timer!" A voice sounded from behind him. He turned, staring as the Jounin emerged from the ground, unscathed and untouched. He looked back at the scroll, noticing the thin trail of smoke coming from it. _An exploding note!_ He threw the scroll, ducking. It exploded, sending shards of stone and dirt down around them. The girl was thrown back, completely knocked for a loop. Deidara, the one less touched, was still on the ground, covering his head.

"Hm, you fell for the oldest trick in the book. No wonder you're still Genins. Oh well, not everyone sees the stone clone in front of them…well, ok, most see it…by most, I mean every student I've had now besides you," the Jounin said, mocking the three in front of him. Bushio stood, raising his kunai. He charged, and the Jounin smirked. He waited until he had the boy within a few feet, and lashed out, catching the hand that swung the weapon while at the same time throwing the boy to the ground. He sat on his head, laughing uproariously at the boy's attempts to get back up.

"Bushio-kun!" The girl got up from her daze, dashing to the aid of her comrade. Deidara was still on the ground, seemingly useless to his teammates.

"Rushing headlong at me like that won't work, girl!" The Jounin jumped up, allowing her to run smack into the boy. They both tumbled over, falling in a clump in the grass. The Jounin was enjoying another good laugh.

"Oh yeah," Bushio said, getting himself up off the ground. "You're not the only one who can do stone clones!" He put his hands together, forming the seals. "Earth style! Stone clone jutsu!" Suddenly, three clones made of stone came up and out of the earth, all completely identical to the boy. _So, he has talent after all_ the Jounin thought to himself. They rushed forward, catching him in a pincer movement. The Jounin jumped up, letting a kick fly out at the clone on his left. It crumpled under the impact of the attack. Dropping back down to the ground, he lashed out with his left leg, sweeping another clone off its feet. Grabbing it as it fell, he swung it into the last clone, breaking them all. He stopped his spin, standing in front of the two.

"That won't work, kid. I know that jutsu to," he said. Bushio grunted, making the hand signs again. Another four clones came out of the earth and rushed the Jounin, who simply shook his head.

"If it doesn't work the first time, then the second time is no good either," he said to himself. He put his hands together, waiting for the clones to get close. He made a few hand signs.

"Earth style! Earth chasm jutsu!" He yelled, striking the earth with the flat palm of his right hand. The earth trembled violently before a huge split cracked it, running towards the clones…and the two students. The clones were dispatched quickly, and the split went between the two Genin, making them fall. The boy caught himself, but the girl fell into the chasm, hanging on to a protruding root.

"Bushio-kun! Help me!" But he wasn't listening. He roared, throwing himself at the Jounin with every trick he knew. Every blow was blocked easily, and the Jounin began to wait for him to tire, using his superior abilities and chakra to wear his younger adversary down.

"Bushio-kun!" Yoko was crying out in vain, because Bushio wasn't coming. She didn't want to die like this…stuck in a hole in the middle of nowhere.

"Grab my hand!" A voice shouted from above. She looked up, staring at Deidara who was stretching as far out as he could.

"I can't! You're too short!" She wasn't about to let go of her root, and it was slowly pulling away from the side of the earth. Deidara put his arm down as far as he could. If the girl let go, she could grab a hold. The only thing he didn't know was if he could pull her out.

"Give it up, boy! You'll never beat me!" Bushio was still vainly attacking the Jounin, but he could see that the boy was fading fast. He was impressed by his tenacity, but in his fury his blows were becoming erratic and off target.

"Come on! Give me your hand, un!" Deidara was adamant. He didn't really like her, but he didn't want her to die. She gave one last look at his small arm before letting go of the root, grabbing onto his arm for dear life. He felt himself move forward with the extra weight, and began to pull back. It felt like his arm was ripping away from his socket.

"Come on! Come on!" He pulled back as hard as he could, willing his small frame to give him the support he needed. Little by little, the girl came out of the hole, and finally out onto the grass. They both lay down, panting. Yoko looked at him, a faint smile on her lips.

"Thanks, shorty. You saved me back there." He smiled back at her.

"Your welcome…but please, don't call me shorty." Deidara got back up to his feet, still heaving from the exertion of pulling Yoko from the chasm. He watched as the Jounin gave Bushio a kick to the face, sending him sprawling onto the grass. The Jounin looked unharmed, and he laughed.

"Well, it was a nice fight kid, but altogether useless. Oh well, maybe next year!" He turned around, seemingly to walk back towards the city.

"Hey! We're not done yet!" Deidara stood, his three and a half foot frame standing against the wind. The Jounin gave him one look and burst out laughing.

"Kid, you won't win. He's older, stronger, and faster than you, and he's done. You won't be any different. Stop trying to act the hero!" He was still chuckling as Deidara grinned back.

"He may be all those things…but I'm smarter, un!" The Jounin again burst out laughing. Deidara was still grinning as he put his hands up.

"Fine, little smart guy. Let's see how you fare against me!" The Jounin put his hands up in a fighting stance, giving him a nod of the head to begin. Deidara was still grinning as he made some hand signs.

"Boom," he said, under his breath. The Jounin was confused. What did the kid mean by boom? Suddenly, the ground underneath him exploded. He was thrown into the air, and landed on his back. When Bushio had attacked, Deidara had taken the initiative to drop some clay shaped like small grubs on the ground. These had burrowed in, making for a very efficient booby trap. His hands were already stuck in his pockets. The tongues lapped up the clay he had saved for a day like today, and his hands were busy turning the stuff into more bombs.

The Jounin got up, dusting himself off. Then, he looked at the kid in front of him. His eyes turned into slits.

"Ok, Mr. Funnyman, you got me. But you still don't have the scroll," he said. Deidara just grinned again, putting his hands to his sides. He felt the warm lump of clay press into his palms, and he worked it. Then, he began running towards the Jounin, flinging his hands out. The Jounin waited for his attack, but saw nothing come from the boy's hands. He took out a kunai, waiting. He heard, rather than saw, the buzzing of something on his left. He let fly, piercing the small bird flying in. It exploded. He smiled. So, the kid made explosives. He would figure out how later. He had to watch it from now on.

"So, you have explosives, huh? Well, I do to!" He took another kunai from his pocket, throwing it in front of Deidara, who was still running towards him. Deidara stopped, allowing the kunai to hit the ground. Then, it exploded, sending him flying through the air and tumbling on the ground. He stopped his tumble, lying on the ground, completely winded. The Jounin walked up, smiling down at him.

"Well, that was fun. But I guess the fun is over," he said, turning and walking away. Deidara, still on the ground, puffed. It wasn't over yet.

"Like I said, you guys didn't have what it took to be Genin. Nice try, but there's always next year…maybe!" The Jounin laughed, still walking away. Deidara propped himself up on one hand, throwing a kunai at the Jounin's back. He twisted slightly, grabbing a hold of the weapon.

"Did you really think that would work?" The Jounin smirked, tossing the weapon back at him. It landed not an inch away from his outstretched hand. Deidara stood, shakily, as the Jounin turned and continued to walk away.

"Stop…or I'll blow you sky high!" Deidara had his hands in front of him, ready to make a hand sign. The Jounin stopped, turning back to the yellow haired kid.

"Kid, stop. It's over. You lost. Give it up already!" He shook his head. The kid had guts, that was for sure.

"No, it isn't over. Now, give up!" Deidara's smile was gone, replaced by a grimace. The Jounin stood, completely vexed. He hadn't seen any traps, and nothing he could sense was in the ground. He smiled.

"Bluffs won't work out here, my friend," he said. Deidara was dead serious.

"It's not a bluff. Check out your left hand…the one that caught that kunai!" The Jounin glanced down. He saw minute specks crawling around on his hand. Ants? The kid was threatening him with ants?

"That's right...that kunai was covered in ants…my ants! Each one won't blow up very big…but it will still blow up. With the amount of ants that you have on your hand and arm, you'll lose them. Now…give up!" Deidara still had his hands in front of him, ready to make the hand signs. The Jounin was still looking at his hand as he spoke.

"Very well done, kid. Looks like you got me!" He turned his head, smiling at Deidara. "Or…do you?" Suddenly, he grabbed his arm, wrenching it off. Deidara's eyes went wide. The Jounin just ripped his arm off. He laughed, swinging the arm around and making the clay ants fly. After he was sure they were gone, he replaced his arm, screwing it back into place.

"Old combat injury. The new one works just as well as the old one does…in fact, it works as a great weapons case to," he said, showing Deidara the kunai that popped from his palm.

"But…how?" Deidara was stunned. The Jounin looked at him.

"Chakra. I can use my chakra to move the arm and hand around. It's not as great as the original, but like I said…it gets the job done," he said. He laughed again. Turning, he waved at the boy. "See ya!" He made it to the tree, taking another few steps, before stopping when Deidara called out.

"Hey…you lose something, un?" The Jounin turned, looking at Deidara with an upraised eyebrow. In Deidara's hands…he held the scroll. His own hands went to his chest, groping. _Wait..where was it?_ He didn't have it on him. Deidara grinned, chuckling.

"I didn't know if my ants would work to make you quit…so I had some of them chew through the belt you wore for the scroll," he said. The man lifted his shirt, and a few ants fell out. They hit the ground, exploding on impact and making tiny craters in the dirt. The Jounin continued to stare as Deidara kept his impudent grin.

"Hey guys! I got the scroll, un!" He turned, walking back to his teammates, who had joined behind him. The other two, though sore about having a nine year old win the test for them, were still thrilled nonetheless. The girl bent over, giving Deidara a kiss on the cheek before turning to the other boy.

"Isn't this great, Bushio-kun? Now we're all Genin!" Yoko was clearly excited. Bushio nodded.

"I have to hand it to the squirt. He did put up quite a fight…good job," he said, smiling. Deidara put a hand behind his head, smiling back.

"You idiots…you didn't win a thing!" The Jounin was standing behind them, tapping his foot on the ground. Deidara turned.

"What do you mean…we have the scroll, un!" The Jounin laughed scornfully.

"Sure, you got the scroll, but you failed!" He said, pointing to the West. The three turned, and three hearts fell together…as they saw the sun beginning to go down behind the mountains.

* * *

Wow, sorry this was so long, you guys! But, I think it turned out pretty good. Did you remember to hug your weasel the other day...I sure did!


	14. The Siege

Deidara lay in bed, his thoughts ranging over the previous days experiences. He and his team had failed the test. He didn't want to believe it at first. He thought that it had been a cruel joke by the Jounin, until he had snatched the scroll and disappeared into a cloud of smoke, leaving the three standing on the hilltop, alone and confused. A tear rolled down his face, and he glanced at his hands.

"We were…we were so close, un!" He punched his pillow, another tear hitting the fabric. He threw his face into the bed, trying to control the pain. It hurt to much, knowing that they had been so close to succeeding…only to fail miserably. He lay on the bed, his eyes puffy and red, as his hands panted at him. He smiled at them, going to the pot on one side of his room and letting them eat some of the dirt he had collected the other day.

"Well, at least you guys don't care if we lost, un," he said. His hands, if they could have answered, were to busy eating to. He shook his head, looking up at the ceiling. Well, he could go back to the Academy…face another year…pass the damn test again. Next time, he would be stronger, better. He would show that damn Jounin. He would kick his ass next time around. He smiled.

A knock on the door disrupted his thinking. He was about to tell whoever it was to go away and leave him alone…but he thought it might have been the Tsuchikage. He didn't really want the man to see him like this, but he didn't really have a choice. He wiped his nose on a sleeve, hoping that it wouldn't be too obvious he had been crying. He went to the door, and opened it.

"Hello?" As the door opened, he stood amazed. It wasn't the Tsuchikage…but Yoko and Bushio standing there. He stared at them for a second before Bushio sighed, staring up at the ceiling.

"You going to invite us in or what?" Deidara shook off his amazement, standing aside as the two filtered in. He took a last look in the hall, shutting the door. He stood there, watching the other two as they found seats on his bed.

"So…what do you want?" He asked. He had no time for them to say that failing had been his fault. He had done what he could, so if anything, the fact that they had almost succeeded should have been his moment. Yoko looked at the other boy before sighing, turning her face towards Deidara.

"Look, Deidara. Me and Bushio-kun here…well…we wanted to say…well…" she said, looking towards Bushio for support. He sighed again, staring out the window.

"We wanted to say thanks," he said. Deidara still didn't understand. Yoko smiled, getting up and walking over to Deidara, kneeling to get on his level. She was about a half foot taller than him, but kneeling put her about right.

"Yeah. We, uh, wanted to say thanks for the work you put in," she said. Deidara was still amazed.

"But…but we lost. We didn't become Genins, un. Why would you thank me when we failed?" He still didn't understand. Yoko blushed.

"You saved me from that pit, remember? You also did the best against that jerk of a Jounin to…so technically, we owe you big time," she said. Bushio hopped off the bed, staring at him.

"Yeah, well. I guess you're not as useless as I thought, squirt. Uh, I mean, for a nine-year old anyways," he said. Deidara smiled. Suddenly, lips met his as Yoko gave him a kiss. They parted, and Deidara felt his face redden. She smiled at him.

"For saving me. I never actually thanked you properly," she said. Deidara put a hand to his lips, and a small grin plastered itself there. She got up, looking around.

"So, this is where you live? Nice place," she said. Bushio walked to the fridge, opening it and whistling at the food that was there. He never had a shortage, and people were always bringing him food and supplies. The whole saving the village mine thing was still in the air, so everyone still figured they owed him.

"Hey…I don't suppose…I mean," Deidara began. Bushio looked at him.

"What?" Deidara began to rub his arm, looking at the ground.

"You guys wouldn't want to…have dinner with me, would you?" The two looked at each other, and Bushio smiled.

"Sure. Why not. Actually, to tell the truth, I haven't had dinner yet," he said. The girl nodded her agreement, her stomach rumbling in unison. Deidara grinned.

"Great. How about some ramen?" The other two laughed, quickly agreeing. Deidara set to work creating dinner. It was going to be…a masterpiece of edible art.

Later that night, when most of the village was quietly sleeping, six figures stole into the main city. They stopped on a roof, each clad in black. One turned to the others.

"Ok, we know the plan. The Tsuchikage's palace is the biggest building here, so it's easy to see," he said, pointing at the building as it loomed above the sleeping city. The other five nodded, and one whispered back.

"Orders are to kill the Tsuchikage, right?" The first nodded.

"Yeah. Assassination. Should be rather simple…I mean, the guards didn't give us much trouble, did they?" The other five chuckled before the six men disappeared in the night. The guards on the wall had already been dispatched, blood pooling on the stones of the wall. The six began to creep towards the tower…and their objective.

It had been late, so the three in Deidara's room had decided to go to sleep. It saved the two older children a walk back to their homes. Yoko had taken the bed, Bushio and Deidara finding places on the floor and in a reclining chair. Deidara had slept outside for a month before becoming a student at the Academy, so it was easy for him. The carpet was soft and warm, so he didn't really mind. He tossed in his sleep, however, dreams of his past coming back. A house on fire, a dying woman, angry villagers…it was coming back in torrents of agony. He awoke in a cold sweat, drops cascading from his face. He shook himself, standing up and walking to the sink. Grabbing a glass, he poured some water for himself, gulping it down. It was only then he heard the light thud that sounded from behind his door.

"Hmm, what was that? Is someone out there?" He walked to the door, listening. Nothing else came from the other side. He opened it slightly, taking a look down the hall. He didn't see anything out of the ordinary. He shrugged, about to close the door.

"Dei…Deidara," a voice said. He turned back around. A Hidden Stone shinobi crawled along the floor of the hallway, and Deidara could see the kunai in his back. He inhaled sharply, running to the man.

"What happened, un?" The shinobi turned his face towards the boy.

"They're…They're going after…the Tsuchikage…Deidara, help…help him," he said. Then, he passed away, having lost multitudes of blood on his way there. Deidara dropped him, looking at the blood on his hands. He shivered, running back to his room and shutting the door.

"You guys!" He ran to his team, shaking them awake. Yoko looked at him in annoyance.

"What? It's early. You were having a nightmare, go back to bed," she said, turning over. Deidara threw himself at her, getting between her and the wall and pushing her out of the bed. She fell with a small scream, hitting the ground. "Damn it, Deidara. If you wanted the bed, you could have asked. I would have shared!" He got down, giving Bushio a shake. He came awake bitterly.

"Man, I'm still tired. What are you doing?" Deidara showed him his hands, still covered in crimson red. Bushio glanced at his hands before looking back at the boy.

"What happened?" Deidara gave both a glance before going back out into the hallway. He was followed by the other two, who gave the dead nin one look. Yoko was about to scream when Bushio grabbed her, propelling her back into the room.

"He's…he's…I…he's…" she couldn't make words come. Deidara looked at them both.

"Whoever killed him, they're going after Tsuchikage-sama…we have to stop em!" He began to undress, getting clothes on in lieu of his pajamas. The other two just stared at him, until he shot them a look.

"I'm not going to sit here and wait for them to kill him, un!" He finished, and walked out into the hall. The other two followed.

"But, if that guy couldn't beat whoever it was…what makes you think…" Yoko started, but he turned on her.

"The Tsuchikage was the only person in the village who I trusted first. He's the only reason that I am even a shinobi…or could have been one. I am not going to let him down, un," he said. With that, he began running to the stairs. He climbed them, two at a time. He had to make it to the top, get to the Tsuchikage's room before the attackers did. He got to the top a few minutes later. He caught his breath, grabbing the door handle.

"Hey," Bushio said behind him. He turned, looking at the older boy. He smiled. "We're with you," he said. Deidara smiled back, looking at Yoko who stood with a resolute look on her face.

"Thanks guys. Come on!" He threw the door open, and the three ran down the hallway. The end of the hallway was the Tsuchikage's room. Deidara hoped that they would be on time!

* * *

Will Deidara and his crew get to the top in time to save the Tsuchikage? Will the assassins fulfill their mission?...Will I ever get any sleep today? Tune in to find out! Next time: Countdown to Annihilation!


	15. Countdown to Annihilation

"Why are you here?" The Tsuchikage stood before the six men. Two other jounin blocked their path to him, but that was of little consequence.

"Hehe, shut up, old man. Just make this easy on yourself and give up," said the man in front. The others sniggered in the back.

"Tsuchikage-sama. I implore you to run. We'll hold them off!" The jounin on his right had two kunai at the ready, and the one on his left had his hands up to make a hand sign. The six still stood, the leader of the group showing his teeth.

"Come on. You know you're all dead anyways. This could be all over real fast," he said. The other five chucked again. The Tsuchikage took a glance at the headbands that they wore, and snickered.

"So…why is the Hidden Mist attacking the Stone? We aren't in a war right now," he said. The leader shook his head.

"We aren't with the Mist anymore. We're special ops, hired hands you know. We don't need the Mist or their rules and regulations," he said. The Tsuchikage nodded.

"Ah yes. Special ops…missing nins is more like it. Deserters, bandits, ruffians…take your pick of the lot, they all suit you," he said. The shinobi in the back took a step forward.

"You shut your mouth old man!" The leader held a hand up, silencing his subordinate.

"Well, you can call us what you want. The bounty on your head is far to large to let go of, so we can take a little verbal abuse…we'll just trade you for physical abuse," he said. Suddenly, he darted forward, kunai at the ready. The Stone jounin on the right swiftly countered, blocking the thrusts. Another shinobi appeared behind, catching the man in the back and sending him sprawling. He thudded across the floor as another charged, pushing him through the wall. It splintered, and both men crashed into the hallway.

The Tsuchikage and his other jounin stood, watching the hole. The five remaining assassins also stood, waiting for their friend to join them again.

"Hehe, looks like…hey, who the hell…oof!" The leader cocked an eyebrow.

"Tetsugae? Hey!" Instead, three children walked into the room. The Tsuchikage's eyes widened.

"Deidara…but…Deidara, get out of here. This is no place for you!" Deidara stood, his grin on his face.

"Sorry, Tsuchikage-sama. But this is exactly the place for me!" Bushio and Yoko ranged themselves behind Deidara, both with kunai in their hands. The Tsuchikage had time for one more word of warning before the shinobi split up. Two went for the kids, three after their primary target.

"You three are dead!" One of the assassins was already starting to pull shuriken from his pocket. Deidara, having fed his hands copious amounts of clay, was already hard at work. Bushio jumped in front, blocking three shuriken and dodging a forth. The man threw himself at the three, striking down at the girl's unprotected back as she was dodging a kunai thrown by the other assassin. Bushio's foot lashed out, catching the hand and sending the kunai flying. The man jumped back, but Bushio was already on him, limbs flying. The other was swiftly attacking Yoko, who, having lost her kunai, was dodging to the best of her ability. She took a slash to the arm, going down on one knee. The man laughed.

"Time to die, girly!" His arm went down, the kunai blade poised to stab. Suddenly, Deidara was there, holding his arm up.

"Don't you dare, un!" His free hand was already working, and he slapped the man's arm before being kicked to the side. The Mist shinobi sneered, returning to the girl before seeing the spider crawling up his arm. He swatted at it, but it hung from his arm on a thread, crawling onto his back. Deidara, from his position on the ground, created the hand signs, grinning with delight as the spider exploded, sending the man through a pane of glass, and tumbling out the window. It was…a long way down.

Bushio was still busy with his shinobi. He was skilled in hand-to-hand fighting, but the other had the weight of years and experience. He was slowly wearing the child out. Bushio realized this, hopping backwards.

"Give it up, kid. You're doomed!" The man's hands went together, and he formed a seal.

"Ninjutsu arts! Poison Mist jutsu!" He inhaled sharply, exhaling a purple mist that surrounded the three. They held their breaths, knowing that breathing would kill them. The shinobi smiled as he put a gas mask on, turning around and hopping out the window to join the fray taking place on the street below, the other combatants having abandoned the enclosed space of the room for the larger space of outside.

"We have to get out of this gas!" Bushio turned, running out of the hole in the wall and down the hallway, followed closely by Yoko and Deidara. Yoko fainted suddenly, hitting the ground. Deidara heard the thud, turning around and running back. His lungs felt like they were on fire, and he could hardly see in the purple haze. He picked the girl up, feeling her dead weight hold him down as he continued running down the passageway. Bushio reached the door first, kicking it open and waiting for the other two to get there. When they had safely reached the portal, he threw the door closed, locking it in place.

"Whew! That was a close one!" Bushio said, leaning against the wall. Deidara put Yoko down, putting a hand to her cheek.

"She's cold. She needs help, un!" He began undoing his jacket, putting it around her as she shallowly inhaled oxygen. Deidara turned to Bushio. "Get her to the hospital. Make sure she's alright, un!" He turned, throwing a clay bird at the wall. It exploded on impact, creating a hole. Bushio plucked the girl up, carrying her to the wall. He turned back.

"What are you going to do?" Deidara went to the hole, looking down. He saw the building in front of him, judging the distance.

"I'm going to help the Tsuchikage, un!" With that, he took a step back, and then threw himself into the void. Bushio inhaled sharply as Deidara barely gained the ledge of the building in front of them, falling off and catching himself on the lip. He pulled himself onto the roof, giving himself a moment to recover before hopping the roofs. Bushio shook his head, glancing down at the unconscious form of Yoko.

"Be careful, Deidara," he said. He jumped, gaining the roof, and began to make his way to the hospital. Hopefully, he would be on time to save Yoko from the effects of the poison…hopefully.

The Tsuchikage and his jounin were busy in the Northern part of town, where the fight had been taken. The three remaining assassins were slowly taking them apart. The Tsuchikage, though unharmed, knew that they couldn't last out. They had been caught off guard…a shinobi's worst mistake.

"I'm going to enjoy killing you, old man!" The leader took another swipe, throwing kunai as he stabbed out. The Tsuchikage easily deflected the weapons, turning to the side and letting the kunai go past him. He lashed out, barely missing the man who dodged to the left. The one on the right made a hand sign, directing his chakra flow to a nearby well.

"Water element: Water Gun Jutsu!" The well shook, and a stream of water shot out of the abyss, circling in the air and plunging down at the two nin. The Jounin jumped in front of the Tsuchikage, making his own hand signs.

"Earth element: Wall of Rock Jutsu!" The earth trembled, and a wall of shale shot up into the sky, protecting the two from the torrent of water cascading down on them. The Jounin sighed with relief, only to have the wind taken from him by a lashing fist. He flew through the air. The other assassin made another hand sign.

"Water element: Rain of Tears Jutsu!" The water on the ground shot into the air, directing itself at the two. Suddenly, it rained down, pummeling the ground and creating craters where it hit. Not meant to kill, but more to stun, the jutsu traveled swiftly towards the two. The Jounin wasn't lucky enough to dodge, and was beaten by the heavy drops. The Tsuchikage merely disappeared into the ground, waiting for the rain to cease. When it did, the three assassins quickly ran to the spot that he had disappeared to.

"Earth element: Earthen Armor Jutsu!" They jumped back as the earth shook, and the Tsuchikage rose from it, his body encased in rock and earth.

"Now you see my ultimate jutsu. This uses the earth to protect me…and give me strength!" He lashed out, catching one man with his fist and sending him sprawling. In the same movement, he twisted, backhanding another, who barely had time to block. He went flying through the air, but not before the Tsuchikage put his hand up, facing him.

"Rock Shard Bombardment!" Rocks and debris flew from his hand, pelting the shinobi as he flew through the air. He hit the ground without another sound. The Tsuchikage smiled, turning back to the remaining shinobi. He glared.

"You haven't won yet, old man!" He put his hands up, creating a hand sign.

"Water Element: Hidden Mist Jutsu!" The air became thick and heavy, and a heavy mist, fueled by the excess water on the ground, arose, blocking the Tsuchikage's view of the battlefield. He turned around, trying to sense the other man. Three kunai suddenly hit him in the chest, and he glanced down. They hadn't pierced his defensive armor, so he had been saved from any serious injury. That was when he noticed the explosive notes that were beginning to fizzle.

"Damn!" He let his armor disintegrate, jumping away as the notes exploded. He had a moment to catch his breath before a hand shot out of the darkness, catching him in the face and sending him sprawling.

"Haha! You can't see me old man!" He got up, looking in all directions.

"Well, that just means you can't see me, either!" The voice in the mist laughed again.

"You think that really matters? Ha! I'm going to pick you apart…little by little." The Tsuchikage turned towards the voice as a foot lashed out from behind him. He went flying, tumbling on the ground. _I can't fight like this!_ He got up, breathing heavily. He put his hands together, creating hand signs. Four rock clones appeared from the ground, ranging themselves out. _Well, if I can't fight him, maybe I can hold him off for the time being_. The laugh rang out again.

"You're just delaying the inevitable old man!" His clones ran towards the sound, but found nothing. They turned, walking back towards the old man. He sighted them in the mist, waving them over. They walked over and ringed him, and he closed his eyes, trying to feel the enemies presence. Suddenly, one of the clones lashed out, catching one of the others and crumbling it. Two kunai pierced the other two, and they crumbled as well. The Tsuchikage had time to barely block before a kunai sliced his shoulder and a foot kicked him in the stomach. He went down, staring up at the clone, who was smiling down on him. It changed, becoming the Mist shinobi.

"So…used my own clone…against me," the Tsuchikage, bent over in pain, rasped out. The mist cleared, and the Mist shinobi gazed around.

"Well, it looks like this is it. It was fun and all, but I suppose the fun is over!" His kunai twirled in his hands, and he poised to strike. "Goodbye old man. Just know that the bounty on your head was well worth the five men that you killed!" The kunai went down, and the Tsuchikage closed his eyes, a smile on his lips. But, he didn't feel it penetrate.

"What the hell is this!" He looked up, staring as a bird, enraged, flew at the man's head. He batted at it, trying to make it go away. Suddenly, it exploded, sending him flying.

"I told you…I won't let you hurt the Tsuchikage!" Deidara stepped from the shadows of a tree, cold hatred in his eyes. The shinobi got up off the ground, breathing heavily.

"You stupid brat. I'll kill you!" He charged, running after Deidara, who turned and ran away. The Tsuchikage couldn't get up, his chakra having run out.

"Deidara, run!" His words were lost as the shinobi chased the boy. Deidara ran like he never had before. To let the shinobi fight him one-on-one would have been suicide.

It was five minutes later when the Mist shinobi saw the boy duck into a cave. He smiled. He had staked that cave out before. It had no exit in the back. He walked in, deadly intent written plainly on his face.

"You have nowhere to go, you brat! Come out and fight like a man!" He said, walking deeper into the cave.

"Fine, you wanted me, so here I am!" Deidara walked from the shadows, staring at the man. He chuckled.

"Well, you got guts, kid. I'll give you that. But this is the end for you. After I'm done with you, I'll go back and finish off the old man," he said. Deidara laughed.

"Wrong. I'm going to beat you here!" Then, his eyes went wide. He stared down at the kunai in his chest, then back at the shinobi holding it.

"You can't do that…when you're dead, kid," he said. Deidara coughed, backing up. He sank to his knees, gasping for air.

"Pathetic. Here I thought this was going to be a fight, and instead I get you. Worthless!" The man sneered. Deidara looked up at him, and a slow smile graced his face.

"You…you lose," he said. Suddenly, he crumbled, the stone clone coming apart.

"What!" The man had time for one exclamation before grabbing his shoulder, ripping the spider off of it. He stared at it as it stared back, its clay legs working. He looked up, only now noticing the multitudes of spiders crawling around on the ceiling.

Deidara stood outside the cave, staring into it. He heard the man scream once before completing his hand signs. The cave rumbled as a massive explosion rocked it. Dust and particles flew through the air as Deidara stared at it. The Mist shinobi was thoroughly defeated, buried under tons of rock and debris. Deidara, his chest heaving, sank to his knees. He coughed, staring at the blood coming from his mouth. He smiled. He had taken in some of the gas, after all. He hit the ground, his face against the cool rock. It felt good. He felt hot for some reason. He let his eyes close, his one last thought before slipping into unconciousness being, "I did it…I...did...it." Then, the blackness of oblivion closed over him, and he lost sense of time and space.


	16. Hospital Visit

"You know, you really shouldn't fight like that…you may die one day…" a voice penetrated his mind, clouds of haze swimming in front of him.

_Who was that?_ He looked to his right and left, but he didn't see anyone.

"Deidara, you silly little boy. You should have realized that you wouldn't win." That voice again.

_Come out and fight me! _Deidara tried to yell, tried to scream, but nothing came from his throat.

"Hehe, poor little Deidara…don't worry…I'm here now." He could see a dark, black shape appearing out of the haze, a warm face beginning to emerge, the white teeth glinting in a smile.

_Who…who are you?_ He was still trying desperately to ask, but his words caught, coming out as nothing. The person again laughed, which sounded like the sweet tinkling of bells to his ears.

"Poor, poor Deidara. You're still so lonely…so alone…but I'm here now." That voice began to take shape as a person, and a hand reached out, palms open, welcoming him. He reached out, trying to take the hand that beckoned to him in the darkness, but he just couldn't grab a hold of it.

"Deidara…please…wake up…" That voice was calling him.

_Wake up? I am awake…you're talking to me. _Deidara didn't understand. He could finally see the faintest outline of a face, the lips, the eyes…that smile. _Shizune?_ He grabbed for her hand again, but missed.

"Deidara…please…for me…wake up…" she was still saying, her smile wide.

_I am awake!_ He still didn't understand.

"Deidara…Deidara, wake up…Deidara…please…" She was still talking to him, trying to get him to wake up.

_I don't understand, un! _He tried to clear his mind…

"Deidara, you freaking idiot! Wake the hell up!" A voice, harsh and rasping, penetrated the darkness. Deidara's eyes shot open, and he lay in the bed, gasping for air. The white ceiling hung in front of him, and he could barely breathe.

"Oh, finally! God, I thought you were going to sleep forever!" He recognized that voice. He turned his head, staring at the boy, who was staring back.

"Bu..Bushio?" Deidara blinked, and then sat up, grabbing his aching head. Bushio chuckled, standing and grabbing a bottle that lay next to Deidara. Opening it, he quickly shook two pills from the container, handing them and a glass of water to the boy. Deidara stared at him.

"The nurse said that if you woke up to have you take two of these…things," he said. Deidara grinned, taking the pills and downing them with the water. Bushio stood by as he watched him drink the entire glass, putting it down and breathing heavily.

"So…you must have done the trick, huh?" Bushio sat back down in the chair, resting his head on his hands. Deidara looked back at him, his headache quickly receding.

"I…I did?" The older boy laughed, shaking his head.

"Dobe. Of course you did. You put paid to that jerk from the Hidden Mist…but good. I bet he didn't know what hit him," the boy said, chuckling. Events began coming back to Deidara, and he looked down, smiling.

"I guess…I guess I did do it, un," he said. Bushio laughed, coming over to the young boy's side and slapping him on the back.

"Yep, good job! Well, I gotta go check on Yoko. See you in a bit," he said. Deidara looked up.

"Hey…how is she, un?" Bushio stood, looking at him.

"Well, the doctor's say she'll be fine. She inhaled a bunch of that purple gas shit, so it will take her a while to recuperate. But don't worry, she's a fighter…she is on our team, right?" Bushio turned, giving Deidara a thumb's up before leaving the room. Deidara smiled, looking out the open window into the blue sky. So, no one important had died…he was glad. He looked down at his hands, which panted up at him.

"Well guys, we did it, un! We really did it!" They smiled at him, and he chuckled.

"How are you feeling, Deidara?" He stared at his hands.

"Did you just talk to me?" They smiled, tongues lolling out. He heard a soft chuckle to his right, and he looked up.

"No, it was me Deidara. How are you?" The Tsuchikage, a bandage wrapped around his shoulders and his right arm in a cast, stood at the door, smiling down at him. Deidara smiled back.

"I'm alright, Tsuchikage-sama. But…how are you?" The Tsuchikage chuckled slightly at the boy's concern.

"I'll heal, but thank you. It looks like I owe you more than I thought, Deidara…the whole village owes you and your teammates greatly…" he said. Deidara smiled.

"It was nothing, sir. It wasn't anything anyone else wouldn't have done, un," he said. The Tsuchikage walked in, sitting at the foot of the boy's bed.

"That may be true, but you are the one who did it, not anyone else. You saved me, and probably countless lives, Deidara," he said. Deidara stared, and then looked at the bed.

"So, why were they after you, Tsuchikage-sama?" The Tsuchikage took a deep breath, mulling the question over in his mind. Then, he sighed.

"They were greedy, Deidara. Apparently, another village has a bounty on my head that we were unaware of. I have sent a Black Ops team to them to…negotiate. I am sure that the matter will be settled," he said. Then, he brightened, turning back to the boy.

"However, you need to get back into top condition. I have asked the nurses to personally let you stay at the hospital until all your wounds heal and the poison no longer lingers in your body. Do not worry about the cost, I am footing the bill. It is the least I could do…" he said, noting the troubled look on the boy's face. Deidara grinned, smiling up at the old man.

"Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama," he said. The old man smiled back, rubbing the boy's hair with a gnarled hand.

"I am expecting big things from you, Deidara…try not to let me down, alright?" He got up, walking from the room.

"Of course, sir. I would never let you down…that is my nindo…my ninja way, un!" He smiled, exiting the room as Deidara sunk back down into the covers and closed his eyes.

"So, you think you're a big shot now, huh? You do a tiny thing like save the village, and you're some kind of hero, eh?" Deidara knew that voice. He shot up in bed, staring with loathing at the Jounin standing at the door.

"What the hell do you want, un? Didn't humiliate me enough yet?" The boy, clearly angry, glared at the man. He chuckled.

"Now, now. That's no way to talk to a higher-up kid. Sheesh, you need to learn some manners!" Diedara laughed.

"That's funny, un! I would hope you would be the last to teach them to me!" The Jounin just smiled back. He sat down in the unoccupied chair in the room, kicking his left foot up over his leg and staring at the boy.

"You're so nieve, boy. You do know that right? God, and to think that I was almost stuck with you!" He taunted Deidara, who was just getting madder and madder. He wished he had some clay so he could blow the look off the Jounin's face.

"Just…just leave me alone!" Deidara turned in the bed, staring back out the window. The Jounin chuckled, getting up off the chair and walking to the door.

"Oh, just so you know, my name is Tazuriko Morinuchi," he said. Deidara turned around in the bed.

"I thought you were never going to tell me your name. I didn't think it was important since we weren't part of your team. I thought only your team could ever know your name, un," he said, trying his best to act scornful. The Jounin laughed again.

"I know that's what I said…that's why I'm telling you my name," he said. He turned back to the open door. But, before he passed through the portal, his hand shot up.

"I'll expect you and your friends to be at the field where we had that test, bright and early, just as soon as possible. Team 4 begins missions as soon as you regain your health…so please try to hurry, alright?" He chuckled again, walking through the door and down the hallway.

Deidara stared after the man, and then back at his sheets. He put a hand in front of him…and then the excitement couldn't stay bottled up forever.

"I'm…I'm…I'm a Genin now! Yes!" He threw his hands in the air, shouting with glee. The exclamation made his tender lungs hurt, and he coughed, but he was still happy nonetheless. He looked out the window, watching as white clouds flew by.

"I only wish Shizune could see me now…Don't worry, I will find you again…someday," he said. His eyes felt heavy, his breathing became shallower, and he slipped back against his pillow. As his eyes closed…he wondered what else had been in the pill besides pain medication.

* * *

I hope you're all enjoying my story. This is for everyone who reviewed, alright? Thanks loads...ummm, also, if you look but don't review, just know that Deidara is coming for you...because...he is the shizzle...and that's where babies come from.


	17. Mission To The Leaf

Deidara awoke, grabbing a pillow and pressing it to his head. Yoko lay on his left, and Bushio on his right…and both were adamantly snoring. Looking upwards, Deidara snorted, getting out of the small tent and going outside. He looked up, staring at the stars that twinkled in the night sky. He smiled, looking down at his hands.

"Well, I never really did like that tent anyways, un," he said. His hands were closed, so no answer came from them. He shook his head, looking up at one of the trees that surrounded them and hopping up into a lower branch. So far, the three had been Genin for only six months, and Tazuriko-sensai had pushed them hard, trying to prepare them for life as a ninja. So far, Deidara had learned to control his chakra much more efficiently, found out how to walk on water using chakra on his feet, and even been able to throw weapons that had chakra implanted into them. He took another look at his hands.

"Chakra is amazing. I didn't know you could do so much with the stuff, un!" He stared back up at the stars, and decided that he needed to get better…for the sake of his art. He got up from his limb, jumping back to the ground, forcing chakra into his legs to lessen the impact of the fall. When he hit, he tumbled over, drawing a kunai in the exact same instant and letting fly into a nearby tree trunk, where it quivered in the middle of a small knot on the trunk. He smiled, going over and plucking the kunai from the tree. Wiping off the sap, he stuck it back into his pouch.

"Well, I got the whole kunai thing down. I suppose I should continue working on my own jutsu's, un." He walked off into the woods, leaving the tent and the sleepers behind.

About a half hour later, he came upon a small stream out in the middle of the forest. He sat down, taking a drink from the brook before plunging his hands into the water. He groped at the bottom, forcing his way through the mud and muck. Suddenly, his hands struck clay, and he smiled. He balled as much as he could and began pulling his hands back with a suction noise and lying on the bank. When he had caught his breathe, he grabbed the clay, his hands eating it voraciously. He let them process the raw material while again looking up at the stars, watching them sparkle. The moon hovered serenely over the scene, throwing off enough light to see by. He smiled. Then, his hands spat the mixture out into his palms.

"Well done, you guys, un. Now, let's see. How about….a bird?" He worked the clay, molding it. When he was done, he had a small bird in his hands. It twisted its head around, looking at its surroundings, and took off. Deidara watched it go for a second, but began to frown. He could see the flaws in his work, though he didn't like to admit them. This bird had much more chakra than necessary, so it was big and unwieldy. He needed something that was much faster. He began to mold again, not putting as much chakra into the clay as before. He released his creation, a smaller, more streamlined bird. This one took off like a rocket, and Deidara could barely see where it went.

"Not bad, un! Not bad at all! Ok, so, I have spiders, birds, and regular clay…which could come in handy, un! What else can I make?" He began experimenting with different things, from small deer, to trees, to small rodents and insects. Most were duds, as he couldn't put the right amount of chakra into the clay to make them work. He shook his head at a field mouse that was bounding in the grass, making a hand sign and watching it poof away.

"Well, I guess that's enough of that. I suppose I should be getting back, un!" He turned, walking back towards the other three.

"I wish I could fly. That would be the easiest way to do this!" He grumbled to himself, kicking a rock that lay I his path. One of his clay birds that he hadn't exploded landed on his shoulder, and he looked up at it as it glanced sideways at him.

"Hehe, I wish you were bigger, un! That way I could ride you without having to walk!" He turned back towards the trail, the bird still sitting on his shoulder. Suddenly, he stopped. He glanced back at the bird, who was preening itself.

"Wait…my art becomes big the more chakra I put into it. So, if I put a ton of chakra into a piece of clay…" he began. He thrust his hands into his pockets, letting them eat the clay he had brought back with him. Taking them out, he let them chew, and then spit out the earthen material.

"Great. I hope this works, un!" He molded the clay into a bird, feeling the amount of chakra that had been placed into the clay. He smiled, setting the bird down. He stood a ways back, and then put his hands up in a hand sign. Normally, a small bird with that much chakra would be able to blast a good size hole in something. But, if he used the stored up chakra to expand the clay into something that allowed it to be more stable, the bird would grow…or, that was his theory anyways. He finished, and the bird expanded exponentially. He stared at his new creation, something between a fat turkey and a pigeon. It stared right back at him, and he smiled.

"Hey, that's neat, un! Now, I wonder…" he said, going to it. He jumped up, landing on the bird and shutting his eyes. However, not only did it not explode, but it was firm under his feet. He smiled. His plan had worked, and he now had something he could ride.

"Ok, let's go!" The bird flapped its wings, taking off from the earth and into the night sky, a thrilled Deidara standing on its back. He may have been thrown off by a regular bird, but since the bird was clay, he could use his chakra to cling to its back, just like he would use it to cling to a wall or a tree.

It was almost morning when the three others woke up. Yoko stretched, yawning fitfully. Bushio was still asleep, snoring soundly, and Yoko smiled at him.

"Bushio-kun…time to wake up!" She tickled his ear, and he slapped at her hand, trying to kill the annoying insect bothering him. She giggled again, leaning down to give him a kiss on the cheek.

"Yoko…don't you even dare," he whispered. She stopped an inch from his cheek, retracting her mouth and pouting. She had been so close that time. She thought that they were becoming closer since being Genin, but that wasn't the case apparently.

"Fine, but get up, you lazy bum! We have to go! I don't even know where Deidara or Tazuriko-sensai is," she said. Bushio got up, staring out the tent flap.

"They are probably outside already. You know those two. Always doing something before us," he said, yawning. He stood, walking outside and taking a whiff of the air.

"Oh, so you're up? About damn time!" Tazuriko stood, arms akimbo, staring at the youth who stared back with indifference.

"Well, what do you expect, sensai? You're working us like animals here. I was exhausted," Bushio said, knowing that that wouldn't be enough for the Jounin. Tazuriko laughed, staring at the girl who crawled from the tent.

"Your hair…it looks…ridiculous!" He was still laughing as she glared at him and began trying to tame her hair, which was frilled out.

"So, where is Deidara?" Bushio glanced around, not seeing the boy anywhere.

"I don't know. He rushed off in the night, so I suppose he's training somewhere. Good initiative. I don't really like the idea of him leaving in the night like that…but he seems to be more motivated than some…" Tazuriko said, glancing at the other two. Bushio frowned while Yoko stuck out her tongue.

"Hey guys! When are we leaving?" They glanced up, staring at Deidara who was sitting on the back of his bird, smiling down at them.

"What are you doing, Deidara? Where did that thing come from?" Yoko was staring in amazement at the bird, which settled to the ground.

"I made it! I call him Mazai. Do you like him, un?" He reached up, petting the birds head.

"It's cool looking," Yoko said. Bushio grunted.

"Great. Now, can we get on with this?" Tazuriko laughed, but nodded.

"Yeah, we have to get to the Hidden Leaf Village before tonight. They are expecting us," he said. Deidara grinned. He had never been to another village before. It should be cool to see another one.

"When do you think we can get there?" Deidara glanced up at Tazuriko, who scratched his head in thought.

"I don't know. Let's say before the deadline tonight…though, we will have to go pretty hard to get there on time. But, we can do it! I have faith in you!" He turned around, walking towards the Northeast. Yoko glanced up.

"You really have faith in us, Tazuriko-sensai?" The Jounin stopped, turning around.

"Of course I don't. But, we have to get there anyways, right? So I might as well try to motivate you. Let's go!" He walked off into the forest, leaving the three behind him.

"I'm going to fly on Mazai for a while. I'll see you guys later, un!" He took off into the sky, giggling with glee as the bird cartwheeled and spun in the sky.

"Show off," Bushio said under his breath, sticking his hands in his pockets and following the Jounin. Yoko stared up into the sky with awe.

"That's pretty neat. Way to go, Deidara." Then, she took off, catching up to Bushio, so she could walk with him. Having the boy gone meant that they could be alone…but the way Bushio saw it, without the boy…he could be alone. Yoko sighed, walking at the back. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

Welcome to the wonderful world...of fillers!


	18. A Meeting of Rivals

It was nearly nine at night by the time they arrived at the main gates of the Hidden Leaf. Bushio glanced up at the walls surrounding the city and grunted. They were huge in comparison to the walls of the Hidden Stone. Yoko gazed in amazement at them. It must have taken a while to build those walls, she thought.

"Ok you guys! We're here! We almost didn't make it on time, but…" Tazuriko pulled a watch out of his pocket, staring at it in the gloom.

"It's about nine, so we made it…barely. I guess we can get a hotel room tonight since we'll be in town. Let's go!" He marched resolutely into the city, leaving the boy and girl to catch up.

"Bushio-kun, please wait!" Yoko was busy looking at some stalls, where countless vendors were selling wares to a multitude of people. She was glancing at a belt that was decorated with blue rocks when Bushio walked up.

"Hey, quit looking at things and come on! We're getting a hotel room!" He turned, and she followed him and Tazuriko to a small hotel on the outskirts of the bazaar.

"How much will it be for a night?" Tazuriko was busily inquiring about a room, so Yoko and Bushio took the opportunity to look around the main room. It was quaint, a few chairs, a roaring fire…not much different than the hotels that Yoko had stayed in before. Of course, after the cold of the night, the fire did feel good. She flopped into a chair, closing her eyes and sighing.

"How many with you?" The man behind the desk was totaling some figures up on a pad of paper. Tazuriko turned, counting, as if he didn't really know.

"Umm, two…no, three. One of our party is still…missing for some reason," he said, annoyed. The clerk nodded, adding up the figures.

"That will come to two-hundred and thirty two," he said. Grudgingly, the Jounin counted out the money, handing it to the man behind the desk. He took it and gave Tazuriko a room key.

"You're in room twelve. Have a pleasant night! Breakfast is free at seven if you want to wake up for it," he said. Tazuriko gave him a nod, turning and shouting at the other two to follow him.

Upstairs, they found a neat room, small but homely. Two beds, a long with a bathroom. Tazuriko put his pack down, going to the window and looking outside.

"I wonder where that boy has gotten to," he said quietly to himself. Yoko and Bushio took a bed each, and he turned.

"Hey! I'm the leader of this group! You guys get the other bed, I get this one!" Yoko squealed with delight, hopping onto the other bed. Bushio sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Hey…Bushio-kun…this will be romantic, huh?" Yoko smiled, trying her best to charm the boy into submission.

"…I'll sleep on the floor," Bushio said. Yoko's heart sank. Her best intentions foiled, she glumly began making the bed for herself while Bushio threw a sleeping bag on the floor.

"Hey, I'm going to take a shower. Why don't you guys go out and enjoy the bazaar…and try to find that yellow-haired brat while your there," Tazuriko said. He had already taken his clothes off, leaving nothing but his boxers on. The other two took a quick look before walking out the door, shutting it. He smiled, and then went into the bathroom for a nice, hot bath.

Outside, Deidara was still enjoying his bird. Hopping off in the park, he gave it another pat before dispelling the chakra. It poofed, not exploding, but more disappearing. He smiled, as he finally had the hang of that now, to! He turned towards the city, gazing at the buildings and lights emanating from it.

"Wow, it's huge, un! I hope I can find the others!" He began walking, going into a busy part of town and gazing at the things they were selling. Hearing his stomach rumble, he quickly bought some food, munching it as he walked.

Something caught his attention down the street. A flock of girls were following a boy, about his age. He was walking with a smirk, probably more annoyed at the bunch behind him than he was happy about it. Deidara watched him walk towards him. Then he noticed the headband on his head.

"Wow, he must be a Hidden Leaf Village ninja, un." Deidara watched him as he walked by. Suddenly, the boy stopped, the girls colliding with one another. He stood, standing straight. Deidara shrugged, walking away and staring at everything.

"You…the yellow-haired idiot!" The boy cried out, making Deidara stop in his tracks. He turned, pointing a finger at himself.

"You talking to me, un?" He was puzzled. Why did he want to talk to him?

"Yeah," he said. He turned, staring at Deidara. The girls stood back, believing that a fight was about to happen. The boy walked up to him, staring at him with dull, black eyes.

"Who are you?" Deidara frowned.

"I'm Deidara…of the Hidden Stone Village. Who are you?" He licked his lips, trying to moisten them. The flight had given him wind burn, and his lips were highly chapped.

The boy grunted, turning back around and walking away. "I don't like you…" he said. Deidara frowned again.

"Well, you're none-to-polite. It's a wonder that you have anyone following you, un!"

"Hey, you shut up! Itachi-kun could kick your yellow-haired butt all over the place!" One of the girls, standing in front of him, began poking his chest with a finger. He stared down at the offensive appendage, and then grabbed her hand. She squealed, and he released her. She looked at her hand, a ring made of clay around her finger.

"What…what the hell is this?" She grabbed it, trying to make it come off, but it was stuck to her like glue. Deidara grinned.

"Sorry…I don't like being poked. Now, apologize," he said. The girl glared.

"As if! You little squirt!" She began pulling the ring off again, but it still wouldn't budge. Deidara shrugged, taking another clay ring from his hand and tossing it in front of her. He made a hand sign, and the ring in front of her exploded.

"Now…that ring on your hand is the same. Apologize…or lose your best poking finger. You'll do better without it, anyways," he said. The girl, hysterical, began spouting apologies. He sighed. No one had any guts anymore. He never would have blown her finger off, he would never do that to a woman. It was funny how she was gibbering a reply, he had to admit. He made a hand sign, and the ring slipped off. She threw it at him, and he caught it before it hit.

"Jerk!" She turned, huffily, stopping as she came face to face with the other boy.

"He just saved your finger…I would expect you to be a little more appreciative," he said. She mumbled an apology to him, and he closed his eyes.

"You know, I don't take others in my city who threaten people lightly," he said, walking up to the shorter boy. He looked at him, and Deidara noticed his pupils weren't the same as before. They were reddish, with a tinge of black in them. He also noticed what looked like a ring with a single blade of fire on it. Strange...

"I hope you don't cause any more problems here. I would have to deal with you if you did," he said. Deidara shook his head.

"No…no problems. Thanks," he interjected at the end. The other boy grunted, and turned back to his gaggle, walking away.

"Oh Itachi-kun! That was so cool!"

"I know! Aren't Uchiha's the greatest!"

"I'm going to marry Itachi-kun one day! To think, me, an Uchiha! Oooohhh, it gives me goosebumps…" The girls were still carrying on as the youth walked around a corner, disappearing.

"So…Itachi…Uchiha…huh, funny name, un," Deidara said to himself. He looked at one of his hands, which panted up at him.

"Well, we should find the others, un," he said. He began looking around, trying to see if he could spot anyone.

"There you are! Come on, Tazuriko-sensai was worried sick!" Yoko stood behind him, glaring. He turned, shrugging and putting a hand behind his head.

"Sorry. I got caught up…" he said. She grunted, grabbing his hand and propelling him through the crowd back to the hotel...and a goodnight's sleep.

* * *

Next time…A mission of peace….plus Deidara learns about the Uchihas…on…well…A Mission of Peace! See you there! 


	19. A Mission of Peace

It just occured to me to start doing this...but you'll forgive me I'm sure...

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto...or the Naruto franchise...or anything Naruto related. The idea of this was mine, original ideas weren't. And although I wish it were so...Deidara is not my brother, uncle, cousin twice removed, related to me in anyway, or my creation. Thank you and enjoy!

Oh, I also have thought about a review given to me, stating that the Stone and Leaf villages were at war with one another, and that the fourth was a ninja cursed by the stone at having killed so many stone ninja. However, this is years after the fighting has ended. The Stone and Leaf are at peace now. I had to go back and reread the Gaiden...so. Thanks to my reviewers for pointing out that little mistake. Also, for those who I love so much (All Yall!) I have redone the ending to this chapter. Check it out, I think it adds to the fun! Again, I also found that I had wrote that the Fourth was 18...which couldn't have possibly worked...so he's older now. Sorry for the confusion my peeps!

This is for Deidara...you live on in us all my friend!

* * *

It was morning when Deidara woke up, stretching and yawning. He looked at his chest…and the arm draped on it. Yoko was busy, talking in his ear. He started, staring down at her as she rolled over, still talking in her sleep. He smiled, getting out of bed as lightly as possible and stepping over the unconscious form of Bushio. Going to the bathroom, he shut the door. After taking care of his morning essentials, he came out, fully dressed. By that time, Bushio and Yoko were up, the latter still sitting in bed teary eyed from the sleep she had. 

"Well guys, it's time to go visit the Hokage. Let's put our best faces on and do it!" Tazuriko was already up and ready, standing with his arms akimbo and staring at his three Genin.

"Obviously, he was up before anyone, and Deidara was up right after him…again," Bushio said to himself.

"I never could sleep late, un," Deidara said, almost apologetically. Yoko got out of the bed, yawning and walking into the bathroom. Bushio lay back down.

"I'll go when she gets out," he said. The Jounin rolled his eyes, looking back at his watch.

"We better hurry. We're supposed to meet with the Hokage and the council at noon, and it's almost ten," he said. Deidara grinned. He had wanted to meet the Hokage since they left the Stone. He was interested in seeing how the leader of this village differed from his.

After everyone had gotten through in the bathroom, they left the hotel, walking down the Hidden Leaf's main road through town. Deidara stared at all the shops, glancing into each one as they passed. Some were selling trinkets, most were selling food. He glanced at a kunai that one vendor was selling, taking a close look at it.

"Come on, Deidara. We're late!" Tazuriko was calling to him, so he turned, running in that direction. By the time he caught up with the others, they stood in front of the main palace. He thought it looked bigger before, but it was definitely huge now. Hundreds of windows dotted the structure, and it was tens of stories high. He gave a low whistle, looking at Bushio.

"Wow, I'd like to live here, wouldn't you, un?" Bushio gave him a sidelong glance.

"Naw, I wouldn't. To high up for my tastes," he said. Deidara shook his head, again going back to staring at the massive building.

"Well you guys, let's go on in, hm?" Tazuriko said, leading the way into the main building. Walking in, they glanced at the intricate works of art on the walls, the torches giving off merry glows.

"Yeah, we're here to see the council and the Hokage…a whole mission thing, you know?" Tazuriko was busy trying to get them past security, so Deidara was looking at a scroll on the wall. It depicted a man, about twenty-five or so Deidara guessed, fighting a group of enemies. He had a spear in his chest, and an arrow in his shoulder, but he was still fighting on. The funny thing to Deidara was that he had the same eyes that the kid from last night had. He shook off the feeling, but he couldn't help but stare at the eyes. They had three of the fireballs in them. The kid just had the one.

"Hmm, this is an interesting portrait, un. What do you guys think?" He looked at his hands, and they panted up at him.

"You like it? It was done a while ago," said a voice behind him. Startled, he turned. It was a younger man, probably not more than thirty or so. Blonde hair spiked up on his head, he wore a robe, probably ceremonial more than anything. He smiled down at Deidara, and as always, Deidara had a smile waiting for him as well. "This tapestry depicts one of our greatest clans…" he said.

"The Uchiha clan, right, un?" Deidara turned back to the picture. The man laughed, kneeling down.

"Yep! You sure know a lot for being young and not from here. I heard you're from the stone. What's your name?" He was still smiling as Deidara turned. He smiled back. He liked this yellow-haired man who was so kind.

"My name is Deidara…what's yours?" The man stuck his hand out, and Deidara took it happily.

"Pleased to meet you, Deidara. Actually, most people just call me the Fourth Hokage…but you can call me Hokage…" he said. Deidara smiled back. So, this was the Hokage.

"So, you're the Hokage, un? Good, we were supposed to meet you, so I'm glad I did," Deidara said. The man giggled, standing up again.

"No no, I'm not _the_ Hokage, I'm just a Hokage. The one in charge right now is the Third Hokage. He's busy up in the council room," he said, pointing up the stairs. Deidara stared, and then glanced around for his team. They were gone!

"Oops, they left me. Sorry, Hokage-sama, but I have to find them!" He gave a last wave at the man before running up the stairs. The man smiled, waving back.

About two-thirds up the stairs, he ran into his teammates. Bushio turned.

"We thought you were going to be forever. About time you showed up!" He turned, walking up the stairs again.

"Sorry…I just met the Fourth Hokage, un!" Deidara grinned. Tazuriko nodded.

"Yeah. The Fourth Hokage is the youngest one. The First and Second Hokage's are already dead, so it's just him and the old guy now…the Third Hokage," he said. Deidara scratched his head.

"So, why aren't there three and four Tsuchikage's? Wouldn't that make sense, un?" Tazuriko gave a laugh.

"The kage's are the strongest ninja in the village. The Tsuchikage is that way because of his status and his ultimate technique. It's hard to beat it, almost impossible, unless you know how," he said. Deidara lowered his head in thought. So, whoever had gone after the Tsuchikage had also known about the technique…and known how to beat it? That was disturbing news indeed.

"But, our village has never had any need for another kage. So, we just have the one right now," Tazuriko finished. Deidara snapped back to attention, but was still in his own mind, mulling things over.

It was a few minutes later when they got to the top of the stairs. Another hallway went straight ahead of them, and ended in another staircase. A bench, wooden and cold looking, sat facing a set of double doors. Intricate patterns were carved into it, making it seem bigger than it was.

"Ok, you guys sit tight. I'm going to go in and talk to the Hokage and council for a while. I should be out in an hour or so. Afterwards, we'll grab a bite to eat, and leave," he said. His statements left no room for argument, so the three took seats on the bench as he knocked on the door. After a few seconds, he was admitted into the chamber, the doors closing hollowly behind him.

After a few minutes, Bushio got up, walking to the foot of the stairs and peering up. "Bushio-kun, we're not supposed to go anywhere, remember?" Yoko was anxious, glancing at the door as if a squad of ninja would jump through to arrest them. Bushio laughed.

"I'm not going to go anywhere…I just want to see where this goes, that's all." With that, he began climbing the stairs, taking them two at a time. Yoko sighed, resigning herself. She went to the stairs, climbing up after her teammate. Deidara was undecided, so he sat on the bench. He thought it would be just easier to sit there then go exploring, though the concept of exploring sounded fun.

"Hey, fancy meeting you here again," said a familiar voice. He looked up at the Fourth Hokage with a grin. "So, you're sensai is in there, huh? Good luck to him. Those guys in there can be killers," he said. He sat down on the bench opposite Deidara, sighing as he leaned back. Casting a sidelong glance at the boy, he turned his head.

"So, Deidara. You like Konoha? It's a nice place, huh?" He looked up at the ceiling. Deidara glanced down at the floor.

"Yeah, it's nice, un!" The Fourth laughed, patting the boy on the head.

"So, what did interest you in that old tapestry down there?" He put his hands on his legs, staring over at the boy, who grinned back.

"Actually, I met an Uchiha, so I was just curious I guess, un! I mean, what are they? Who are they? What's up with their eyes, un?" He was spurting questions speedily, and the other man held his hand out, laughing.

"Whoa, slow down there. I'll tell you about them…but you'll have to do something for me," he said. Deidara stared as he reached into a pocket, jingling something around before coming back out with a piece of candy that Deidara readily accepted.

"Ok, now, about the Uchiha's. They're origin is really a mystery. No one knows how they came to be. But, they have that eye thing. It's called the Sharingan. With it, they can master moves that other people use. They copy them because they are able to see the chakra that passes between hand signs, and they can memorize the hand signs used. I've heard it said that they can also see chakra with it to," he said. Deidara's eyes widened. See chakra? That sounded impossible.

"But, they also have another technique…one that none have mastered in over one hundred years…or so they say," he said, sounding mysterious. Deidara felt himself lean forward, listening intently.

"They have a special technique called the Mangekyou Sharingan…which is much more powerful then the regular one. You see, there are different stages of the Sharingan. Each stage is represented by a fireball appearing in their eyes. Stage one is one fireball, stage two is two, and three has three fireballs in the pupils. The stage you saw below in the tapestry is stage three, the most powerful stage that most achieve. However, if someone is lucky enough to unlock the Mangekyou Sharingan, than it is the most powerful stage of all. I don't really know the details, but I do know that you are highly unlucky to have a Uchiha with the Mangekyou as an enemy," he said, finishing his narrative. Deidara went back to staring at the ground. So, that Itachi kid…he had stage one? He only had one fireball in his eye, so it had to be stage one.

"But don't worry. The Stone and Leaf Villages are at peace now, so you shouldn't have to face any Uchiha's any time soon," the Fourth Hokage reassured.

"So, what do the Uchiha's do? Are they ninja's or something, un?" Deidara looked up again. The Fourth chuckled.

"Well…yes. They are an elite class of ninja. In fact, they are also the police of Konoha…well, most of them. A good number also help with the ANBU, which are the black ops ninja of Konoha," he said. Deidara nodded. Elite ninja…ANBU…sounded like the Hidden Stone Village.

"So, is this technique…the Sharingan…is it able to be learned by others besides Uchiha's, un?" Deidara glanced down at his hands. The Fourth shook his head.

"No. The Sharingan is a blood-line trait…a Kekkai Genkai," said the Fourth. Deidara stared.

"Wait…so, a Kekkai Genkai is a blood-line trait? Like, only people of a certain clan can use that ability, un?" The Fourth smiled, nodding at him.

"That's right! Only certain people of a clan can use that ability. That's why no one but an Uchiha can use the ability of the Sharingan," he said. He got up, turning.

"Well, I gotta get going now. See you soon, Deidara. Hope you had a nice time in Konoha," he said, waving behind him. Deidara stood, waving back.

"I did! Thanks Hokage-sama!" He watched as the man walked down the stairs, leaving him alone in the hallway. Suddenly, the door swung open, and Tazuriko walked out, seemingly bored.

"Well, that was fun. Where are the others?" He looked down at the boy, who pointed at the stairs…as Yoko and Bushio came walking back.

"Fine, fine. Alright! Mission completed, and successful! Let's go, you guys!" He turned down the hall, beginning down the flight of stairs. Yoko and Bushio walked past, following.

"So, what was up there anyways, un?" He asked Yoko, who seemed more willing to talk than Bushio.

"Not much. Some scrolls and stuff on the walls. Kind of a bother. You do anything while we were gone, Deidara?" She turned, looking at him. Deidara smiled, putting his hands behind his head.

"Nope. I was bored to tears, un!" He glanced out the side of his eye at her as she smiled, nodding.

"Oh well. Maybe we'll do something cool next time we're here," she said. She looked at the other boy.

"Bushio-kun, you wanna walk together?" He was still facing forward as he replied.

"No. Not really. I like the open space of being alone," he said. She sighed. Deidara glanced at her.

"You can walk with me, Yoko," he said. She turned to him.

"No, that's ok. I'll walk by myself. Maybe Bushio-kun will change his mind," she said. She quickly caught up to the other two, leaving Deidara walking alone down the stairs. He smiled, looking at his hands. He was never alone when he was by himself. His hands, with their mouths and tongues, always followed…and though they never talked, they always seemed more alive than they were. Perhaps that was what they were…a Kekkai Genkai. He wasn't sure, but he hoped to learn the truth one day. He sighed, putting his hands in his pockets. It was going to be a long trip back to the Hidden Stone.

"Come on, you guys. Quit slacking behind here! We have to get back to the village. Otherwise the Tsuchikage is going to yell at me again!" Tazuriko was waiting impatiently for his wards to catch up. Deidara walked by himself at the back of the group, staring down at his hands. He shook his head, gazing once again at the Hokage's palace.

"That place...that man...he was sure cool, un," he said to himself. Then, he snapped back to attention, running to catch up to the other three. So began their long walk back to the Village Hidden in the Stone. However, unbeknownst to the group, a hidden danger lurked in the forest. A menacing evil, one that had come to claim the Village Hidden in the Leaves, and everyone who resided there. It was biding its time. It would wait until nightfall to strike at the village. It always had a taste for destruction, and today was no different. It sensed, rather than saw, the four shinobi walking away. It didn't want to give away its position just yet, so it let them pass. Had they seen it...well, it wouldn't have thought twice about destroying the four. In fact, it would have been fun to rip their arms off one by one. It growled to itself, and relaxed. Soon, the entire countryside would be its plaything, to do with as it felt. It closed its eyes, a slow grin playing out on its whiskered face. Soon...

* * *

Wow, this is the longest ever! 6 pages in Word! I try not to keep them this long, but it was requested, so…Oh, find out what the mission was all about in the next episode: A New Mission. Time to Upgrade! Until then… 


	20. A New Mission: Time to Upgrade!

Because I love everyone so much…and because I wish that I was a monkey sometimes…I love bananas…I am going to give you all a special treat today! I am going to make this chapter extra super long…and special! It will be much more in depth and stuff, and things. Oh, and there is a special chapter coming up later on…depending on how many reviews I get until then, I might make it extra special for you all as well…or not. It all depends…I'm evil like that. Ok, review like mad, and I will start the show!!

Disclaimer: Blah!

* * *

It was around midnight when the four shinobi arrived back at the Hidden Stone Village. The moon lay on the horizon like a half-eaten cookie, glaring down at the earth. Deidara looked up, smiling back at the crescent. It had been a long day, and his feet were sorely tired from walking, but they had marched double time to make it back to the Village. He was glad to be home.

"Ok, everyone! Great job! I'll go deliver the message to the Tsuchikage, and we will meet again tomorrow for training!" Tazuriko gave them a smile, eliciting groans from the three Genin. Training meant more work, which equaled into being even more tired than before. Deidara sighed, thinking about how much sleep he wouldn't be able to get. Tazuriko-sensai usually meant early in the morning for training, meaning he would get little rest.

"See you tomorrow!" Tazuriko made a hand-sign, disappearing in a puff of smoke. The three stood there, shuffling their feet.

"So, I'll see you tomorrow then," Yoko said, turning and walking towards her house. Bushio grunted, turning and walking down a side street, and then hopping up onto a roof to make a speedy return. Deidara watched both leave until they were out of sight, and sighed again. After missions, it seemed no one wanted to do anything with him. They always left. He perked up when he thought about the food he had in the fridge. A rice ball with fresh fish in it sounded good, so he would microwave that when he got back. He rubbed his hands in anticipation, making a mental note to feed his mouths…all of them, when he got back.

"Man, I'm tired, un!" He yawned, again staring up into the night sky. Stars twinkled and glistened in the crisp night air, and he waved at them like he would at an old friend that he was saying goodbye to.

It was ten minutes later that he arrived at the Tsuchikage's palace. He walked in, wincing as the door slammed shut behind him. Tiptoeing to the stairs, he made his way up to his room. However, upon arriving, he felt ambitious. He wanted to know what the mission had been about, and since no one had ever told them what it was, they were left in the dark.

"I bet that Bushio and Yoko would hate it if I knew and they didn't, un," he said to himself. He chuckled, scanning the hallway for life before whipping up the stairs to the Tsuchikage's floor. When he got there, he looked in the hallway. Noticing that a light was coming from the Tsuchikage's room, he tiptoed to it, quietly standing within earshot of the conversation.

"Well, you delivered it then. Well done, Tazuriko…" That sounded like the Tsuchikage's voice.

"Thank you, sir. Now, about them…what are we going to do?" That sounded like Tazurkio. Deidara wondered who the "them" in his statement had been.

"Hmmm…well, they earned it, didn't they? I say let them try. Though, he is underage and will be at a disadvantage against the others. He is a resourceful lad, however. He may surprise us all."

"Very well, Tsuchikage-sama. Though, if you don't mind me saying, I still think that they are highly unorganized and not skilled enough for this."

"That may be, but the best way to learn is to experience, yes? Remember how old you were?"

"Sir…I remember. I was eleven if I remember correctly."

"Yes, and everyone said that you were too young as well. But, you showed them wrong…"

"Tsuchikage-sama, if you remember correctly, I failed three times…"

"Yes…but you didn't die. Everyone thought you were a nobody going in at eleven…but you survived. True, you failed to pass three times, but most fail the first test multiple times. The second is harder, so you must be patient. I am sure that they will do fine." Deidara was interested now. He leaned in closer, and unwittingly touched the door. It barely creaked, almost inaudible to Deidara. He held his breath, waiting. The room was quiet for a time, and then a small chuckle came from it.

"It sounds like we aren't alone, Tazuriko. Deidara, please join us…" the Tsuchikage said. Deidara gulped, and slowly pushed the door open, revealing the two elite ninja. The Tsuchikage was in his chair, smoking his pipe, while Tazuriko looked more annoyed, standing with his arms akimbo.

"Deidara…you know, it's not polite to listen in to other people's conversations…" said the Tsuchikage. Deidara gulped again, bowing.

"I'm sorry, Tsuchikage-sama. I didn't mean to. However, I was interested, and I did. I truly am sorry, un…" he said. The Tsuchikage chuckled lightly, beckoning him closer.

"Well, had you been a nin from another village, we may have had to kill you…but seeing as how you are a Stone Village warrior, I believe we can make an exception," he said, trying to sound reassuring. Deidara straightened, grinning.

"So…what was on your mind, Deidara?" Deidara glanced from one Jounin to the other, and blurted out what he was thinking.

"I wanted to ask about our mission, un! What was it about? Why did we go to the Leaf Village…" he said. He was going to say more, but the Tsuchikage held a hand up, halting him.

"Deidara…your mission was very important. It was a mission of peace between our two villages. As you know, because we make every young Genin learn about it in the academy, we and the Hidden Leaf had been at war for many years. In fact, one of their Hokage's, the Fourth, killed many of our nin in battle. We haven't forgotten this…but we also realize the need for a lasting peace. With this in mind, your unit was sent to the Leaf to forge an alliance with them. It seemed to have worked. Now, in the near future, we will…make that bond stronger…" he said. Deidara stared, wide-eyed. So, that man he talked with…he was the Fourth Hokage, and he was responsible for killing Stone ninja? But, a man that kind couldn't be a killer…could he?

"I met the Fourth, Tsuchikage-sama…he didn't seem like a bad man, un," Deidara said. The Tsuchikage chuckled.

"Of course not, because we aren't at war with the Leaf. Of course, even during war, he wasn't a bad man…he was doing his duty to his village, and by killing our nin, he was saving others. If one of our men did that, would you say he was a killer? Evil even? Of course not. He would be revered as a hero, and be treated as such. So is the Fourth in his village. Do not look at someone as evil when they do things for the good of others…they are the kindest of all," he said. Deidara nodded, understanding dawning on him. The Tsuchikage was right, of course. The Fourth was protecting his home, so he did what anyone else would have done.

"Now, about the other part of the pact. It seems that the Leaf Village has a group of Genin that are advanced enough to become Chunin. We also have a group of Genin that are this skilled, along with a few other villages. For the past few months, we have been sending runners out, to arrange for a special event. The Chunin Exams…and you are to be part of them," the Tsuchikage said.

"This is going against my wishes. The Tsuchikage-sama says you guys are advanced enough…I don't think so, but hey…what can you do, right?" Tazuriko shrugged, then looked back at the Tsuchikage, who nodded.

"Well said, Tazuriko. Now that you know, Deidara, I am sure your teammates will know within the next day, and then the whole village. I trust that, during the Chunin Exams, you will do your best to show others what you have learned. Remember, lots of other ninjas from around the country will be there to try and pass. Doing your best honors our village and shows other villages that we are strong. Can you do that?" The Tsuchikage got up, walking around his desk and kneeling in front of the boy, a hand on his shouilder. Deidara grinned, nodding.

"Of course, Tsuchikage-sama. I won't let you down, un!" He bowed.

"Very well, Deidara. Now, you should be getting to bed. Tazuriko says that you have a hard day of training tomorrow, and you…" the Tsuchikage started to say, before he was interrupted by a Jounin barging in. The Tsuchikage looked up, his eyebrow raised.

"Yes…what is it?" The Jounin looked frantic, staring down at the leader of his village.

"Sir…the Hidden Leaf…the village…it…it…" He was stammering, so the Tsuchikage rose, slapping the man in the face.

"Calm down now…what is it? What has happened?" The man seemed to regain a little of his composure, enough to deliver his urgent news.

"Tsuchikage-sama…the Hidden Leaf…the Hidden Leaf was attacked! It is nearly destroyed, sir!" The Tsuchikage gasped slightly, sighing.

"Who attacked them?" The man began gibbering again.

"It was a demon, sir…the…the Kyuubi…the Nine-Tails…wiped them out…total destruction…no warning…" he began. The Tsuchikage nodded, going back to his seat. He grabbed a pen and pad of paper, writing something down.

"Sir…the Fourth…it's said that the Fourth beat it," said the man. The Tsuchikage looked up sharply.

"What do you mean the Fourth beat it? A demon with the power of the Kyuubi couldn't be stopped by one man. How could he defeat such a menace?" The man was wide-eyed.

"He used some sort of attack…I don't know what he did exactly. I was on my way back from there with the papers when I heard sounds coming from the East. I ran that way, thinking that someone was in trouble. It was the Kyuubi, sir. It was horrible, its tails lashing out. There were people fighting, and dying. It wasn't to be stopped. They tried everything they could to fight it, but nothing seemed to work. Suddenly…suddenly, I saw a giant…a giant toad, sir. It appeared on the battlefield, and then there was this…this huge flash of light…and then the beast was gone. It was terrible…horrible! People were dead all around me…I saw one woman bleeding from her eye…but she didn't have one…it was horrible," he said. He broke down, crying and dropping to his knees. The Tsuchikage looked at the other Jounin, who nodded.

"Come on, pal. Let's get you a drink and calm you down," Tazuriko said, leading the man from the room, leaving the Tsuchikage and Deidara alone. The Fourth was dead? How could that possibly be?

"Sir…Tsuchikage-sama, what happens now, un?" Deidara looked up at the older man, who looked at him and sighed.

"I don't know, Deidara. We already have the Chunin Exams lined up. Perhaps Konoha won't be able to make it…I don't see how they should. We will have to send some help that way, to see if we can reconstruct their village, help them a long," he said, almost saying things out loud to himself. Deidara nodded.

"But Tsuchikage-sama, if they were the enemy, then why not just attack them now that they are weak, un?" The Tsuchikage glanced down.

"Deidara…I'm amazed. You should know better than that," he said. Deidara's eyes widened and he looked down, ashamed. The Tsuchikage softened, sighing again. "Deidara, we have pacts with other villages other than the Hidden Leaf. If we were to attack our ally when they needed us the most, then what would that say for us? No one would want to be our ally, and if we ever needed help, I am sure Konoha wouldn't mind attacking us in return. No, we will help them…for that is how strong bonds are formed…Remember that, Deidara." The Tsuchikage began writing on his pad again, and then seemed to notice the boy once more.

"I'm sorry, Deidara, but you should go back to bed. I will talk to you more tomorrow," he said. Deidara nodded, bowing and exiting the room. He thought long and hard about the Tsuchikage's words as he walked down the stairs to his floor…and his room…and his bed. _Strong bonds are formed by helping one another in a time of great need_. He needed to ponder on that some more…but first, that rice with the fish sounded like just what he needed.

Arriving at his room, he went in, making himself dinner and popping it into the microwave. As it cooked, he took a quick shower, cleaning away the filth from the trip. Then, a thought hit him. They could have been killed. His group, had they stayed one more day. They could have been annihilated by the fox…the thought made him shiver. He grabbed a towel, wrapping himself in it and walking back to his meal. He ate, slowly, thinking about the day's events with every bite he took. A demon…forged from hate, darkness, and loathing…destroying a village with a sweep of its tail…killing whole families…slaughtering…His hand clenched his fork, and stared at his reflection in it.

"I wonder how many demons are in this world, un," he said to himself. His reflection stared back. Suddenly, he became resolute, scowling at himself in the fork. "When I am a full fledged ninja…I will hunt down the demons of this world…to be sure no one gets hurt by them again, un. I will show them my art…it will be the last thing they see, un." With that, he finished, tossing the dishes into the sink and hopping into bed. He didn't bother with any clothes, for as he saw it, he would be waking up far to early. Changing twice in one day just didn't seem efficient to him.

"One day…I'll take them all out…beat them with my art…because…my art…is a blast," he said to himself, his words drifting apart as he let his mind wander, his eyes close…and his world turn black.

Morning showed three Genin standing beneath a tree. Deidara had already told the other two everything that had gone on the night previous, and both were equally awed by it.

"So…this demon…this nine-tailed fox thing…it destroyed the Hidden Leaf Village?" Bushio asked, once again, not quite believing it. Deidara nodded.

"Yeah, and we were really close to being there when it happened, un. I'm sorta glad that Tazuriko-sensai made us leave on the double." He looked at his hands, which he was feeding, having forgotten to the previous day. They were hungrily lapping up the dirt he was pouring into them.

"But, the Hidden Leaf has thousands of shinobi. They should have been able to deal with it," Yoko said. She sat down with a huff, staring at her watch. "And Tazuriko-sensai is late again! Damn, I wish he would hurry," she said. Deidara nodded, but was still perplexed about recent events.

"Sorry I was late, guys. The Tsuchikage is having a hay day with this whole Hidden Leaf thing. About thirty of our Jounin and twenty Chunin were sent to help with the reconstruction, so it could be awhile," Tazuriko said, appearing suddenly. The three stood to attention, waiting. Tazuriko, his face drawn, rubbed his chin.

"For practice today…Oh, I don't care. Actually, do what you want. I'm to busy with this business to be here today, anyways," he said. He made a hand sign, disappearing. The three stood, displeased at having been awoken so early for nothing.

"Well, I'm going back to bed. You guys do what you want," Bushio said, putting his hands in his pockets and walking down the hill. Yoko raced after him.

"Bushio-kun. Do you want to hang out with me?" He didn't answer, just continued walking. She stopped, clearly depressed. Deidara shook his head. She wouldn't learn…she would always follow him like a faithful dog. He looked at his hands, and yawned.

"Well, we're here. I guess we can train. I don't really feel like sleeping anymore, and the day is bright and sunny…just what we needed, un," he said. His hands panted up at him. He smiled back, and then stuck his hands into his pockets, letting them eat the clay he had brought along. Yoko looked back up at him, and sighed. She walked back up the hill, sitting down near the boy as he waited for his hands to fill up with substrate.

"Are you actually going to train…by yourself? Tazuriko-sensai isn't here, so we can go home," she said. He shook his head.

"Nope. We'll be part of the Chunin exams…and I promised Tsuchikage-sama that I would do my best. So I have to train hard…" he said. Yoko sighed, putting her head on her knees.

"I wish Bushio-kun would train with me…it would be more enjoyable anyway." Deidara balked.

"Why do you follow that guy around anyways, un?" She looked up angrily.

"Hey! Bushio-kun is a great guy! Besides…I like him," she said, looking away and blushing. He shook his head as his hands began to chew the clay.

"You like him…he doesn't like you…you follow him around…he ignores you completely…this relationship is awful one-sided, un," he said. She huffed, turning away.

"You're just too young to understand," she said. He laughed, and then his hand spat out a ball of clay. He molded it, making his bird and tossing it onto the ground. It expanded with the flick of a wrist, and he hopped on.

"Well…I want to try my bird out for a while, un. I will want to use it during the Chunin Exams…It might give me an advantage," he said. Yoko looked up, standing and walking over.

"Um…do you mind if I…well," she began. He sat down, staring at her.

"What?" He was still staring down at her as she looked up at him.

"Do you mind if I try flying? It sounds like fun…and it might get my mind off of Bushio-kun," she said. He grinned, nodding and reaching down. She grasped his hand, letting him pull her onto the back of the bird.

"Alright…let's go!" The bird took off, soaring up into the atmosphere. She yelped, clinging to its back while Deidara laughed.

"This is so much fun, un! I could do this for hours!" Yoko looked down, gasping as the earth slowly lifted away from under her.

"We're going awfully high, Deidara…don't you think we should land now?" She was terrified, now knowing that she was afraid of heights. He laughed again.

"Are you scared, Yoko? I don't think Bushio would like you if you were scared of something, un!" She frowned, staring at Deidara as he stood up, using chakra to balance himself. She was amazed that the force of the wind wasn't whipping the boy off the bird…and to his doom. She felt that she needed to prove something, so she began to lift herself off as well. Her knees shook, but she managed to come to a kneeling position, again staring down at the landscape. Everything looked so tiny. She gulped, and then braced herself, standing up on the bird and planting her feet on its back, using chakra to stay upright. Deidara turned, nodding his approval.

"Good job, Yoko. Now, let's see what happens when I do…this!" He stomped on the left wing of his creation, making it spin. Yoko lost her footing, slipping off the bird and falling with a scream. Deidara plunged after her, his bird doing a spin to right itself. He fell at her speed, watching her plummet.

"See…isn't my art a blast, un?" He yelled out to her, and her eyes bulged with fright as the ground became closer and closer. Swooping in, Deidara caught her easily, letting her flop behind him as he slowed his bird to a crawl, and then stopped in mid-air, hovering. She was trying to regain her breath and composure as he laughed.

"You should have seen your face, un! You were all like…AHHHHH! Hahahaha!" He stopped laughing as she grabbed him by the collar.

"You little basturd…I could have been killed!" He smiled at her.

"Naw. I wouldn't have let you fall, un! I would have had to find a new teammate!" She huffed, setting him down.

"Just…just get me back to the ground!" He shrugged, turning. The bird hovered for a second before plunging down, Yoko screaming behind him. About twenty feet from the ground, it slowed, coming out to a glide. Slowly, it stopped, hovering a few feet off the earth as Deidara hopped off. He turned, watching with amusement as Yoko leapt off, almost missing her footing.

"Good first flight, eh? I think you'll do fine next time, un!" He laughed again, and watched as she walked away. He sighed, staring up at his bird.

"Well, time to see what happens when I blow you up, my friend," he said. He sent the bird careening into the sky, and made his hand signs. The bird exploded, sending shards of clay rocketing down. He smiled up at it. Art was something that was here and gone in an instant…that was what his art was all about. He took his headband off, staring at it. It was blue…the color of a Genin. He smiled, thinking about it in a nice, green band…the color of a Chunin.

"Well, time to upgrade, un!"

* * *

I hope you all liked this story. This chapter was for everyone who has reviewed since...um...the last time I said that. Ok everyone...I will see you when I write another chapter...maybe tomorrow, maybe not. :)


	21. The Start of the Chunin Exams

Deidara sat, watching the trees blow from his room on the fifth story of the Tsuchikage's palace. Today was the day that the Chunin exams began, and he was nervous. It wasn't a scared kind of nervous, but more of an excited kind of nervous.

"Well guys, it's time to go, un!" He quickly slid on some gloves. Though he hated to do it, his team had talked and thought it would be better if no one saw his hands. Yoko had called it a precaution, while Bushio called it a surprise, or last minute resort. Deidara smiled at his hands. If they could talk, he was sure they would be berating him right now.

"Come on! We have to go, Deidara!" Yoko was at his door, yelling from the other side.

"Just a minute!" He grabbed his pack, which was full of kunai, shuriken, and other implements that he was sure he would need, and left the room, waiting for a moment until he was sure he hadn't forgotten anything. Satisfied, he opened the door, staring at Yoko and Bushio who were waiting impatiently in the hallway.

"Ready yet?" He nodded, and all three walked down to the main room, where Genin from the Village had gathered. There were other Genin as well, some from the Hidden Rain, some from the Hidden Grass, and a few scattered among them from the other villages. Though Konoha had done its best, Deidara could only see four teams. The others must still be trying to patch the village up. Deidara clenched his hands...just one more reason to rid the world of the demons.

"Everyone! Silence!" The entire room quieted down as the Tsuchikage addressed them, standing on a podium. Deidara watched as the old man took a pipe from his clothes, puffing on it thoughtfully, before addressing them again.

"Now! We all know why we are here. This is the beginning of the Chunin exams, and from here...your lives will no longer be easy." Deidara could see the other students, some of whom were visibly shaken by the Tsuchikage's words. He smiled, thoughtfully, as he scanned the crowd. "Some of you, honestly, may not make it out of this exam alive. That being said, anyone who wishes to leave may do so," he said. He again waited, scanning the crowd. Deidara could see Yoko gulp, and she was shaking, her hand clenched in a ball. Deidara thought he might be able to lighten the room up, so he smiled, pointing his head towards the ceiling.

"No way, Tsuchikage-sama! We're here to become Chunins, un!" Everyone turned, facing the yellow-haired kid as he slid a hand behind his head, only now realizing the mistake he had made. All attention was still focused on him as another boy on the other side of the room gave voice to his opinion.

"Yeah! If the squirt ain't scared...then I ain't. Bring it on, old man!" Soon, everyone was clamoring, the tension visibly lightened as Deidara took Yoko's hand, giving it a squeeze. She looked at him, smiling.

"Thanks, Deidara..." He smiled up at her.

"Don't worry, Yoko! We'll be Chunins in no time, un!" She smiled again, looking up at Bushio.

"Bushio-kun...what do you think?" He grunted, turning his head away.

"We'll do fine. I am on your team, remember?" Yoko sighed, but his words did encourage her. With him and Deidara on her team, she didn't see a way for herself to lose. But, she did feel that she would hold them back.

"I'm glad everyone feels that way. Now, let's get started. If all of you will follow me, I believe that we can start the first round of the Chunin exams!" He got off his podium, walking through the massed Genins and to the door. He opened them wide, walking out into the morning sun. The group followed him, gazing about curiously. Deidara wondered what the first task was. No one knew, as the Tsuchikage preferred to keep it secret. After an hour of aimlessly walking through the city, they came to the main doors. The old man signaled, and two Chunins opened the gates, revealing a grassy meadow. A large mountain loomed ahead, dark and foreboding, where clouds already massed. He smiled, nodding. Turning back to the would-be graduates, he held his arms open.

"This is your first task! You all will begin here, at the main gates. When I give the signal, you will go towards that mountain, using any means necessary to arrive safely. Along the way, there will be traps, snares, and ninja instructors to stop you. You must use your cunning and wit to survive. Also, this is a new rule for everyone. You no longer need your teammates! If just one of you gains the mountain, that one will go on. In the past, all three of you would have had to arrive at the mountain...but we feel that it is worthy of some to arrive alone. That is all...good luck. Wait for my signal..." With that, he turned, walking up the stairs.

"What did he mean by going alone? Don't the teams have to arrive there?" Yoko was amused and quizzical at the same time. Deidara shrugged.

"Maybe if one of your members dies, you can still pass the test if you make it to the mountain, un!" He gazed at the mountain peak. It was some miles away, with grassland, woods, and a river seperating them from it.

"You guys just try not to slow me up," Bushio said, gazing out over the plains. Deidara huffed, but said nothing. Again, Yoko began feeling like the weak link.

"Remember, you do not have to have your teammates with you when you reach the mountain! Ok, that being said, let this portion of the test...begin!" The Tsuchikage pointed towards the mountain, and all the Genin rushed from the portal, some being tripped and knocked over. Some of those injured in the resulting rush were immediately pounced upon, their items and weapons being stripped. Only a few of the injured's teammates sat back to help. Some rushed ahead, leaving their companions to fend for themselves. Deidara and his group were some of the last to leave. Wisely, they had stepped to the side to be out of the way of the mad rush. Deidara grinned, walking over to a Konoha ninja who had been abandoned.

"Hey...are you alright, un?" The Genin looked up at him, spitting at his feet.

"I'm fine! Leave me alone!" With that, he got to his feet, taking a few steps and stumbling. A tear coursed down his face as he began crawling, one painful stretch at a time. Deidara shook his head, noticing that no one was helping him.

"Well, let's go!" Bushio and Yoko began running, trying to catch up to the others. Taking one last glance at the fallen Genin, Deidara followed, running out onto the flatlands and catching up to his partners.

"Well, they're off. Do you still think this was a wise idea?" Tazuriko glanced to the side at the Tsuchikage, who nodded.

"Yes. I believe that they will do well. Deidara will see to it that the team is together the entire way, and Bushio will make sure that they get there. I am worried about the girl, however. She doesn't seem to confident," said the Tsuchikage, taking a puff on his pipe. Tazuriko nodded.

"I know. During training, she was always behind the boys. But, maybe this trial will do her some good," he said, thoughtfully. Picking up a pack, he put his hands together. "Well, I'm off to my designated spot in the field. Wish me luck!" With that, he vanished in a puff of smoke. The Tsuchikage watched as the dust clouds settled, allowing him to see the progress of the Genins.

"Good luck, Deidara...you'll need it."


	22. Ambush

Sorry about going on Hiatus for a while on this story, you guys! I'm really...eh, ok, not that sorry, but still. So, I made this one good and actiony. Thanks for hanging in there!

* * *

Deidara glanced at his teammates as they proceeded through the thick, tall grass of the flatlands. They had been on the move for about four hours since the start of the first trial of the Chunin Exams...and already, he was feeling like the exams were going to kill him. He stopped, sitting down and rubbing his foot. Having earlier walked on a bed of thistles was not helping his disposition. 

"Come on, Deidara. We have to keep moving," Bushio said, coming up behind the boy. Yoko was behind him, turning back and looking through the waving flora.

"I...I don't see the village anymore. We're pretty far away from it now..." Yoko said. Bushio shook his head, leaning down to help Deidara up.

"No...we're barely even a mile from it. I've been keeping track," he said. Yoko looked incredulous until Deidara nodded.

"Yeah...this grass is thick as all hell, and it's really easy to lose track of time and distance here, un!" Bushio helped him up as they surveyed the land.

"Deidara...why don't you take a look up above? We'll wait here for you to come back," Bushio said. Deidara nodded, sticking his hands into his pockets and feeling for his clay. His hands lapped it up, and he allowed them a few minutes to compress the composite into a workable mass.

"So...how long do you think this is going to take, Bushio-kun?" Yoko sat down as they waited for Deidara to create his bird. Bushio sighed, standing.

"I don't know. Probably a day or two. The mountain looked far enough away, anyways. Hopefully, we'll run into another team...that way, we can use the safety of numbers," he said. Then, he turned to the other two. "Remember how Tsuchikage-sama told us that there were traps out here? Why haven't we run into any of them yet?" The other two shrugged, and Deidara felt a lump press into his hand. He worked it, quietly and quickly, and threw it on the ground, creating his hand signs and watching it poof into his flying creation.

"Don't worry, un! I'll be sure to figure it out when I get airborne," Deidara said, confidently. With that, he hopped onto his bird, and it took off, flying into the sky. Yoko watched as he soared, and she grimaced, remembering her terrifying flight.

"Hmmmm, let's see. We're here...and the mountain is still way over there...to the East!" Deidara glanced around, trying to get his bearings. He turned, noting that they were, indeed, only about a mile or so from the starting point. Looking down, he saw Bushio and Yoko sitting in the grass directly below him. He could also see the grass waving...other teams making their own way to the mountain's base.

"Ok, so most of the teams are ahead of us. That's alright...we've got you...don't we?" He patted his bird, which hung motionless in the air. Standing, he gave it the order to descend, which it did rapidly until it hovered over the ground. Hopping off, he put his hands together, shrinking the bird. This he placed in his pocket as the other two came over.

"So?" Bushio asked. Deidara gave him a long stare before smiling.

"We're way off! The mountain is way over that way!" He pointed to the East. Yoko sighed.

"It's gonna take us forever to get there!" Bushio nodded, picking his pack up again.

"Alright...let's get going. Good work, Deidara. At least we know we're headed in the right direction!" Deidara nodded, strapping his pack on a little tighter and following the older boy. Yoko grimaced once again, but set off with them.

Further ahead of the trio, another band had made their way to the edge of a small forest. The trees, looming above them, cast ominous shadows down at them.

"This place gives me the creeps," one of them, a young kunoichi, said. One of her partners sneered at her.

"Oh come on! This place is nothing but trees and plants. Come on, let's go!" He took three steps, but stopped suddenly, as if something had just hit him. The other two walked towards him, and the girl put a hand on his shoulder.

"Hey...are you ok? Come on, I thought you weren't scared..." she said, but he didn't reply. He slumped, then went down on his knees, then to his face, lying in the dirt. The other two looked questioningly at each other as they glanced down.

"Maybe...maybe he's just asleep. He did walk a while," she said to her other teammate. He nodded, and bent over to pick the boy on the ground up. He stopped, slapping at his wrist.

"Ah! Damn mosquito!" He bent over again, but his legs felt like rubber. He couldn't move...and he felt dizzy. He hit the dirt next to his partner, leaving the girl alone.

"Wait...what?" Another dart zipped in, burying itself in her neck. She yanked it out, looking at it before dropping it on the ground with shaking hands.

"But...but..." Her vision became blurry, and she took two steps towards her fallen comrades before giving in to the darkness.

"Hehehe...they should have known. When Tsuchikage-sama says there'll be traps, he wasn't kidding," said a Chunin, hiding in one of the nearby trees. He hopped down, going to the three and clucking his tongue. "Well, these three obviously aren't meant to be Chunin. I'll hide them in the bushes and see who else will come through here." With that, he grabbed the three, hauling them roughly into the bushes and laying them down in a shaded area. He looked at them once more before going to his flowers on the ground. Each had a small hole coming from the middle...the perfect area to have chakra propelled darts tipped with a sleeping drug implanted in them. He smiled, kneeling as he replaced the darts.

"Finally! I hate that grass!" Deidara wiggled his way out of the dense vegetation...finding himself on the edge of a stream. He smiled, sitting down and waiting for the other two to arrive. After they had, they looked at one another.

"Alright...let's rest here for a while, and then get to the mountain. Yoko, why don't you fill up the canteens with water...I'll scout around for a while. Think you can manage a fire, Deidara?" Bushio glanced at Deidara, who smiled, nodding. "Good...see you guys in a bit!" With that, Bushio left, hopping across the stream and scouting ahead. Yoko grabbed the canteens, going to the creek while Deidara began building a fire. Putting a match to the small pile of kindling he had put together, Deidara blew gently on the smoldering pile. It roared to life, and he hopped back as it threw out heat. He sighed, warming his hands.

"Hey Yoko! I've got this going! Come on, un!" He turned, but couldn't see Yoko anywhere. He scratched his head, looking around. "She...she was right here, getting water. Where did that girl go now?" He walked to the stream, glancing around. Suddenly, a hand grabbed his foot, and he cried out as he was dragged under the water. There, he floated, suspended just off the bottom of the shallow creek. Yoko was there next to him, giving him fear laden glances as he looked in all directions.

"You kids...you should know better than to let your guard down!" A Chunin wearing an underwater breathing apparatus floated in front of them. The mask on his face allowed him to talk underwater. Deidara gave him glance, and quickly went back to Yoko. Her face was turning blue, and he could see that she was starting to lose consciousness.

"Don't worry...I won't kill you. You will just pass out down here...and be taken out of the Exams. You can always take them next year...hehehehe." The Chunin gave a flourish, spinning in the water. Deidara struggled, hoping to break whatever hold the Chunin had on him.

"Don't try to struggle kid. This is a water jutsu...it's called Solid Water. It turns water into something solid, like a brick, a sword...or even a hand," he said. With that, he yanked Deidara down even further...until Deidara felt bottom under him. He glanced around, feeling his lungs become fire. The Chunin just snickered.

"I have to admit, kid. You are lasting a lot longer than the others I've had. Whew! I mean, you've been down here for like two minutes! You can't last much longer, though. Just give up...it'll go easier on you," the Chunin said. Deidara glared at him. Suddenly, a figure streaked down, smashing the Chunin on the top of the head and releasing his hold on the two Genin. Deidara hit the bottom of the stream, using the rocks as a boosting pad and shooting up. Reaching the surface, he gagged, coughing up water as Bushio fought the Chunin underwater. Glancing around quickly, Deidara again went under, looking for Yoko. She lay on the bottom, out cold. Deidara swam down, picking her up and shooting back towards the surface.

"Come on, Yoko! Breath, un!" Deidara swam to the opposite bank, depositing Yoko on the ground and climbing out of the water. He looked at her. Her lips were blue, and her skin was cold. Deidara didn't know anything about CPR or first-aid, but he did remember when his mother had saved him from drowning...in the bathtub. He had only been four years old, but he still remembered it. He put his hands on Yoko's chest, pumping with all his might. Then, holding her nose, he blew down her throat.

"I hope I'm doing this right, un!" He pumped on her chest again, grabbing her nose once more and blowing oxygen down her esophagus. Suddenly, she came alive, spitting water and coughing. Deidara got up, a smile on his face. "Yes! Glad you're alright!" She looked up at him, breathing heavily.

"Where...where is Bushio-kun?" Deidara gasped, turning and jumping back in the water. He swam down to where Bushio stood, eyeing the Chunin who was glaring right back.

"You're through...you can't breathe down here!" The Chunin flew through the water. Weighted down by the pressure, Bushio couldn't dodge fast enough, and the Chunin hit him square in the stomach, knocking what little wind he had left out of him. He gasped for a second, then shot towards the surface. The Chunin began making hand signs...but didn't see the fish that swam directly at his face until to late. It exploded, sending him tumbling backwards as Deidara joined the fray, his hands already at work with another clay masterpiece. The Chunin shook off the blast, looking up as Deidara planted a fist into his face. With the same attack, he ripped the mask off the man, strapping it onto himself. The Chunin, winded for a moment, stopped tumbling, eying the youth as Deidara took a breathe.

"Now who can't breathe, huh?" The Chunin glared at him, putting his hands up to finish his jutsu. After making a few hand signs at speeds Deidara couldn't follow, he slapped the side of a rock. A cloud of bubbles followed. As they dissipated, Deidara's eyes went wide. A shark, teeth glistening in the sun, stared back at him. The Chunin pointed, and it took off. Deidara turned, heading for the surface as the animal charged him. He released three bundles of clay from his hands as it snapped, almost taking his foot off. He shot out of the water, hitting the land. Another hand of water shot out of the stream, groping for his leg.

"No! Not again, un!" Deidara kicked out, lashing at the hand. However, he cut the arm in two, but the water on the unbroken end formed another hand, grabbing his leg and propelling him underwater once again. The Chunin sat motionless, staring at him as his shark floated in front of him. Deidara glared at both as the shark sped forward. Deidara put his hands together, forming hand signs, as the shark charged. Three small explosives, shaped like normal fish, exploded under the shark, shooting it out of the water...a long with Deidara and the Chunin. Deidara flew through the air, hitting the ground and gasping as the air shot from his lungs. He quickly yanked the mask off himself, gulping in copious amounts of oxygen.

"Deidara...are you ok?" Yoko ran to him, helping him to his feet as he gasped.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm alright Yoko. Where's Bushio?" But Bushio was already there, standing behind him.

"Good work, Deidara," he said, heaving the Chunin to the ground. He was out cold, and Deidara glanced at him. Getting down on his knees, he checked the pulse of the Chunin. It was slow, but it was there.

"Well...serves him right, I suppose, un." Deidara got to his feet, but his head became heavy. He went to a knee, holding it.

"That's what happens when you use a re-breather...you get a mass amount of carbon in your system...but it should clear out eventually," Bushio told him. Deidara nodded while the other two helped him up and back to the fire. He glanced around, but didn't see the shark. It must have gone back to the summoning plane.

"Well...that was interesting. What do we do now?" Yoko asked. Bushio knelt down, warming himself by the fire.

"We keep moving. I found a path into the forest on the opposite side of this stream. We should make it there in an hour...and then to the mountain," Bushio said. Deidara nodded, still to exhausted to speak.

"Well well well...old Hariashi let himself be beaten by my three, eh? Hehe...well, they are better then I thought," said Tazuriko to himself. He was keeping an eye on the three, while at the same time guarding his place in the field. He chuckled. The Tsuchikage had been right...they were ready. He just hoped that they would be able to face the challenges that lay ahead of them.


	23. Ambush Of Their Own

The group made it to the outskirts of the forest at about dusk. Crickets chirped inconspicuously from the undersides of leafs as they breasted the deep thicket. Deidara gazed up at one of the watchers of the wood, stroking the gnarled tree delicately.

"These trees are huge, un!" He gazed up again, but was brought back to reality by Bushio.

"Well, I say let's stay here for the night. We can push on again tomorrow." He spread a blanket over the ground, leaving it to pick up firewood. Deidara took one last glance at the trees before helping him. He stooped to pick a branch up when he noticed two sparkles coming from the trees. No sooner had he seen them did he hear the soft _thuft._ He glanced down, noticing the dart sticking from his arm. He pulled it out, touching the tip as he felt his head get heavy.

"Hey...you guys...I think someone...is...here...un..." He sighed, falling to the ground. Yoko looked up from where she sat, noticing the boy on the ground.

"Hey Deidara! Don't be lying around! Come on, gather wood! I'm trying to make dinner here!" After not getting a response, she rolled her eyes, walking over to where he lay. She got down, picking him up by an arm...before feeling the sting of another dart lodged in her leg. She pried it out, nodding her head as her eyes drooped...then fainted away. Bushio was just picking up another limb when he heard the thud of her hitting the ground. He looked up, and a dart buried itself in his neck. He yanked it out, taking a few steps forward.

"Bas...basturd..." His legs became wobbly, and he toppled over. The Chunin jumped out of the tree, snickering.

"Hehehe...so, looks like I got a few more. The Tsuchikage is going to love me. That makes 18 I've hit so far. A new record I think. Well, just get these sleeping beauties into the cover and wait for more!" With that, he grabbed Yoko's arm, hauling her roughly over his shoulder. "Damn...this girl feels like a bag of rocks!" He walked a few steps, then halted, feeling his shoulder. He turned his head, his eyes wide. He dropped the bag of rocks on the ground as he turned fully, glancing around.

"Huh...a replacement jutsu. So, these kids knew I was here, eh?" He ducked to the right as three kunai flew in. A kunai in his own hand, he blocked two more, dodging to the left and chucking his weapons where the assailant had thrown. He waited, and heard a moan of anguish. He smiled, walking to the spot. Yoko lay on the ground, holding a hand to her bleeding leg.

"Hehehe...thought you would outsmart me, eh? Well, two can play at that!" He bent over to finish the girl off with a drugged dart when she smiled sweetly at him.

"Who got who, Mr. Smarty?" With that, she poofed, being replaced by another bag of rocks. The Chunin clucked his teeth, getting to his feet once more.

"These kids have spunk, that's for sure!" He turned, dodging and ducking to get back into the safety of the trees. Having gained the first grove, he hopped into his hiding place, looking down.

"Hey...what are we waiting for?" The Chunin smiled.

"Some kids think they'll beat me...but I got 'em licked!" He heard a snigger behind him, and turned his head sharply to the left.

"You mean, kids like us?" All three stood in the boughs, gazing down at him. The Chunin balked, jumping from the tree and tossing kunai into it. The three broke rank, jumping out at random intervals to escape the projectiles. Deidara brought his hands up.

"...Boom..." The ground underneath the Chunin exploded, and he was sent flying through the air. He rolled on the ground, coming to a stop and looking up. The ground to his right exploded, sending him sprawling to the left. Another bomb exploded a little out of arm's length, and he flipped along the ground. When he settled, Deidara glanced over at Yoko. "Be my guest!" Yoko grinned, throwing a kunai. The Chunin had time to look up before seeing the kunai fly over his head, slicing through a rope that was attached to a snare at the base of the tree he lay under. He felt something slip over his leg, snagging him and sending him flying into the air. There, he dangled, a grimace on his face.

"Yeah...I saw you take out some others when I scouted ahead earlier. I knew that you were probably the only guard here, because you used tactics meant to hide your presence. Someone like that wouldn't want an open conflict, because damage would add up through each fight. Sensible...but foolish at the same time," Bushio explained, staring up at the Chunin. He scowled.

"Yeah yeah yeah...so what?" A kunai fell from his pocket, and he snatched it, slashing the rope and falling to the ground, feet first. He stood, smiling at them as he brandished his kunai.

"Now whatcha gonna do, huh? Whatcha...gonna...hey, my head...it feels...what..." He swayed back and forth, holding his head as the images of the three Genin melded and flipped. Yoko smiled.

"That was my idea. When you were busy with that first kunai attack, I took the liberty of snatching some of those darts you use. You just fell on them...which, by the way, should really hurt. I don't know why you aren't "hopping" mad...hehehe." She giggled as the Chunin examined his foot, turning it so he could plainly see the two darts sticking from it.

"You...you did..." he stammered, and then fell heavily to the ground. Deidara smiled, looking up at Bushio.

"Good plan, Bushio, un!" Yoko turned, smiling.

"Yeah, Bushio-kun! That was wonderful!" Bushio grinned, turning his head.

"It was easy. Come on, let's put this guy away somewhere," he said. The other two nodded, and together, the three hauled the Chunin to the deeply vegetated forest, leaving him in a pile. They returned to the fire, where Bushio warmed his hands and threw more wood on it.

"It was a good thing you saw that guy before, Bushio, un!" Deidara grinned, poking the fire with a stick. Bushio smirked.

"Yeah, well...any good shinobi would have seen that trap a mile away. It was too obvious a place for an ambush." Yoko put a hand on his shoulder, rubbing it.

"Great job, Bushio-kun..." she said. He glanced sideways at her.

"Yoko..." She stared into his eyes, deeply and longingly.

"Yes...Bushio-kun?" He took his hand, grabbing hers.

"Don't do that," he said, letting her hand go. She sighed, going to the other edge of the fire and sitting with her knees propped up. She gazed into the fire, as if she could read something from it.

"We should get some sleep. Tomorrow we have to get through this damn forest," Bushio said, turning to gaze at the trees. Deidara nodded, laying back.

"Alright...good night, un!" A stick bounced off his head, and he sat up with a cry of surprise, rubbing the spot.

"Dobe! You're on first watch! Wake Yoko up for the second watch, and she can wake me up for last watch. Now...good night yourself," Bushio said, laying back. Yoko yawned, laying down and closing her eyes. Deidara looked at them both, and contented himself with poking the fire.

"...That's not fair, un..."

The moon had risen high into the night sky as Deidara stood up, yawning and shaking himself. He would give Yoko another hour or so before waking her to take over.

"So...you guys having fun yet?" Deidara whirled, kunai in hand. He smiled as Tazuriko walked out of a bush, smiling at him.

"Tazuriko-sensai...you startled me, un!" Deidara put his kunai back in his pocket, sitting down at the fire again. Tazuriko walked to the flame, hunching down and warming himself.

"You guys took out two Chunin already, huh? Well done," he said. Deidara nodded, a grin plastered on his face.

"I took out the first one...well, basically. It was Bushio's plan that took the second one out." Tazuriko nodded. _Bushio always had a good head on his shoulders...when he bothers to use it,_ he thought. Standing, he surveyed the scene.

"So, how do you think you're doing?" Deidara shrugged.

"We've gotten to the forest...that's pretty good, right?" Tazuriko nodded, walking away.

"Well, I have to bring the Chunin back for recovery," he said. Before he entered the forest, however, he turned, eyeing Deidara levelly. "By the way, Deidara. Don't let your team be broken up." Deidara eyed him, wonder in his gaze.

"Broken up? Why would I do that?" Tazuriko smiled, turning.

"Just...just don't let it happen, alright? Keep everyone together...I'm not supposed to be telling you this, but...well, just do it anyways, alright?" He put a hand up. "See ya!" With that, he disappeared into the thick forest, leaving the three alone by the fire. Deidara scratched his head.

"Keep us together? Why would he tell me to do that, un? Didn't Tsuchikage-sama tell us that teams didn't need to stay together? Funny, un." He yawned again, hoping that the light of day would shed some light on the subject. He gazed up at the moon, smiling at the iridescent light that shone from it.

"The moon is so bright tonight, un..."

* * *

What the hell is Tazuriko saying? I don't really know! You'll have to find out, next time on Deidara's Story: The Early Years! Next Chapter...The Base Of The Summit! KYA!


	24. The Base of the Summit

"This forest is amazing, un!" Deidara squatted over a plant, watching a caterpillar work its way up and over a leaf. He picked the insect up, walking and watching as it squirmed.

"Deidara, stop fooling around! We need to get out of this place!" Bushio was busy, using a kunai to hack at a plant that was in the way. Deidara chucked the bug to the side, coming over to where Bushio stood.

"Here, let me help un!" Deidara grabbed a kunai from his pocket, hacking and slashing. Even working together, the going was slow and arduous. They had barely made it a few feet before Bushio dropped the kunai, sitting down.

"This is going to take forever! Maybe we should take to the trees and go that way," he said thoughtfully, looking up. He quickly nixed the idea. He already saw the vines that seemed to grow endlessly from the tops of the trees. To jump through them would have been suicide, as long, pointed spines grew from the tendrils.

"Hmm...I suppose we should keep going then," Yoko said, walking over to them. She took one of the fallen kunai, about to slash the foliage.

"Ha! What do you fools think you're doing?" A boy, about Bushio's age, walked from the trees, standing there watching the three. Bushio stood forward, eyeing the newcomer up.

"We're trying to get through this crap! Who are you, anyways?" The boy smirked, walking over to Yoko and taking the kunai from her hands. He held her hand, staring at her and making her blush.

"A beauty such as yourself shouldn't be doing the labor of a man! Here, allow me!" With that, he gently brushed her aside, taking a sword from its sheath.

"Arg...he's doing it again. The show off...he's always doing this, especially if there are women around," another said, having extricated himself from the loam. Deidara turned, greeting the newcomer.

"Hello, un! I'm Deidara...I assume you're his partner?" The boy nodded, whistling low as a brown-haired girl jumped down from a tree.

"Junio is at it again, huh? Who's the victim now?" The boy laughed, pointing a thumb.

"That chick over there...don't know who she is, though. She is pretty, that much is sure." Bushio grunted.

"Why is he standing there? What is he up to?" The girl laughed, a sweet bell-like tone that rung in Deidara's ears.

"He's gathering chakra. Come on...you'll like this." She took Deidara's hand, propelling him forward to stand next to Yoko. The boy, Junio, stood erect, sword pointed forward. Suddenly, he brought it back...and Deidara noticed chakra flowing into it.

"Ninjutsu Arts: Whirling Scythe Blade Jutsu!" He swung forward, and a wave of chakra lashed out from the sword, whipping back and forth in a scything path. He smiled, turning and bowing...as the forest fifty feet in front of him fell. Trees toppled and undergrowth was smashed as the wave of chakra hewed a path.

"And that, my dear friends, is how it is done..." The boy walked over to Yoko, taking her hand and kissing it gently. "I hope I will be able to give you service later on, my dear." Yoko again blushed red.

"Tha..Thank you. You're...too kind..." She stammered. Bushio grunted, walking forward and grabbing her hand.

"Come on, let's go!" He propelled her forward, leaving her to make hasty goodbyes. Junio smiled as he again sheathed his sword.

"That was amazing, un! How do you do that?" Deidara went to the front, looking at the sword as the boy grinned.

"Oh, that? It's just a wind jutsu. It uses the power of the wind and the blade of the sword, combines 'em, and sends 'em out in a wave. Pretty easy, really...for me, hehehe." He turned, signalling to the other two.

"Well shorty...we'll see you later, huh?" The girl curtsied, turning and walking behind the boy Junio. The other boy shook his head.

"Those two will be the death of me one day...I know it!" He began walking before stopping, stooping and picking up a kunai. This he tossed to Deidara who caught it deftly. "Here, don't lose that!" With that said, he turned, disappearing into the underbrush.

"Wow...so, those were grass ninja, hm? Interesting, un."

"Deidara! Hurry up!" He snapped out of his stupor as Bushio's voice penetrated his thoughts. He ran forward to catch up.

"Well, luckily that guy cut us a good path through this stuff. Look, there's a path through here. Not even going to have to cut anything with a kunai," Bushio said. Yoko sighed, turning and looking back at where the boy had been. Deidara grinned, catching that look of longing. _Bet I know what she's thinking about_.

It was several hours later when they finally made it to the edge of the forest. Bushio sighed, walking out into the sunlight and gazing around. Under his feet, the rocks crunched and cracked. It felt good to be on solid ground, with rocks under foot instead of vines. He turned, signaling to the other two before walking forward.

"Bushio-kun, look out!" However, Yoko's warning came to late as Bushio stepped on a hidden tag. It poofed, causing him to take a back step. Yoko and Deidara came running up to help...only to find themselves trapped as well as the ground split open and emptied the three into a chasm. Deidara spat soil and rock out of his mouth, looking up through the hole in the ground.

"Well...now what?" He looked at Bushio, who shook his head.

"Damn it...should have been paying more attention," he berated himself. Yoko put a hand to his shoulder.

"It's not your fault, Bushio-kun. Neither of us would have seen that trap...right Deidara?" Deidara turned, walking towards the back.

"...I would have seen that trap," he said, under his breath. Yoko stood, gazing around the cavern.

"What is this anyways?" Deidara shrugged.

"It's a cave, un!" He said it like it should be obvious, and Yoko caught the hint. She quieted immediately.

"Ahg...something on my shoulder!" Bushio stood, swiping at his shoulder. A small insect fell off of it.

"I wouldn't move if I were you!" A voice, above them, shouted down. They looked up, staring at the face staring back. Deidara noted the green headband...another Chunin. "That cave is crawling with chakra bugs! If you move to much, you'll throw out chakra, and they'll feed on it...and you!" He smiled, watching them.

"What do you want?" Bushio was boiling, but he was trying to keep cool. He had to keep the Chunin talking while he thought of a solution.

"I want you to forfeit! Give up! That way, I can get you out of the hole, save you some sorrow, and put another notch on my belt! Actually, I think that it's funny that I have caught so many of you in that hole. You know you're like the fourth team today? I thought that you all would have seen that trap...but apparently, you didn't," he said. He snorted, laughing to himself. Bushio felt his anger rise again, but took the opportunity to slap another bug.

"If I get out of this hole, I'm going to pound you into dust! Do you hear me!" The Chunin laughed again.

"Sorry, kiddo. But there ain't no way for you to get out of that hole! As far as I know, no one has gotten out of this trap yet. Not on their own, of course. Now, what do you say you give up, huh? Then, I can call off my bugs and get you guys out of there and back home to the Hidden Village. What do you say, hm?" But Bushio wasn't listening. His anger was boiling over. He jumped, trying to grab the ledge, but fell way short. The Chunin shook his head. "Fine, if that's the way you want it, then just stay down there. The bugs will get you anyways," he said, adding the last part thoughtfully. He whistled, and Deidara watched as the insects began moving closer. He backed up a step, turning and noting the wall of the cave.

"We're done for, un!" Bushio grunted, taking another leap at the ledge. It was still no good.

"Damn...I can't reach it! Damn!" He whipped out a kunai, holding it in front of him towards the onslaught of insects rushing towards them.

"Deidara...don't you have an idea?" Deidara shook his head, sticking his hands into his pockets. Suddenly, he felt his bird. He hadn't destroyed it last time, and it still sat in his pocket. He took it out, dropping it on the floor and making his hand-signs. It poofed, and again took shape as a large, awkward looking bird. He hopped onto it.

"Come on! We can escape on him!" Bushio nodded, hopping up. However, Yoko wasn't having any of it. She began backing up, away from the insects...and the bird.

"No way I'm getting on that monstrosity! You almost killed me last time!" Deidara grunted.

"If you don't hop out, you'll surely be killed THIS time, un!" Yoko glanced at the bird, and back at the bugs.

"Come on...we don't need her anyways, right? Let's get out of here...let her fight the bugs..." Bushio was yanking on his shirt, and Deidara wrenched his arm away.

"No way...if we go, she goes. Otherwise, we all get chewed up down here, un!" Bushio rolled his eyes, glancing at the bugs.

"Come on, there isn't much time! Let's get out of here!" But Deidara was adamant. Only all three would escape, not just the two of them. Bushio grimaced, then turned.

"Yoko! If you come with us...I'll...I'll...I'll go on a date with you, how about that?" Yoko looked up, hope in her eyes.

"Really Bushio-kun? You will?" Deidara grumbled something, and Bushio grunted.

"Yeah yeah..now hurry, get on this damn thing right now!" Yoko jumped, grabbing for Bushio's hand as she made it aboard.

"Good...now, let's get the hell out of here!" The bird took off, flying straight up and through the narrow aperture and into the sky. The Chunin watched their ascent, smiling to himself. Suddenly, the hole turned dark, and a cloud poured out, ascending up through the air and towards the trio. Deidara grimaced.

"Shit...those things have wings, un!" His bird began to dodge, dipping and ducking as the trio avoided the insects flying in the air. The Chunin on the ground laughed.

"This is to good!" The three were hard pressed, each time thinking that they were safe, and then having to dodge again.

"What are we going to do? We can't outrun those things!" Yoko glanced back fearfully. The ride was insane, and being chased by insects was out of her league of reason. Deidara was trying to come up with an idea, but so far, nothing he thought seemed to work in his head. It was Bushio who came up with the idea.

"Deidara...I have it. Slam this thing into the ground!" Bushio stood, using chakra to keep his footing. Deidara glanced back.

"What? Are you insane, un?" Bushio grinned, nodding.

"Yeah...I am! Slam this bird into the ground!" Deidara stared at him.

"But...that would make him explode! That would..." he began, but suddenly the plan donned on him. He smiled, nodding and sending his bird into a climb. The Chunin covered his brows, watching the progress of the trio and his insects.

_What are they up to now?_ Deidara had his creation climb swiftly, until the air was hard to breath. Then, he leveled off as the insects followed doggedly.

"I hope you know what you're doing, un!" Bushio shook his head.

"Nope...now, do it!" Yoko turned to him.

"Do what again?" Then, her question turned into a scream as the bird plummeted, rocketing straight through the packed masses of insects and hurtling towards the ground. The Chunin stood, watching the dot course down through the sky.

"Those idiots! What are they planning? Suicide?" He continued watching as the bird plummeted like a stone. His eyes widened as the bird came within a few hundred feet of him. "Shit!" He turned, jumping, but it was to late. The clay figure smashed into the ground, sending the insects that had dropped with it flying away at crazy angles. The Chunin flew through the air, finding his resting place...as his head hit a rock. He lay back, completely knocked out. The insects that hadn't been blown up floated lazily in the air until they dispersed.

"Well...we made it, anyways!" Deidara clung to the branch for dear life with his right hand, his left hand and Bushio's right holding Yoko suspended. She snapped her head up, eyeing both evilly.

"Don't you ever...EVER...do that again, do you understand me?!" Bushio sneered.

"Shut up! It worked, didn't it? Geez!" The two boys let go of the branch, falling to earth. Yoko rolled, coming up to her feet fast and facing the two.

"You could have killed me, you basturds!" Deidara smiled.

"But we didn't, un! Give us congrats for that!" She huffed, looking at Bushio.

"So, about that date..."

"Hey...you guys!" Tazuriko walked towards them, a hand up.

"Tazuriko-sensai! What are you doing here, un?" Deidara scratched his head. Tazuriko smiled.

"I just wanted to say congratulations on passing the last portion of that test!" The three Genin looked at each other, and then back to him.

"You mean..."

"Yep!" With a flourish, he turned, indicating the mountain that stood behind him. "Welcome to part 2!"

* * *

And welcome to part two of the chunin exams! Enjoying so far? Well, review and tell me that! Everyone who views this chapter should review...so I know you care! UN! 


	25. The Chunin Exams: Part 2

I would like to take an opportunity to thank all my wonderful readers. I now have 4k hits on this thing...masterfully done I say! Thanks to all! Review if you enjoy it, and review if you don't. If you think something needs to be rewritten, review and I will...think about it. Give me your comments, questions, and concerns to! If you don't want to review about that, then send me a message, and I will gladly give you feedback. Ok, thanks, and enjoy!

* * *

There were many Genin's that had made it...and even more that hadn't. Deidara took a quick glance around. He figured that maybe one out of three teams had made it to the mountain, even less had all their teammates still intact. He shook his head. How close had his team come to be being broken up?

"Hey, Deidara...what are you thinking about?" Yoko stood beside him, peering down at the boy through her dark, hazel eyes. Deidara grinned up at her.

"No...nothing. Just thinking about the rest of the exam, un!" She smiled, looking up at Bushio.

"You know, Bushio-kun...you still owe me that date..." Bushio just rolled his eyes in reply.

"Yeah yeah. Let's focus on the next task, alright?" Yoko sighed, but nodded. Deidara was eager, waiting for the rest of the teams to arrive at the mountain. He could see the Tsuchikage and a bunch of other Chunin's and Jounin's standing near the base of the mountain. Suddenly, another Jounin appeared, and he and the Tsuchikage held a whispered conference.

"I wonder what they are talking about, un?" Deidara glanced at Bushio, who shrugged.

"I don't know...but it looks important," he said. Yoko nodded her agreement. The field of Genin's got quiet as the Tsuchikage approached, raising his hands.

"Well done, all of you! You have made it to the second round of the Chunin Exam!" The crowd let out a cheer, no one cheering louder than Deidara, who was basically screaming. The Tsuchikage let them rave for a few seconds before holding his hands up again to restore order. "Now, for the second part. You have all come to this mountain for a reason!" With that, he turned, motioning towards the mountain. A cloud system was slowly forming at the top...and lightning was beginning to flash. Deidara shook his head in wonder at the height that the mountain went. "For the second task, I wish you good luck! You may begin, Tousu!" With that, he stepped aside, allowing the Jounin to walk up front.

"Ok! Listen up, cause I am only going to tell you this once!" All eyes were on him as he held out a scroll. "This is a very important scroll! You will all be given one! Each and every one of you! You will line up here at this point to get your scroll!" He pointed to a table that had been set up. Two Chunin examiners were sitting, waiting for the Genin's. "When you get your scroll, you will be taken to a special spot around the mountain! Each team will have their own spot! When the time comes, you will all run up this mountain. You will be given a time frame of three days! In that three days, you will accumulate as many scrolls as possible...your own scrolls! You will take them from your teammates...and from others around you! Take them any way you can! That is all. After three days, a Chunin examiner will help you off the mountain!" He turned, but stopped as one boy asked a question.

"Wait! Why do we need these scrolls? Are they special?" The Jounin laughed.

"Only those with scrolls with pass to the next round. If you don't have one...you lose! Got it?" The Genin's looked at each other, and then back at the Jounin.

"But...didn't you say that we should take scrolls? What if we stay with the one we have and don't get more?" The Jounin shook his head.

"You guys just don't get it, do you? The ones with more scrolls than the others will prove to everyone how good they are. Not just that, there will a special bonus for those with the most scrolls. Now, I will give you guys an hour to pick your scrolls up! After that, a Chunin will be around to pick you up and take you to your spot on the mountain. After that, it's all up to you!" With that, he waved, leaving the spot. The Tsuchikage nodded to him, and turned to address those assembled.

"Very well...you know what the second task is. Now, as I have said before, you don't need your teammates to go through to the next round. If you are the only one with scrolls in your team, then you will go and they will not! Now that I have that clear, please line up to pick up your scrolls!" He waved as the Genins flocked to the table, waiting to pick up the scrolls. Bushio grunted.

"Might as well wait...they won't be done passing them out for a while..." Diedara nodded, sitting and rubbing his feet.

"Well, how is it going now?" The Tsuchikage had walked over, and was addressing the three. Bushio bowed low, and came back up.

"Well, Tsuchikage-sama." The old man nodded, turning to Deidara.

"I have heard about how you three made it to the mountain. Very well done, Deidara. You to, Bushio..." The two boys nodded, thanking him. With that, he turned to Yoko, who was looking sadly at the ground. "Do not give up so easily, young lady. Remember, the heart of a great ninja beats in you...you will know what to do when the moment comes." He smiled, and his smile gave her hope. She smiled back, bowing.

"Thank you, sir. It is well to hear that from you." He smiled at the three.

"Well, good luck on this next trial. I will be rooting for you," he said, and he turned, walking away.

"So, what's the plan then?" Bushio glanced at the other two. Yoko shrugged.

"Well, I guess we should get as many scrolls as possible, un! That way, we have a good chance at making it to the finals..." Deidara said. Bushio nodded.

"Maybe..." Yoko started, but stopped. Bushio looked at her, eyebrow raised.

"What?" Yoko glanced at both of them, then back at the ground.

"Maybe I should give my scroll to you guys...I mean, it's just wasted being with me..." she said, but Deidara stopped her.

"Don't talk stupid, un! You need your scroll as much as we need ours! Now, let's go get 'em and beat this thing!" With that, he strode resolutely to the stand, signing a waiver and grabbing his scroll. Bushio did the same, and Yoko followed, albeit half-heartedly. After all the Genin's had acquired their scrolls, Chunin's ranged themselves in the crowd, picking out teams to take to their designated spots.

"Come on, guys! You're with me!" One Chunin took possession of Deidara's team, leading them around the base of the mountain. It was an hour later when they arrived at their spot, and Deidara took another glance up the peak. It was craggy on this side, but not overly so. It would be easy to scale it. "We have another few minutes or so...so, what's up?" The Chunin was trying to make light-conversation with them, but none of the three were very talkative. He grunted, then looked at his watch. About fifteen minutes later, he got up, walking away. "You can start now! Just run up the mountain, and good luck...you'll need it!" Deidara jumped up, smiling.

"Alright! Let's get going, un!" He ran up the side, hopping across rocks and over crags. The other two were a bit more cautious, taking the climb easily instead of haphazardly. All around the mountain, other teams were doing the same...as the second part of the Chunin Exams began!

* * *

Now begins the second part. Review right now...or Deidara will come in the night and blow your house up...or I will...I haven't decided yet! 


	26. Cave Encounter

Deidara stood, gazing at his surroundings, from atop a stone. The three Genin had been in the second part of the Chunin Exam for some time, perhaps three hours, and they had not seen one other team around. Deidara leapt, hitting the ground and rolling to a playful stop in front of Yoko, who gazed down at him with contempt.

"Stop playing around! This is serious business. Remember, we could be attacked at any time!" She tapped her foot, waiting for the young blonde to get up. He finally did, after much mulling in his head over whether or not to get up.

"You worry too much, un! This is going to be a piece of cake. We might not be the best Genin, but we can certainly enjoy going on to the next round, un. I mean, all we have to do is hold on to our scrolls, right?" Yoko sighed, clouting the boy on the head.

"You idiot! We need more scrolls!" She gazed at the ground as Deidara rubbed his head ruefully. _I wish that I didn't feel so weak_, Yoko thought to herself.

"Hey...you guys comin' or what?" Bushio crouched on a rock, overlooking the two. Yoko nodded, walking up the slight hill to where Bushio was. Deidara contented himself by hopping from rock to rock, again looking around.

"It'd be nice to finally see someone else, un!" Deidara was still staring down the mountain, taking in all he saw. The village Iwagakure was behind the mountain, and everything he could see was new territory. Not much, trees, plains, and more trees, but still, it was always exciting to him to revel in nature. "You can see so far from up here, un!" He was still gazing about when he noticed a small head of hair walking below him. "Hey! Up here!" He waved his arms, trying to gain the attention of the person below him, when Bushio tackled him to the ground, putting a hand on his mouth. Deidara scowled up at him, but lay still.

"You need to shut up! Remember, everyone is an enemy now...even you!" Bushio took his hands off, and Deidara gulped a fresh breath of air down into his lungs. Sneaking to the left, Bushio left the boy on the ground, taking a quick peep above the rock. A kunai flew in, sticking in the bush just behind the boys. Ducking his head, Bushio gasped. That had been close.

"Crap!" The kunai fizzled, and both boys jumped out of the way as the explosive note exploded, sending shards of loose shale flying crazily. Deidara rolled, coming up in a crouching position and taking his gloves off. He shoved his hands into the clay holder he had fashioned, smiling with contentment as he felt the tongues on his hands lapping at the mixture. He had hardly any time to think, however, as another kunai came flying in. He dodged, coming out of the roll with his hands at his sides, the mouths working furiously to process the raw clay into something workable. A boy flew in, throwing a punch. However, Deidara was already prepared. He blocked, coming in with a punch of his own. The opposing nin threw his hands up, catching the young boy's blow and swinging him off his feet. Deidara flew through the air, crashing into Yoko, who had just come running. They went down in a heap of legs and arms, the girl trying vainly to extricate herself from the jumble.

"You guys are the lousiest ninja I've ever seen!" The enemy laughed, reaching into a weapons holster and picking out another kunai. He threw it, aiming for Deidara. Yoko screamed, and Deidara closed his eyes. However, they both suddenly found Bushio standing in front of them. He blocked expertly, sending the kunai flying away, before throwing himself head on at the Genin with a roar. They went down, feet and arms flying. Deidara got up, helping Yoko to her feet before joining in the fray. The Genin proved his mastery of taijutsu as he expertly evaded and blocked the attacks of the other two. Coming up from a crouch, he clocked Bushio in the chin, sending him crashing away. In the same movement, he was able to grab Deidara's hand once more, flipping him up and over. He spun away, hitting a rock and making him gasp for air.

"Earth Style: Rock Clone Jutsu!" Four clones appeared, Bushio standing in the middle of them. In unison, they began an onslaught on the boy who had appeared. However, he seemed to be in complete control, blocking, dodging, and outmaneuvering Bushio's attempts. He shot his hand out, catching one clone in the chest and disintegrating it. A sword appeared in his hands, and he beheaded another two. The other clone leapt up, throwing out a fist. The sword spun, and the boy increased its rotation.

"Sword Technique: Spinning Arrow Blade!" The sword rotated faster and faster, and suddenly flew from the boys hands, a whirling, psychotic blade of destruction that tore through the clone in less time then Deidara could blink. However, his hands were already busy with molding his clay, and he stood up.

"I'm not done yet!" Bushio jumped to the left, creating more hand signs. "Rock clone jutsu!" More clones appeared, and they attacked, but each one fell to the boy and his sword. It cleft through the clones like butter, slicing up, down, around, and across. Each clone was dispatched as it made a vain attempt at doing damage. Finally, it was just the boy and Bushio, who was heaving, his chest going in and out as he sucked in large quantities of air. The other boy smiled, pointing his sword.

"Give me your scroll...and I won't have to kill you!" Bushio smiled, shaking his head.

"Never. Get your own scrolls." The boy smiled back, bringing his sword level to his face.

"Then I'll have to take it from you by force. Fine with me!" He ran forward, shouting. Bushio stood, waiting for him to get close. When he did, Bushio did the only thing he could think of...he fell backwards, allowing the sword to cleave thin air. Using two kunai as a kind of pair of scissors, Bushio shot out, catching the sword and rotating it out of the boy's hands. Burying the sword point down in the ground, he used it as a balance pad, flinging his feet up and catching the boy in the face. He went backwards, tumbling down the steep incline. Before he got half way to the bottom, Bushio was already on him, kicking him to the side and sending him flying into a boulder. He hit, smashing the rock to pieces. He hit the ground, a trickle of blood showing from his lips as he sighed, going into unconsciousness. Yoko squealed as Deidara stared, his creationary clay sitting undisturbed in his hands.

"Bushio-kun! That was amazing! Wow!" Bushio grunted, feeling the exertion from the fight and breathing in slowly.

"He wasn't so tough. Deidara, take his scroll." Deidara nodded, putting his clay back in his pocket and walking over to the Genin. He got down, sifting through his items until he found the scroll. This he grabbed, standing and tossing it to Bushio.

"Here, you earned that one, un!" Bushio nodded, shoving the scroll into his pack. He glanced up, noting the clouds beginning to gather.

"Alright, that's enough of that. We should find a camp now and get ready for tonight." Bushio turned, walking back up the hill. "I think that there's a cave up here somewhere. We should use that," he said. Deidara nodded, looking back at the Genin.

"What should we do about him?" However, his question was answered almost as fast as he said it. A Chunin examiner appeared, looking down at the boy.

"Wow...look's like he got beaten pretty good, huh? Took his scroll, then?" Deidara numbly nodded, watching as a the Chunin examiner smiled. "Well done. Look's like his time is over," he said. He stooped, picking up the boy. "Well, good luck you guys! I'm off!" With that, he disappeared, leaving nothing behind but a set of footprints. Bushio nodded.

"Yeah, I wondered what was going to happen to those who got beaten. Looks like they take 'em. Probably get 'em some medical attention back at the village." He turned, fighting his way up the steep incline. "Come on, the cave should be right up here!" He got to the top, the other two following as he waited outside the cave. He turned, going in. Many things happened at once. Bushio stopped and glared, Yoko screamed, and Deidara crouched, ready for action...as they came upon a team already using the cave.

"Hey! This is our cave! Get out!" One of the boys from the other team stood, hand flexing. Deidara was already shaping his clay. Bushio grunted.

"We'll fight you for it...and your scrolls!" However, he talked more cockily than he felt. His body was still feeling the exertion from his previous fight. Now, instead of one opponent, they were faced with three, all of whom looked like they were fresh. A kunoichi, standing up, pointed at them.

"Fine! I'll fight you!" The other two boys sniggered.

"Yeah, we can always use more scrolls. We only have two each!" They ranged themselves out, coming in a triangular pattern. _So...the girl must be the leader of this group. She's at the head,_ Deidara thought. Slowly, he put a hand behind his back, grabbing a kunai from the waist holster he had on. He brought it out, letting the light from the fire reflect back. Suddenly, the cave went into chaos as the two boys and the three Genin around the fire clashed. Deidara stopped a sideslash, kicking out and barely missing the girl, who had dropped back. One of the other boys stepped in, thrusting out and catching Deidara on the cheek, sending him backwards. Bushio was also engaged, flinging out his arms and feet as fast as they could go. The three were skilled, but not unusually so. In a few moments, they retreated, slinking to the back of the cave and eyeing the two in front of them.

"It looks like we'll have to go to...THAT plan," the girl said, turning her head to look at the other two. They smiled, nodding.

"Deidara, be prepared for anything!" Bushio said. Deidara grunted.

"Yeah, I am. You alright, un?" Bushio smiled.

"Of course...these wimps ain't got nothing on me!" The three snickered, walking forwards and backwards until they formed a triangle shaped figure.

"Special Technique: Tri-Seal of Bonding Jutsu!" They shouted in unison, and the space between them erupted in light. Deidara threw a hand in front of his face, looking at Bushio, who had also thrown a hand up to protect his eyes. Then, as if a great weight lay on his body, Deidara was unable to move. He could sense that Bushio was equally immobilized, and both stood, paralyzed on the spot.

"What? What the hell is this?" Bushio grunted, trying to force his limbs to comply with his demands for motion. The girl sniggered.

"This is the tri-seal! Using our chakra, we can immobilize you...long enough to take your scrolls and knock you out, of course!" She laughed, walking forward. One of the boys grabbed her shoulder, looking around.

"Wait! Wasn't their three of them?" They glanced about until the girl scoffed.

"She probably wet herself and ran away. No matter, two scrolls are better than none! Let's make this quick!" With evil intent, she began crossing the gap between herself, Bushio, and Deidara, who couldn't move a muscle.

* * *

"I'm worthless...I can't do anything right. Why should I even bother. Those two are better without me, anyways," Yoko told herself. She was sitting a good deal away from the cave, telling herself the reasons that she shouldn't be a shinobi. She had no great gift, and she could only do the barest minimum when it came to doing techniques. She sniffed, watching the water run down her nose and stain the earth.

"I'm useless. Completely and utterly useless. Why try?" She heard an exclamation come from the cave, and buried her head in her legs.

* * *

"Alright! This one had two scrolls on him!" One of the boys had dug through Bushio's belongings, coming up with some miscellaneous gear and equipment, and the two scrolls the boy had. The girl sniggered.

"Good! That's great! How about that one?" The other boy was busy rummaging through Deidara's things. Suddenly, he smiled, coming up with the scroll.

"Got this one to!" The girl nodded.

"Well, I guess that's it! Time to finish the job then!" She began walking forward, stooping to look Deidara in the eye. "It appears your time in this exam is up, my dear! To bad for you!" She grabbed a rock, large enough to bring down on the boy's head and knock him out. Deidara closed his eyes, waiting for it.

"Hey! Don't mess with my teammates!" Yoko stood, emblazoned in the doorway as a crash of lightning shot down. The girl stopped, looking up and smiling wickedly at Yoko.

"Seems she wants to join her companions, boys! Get her!" The two rushed with a yell straight at the young kunoichi, who calmly waited for them to arrive. She sidestepped, crashing a fist into the side of one boy's face and bringing a knee up into the torso of the other. They both went down without another word.

"But...how? You're useless! You ran away...errr, I'll show you!" The girl dropped the rock, flinging herself at Yoko, who caught a punch in the eye. She staggered away, holding her face. The other girl smiled at her as she felt the offending area.

"Wait...that didn't hurt at all!" Yoko smiled, bringing her hand into a fist as the other began to back away, terror clearly written on her features. She suddenly found herself faced with an enraged kunoichi, and the extremely short battle ended as fast as it had been started. The girl lay on the ground, dark bruises already appearing on her face. Yoko smiled again as the two boys began to gain motion in their appendages.

"Yoko...that was amazing, un!" Deidara rushed up, congratulating her. Yoko smiled back at him.

"It was nothing, really." Bushio grunted, looking down at the three ninja.

"It really was nothing. That technique is used to hold an enemy. If you miss one, you're screwed. Look," he said, pointing to the three nin on the ground. The girl lay back as if asleep, and he cautiously removed her sleeve, showing them her arm. "See how the muscles look...and her skin is pale to. That technique must have used way to much chakra. They must only have had enough to go on, not enough to fight..." he said, almost thoughtfully. He stood, shaking his head. "That technique is worthless. Doesn't leave much, does it?" Yoko, once throughly overjoyed that she had helped, began to lose her spirit.

"Hey hey hey! Don't act like that, un! She saved the day...right Yoko?" Deidara turned to her, a huge grin on his face. Yoko smiled weakly at him, nodding.

"Right...sure I did. Thanks Deidara." She whipped her hand up, catching the scroll that Bushio chucked at her.

"Here, at least you earned that one. Deidara and I will take the other two...since we were the ones trapped in the jutsu." Bushio grabbed for the other two scrolls, stuffing one in his bag and tossing the other to Deidara. "Here...keep that!" Deidara nodded, placing it into his clay bag. Yoko stood, gazing at the girl on the ground. "Yoko...snap out of it. Help us get these guys outside!" Yoko nodded dumbly, grabbing the girl's arm and hoisting her to her shoulder. Together, they managed to get the three Genin outside. A Chunin Examiner was not long in the coming. He quickly made some clones, taking the three Genin off the mountain.

Deidara returned to the fire, seating himself by it. Bushio grunted as he sat, warming his appendages by the heat of the flames. Yoko stood near the doorway to the cave, staring out as another flash of lightning erupted. "Come over and sit, Yoko. We have plenty of room, un!" Yoko turned, staring at the blonde boy before smiling.

"Thanks...but I want to be alone. I'll take first watch tonight. You two go ahead and sleep...you'll need it." Deidara grinned, laying back by the fire.

"Suit yourself, un! Wake me up for second watch. Goodnight!" With that, he fell asleep, exhaustion telling in his voice. Soon, all that could be heard from the youth was "Mmmm, my art...is...a blast...zzzzzzzz...blast...art..." Yoko smiled to herself, and began to walk out of the cave.

"Where are you going?" Bushio hadn't looked up, just kept staring into the fire. Yoko sighed, staring out into the night.

"I'm going outside for some fresh air...like you even care," she said. Bushio turned, words on his lips. But, they died just as quickly. He grunted, staring back at the fire.

"Fine...just don't get lost." A tear coursed down Yoko's face as she grunted a response and stepped from the cave, out into the wind and cold. She took up a position on a rock facing away, hunching down from the elements and staring out into space.

"Bushio-kun..." The wind whipped her hair around, and she tried to straighten it, but to no avail. She got up, staring around, and then back at the cave. "That big jerk...I totally saved him, and he acts like nothing ever happened...the jerk." She strode resolutely off into the night, attempting to quell her rising anger of the situation by exertion. "I shouldn't have saved him...I should have let him be taken away...he did try to leave me in that cave...that good-for-nothing little so-and-so...why, I have half a mind to go back there and..."

"Hehehehe...looks like we have one out in the open...all to ourselves." She gasped, turning. Two nin stood behind her, staring down at her with evil intent. She began to back up, hands in front of her.

"I don't want to fight you guys...I just want to be left alone right now!" One snickered, staring over at his partner.

"Hear that? The girly doesn't want to fight. Guess we should leave," he said. The other one smiled back, nodding. They turned, making as if to leave. They both heard Yoko sigh in response, then they turned, throwing themselves at her...

It was over in a matter of seconds.


	27. Tension

It was the bright light of the morning sun peering into the cave entrance that awoke Deidara. He grunted, rubbing a hand in his eye to rid himself of his dried tears from the previous night. He had had another of those dreams...about his mother, about his old life. He still felt like the hole would never fill. He yawned, stretching bruised muscles and tired limbs. Standing, he gazed outside, stretching in the morning sun and taking in all around him. Suddenly, last night's events played in his mind.

"Hey...where's Yoko, un?" He turned, looking into the cave. Bushio was just starting to get up, popping joints as he stood. He rubbed his tired looking face as he walked over to the other boy, looking around himself. "You have any idea where Yoko is, un? She was supposed to wake me up!" Bushio glanced at him, and shrugged.

"She probably forgot to. She's probably asleep somewhere, under a tree or in a bush or something. Come on, we can go find her. I'm sure she's just fine," he said. Deidara nodded hopefully. Together, they climbed down the steep bank of the mountain, reaching the bottom.

"YOKO!" Deidara yelled her name, but just received a reply from his echo...and a clout on his head.

"Baka! Why the hell did you do that? Now everyone around here knows that we're here!" Deidara rubbed his head, glancing ruefully at Bushio from the corner of his eye.

"I was just trying to help, un!" Bushio grunted, turning and glancing around at his environment. Glancing down, he made out Yoko's tracks from the others that littered the ground.

"She went that way. See? Here's her tracks. Her feet are smaller...and her shoes have that pattern to them," he said, tracing the pattern on the ground. Deidara scratched his head.

"How do you know about the pattern on..."

"Come on!" Bushio grabbed his hand, propelling him down the path and through the bushes, eyes alert to danger...and to their lost teammate. It was a time later when they finally found her.

"Yoko!" Deidara ran to her side, fighting the sticks and twigs as he wrestled with the bush in front of him. She lay within, blood oozing from a gash on her forehead and a cut on her lip. Her body was covered in bruises. Whoever had hurt her had made an example out of her. Deidara grunted as he grabbed her arm, trying to pull her from the dense foliage. Bushio walked over, grabbing her other arm and yanking. Together, they managed to pull her from the bush, laying her gently on the ground.

"Who...who could've done this, un?" Deidara glanced up at Bushio, who shook his head.

"I don't know...but they must have been strong..." Suddenly, Yoko coughed, coming up and hacking. Deidara crouched back, allowing her to vacate her lungs of liquid. When her fit was over, she sighed, laying back against the boy as he created a back for her to lean on. She smiled, turning her head slightly.

"Hey...Deidara...thanks..." She coughed again, more blood coming up. She wheezed air in, trying to commit her body to the daily necessities of life.

"Yoko...who did this to you?" Deidara took a quick glance at her body, grimacing. Her arms and legs were covered in bruises, and she could hardly breath. It wasn't looking good.

"A couple of guys...caught me off guard...sorry..." She coughed again, staring up at Bushio. "Bushio-kun...I'm..."

"Did they take your scrolls?" Bushio fixed her with a glare, and she lowered her eyes, shame purely written on her face.

"Bushio! Stop that, un! She's hurt, and scrolls should be the last thing on your damn mind!" Deidara took his shirt off, ripping it so that it was longer. This he draped over Yoko, who gladly allowed him to fold it over her.

"I said...did they take your scrolls?" Yoko looked up at him, smiling.

"Yeah...yeah, they did. Took both of them...couldn't stop 'em...tried...sorry..." She coughed again, letting her head rest on Deidara's knees.

"So! What do we have here?" A Chunin examiner jumped from a tree, landing next to them. Yoko glanced up, then began trying to get up, but couldn't find the strength. The examiner looked at her and her teammates, and then shook his head.

"She looks pretty bad...but, rules are rules." He bent over, looking her in the eye. "Young woman...do you have a scroll?" Yoko just stared blankly at him, and he repeated the question. "I said...do you have a scroll?" She continued her silence. He clucked his teeth, standing up.

"Yes! She does have a scroll!" He glanced over at Bushio, who produced a scroll from his pocket. "See? She had me hold on to it when she guarded us at night. That damage is from a fight that we had previously. She just needs to rest...but she does have a scroll!" The examiner glanced at them all, and then back at Yoko.

"Is this true, young lady?" Yoko glanced at Bushio, watching as he grimly nodded. She smiled, catching the scroll in the air with her hand as he chucked it to her. She held it out to the Chunin examiner.

"Yep! Here it is...right here!" He glanced at them all again before standing up.

"Alright...fine. Whatever. You have two more days left up here, so you better start crackin'!" With that, he let off a smoke bomb, disappearing in the haze and leaving the three Genin in a bunch. Yoko smiled, looking up at Bushio from where she lay on the ground.

"Thanks...Bushio-kun..." He sneered, turning around.

"I didn't do it for you. Something is bugging me...something about the way these things are run. I just think we should stay together is all...that's all!" He walked a distance away before sitting down on a rock, glaring over at the other two. Deidara glared back, and then began rubbing Yoko's shoulders, feeling the knots and tension in them. She sighed, leaning back on him.

"Thanks, Deidara...that feels good..." Slowly, she closed her eyes, allowing the tension to leave her body. She was soon snoring softly. Deidara watched her, and then looked back at Bushio.

"So...what do we do now, un?" Bushio glanced at his partners, and then took stock of the situation. Thankfully, the guys they had beaten yesterday had scrolls on them. He took one of the scrolls out, glancing at it. He had two, minus the one that he had given Yoko. Deidara had two, and Yoko had the one, so they had five between them. Somehow, without Yoko, they needed more. He glanced at her, giving himself the affirmative of her inability to stay in the action. With the way she was wounded, she wouldn't be able to fight at all. That he was sure of.

"Well...what do we do now, un?" Deidara brought him back to the present, and he put the scroll back in his pocket.

"I guess we wait. We need more scrolls, and the best thing we can do is go looking for them. In her weakened state, she's useless to us...so it will be up to us to do this together!" Deidara grinned, nodding.

"Don't worry, Bushio! We'll kick ass, un!" Bushio grinned back, standing up and cracking his joints.

"Well, shall we?" He walked over, picking Yoko up off the ground and placing her on his back. Deidara stood, brushing himself off, and the two boys, and their unconscious partner, made their way through the forest of boulders and bushes.

It was a while before they found what they were looking for. They stooped, and Bushio set the unconscious form of Yoko down as he and Deidara crept behind a rock outcropping. Below them, they watched as two other teams duked it out. Bushio watched silently, taking in every move that each person made. Deidara contented himself with the way that the players in the combat moved. Fluidly they struck out, snapping back with kunai and shuriken, shrinking back to do a jutsu or two, and then attacking physically again. Deidara shook his head, wonder in his voice.

"Wow...that's how a fight looks, huh? I never really thought about it until watching it, un!" It was much better to be out of the fight and watching then in the fight.

"Deidara...how much clay do you have left?" Deidara shrugged, reaching into his pocket and feeling.

"Umm...I have quite a bit. Why, un?" Bushio turned to him, urgency in his eye.

"I need you to do something..."

Below, the two teams of three stood, watching each other. Both teams looked equally exhausted. "So...you guys...give up...yet?" One boy on the left stood front, cocky, yet heaving in air into his lungs. Another on the right grinned back.

"Yeah...I don't think so!" He attacked, throwing a kunai, which the other evaded. He threw his own, but another on the team stepped in the way, dealing the kunai a blow and sending it flying away.

"Hey guys! Can I watch?" Alone, Deidara sat on a rock, watching the two teams. The six looked at each other, and then back at Deidara.

"Hey...what do you think you're doing?" Deidara stared back at the boy who had asked.

"Just seeing who I need to beat once you guys are done, that's all, un!" The teams looked at each other again, and one boy grinned at the others.

"Hey, why don't we beat that kid up first? Then we can get this taken care of. Sound good to you guys?" The other three nodded, grinning. The boy's own team also agreed. The six turned, looking squarely at Deidara, who was grinning at them.

"What? Are you guys done already, un?" The six charged, kunai to the front as Deidara simply stood there. As they reached him, he jumped back, creating his handsigns. The six Genin in front of him reached the place he was sitting at the exact same time...as the place he was sitting exploded. They flew through the air, and as they tumbled, Bushio dealt each a kick that landed them on the ground, stunned. One Genin, less hurt then the others, rolled on the ground, kneeling and eyeing the two boys. Deidara grinned.

"Hey! That was a great plan, Bushio!" Bushio smiled, releasing his jutsu and making his clones vanish.

"Yeah, it was way too easy. These guys had no idea..." The boy on the ground watched them both, and then his hands flew up, making handsigns.

"Earth Release: Earthen Avalanche!" He thrust his hands into the ground, burying his palms into the earth. A roar from above caught the boy's eyes, and they glanced up as a storm of earth, rock, and shale tumbled down on them. The other Genin laughed as he walked over to where Bushio lay, half buried under the rubble.

"Thanks! Now I don't have to waste energy beating those other guys. Ha!" He knelt down, checking his pockets for scrolls. Then, Bushio crumbled. The boy stood, glaring down at the pile of rocks. His hands came up, and he made more hand signs as three shuriken shrieked in, catching him in the side. However, his jutsu was complete, and a log fell to the ground, transfixed by the shuriken. The boy hid in a nearby bush, watching the scene, waiting for Bushio to show himself.

"Heya!" He turned, jumping from the bush as Deidara popped his head up, smiling.

"Damn it! Take this!" Throwing more kunai at Deidara, he failed to see Bushio, who shot up from the ground. Catching the leg of the Genin, he pulled him down to his level, punching him heavily in the stomach and twisting, flinging him into the ground. Then, he used the boy as a landing pad, bringing both feet crashing into the Genin's unprotected head. He went out like a light. Bushio stepped off, wiping a hand across his perspiring brow.

"Great job, Deidara. Well done!" Deidara exited the bush, his hands behind his head and a smile on his face.

"I bet we have tons of scrolls now, un!" Bushio smiled, nodding as he began searching the other boys. Deidara stooped, checking the one closest to him. He whooped as he came up with two. In all, the six Genin had twelve scrolls. Dividing them evenly in half, Deidara and Bushio pocketed their six scrolls, sticking them into the bags they wore.

"Come on, let's get back to Yoko, un! She'll be glad to see us with so many scrolls now!" Deidara hopped up the hillside, coming to where they had lain Yoko for the present. She was still out cold, slumbering peacefully. Bushio came up from behind, glancing at her before snorting.

"She's still asleep, huh? Whatever..." Deidara picked her up gingerly, throwing her over his shoulder. Together, the two boys made their way back to the cave.

* * *

Night had fallen as Yoko awoke from her dreams, looking around sleepily. An owl hooted outside, and she glanced into the darkness of the world. She could hear crickets chirping, and she smiled as the feral sounds of the mountain invaded her senses. It was warm, but not uncomfortably so. 

"So...you're awake, eh?" She turned her head to where Bushio sat, poking a fire with a stick to bring it higher. She sighed, and nodded back. He grunted, still poking at the fire.

"Where's Deidara?" She glanced around for the boy, but couldn't see him.

"He's outside, trying to find water. He said that he thought he knew where some was. I wasn't going to stop him. It was nice to be left in peace," he said. She sighed again, glancing down at her legs.

"Bushio-kun...I'm..."

"Save it!" She inhaled sharply, staring up at Bushio who had gotten up from his crouching position. "You went off into the night without telling anyone, and you got your scrolls taken from you...AND you got beaten in the process. All of that was your own damn fault!" She listened to his words, each syllable taking something from her. "How you feel...and how sorry you are. I couldn't give a crap!" He turned, staring at the back of the cave as he tried to calm down. Yoko began to realize something, at that moment, that she had never realized before. Bushio and her...would never be. The fatalistic view of devotion that she had shown him from that point under the tree to this was nothing but a young girl's attempt at love. It was a fruitless venture...met by fruitless gain. A tear fell from her eye, and she managed to brush it off.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry I let you down. I'm sorry I let the team down...it would've been better if I had just gotten taken off the mountain," she said, almost to herself. Bushio turned, snapping.

"I'm beginning to think the same damn thing!" She hiccuped, and then smiled, looking up at him. Slowly...painfully almost, she said the words that she never thought she would ever say.

"I'm sorry I am such a burden, Bushio." With that, she turned over on her side, staring out into space before her eyes closed and she drifted off to sleep. Bushio watched her for a while before going back to the fire. He couldn't grasp the full meaning of what she said. She was a burden? Didn't he just tell her that. Just as sudden was the drop of the kun suffix of his name. Did that mean that she finally understood him? His desire to be alone? He smiled, to himself.

"Hey! I found water, un!" Deidara hopped into the cave, bringing three canteens full of water with him. Bushio looked up, nodding.

"Where you find it at?" Deidara grinned, setting the water down.

"Remember that guy who used the earth jutsu? He uncovered a well, un! I got lots of great tasting water from it. Try it! It's damn good, un!" To prove his point, he uncapped one of the canteens, taking a sip of the water. Bushio experimentally took a sip of his, nodding his approval after putting the cap back.

"Here, Yoko. Try some of this...you'll love it!" Deidara handed the bottle to Yoko, who had woken up when he arrived. She tried some of the liquid, smiling warmly and tucking the bottle under her.

"Thanks, Deidara...you're...really something, you know?" Deidara stared quizzically at her for a second, but shrugged, turning to the other items he had brought. He had blown a few birds out of the sky earlier in the evening, and had found a nest of dove eggs. He brought out his finds, setting them next to Bushio.

"Here...make something out of it!" Bushio glared down at the birds and eggs, and then up at Deidara.

"You're the artist...make something yourself!" Deidara glanced at him, and then back at Yoko.

"Ohhh..." He took a backstep, sighing to himself and then straightening his shoulders. Then he turned around, pointing at Yoko. "You need to act like you're thirteen. This whole stupid idea about being useless is pissing me off, un!" Then, he turned to Bushio, who glared at him. "And you need to act like a team player! You're pissing me off to, un!" With that, he turned and stalked out of the cave, walking into the cool night breeze...more for the sake of the situation than the anger that he felt. Hopefully, with him gone, they would resolve their differences, because he truly was distraught at the way his team was acting.

* * *

"Hmm...I wonder if I should do something while I'm out here, un!" Deidara began pulling together a fire, starting some twigs and leaves to burn, while he set out one of the birds he had secretly kept. He plucked it, humming a song that his mother had taught him when he was little...something that always seemed to relax him in the crib. 

"You will taste good, my unfeathered friend!" With that, he spit the bird on a stick, setting it on the fire to roast while he hummed. Taking a drink of his water, he sat back, watching the fire glow. Suddenly, he began to feel uneasy, sensing eyes watching him. He kept calm, staying in his position until the intruders revealed themselves. He began to turn his meal, keeping the edges from being burnt. After it was cooked, he brought the stick to his mouth, about to take a bite.

"Well well well...looks like we have another one, eh?" A voice from behind him made him turn his head to the left. Two nin were standing behind him, glaring down at him from a rock. He smiled, saluting them.

"Yo! How you doing, un?" They turned to each other, smiling.

"Hear that? He wants to know how we're doing. What do you think we should tell him?" The other sniggered, glancing back at Deidara.

"I think we should tell him that we're about to kick his ass as badly as that girl last night!" Deidara scowled, standing and putting his bird down.

"You were the ones who beat up Yoko?" The nin on the left smiled.

"Is that her dumb name? She was a horrible fighter...barely lifted a finger against us. It was a shame to have to beat her to a pulp. Oh well, you can't pass this test unless you're good...and she wasn't. Hahahaha!" He laughed, holding his sides. His friend just stared at Deidara, the same grin on his face. Deidara smiled back.

"Well...I can't say that I'm Yoko...but I can gladly fight you, if you want, un." The boy on the left looked at him, smiling.

"Hehehe...we're gonna beat you so bad you're stupid mother will feel it." It was the wrong thing to say. Deidara grimaced, clenching his fist.

"Don't...you dare...say anything...about my mother...ever again, un!" The boy on the right put in his two cents.

"Hehehe...What? You mean, like how old, ugly, and fat your dumb mother is?" The boy on the left smiled.

"Yeah...or how she falls down every time she gets up?"

"Or how your mother is a lazy, useless, stupid, ugly..."

"ARRRRGGGGG!!!!!!" Deidara had had enough. Throwing caution to the wind, he threw himself at the two...who sneered, raising their kunai.

* * *

"Hey...come get some food if you want it..." Bushio was picking at his bird after roasting the lot that Deidara had brought. Yoko turned slightly, glancing at the food and him, before turning back over. 

"No thank you, Bushio...I'm not hungry." He grunted, continuing to eat. When the silence finally invaded his mind, he spoke his thoughts.

"Why do you always have to be like this, hmmm?" He continued eating. She didn't reply until a while later.

"I don't know...I guess that's how useless I am...I'm always in the way, never helping." He grunted again, looking at her.

"Don't say that. You helped before, remember? Come on, eat something, will ya?" She still didn't move. Finally, he sighed, holding his head in his hands as he fought within himself.

"I'm...I'm...sorry, alright?" She straightened, turning over.

"What?"

"I said I'm sorry, ok? Geez, don't make me say it again, because I won't!" He turned back to his bird, eating it slowly. She stared at him, and then inched forward, taking a roasted bird gingerly and nibbling on it.

"This...is very good, Bushio. Thank you." He nodded, taking a sip of water. Then, he poked the fire.

"I guess we should sleep. Deidara is up, somewhere. He can keep first watch. He can wake me up for second. You need your sleep." He lay down, closing his eyes. She gazed at her half-eaten bird, putting it down and laying down herself. A night breeze swept through the cave, and though the fire burned merrily against the gloom of the dark, she found herself chilled. She shivered, her teeth chattering slightly. Suddenly, a jacket was thrown over her, and she felt the warmth instantly hit her body. She looked up, surprised, as Bushio turned over.

"You need it more then me. Now...goodnight." She smiled, laying her head back down. About ten minutes later, she heard him shiver, trying to warm himself.

* * *

"Yeah...showed you, didn't I?" Deidara stood over the two beaten nin, heaving as the fatigue of the battle swept over him. He had used nearly all of his clay, and almost all of the chakra he had left. He knelt, going through their possessions. He came up with an astounding fifteen scrolls from between them. He shook his head. _So, they must ambush lone nin and steal their scrolls...like they did to Yoko!_ He stuffed the scrolls in his pack, returning to his fire as the sounds of feet walked close. 

"So..." the Chunin began, but Deidara simply pointed to where the two lay. The Chunin nodded, walking over and grabbing the boys. "Looks like they're done. I'm off. Well done, kid!" He left as fast as he had arrived. Deidara picked his bird up, looking sadly at it.

"It's cold, un!"

* * *

As the morning sun glowed above the fields, Deidara made it back to the cave, crawling up to the lip and sitting there, enjoying the sun. He got up, walking in. He smiled at the scene, going to the fire and poking it with a stick. 

"I knew those two would make up, un!" He decided that he would let them sleep a little longer. They looked too cute, anyways. Bushio snored softly, Yoko's arm draped over his chest. Deidara grinned, warming his arms up a bit after the long night. He would give Yoko back her scrolls...at least she would feel better then.

* * *

WOW! This took me two whole days to finish...four sessions of sitting down and writing...and 8 pages long! I must really like you guys. Ok, if you like this chapter (which I know you do) then review. Next chapter is The End of the Second Trial: The Tsuchikage's Announcement! See you there! Oh! I would also like to thank you all! I now have 5k hits on this story! Almost rivalling another of mine! But nowhere near as cool! Thanks to all! AND TO ALL A GOODNIGHT! 


	28. The Tsuchikage's Announcement!

Deidara opened his eyes, squinting into the midday sun. Bushio and Yoko had been up, and the fire was burning low. He blinked, sitting up and rubbing a dirty hand over his face. Scratching his head, he stood, yawning.

"What time is it, un?" He didn't expect a reply, so he went and stood on the ledge, looking out over the scenery. Suddenly, a kunai whipped in, piercing the bush next to him and causing him to fall flat.

"Hahaha! If I had been an enemy, you would've been dead!" Bushio was walking up the hill, laughing. Yoko was behind him, also in a good mood. Deidara scowled at them, letting Bushio have his laugh as the other boy pulled the kunai out of the bush, pocketing it.

"That wasn't very funny. You could've killed me, un!" Bushio shook his head, rubbing a hand through Deidara's hair.

"Naw, you're too short to hit. Come on, we got dinner!" He walked into the cave, Yoko giving a quaint hello to Deidara as she packed in a heap of wood. Deidara grinned, walking into the cave and sitting down as Yoko heaped the fuel on the fire.

"So...what did you bring me, un?" Yoko laughed, watching as Bushio pulled a dead rat out of the pack.

"This should be really, really tasty!" Deidara scowled deeper, setting his arms in front of him.

"No way I'm eating some dead rodent, un! I'll go find my own food!" He stood, but stopped when Bushio laughed. He chucked the vermin away, showing him the real food.

"We found some wild turnips growing down there...along with some potatoes and some more eggs. Those doves you found yesterday had been back. Oh, we caught those to! There's enough here for everyone. What do you think, Yoko?"

"Sounds good to me, Bushio!" She sat, eyeing the food hungrily. Deidara was glad to see that most of the bruises looked much lighter, and she was much more jovial than the previous night. He smiled, going across the fire and nudging the older boy.

"So...what happened last night, un?" Bushio glanced up at him, and gave him a playful shove.

"Nothing. You just need to concern yourself with eating!" Deidara nodded, walking across the cave to his pack.

"Well...it just so happened that I ran into Yoko's friends last night, un! They wanted to let her know how sorry they were about the whole thing the other day, and they gladly gave me her scrolls back...with a little persuasion on my part, un!" He grabbed two scrolls from his bag, chucking them over to Yoko, who grabbed them out of the air. She stared dumbly at them for a second, and then back at Deidara.

"These...these aren't your scrolls, are they Deidara?" Deidara chuckled, opening his bag and showing her the multitude of scrolls in it.

"Naw...those are yours. They also were so sad they hurt you that they gave me all their scrolls to for some reason. Hahahaha!" He closed his bag, throwing it into a corner. Yoko smiled, a tear dripping from her cheek. Getting up, she went to the boy, kneeling and throwing her arms around him.

"Thank you, Deidara...that was very brave of you." Deidara blushed, waiting for her to let go. Bushio smiled across at him, and then handed him a roast dove. Deidara blew gently on it, taking a bite.

"Hey! This is great, un!" He took another bite as Yoko walked back to her spot, taking a bird gingerly and sampling it.

"Mmmm...you know, you'll be a chef in no time, Bushio!" Bushio grunted, taking a bite of his own bird.

"Well, this is all well and good. Deidara and I have scrolls, but you still need more. I wonder if we could find you some before..." but Bushio didn't finish. A horn sounded, echoing through the cave and around the mountain. Deidara glanced up from his meal, looking at the other two.

"What was that?" They shrugged, and all three walked to the edge of the cave. They saw the remaining Genin herding to the plateau, guided by Chunin. A Chunin suddenly appeared, looking down at them.

"Hey guys! That horn means that the test is over. You can come down now!" Then, he left. The three stood there, eyeing each other. Bushio turned, walking back into the cave and picking up his pack, kicking the fire to extinguish it.

"Well...I guess we should leave now." He walked past the other two, making his way down the hill before turning. "Come on! We don't have all day!" Yoko and Deidara threw the remnants of their meal away, picking their packs up and following Bushio down the hill. When they arrived at the common area, Deidara was surprised at how many Genin seemed to be missing. At least two out of every three Genin that had gone to the mountain weren't there. He silently counted heads. _Ok, I see at least seventy Genin. I know that about one-hundred and fifty went on this trial. Not many left._ The Tsuchikage was in the front of the mass, waiting for the murmuring to die down. Then, he raised both hands, making the chatter cease all together.

"Very well done. For those of you who are still here, I congratulate you!" The Genin let out a mass roar, deafening Deidara as he shouted aloud as well. The Tsuchikage smiled, and then held his hands up once again. "Alright, now I have an announcement to make!" The field went deadly quiet, and Deidara was up on tip-toes, waiting. "I want everyone who is here without their three teammates to stand forward. I want them to be recognized!" The Genin began looking at each other, and small groups of ones and twos began walking forward. When Deidara counted, there were about twenty three Genin up front. All seemed rather proud that they had made it that far without their third...or even any teammates. The Tsuchikage smiled at them. "Very well done. You made it through the second trial...some by yourselves and some with only one compatriot. You should all be rewarded for your skills!" They smiled brightly, looking at each other and then back at the old man, who nodded. "Therefore, it is my decree..." and then he stopped, and they all waited for him to continue with bated breath. He smiled widely at them once again before continuing. "It is my decree...that you be escorted back to the village. Your time in the Chunin exam is done!" He turned, about to address the rest of the group, until one of the failing candidates voiced his opinion.

"What the hell? You mean we fail? Why? Didn't you say that teammates aren't important? What the hell do you mean we fail?" The Tsuchikage gazed sadly at the twenty-three odd Genin packed around him.

"You fail...because you fail to see what it means to be a ninja!" They stood, gazing at him with misunderstanding. He took a puff on his pipe before going on. "You fail to understand the basic principles of being a shinobi. You fail to understand the basic principles of being a ninja. A ninja must see through deception. He or she must be able to pick out what is right from the illusions of this reality. You did not fully comprehend that at the beginning of this test."

"But...you said we didn't need our teammates!" Another Genin was still pressing the issue.

"Of course I did! If I had been an enemy, and I told you I was going to play by the rules, would you have believed me? If you did, then you would be dead. A ninja must be able to see through basic illusions such as this. Perhaps you don't realize what being a comrade really means? Do you think that you are in three-man cells to work alone? Of course not! You are in three-man cells to learn teamwork and responsibility. Those of you who left your partners in the first exam were doomed to failure from the start! Now, you must go back to those same partners, and hope they forgive you for your arrogance and foolishness. Now, get them out of my sight!" A squad of Chunin's appeared, leading the Genin off the field and back to the city. It took the Tsuchikage a few minutes before he was able to calm down. He had hated to let them go like that. However, if he hadn't been that harsh, they would never have learned. The cold, cruel truth is often the best teacher. To the remaining Genin, he smiled, looking down upon them all.

"Very well done, all that are still here. Now, as promised, those who have the most scrolls from this venture will gain something special. Please count your scrolls." The Genin began emptying pockets and bags, counting diligently. Deidara upended his bag and pockets, counting his scrolls carefully.

"Let's see, I have the thirteen that I took from those guys that beat Yoko up, minus the two I gave her. Then, I have the six from that one fight...and that one from the cave fight...and my own scroll. That leaves me..." he began counting on his fingers. It had never been one of his strong points. "That leaves me...twenty-one scrolls, un!" He placed them all back in his bag, getting up with a smile on his face. Yoko stood, eyeing him.

"I have three. Those two you gave me and Bushio's one. How about you, Bushio?" Bushio stood up, patting himself down.

"I have eight all told. Those six from the big fight, plus the one from the cave, and the one that was given to me originally. Not bad." Yoko looked guilty, and began pulling a scroll out.

"Here...take yours back. I just needed it that one time." She was about to hand it to him when he shook his head, holding his hand out.

"Naw...keep it. You may need it yet." She smiled, replacing the scroll in her bag.

"Thanks, Bushio." He smiled, nodding. Deidara grinned. It was good to see them getting along.

"OK! Will everyone who has ten or more scrolls please walk forward!" The Tsuchikage stood, glancing around at the Genin. Deidara watched for a second, and then walked forward, standing next to the old man. The Tsuchikage glanced down. "Deidara...you have more then ten?" Deidara grinned, opening his pack.

"Yep! I have twenty-one in fact, un!" The Tsuchikage shook his head, wonder in his eye. The boy was indeed amazing. No one else walked forward, so the Tsuchikage glanced around. That left 29...ten teams, but an odd number of candidates. The old man sighed.

"Very well. Who has 8 or more?" Bushio walked quickly up front, leaving Yoko behind after a quick wink. She smiled, staring at her two partners up front. As no one else joined them, the Tsuchikage smiled.

"Very well! We have an even amount of people now! The next test will begin shortly. As to the prize for the ones with the most scrolls..." and then he turned, looking down at Bushio and Deidara. "You two are exempt from this test! You need not bother taking it, as your scrolls show your ability. However," and then he turned back. "To the rest of you, we need to lighten the load a little, so the next test will be a tournament. It will consist of one-on-one matches. You will each fight, and the winner of each match will go on to the final test. Now, we will go back to the village! A tournament ring has already been set up!" He turned, walking back in the general direction of the village. Bushio and Deidara stared at each other.

"So...we're exempt, huh?" Deidara shrugged.

"I don't know. Does that mean we fail, un?" Bushio shook his head.

"No...I don't think so. I think that it means that we automatically go through to the next round. No need for us to fight," he said. Deidara sighed.

"Darn...I want to fight now that I can't." Bushio laughed, patting him on the back.

"Well, don't worry. You will probably end up fighting later on." Deidara nodded, still forlorn. Yoko ran to them, throwing her arms about them.

"Well done, you two. Don't worry, I'll totally kick ass so I can go to the next round with you guys!" Deidara looked up at her, grinning.

"You better! We're a team, right? A team can't be broken up, right un?" Bushio laughed again, nodding.

"That's right. We're a team! A three-man cell!" Yoko smiled.

"All the way to the finals, baby!" The three of them took off at a run, leaving the other Genin behind in their enthusiasm...to get to the finals! As they ran, Deidara remembered Tazuriko's words that night around the fire.

"_Don't get broken up, Deidara. Whatever you do, stay together..."_

_Thank you, Tazuriko-sensai...thank you!_

_

* * *

_

And so, Deidara learns about teammates and comradeship and all that other crap! YOOHOO!!!!!!!!!!! Now, review before I go insane and stop writing all together. We wouldn't want that, now would we? Next time on Deidara: The Early Years...To Fight, Or Not To Fight! No, that's not it, but it sounds good. Next time: The Beginning Matches! See you there!


	29. The Beginning Matches

Deidara and Bushio, being the ones who had attained numerous amounts of the coveted scrolls, were given a seat near the Tsuchikage in the arena. As for the arena, it was huge! Deidara glanced around, studying the architecture. Not as great as his art, but it would do for the time being. He glanced over at Bushio, who was taking in the area as well. It stretched for at least fifteen hundred feet, rows and rows of cropped chairs lining the incline going up. In the center, surrounded by pillars, was the main arena. Nothing special, a dirt floor with two entrances, one on either side. Deidara had seen the building from the outside many times, but never from the inside.

"Wow! This place is huge, un! I wonder if I will get to fight here?" He turned to the Tsuchikage, who smiled warmly down at him.

"You may yet, Deidara. Remember, these are only the preliminary matches. After this, we will have final matches to determine the winner of the Chunin Exams. They will be held here...but after a while! Being the ones with the most scrolls, you will have an advantage over everyone who you see here." The Tsuchikage took a puff on his pipe while Deidara scratched his head.

"An...an advantage, un? Why would we have an advantage?" Bushio shook his head. Could Deidara be any dumber?

"We'll have the advantage because we will have seen everyone's fighting styles and jutsu's...but they won't have seen ours. Get it now?"

"Oh! I get it, un! So, it's like we'll be fresh and everyone else will have to work harder, right?"

"Yeah...something like that." Deidara grinned. He had never felt so special. He turned back to the arena, where a Chunin Examiner was giving the rules to the candidates surrounding him.

"Alright you guys! Here's the rules. You'll fight, one-on-one, in the middle of this arena. You will keep fighting until either of you gives up, or I deem you unable to continue. I will also stop the match if the outcome is inevitable. Now, I will remind you," he said, and then cast a hand around the arena. "We have had many Chunin and Genin come through this arena, and many...have died. If you feel that you aren't ready for this test, now is the best time for you to speak up!" He waited, watching the Genin. As none of them made a move, he nodded. "Very well. The order that you will fight has already been chosen. Prepare yourselves. The first fight is between..." and now he glanced at a piece of paper he held in his hand. He smiled, looking back up. "The first fight is between Yara Mazanuka and Ping Hazamana! Please come to the center and prepare for battle. The rest of you may retire to the upper part of the arena." The Genin turned, leaving the two competitors in the center of the ring. Deidara grinned, hopping down off his seat and running over to where Yoko was walking up the stairs.

"Yoko! Hey, how you doing, un?" She sighted him, smiling and waiting for him to catch up to her. She gave him a hug.

"I'm doing just fine, knowing you and Bushio are watching me. That will make me fight just that much harder!" Deidara smiled, nodding. Bushio walked over, joining the two, and the three man cell was back together again.

"So, what do you think about this one, Yoko?" Yoko glanced down as the Examiner put his hand up, letting it drop to signal the start of the match. The two kunoichi in the center ring glared at one another before pulling kunai and starting in. Yoko sighed.

"Well, this may take a while. There are going to be 14 matches...and I don't even know when my turn is. So, we may as well watch them while we are at it, huh?" She turned back to the arena, resting her arms on the railing and watching the two kunoichi fight toe-to-toe. Deidara sighed, standing on tip-toe to watch the match. Bushio wasn't very concerned. Both kunoichi fought fairly clumsily. He knew that against someone like him, they would both fall fairly fast, so he contented himself with going over the remaining Genin. It looked like most were Stone Village nin...however, some were from the Grass Village, and one team did manage to make it from the Leaf Village.

"Hey! Fancy seeing you here again!" A boy walked up, taking Yoko's hand and kissing it. Yoko blushed brightly before removing her hand from his. He laughed. "Remember me?"

"Oh yeah! You're that guy who cut down that forest, un! That was amazing, I never did get to tell you that we also were happy you did it, un!" Deidara took a glance at his sword, and then back at him.

"Thanks...I suppose. Name's Junio Mezanuchi. Oh, and my partners Maey Tamagazi and Aprilio Zamahido. We are..." and then he made a weird gesture, signaling to the other two, who sighed, standing behind him in different ways. "We are...The Month's of Fame!" He smiled, allowing the shock to sink in. Bushio snorted.

"That's so lame..." Junio got up, annoyed.

"No it isn't! You're just jealous that your name sucks so much!" Bushio fumed, standing toe-to-toe with the boy.

"What was that, you little basturd?" Junio smiled at him, a dangerous kind of grin.

"You heard me. My name is better than yours!" Bushio cocked his fist back, ready to wipe the mirth off the boys face, as Yoko grabbed it.

"Oh, will you stop acting like boys? Geez..." Bushio calmed, allowing his fist to open and fall limply to his side.

"...Whatever." He turned back to the arena, staring at the fight, that wasn't really going anywhere. Both kunoichi stood apart from one another, eying each other as their chest's heaved. Bushio shook his head. They were both spent, having wasted most of their chakra in the first moments. However, one of the kunoichi smiled, standing upright. Her hands flew in front of her, and she made a hand sign.

"Water element: Water Entrapment Jutsu!" An orb of water suddenly flowed from the ground, catching the other kunoichi in a vice-like grip and holding her there. She struggled, flailing her arms and feet wildly as she thrashed in the water, trying to find an escape. However, there was none, and she slowly faded away into unconsciousness. As the Examiner took a glance at her and called the other the winner, the kunoichi removed her jutsu, allowing her opponent to flop limply onto the ground. A team of medical nin suddenly moved in, removing the girl and taking her away. Deidara grinned. It had been a horrible fight until the end. That water move had been cool! The other kunoichi swiftly made her way back to her teammates, who cheered her loudly. Deidara also cheered just as loud, and thought that she had turned his way, nodding her head at him. He smiled just the more.

"The next match...will be Maey Tamagazi versus Yodai Rendo! Please enter the ring and prepare yourselves!" Maey glanced at the five around her, smiling.

"Well, wish me luck..." and then she looked at Deidara. "You to, cutie!" She turned, walking to the stairs and down into the main arena. Getting to the bottom, she shielded her eyes, glancing up at the sun as it peered into the open roofed building. Her opponent, a boy from the Stone village, faced her. She smiled, nodding at him. "May the best kunoichi win!" The boy grunted, grinning over at her as he crouched. She stood stock still as the Examiner glanced at both nin, and then signaled them to start.

"Watch this...it will be over in a moment!" Junio gripped the railing, watching his partner in action. Deidara scratched his head questioningly.

"It will, un? But that guy looks pretty tough!" Junio scoffed, turning.

"Don't worry...the thing about Maey is that she can anticipate an opponent's moves. It's not that she knows what they are going to do, but she can read them." Deidara looked down into the arena.

"Really? How?" Junio scoffed once more.

"Just watch, shrimpy!" Deidara did watch.

The boy, Yodai, took a kunai from his pouch. He chucked it, watching as it whistled through the air. However, Maey hardly moved, just fluidly edged to one side and allowed the kunai to fly by harmlessly. Yodai, looking perturbed, grabbed two more kunai from his pouch. "That won't work...try that whip that you have in there...you never know!" He stopped mid-swing, staring at her. She smiled unarmingly at him, waiting for him to put the kunai back and take the whip out...which he did. She smiled again, twirling her hair. "Alright, now try your best...because it still won't be good enough!" The boy sneered.

"Shut up!" He lashed out, catching her wrist and flinging her to the ground in the same movement. He smiled, bringing the whip back for another strike. As it flew through the air, she turned, catching the end of it and giving it a hard yank. The boy, stunned, was pulled forward a foot or two before catching his ground again. He dug in, yanking back. The girl just laughed jovially as she let go of the whip, allowing it to return to its user. The boy recoiled the weapon, staring at her as she hopped to her feet.

"You think you're so hot, don't you? Well, you're about to learn a painful lesson!" The boy stood, bringing the coiled whip to his front and holding it with both hands. "Secret Technique: Rope of Binding Jutsu!" The coiled whip suddenly came to life, slinking out of his hands and wrapping around the girl faster than she could blink. The boy smiled evilly, putting his hands together in a diamond shape. This he compressed, at the same time compressing the rope. Maey squealed as the rope constricted her, tighter and tighter. "There isn't any escape now! Might as well give up, girl!" Maey squealed again as the rope constricted her further, making her grit her teeth.

"Now...watch this!" Junio nudged Bushio slightly, and he grunted.

"As far as I can tell, she's done for," Bushio said. Aprilio glanced at him.

"You would think that...but there is a reason for her doing what she's doing!" Deidara glanced at him.

"Really? Like what, un?" Aprilio winked at him.

"Just watch!" Deidara turned, watching the combatants. As far as he could tell, the boy had Maey just where he wanted her.

"Just give up already! I don't want to hurt you!" The boy compressed his hands, making the rope bind even tighter. However, as he did so, Maey laughed. She began laughing hard, and then laughed harder, and then harder still. The boy grimaced, making the rope bind even tighter. "You're nuts. Examiner, just call her out already!"

"I'm sorry...but I can't until she says she quits." The examiner was very clear about that.

"Very well...I'll just pop her like a balloon then!" He squeezed tighter, and she laughed harder.

"Now, the fun begins..." Junio said, smiling down. Suddenly, Maey became quiet, and Yodai glanced at her, wondering if she was out. Then, no one could have expected what happened next...except her teammates.

The rope bind that Yodai had placed on her suddenly flew apart, snapping in crazy locations and falling uselessly away from her. She lay on the ground, and began her maniacal laughing again. Then, she slowly got to her feet, staring down at the ground before bringing her eyes slowly to Yodai. Her eyes, usually a light hazel, now had a fiery red in them, and she grinned at him. He gulped, taking his two kunai out of his pouch. He only had time for one gasp before she was on him, closing the gap between them in the blink of an eye. She lashed out, punching him square in the face. He rocketed back, screaming through the air and burying himself lengthwise in a stone pillar. There he remained, embedded a good inch in the solid rock. Maey stood in the center, heaving. Her eyes returned to their beautiful hazel, and she stumbled a bit before regaining her composure, sweat dripping down her face. The Examiner walked over, examining the boy in the pillar before nodding.

"The winner of the second match...Maey Tamagazi! Congratulations! Please return," he said, gesturing that she should go back up the stairs. She smiled, turning and walking back up the stairs...but looking as if she had just fought for hours straight. Bushio smiled to himself.

"So...muscle manipulation, eh?" Junio glanced at him.

"Yeah...how you know?" Bushio grinned, eyes shut.

"Easy...she waited until she knew the boy wouldn't be able to dodge her. I have a feeling that that jutsu is only good for one or two punches...and then after that, you aren't able to do much else...am I correct?" He glanced at the other boy for confirmation, who just shrugged, turning back to his teammate.

"I don't know...I've never seen her need two punches before." He smiled openly at her as she made her way to them.

"See, told you I could take him!" Bushio smiled at her.

"Great job. The jerk had it coming." Deidara also gave his opinion.

"Yeah! That was a great fight, un!" Maey glanced down at him.

"Thanks shorty!" She kneeled down, giving him a peck on the cheek and getting back up, prepared to watch the next match. The Examiner was busy looking over his list as the medical nin made their way out of the arena with the boy...who was still out cold.

"Very well...the next match will be between Raiycho Zen and Aprilio Zamahedo. Please come to the center of the arena and await the beginning of the match!" Aprilio sighed, cracking his fingers experimentally.

"Well, wish me luck...though I don't think I'll need it." He turned, walking down the stairs and into the arena while his teammates up on top cheered him. He stood in the middle of the arena, waiting for Raiycho to make his appearance. The other boy did, suddenly and flauntingly. He took a running jump, throwing himself over the top of the railing and landing on his feet in the middle of the arena. He took a moment to acknowledge the crowd as he turned, sizing Aprilio up.

"So...you are ze combatant, eh? What ez theez? I weesh for tyou to begone from my sight et once!" Aprilio stared at him, gawking.

"Why the hell are you talking like that?" The other boy snubbed his nose up, looking at his fans.

"I talk like zees because I am refined. You, sir, are no jentlemeen!" Aprilio snorted, shaking his head.

"I'll show you refined, you overstuffed popinjay." He grabbed a hand of dust and dirt, sprinkling it on himself. The other boy sneered.

"Wat is zees you do, eh?" Aprilio smiled.

"No, nothing. Just showing you how refined I am." Raiycho sneered again, and turned his back.

"Very well. Zees will be no trouble for, how you say, mua?" He smiled up at his fans as the Examiner began the match.

"Watch...Aprilio is a master of elemental jutsu's." Bushio looked sidelong at him.

"A master? How many does he know?" Junio looked back at him, smiling.

"I think he knows two...but don't worry. He knows them like the back of his hand!" The boy, Raiycho, took a backward step, bringing his hands up to his chest.

"Very well zen! I weel show you who is the wenner and who ez ze loser!" He made a few hand signs, his hands moving much slower than Deidara would have guessed. "Summoning Jutsu!" He threw his hands to the ground, and a puff of smoke appeared, enveloping the arena. Deidara narrowed his gaze, trying to peer through the dense forest of mist and fog. Suddenly, the smoke billowed from the arena, and Raiycho stood in front of what looked to be a gigantic beetle. It was at least ten feet long, and fifteen feet high. As well as being massive, it moved back and forth, clacking dangerous looking pincers and staring down at Aprilio. "Zees iz my partner! Hey...go show heem why I am ze best and he iz just a loser, eh?" The beetle scuttled forward, pincers down and glistening. Aprilio smiled, putting his hands together.

"Well, if you want to use a bug, may I accept the position of exterminator?" He began making hand signs, and stopped, waiting for the insect to lumber almost on top of him. "Fire Style: Nine Flames of Chaos jutsu!" His hand shot to his mouth, and immediately, flames began sprouting from it. The beetle, taken aback, reared up, its front legs swinging in the air as the flames engulfed its under carapace. However, after the flames dissipated, the beetle flopped down, relatively unharmed. Raiycho sneered, laughing.

"Hohoho! You cannot beat ze beetle with zees attack, my unwarey foe. Hohoho!" The beetle began to walk forward once more as Aprilio began making hand signs once again.

"Take this, you over-sized cockroach." He made a last hand sign. "Water Release: Geyser Eruption!" He shot his hands below him, striking the earth. The immense summon almost had him within his grasp as a geyser of water shot from below, striking it in the same place as the fire had. The beetle let off an unworldly roar as it stumbled. As the water began to sink back into the ground, the beetle shook off the effects, once again towering over the genin.

"Hohoho! A leetle water un fire will barely hurt ze beetle, eh? You are, how they say...done for, eh?" The beetle, highly provoked, began to stab out with its horned projections, making Aprilio jump backwards to escape.

"Hehehe...the bigger they are, the harder they FALL!" Taking a kunai from his pouch, he threw it, landing a perfect shot, again, where each of his attacks had hit. The insect seemed stunned for a second, and then exploded beautifully, sending shards of shell and chunks of multi-colored guts flying everywhere as the exploding note took effect. Raiycho stood for a second, gawking as his beetle stumbled and fell, poofing back to the summoning plane. Then, he hit his knees, tears rolling from his face.

"Wait...why...how? How did you do that! That's not fair! I'm supposed to be the winner, not you! WHY!" Aprilio smiled, walking up to the Genin and sticking a kunai under his chin.

"Them's the brakes. I knew that an oversized insect would have an incredibly hard exoskeleton. So, I used fire to weaken and superheat the shell, and used the water to cool it down incredibly fast. After that, it was a simple matter of, how would you say..."blowing" it's mind? Hehehehe," said Aprilio, smugly guffawing to himself. Raiycho glared up at him, and then turned his head away, gazing into the dust.

"Fine, you win...I give up." The Examiner nodded, raising his hand.

"The winner of this match, Aprilio Zamahedo! Well done, now please return to the upper tiers." Aprilio bowed to his side, ignoring the curses coming from the teammates of the defeated boy, who sulked his way back up the stairs, still muttering about his bugs.

"That was amazing!" Yoko was quite excited, giving Aprilio full applause.

"That guy was overconfident. Tsch...refined my ass!" The six Genin watched as the Examiner began to read his list again, and then glanced up at the tournament entrants.

"The next match will be between...Lucia Midri and Rotas Tubaki. Please come down and prepare for battle!" The two Genin in question began to slowly sink down to the arena, taking the steps one-by-one. Yoko glanced at both, and then sighed.

_Wonder when I'll get to go?_ She began watching the match, noticing each fighter's abilities and skills. However, another Genin was having the same thoughts she was. Junio was standing erect, almost stock still, taking in each match. Though his conversation had been light, the only thoughts running through his head were...

_I wonder when I will get to fight...I haven't seen enough blood yet!_

_

* * *

_

Since I have had almost 6000 hits on this story, I thought I would give my readers an extra special treat and finished this chapter a little early. Also, I crammed 4 fights into it, and one you can imagine...I suppose. Thanks to all of you who review and stuff...it means a lot to me! THANKS YOU ALL!!!!!!!!!!!


	30. Worst Case Scenario

Disclaimer: Duh...I don't own Deidara...nor Naruto...nor any of that! That is all Kishimoto in Japan. You rule my fine Japanese friend! Well done!

* * *

Yoko hadn't been watching the remaining matches. She was still pondering who she would have to fight, narrowing down the field as each Genin took his or her turn.

"Hmm, I wonder who it will be?" She gazed around, stopping for a moment as she looked at Bushio, standing with his back to a pillar and watching the match below progress. "Hmm, well, good news is I won't have to fight Bushio or Deidara...that's a plus. I still wonder who..."

"The winner...Yamagara Washi! Well done...please go back upstairs." The Examiner pointed, sending the young kunoichi up the stairs. He began peering at his list again, smiling and looking up.

"Very well. Our next match will be between...Yoko Tazanuchi and Junio Mezanuchi. Please come to the arena and prepare for battle!" The Examiner took a step back, waiting. Yoko gripped the railing, turning her head to her left and staring at the boy standing there. He seemed to be standing there, staring at the ground in the arena. Then, suddenly, he turned, walking down the stairs and onto the arena floor.

_Crap...why is it him?_ She took a deep breath, trying to calm herself down.

"Yoko...are you alright, un? Come on, it's your match!" Deidara stood on her left, tugging her sleeve to bring her back to reality. She turned, smiling lightly at him.

"I don't know, Deidara. I mean, you saw what he did to those trees, right?" Deidara stopped his frantic tugging, letting go and staring down into the arena at Junio, who was staring back up at Yoko. He had no real facial expression on...just a blank stare. Deidara didn't know what it was, but something about it gave him the creeps.

"You'll do fine. Come on, go down there and beat that guy." Bushio came, standing next to her. She smiled, looking up at him.

"Thanks, Bushio. Well, here I go!" Turning towards the stairs, she began a slow descent down, taking each step mincingly, trying to prolong the inevitable match.

"So...what do you think her chances are, un?" Deidara turned towards Bushio, who grunted.

"I don't know. I'd say that if she believes in herself, she should do just fine." Maey smiled, looking up at him.

"I wouldn't be so sure about that. Junio...he isn't like most nin." Bushio turned slightly, staring sideways at the kunoichi.

"What do you mean?" She turned back to the arena, staring down, her eyes glassy.

"Junio...sometimes gets caught up in fighting. Sometimes..." and she trailed off.

"Sometimes what? What is it, un?" Deidara walked to her, looking at her as she turned to him, finishing her sentence.

"Sometimes...he doesn't know when to stop!"

* * *

Yoko finally made it to the arena, staring across at her opponent, who stared levelly back. 

"Very well...the next match will now commence!" The Examiner gave them the go-ahead, stepping back to keep watch. Yoko took a deep breath, beginning to pull a kunai from her pouch.

"Yes...yes...do it...do it...take out the kunai...do it..." She stopped, staring across at the boy, who was grinning up at her. "Take it out...throw it...see what happens...come on...what are you waiting for!" She gulped, replacing the kunai in her pouch and watching him. He laughed, throwing his head back into the midday sun. "Couldn't do it, huh? To bad." He pulled his sword out of its sheathe. He gazed into it, watching as his reflection wriggled and contorted in the smooth configuration of the blade. "You know...I've only killed maybe twelve people. Maybe thirteen. I don't really know...I've never really kept count...HAHAHAHAA!!!!!" He threw his head back once more, leveling the sword at her. "You never really stood a chance here. Why don't you just give up, huh?" Yoko, quite shaken, began taking a backwards step, watching him.

"No...No, I won't give up. Not just like that." This seemed to amuse the boy further, and he snickered.

"You just don't get it, do you? Fine." Suddenly, he disappeared, leaving Yoko staring across at nothing. "You don't truly comprehend the danger you are in. Giving up now will ease the pain that you will feel later!" She gasped, jumping sideways and facing the nin again, who had appeared behind her. He laughed, disappearing again. She turned her head, looking around for him. "You know, I haven't actually killed a girl yet...I wonder what it will be like?" Her head shot up, looking at the boy who was standing on the low part of the ceiling, directly above her. She jumped back out into the open as he dislodged himself, hitting the ground in a crouch. He stood up again, turning his head to face her as she tried to calm down. A kunai, flung faster than she could see, flew by and grazed her cheek. She clapped a hand to it, feeling the warm liquid ooze down her face. "Oops...did I open that wound of yours again? So sorry...HAHAHAHAHA!" He began to laugh once more, watching her with mad eyes as she began to ponder her situation.

"This guy is fast...I can barely watch his movements. What should I do?" She began to go for her kunai again...a weapon in her hand made her feel in more control, anyways. He smiled as her hand reached into her pouch, pulling the knife from it.

"Good...good. That's what I like to see my prey do. Fight back!" He flew, cleaving the earth in front of her as she jumped back to avoid his downward slash. He jumped again, slicing sideways. She had enough time to block the blade with hers before tumbling to the ground, rolling and coming up on her knee, breathing heavily. He stared at her, his eyes wide-open. "Come come...I haven't had enough yet!" He began to twirl his sword, slow at first, and then speeding the rotation until it became a blur in his hand.

"Sword Technique: Whirling Art of the Nine Blades Jutsu!" The sword began to glow, and a large force of wind suddenly pushed from behind, sending a crashing whirlwind of destruction flying her way. She dodged to the side, feeling the technique graze her leg slightly. It opened a wound across her calf, and she groaned as she hit the ground, feeling her blood spill from the slice.

"Yes...yes. More...MORE!"

* * *

"What do you mean he gets carried away? Doesn't he know he's fighting Yoko?" Bushio was glaring across at Maey, who shrugged. 

"When he's fighting like this, he only knows two things. One, he can be killed. Two, he can kill. That's all he knows. The feeling that he can be killed is thrilling to him, and the feeling that he can kill makes him feel powerful." She turned, staring down into the arena. "He loses control over himself, and he can't help it. If your friend knows what's good for her, she'll give up, right now!"

"No way, un! Yoko can fight good. She...she just needs to figure that out for herself," Deidara argued, staring at the girl.

"Hmph...she'll die at this rate!" Deidara scowled, looking down into the arena.

"No...she can't lose! She's our teammate, un! We're going to the finals together. That's all there is to it!" Maey smirked, looking back at the fighters.

"We'll see, kid. We'll see..."

* * *

"Don't you know how to fight at all? Here, let me show you!" Junio laughed, throwing shuriken. Yoko barely dodged them, back flipping over one and coming up underneath another. She landed, throwing weapons of her own. He easily blocked them, bringing his sword up and around and smiling as the weapons pinged off. "Yes...so close. Keep trying...I'm sure you'll do it...eventually. HAAHAHAHA!" He turned, chucking his blade like a spear through the air. She jumped to the right, barely avoiding the weapon as it winged past. She averted her gaze from him for a moment, and he disappeared once more, using his speed to defy her eyes. She began searching for him, backing up until she felt the wall behind her. 

"Have you tried up here?" She gasped, looking up. He smiled maniacally down at her, standing atop his sword, which was buried in the wall. He sprung, using the sword as a diving post. Flipping through the air, he snatched the sword from the wall, slicing horizontally at her as he twisted in the air. Taken aback, Yoko felt the sword slice her stomach. It was a shallow wound, but she felt every inch of it. She stumbled backwards, kneeling down and holding her free hand to the wound.

"Your blood...it makes you look much prettier. I wonder..." Junio began, and stopped, staring down at the floor.

"You wonder what?" She gasped, the pain from the wound excruciating. He smiled, throwing his head back and laughing up into the sky.

"I wonder...how you'll look...covered in blood from head to toe?" He disappeared once more, and she felt a foot lash out from behind her, kicking her over and flinging her to the ground. She coughed, feeling dust and dirt mix with her wound. "Come come...this isn't even a challenge! Get up...fight me!" He began to zigzag across the arena, and as she began to get to her feet, he punched out, catching her in the chin and sending her tumbling once more. She lay on the ground, panting into the dust.

_How do I beat him? He's so much faster than me. _Yoko glanced up, staring at Junio, who was grinning down at her from a few feet away.

"Does it hurt? Good...I'm glad. But I haven't had enough yet!" He began his strange laughter again. Even Maey and Aprilio cringed slightly as the beating sound echoed around the arena. Yoko smiled to herself.

_I...I guess I'll have to use THAT technique..._

* * *

_HELLO ALL!_ I'm very glad so many people like this story! Only about 10 more chapters...and then it will be done! Ok, maybe more like 15...we'll see. But it will be done. Then, the next portion will continue the saga of the Blonde haired boy with the big heart! Or, something like that. OH! Next chapter posted on Saturday, the 1st of September, so check then for it! It's going to be really long, so I hope you'll all like that. Review everyone, cause I like it! 


	31. Pain, Loss, and Regret

Junio stood, staring crazily at her from the other side of the arena. Yoko now felt every wound she had received, each one aching and throbbing. Slowly, she stood on wobbling feet, trying to keep her head on the task at hand. She had one ace in the hole. How she was going to pull it off, she didn't quite know yet. However, she wasn't about to go out now...not when she had promised her teammates that she would go on to the finals...not when she was so close. Junio smiled at her, another of those canine grimaces that could be referred to as joyful.

"Very good. Stand..stand! Get up so that I can knock you down again!" He began to level his sword, and then she figured out how to pull off her trick. She just needed an opening...that was all. Suddenly, he began to run, around the arena and in no particular direction. Faster and faster he circled, jumping from the pillars keeping the roof up, one to the other. She slowly circled in place, keeping him in sight as he continued his erratic jumping and circling. He stopped dead, turning and jumping down at her from atop the tallest pillar. She gasped, jumping back to avoid being hit by his attack. However, the force of the swing was powerful enough to cleave a hole in the ground, throwing up shards of dirt and rock. The mass of projectiles pummeled her relentlessly as she hung motionless in the air. On landing, she hit the dirt, rolling and coming to a crouch, staring over at her opponent as her lungs brought in much needed oxygen. "I thought you were going to fight me! It's alright though..." he said, again looking at his reflection in the sword. "One by one...first an arm...then a leg...perhaps another arm...I'll save the head for last...won't do to leave you without it...HAHAHAHAHA!"

* * *

"Damn...I don't see how she'll beat this guy. He's too fast for her...and too powerful!" Bushio hung grimly on the rail, watching the fight progress. Deidara nodded, staring down into the arena.

"I know. I can barely follow him, but then again, I've spent lots of time training to detect movements, un!" Bushio glanced over at him, staring sidelong at the boy.

"You have? I thought all you did was train with that clay!" Deidara grinned, looking up at the older boy.

"Naw...I've been trying to detect the movements of people's hands. I haven't gotten it down yet, un! But, hopefully I'll be good enough to watch someone's hand signs." He again brought his attention to the arena. "Be careful Yoko. We're up here rooting for you, un!"

* * *

"Come on! Fight me!" Junio swung his sword once again, and again came up short as the wiry kunoichi jumped away.

_I...can't find an opening. He won't let me!_ She jumped sideways, avoiding a downswing and rolling away from the backswing.

"Come on! It's only going to hurt for a little bit...then it won't hurt anymore! HAHAHA!" He began his maniacal laughing again as he swung at her head. She ducked, throwing shuriken as she dodged his swing. He brought his sword up expertly, cleaving the weapons away. Grabbing his own shuriken, he threw, sighing in satisfaction as one grazed her arm. She hobbled away, holding her hand to the spot. Gritting her teeth, she focused on him, watching as he began his zigzagging towards her.

_Hmm...the way he attacks...the way he moves...wait, hold on_! She dodged left, hiding behind one of the pillars as he again slashed at her. _He attacks without thinking! He attacks recklessly, knowing that I'm going to dodge, and knowing that I won't counter him while he's like that. That's how I beat him!_ She rolled away as the sword smashed into the pillar, leaving a long hole in the solid stone. Junio scowled at the block, ripping his sword from the masonry and coming around from behind it.

"You keep running...why not fight me? Of course...I wouldn't want you to lose...YOUR HEAD! HAHAHAHAHA!" He again came on the attack, seeing her basically defenseless in the middle of the arena. She turned, facing him.

"Come on, then!" He laughed once more, swinging his sword around. She sidestepped, then gasped as the sword raked a gash on her chest, cleaving a shallow wound from one side to the other. He smiled as blood flew, splattering him and the ground. She stumped away, holding her chest and heaving. The wound hurt more then anything she had ever felt before. Junio only reveled in the way the blood soaked the ground. He brought his hand to his face, staring at the blood coating it.

"Yes...it feels so...warm! More...I must have more!" Yoko drew her breath as fast as she dared. Her lungs were on fire from her exertions, and her multiple wounds made her feel vunerable, weak. However...now was time for her counterattack! She brought her hands to her middle, feeling the last amounts of her chakra flowing through her. As she made her hand-signs, she remembered what Tazuriko-sensei had told her all those months ago...

"_Look...you did great today! You're learning this technique much faster than I gave you credit for! However, you must understand...this technique is only to be used when you are in dire need!" He stood, watching over her as she got up from the ground, chest heaving._

"_But Tazuriko-sensei, this technique. Is it really that bad to use?" Tazuriko had smiled, sighing slightly._

"_Listen. This technique...I've killed a lot of nin with it. It's powerful, and dangerous. It requires many things, and those things are what makes it so dangerous!" She had smiled at him, saluting him._

"_Don't worry, Tazuriko-sensei. I won't use it unless I'm forced to!" He had smiled at her again, staring up at the sky._

"_I worry about you the most, Yoko. You don't seem to have the fighting skills that the boys do. You...you might want to rethink being a shinobi." She gasped, then stared dejectedly down at the ground. _

"_I know that I'm not as strong as Deidara or Bushio. But, I have the willpower and the heart of a shinobi. I know that inside!" He had laughed at her, looking down. _

"_Having these things...do you think that makes you worthy to be a shinobi?" She smiled, nodding._

"_Yes...it does!" He laughed again, placing a hand on her shoulder as they began walking from the training ground. _

"_Well then...you may just be a good shinobi after all, then. Maybe...just maybe!" _

Junio launched himself across the arena, his body moving fluidly as he closed the gap. His fun was over...it was time to finish it! Yoko smiled lightly at him, and then finished her hand-signs.

"Ninjutsu Arts: Muscle Puppet-Master Jutsu!" Junio, almost directly in front of her...suddenly stopped dead. His arms...legs...nothing on him would obey his commands. He kept trying to tell his legs to move forward...and his arms to swing his sword...but nothing was happening!

"Wait...what? What the hell? What did you do to me?" Yoko smiled, snickering a little herself. She stood, getting shakily to her feet as the boy stood like a statue, sword upheld to strike her down.

"I think we can get rid of that!" The sword dropped from his hands as he let it go. He cursed, looking up at his hands refusal to obey him. "Alright, I guess you can put your hands down now!" He dropped his hands, letting them hang useless by his side.

"You...you witch! What the hell is this?" She smiled, walking around him slowly as he glared at her, moving his eyes.

"This is the muscle manipulation technique. It allows me to use you as a puppet, controlling you with my chakra directly. You can't do squat!" She walked to his front, smiling at him. She suddenly lashed out, catching him in the chin and sending him to his back. It was her turn to laugh, and she did. He just glared up at her from the ground.

"You...you bitch!" She tutted, sending out a wave of chakra and getting him to his feet.

"Now now...what would your mother say if you said that? She would probably have to smack you, right? Well, since she isn't here...I think I will!" She took a step forward, punching him in the face and sending him sprawling. "Hey...I'm not done with you yet!" He slowly got to his feet again, looking at her with a death stare.

"When I get out of this...you're dead. Do you hear me?" She laughed, a twinkling sound that resounded around the arena.

"When you get out of it...you'll have lost, and I will have won. Now, stand still. It's been awhile since I've had a human punching bag!"

* * *

"Wow...look at Yoko go! She's kicking his butt now, un!" Deidara was amazed as Yoko began a pummeling assault on her foe, using his face as a target for her fist, and crashing her knee into his stomach. "She's...she's great now, un! I wonder what was up before..." Bushio grunted, cutting him off.

"I know. This is almost unworldly. How did she become so strong all of a sudden. This must be a trick or genjutsu."

"Hey...Junio! Snap out of it! Are you going to let her beat you up like that! Come on, man! Fight!" Aprilio was shouting down into the arena, encouraging his helpless friend. Deidara grinned, jumping on the railing.

"Come on, Yoko! Beat that guy senseless, un!" Aprilio shot him a glare, but continued supporting his teammate. Maey was decidedly calm, staring down into the arena as if in a trance.

* * *

"Come on. You said you wanted me to fight. So I'm fighting! Let's go!" She punched him for the upteenth time, making him stumble back. His face was bruised and bleeding, and he stood, panting at her. His hands and feet still disobeyed him, and he thought of the worst things he could do to the kunoichi in front of him. "You see...this technique is special. It requires me to latch onto you with a bond first before it can be activated," she explained while walking towards him.

"A bond?" He didn't understand, so she laughed.

"Right. A bond. Actually, it was your attacking and dashing about that gave me the idea. Look at yourself. You're covered in blood...not your own, but mine as well!" He craned his head, gazing at his arms and legs, which were covered in blood from his last attack he had made.

"Your...blood?" She smiled, nodding.

"That's right. My blood acts as the buffer into your body. When the technique is activated, my blood seeps into your muscles and skin, blocking your chakra flow into your arms and legs. Then, my chakra takes over, meaning you can't do anything until I tell you to, and right now...I'm telling you to run headfirst into that pillar!" He turned, running full dash into a pillar on his right. He hit the ground hard, instantly aware of the pain that flooded through his body as the impact left him with a broken nose. She smiled, using her chakra to pick him up off the ground. There he stood, glaring across at her as she smiled disarmingly back.

"Now that I have had my fun, it's time to quit this game." Junio's hand went to his pocket, pulling out a kunai. He whipped it around, stabbing it into his arm. Howling with pain and fury, he ripped it out, holding it dripping in front of him. Yoko laughed. "Now...say you give up, or we'll go for the other arm!" He smiled back at her.

"I'm going to enjoy ripping you to shreds!" She shook her head.

"That's not the way to say it. Here, let me help!" His kunai flipped from his right to his left, and he yelled in pain as it plunged into his other arm. Yoko raised an eyebrow at him. "Well, now what?" He smiled once again.

"You think you've won, haven't you? But, this game is far from over!" Yoko tutted again, making the boy plunge the kunai into the same wound he had just inflicted, making him wrench the weapon back and forth in it. He cringed, feeling the knife rip his upper arm, down to the bone.

"Now now...you need to learn how to behave. Say you submit!" He shook his head.

"NEVER!" Yoko smiled, directing him to point the kunai at his stomach.

"These cuts you gave me will look like scratches after what I'm about to do to you! Now, say you give up...or things will get ugly!" Junio laughed, spitting into the dust.

"You stupid little girl! I'm going to rip you apart, a little at a time! Then, I'm going to kill you!" She grimaced, and his hand moved up a little.

"Say it! Say it now!" He shook his head again. Yoko sighed. "Fine...I wanted to do this anyways. Take this!" His hand plunged down, and she waited for the kunai to enter his stomach. However, it stopped, hovering a half-inch away. He glanced down at it, and then up at her, smiling. She lost her grin, replacing it with a questioning glance. "Hey...stab yourself! I demand it!" He laughed again, this time throwing his head back.

"Sorry girl...but it seems you ran out of chakra!" Yoko gasped, directing all her chakra at him. However, what he said seemed to have been true. No matter how hard she tried, she didn't have enough chakra left to finish the job. The kunai dropped to the ground, and Junio, dripping blood, laughed even harder.

* * *

"Wait...something is wrong, un! They stopped. Something must have happened!" Deidara was anxiously gazing down into the arena. Bushio also was aware that something was amiss. It was quiet now, both competitors staring at each other.

"Oh no...Aprilio, I think he's going to..." Maey glanced over at her teammate, who echoed her thought.

"I know...this doesn't look good!" Bushio averted his gaze over at the two, who were watching the arena with horror.

"What...what isn't good? What's he going to do now?" Maey looked over.

"He's...going to use his ultimate technique! I've never seen anyone beat it...or even live through it. This is bad..."

"Huh? Ultimate technique? What is it, un?" Deidara tugged her shirt, and she looked down.

"It's...bad!"

* * *

"Hehehe...it has been a while since I've used this. You should be grateful that you forced me to. I have to say, you're more wiry than I gave you credit for, girl!" He laughed again, his strange, guttural laughs that made her shutter. Slowly, he ripped his shirt off, staring down at the blood covering his body. It was only then, with his shirt completely off, that Yoko saw the four crystals embedded into his skin.

"What...what are those?" He smiled, looking down at the multi-colored crystals embedded in his arms as they gleamed in the sun.

"These are my chakra crystals. They focus the power of my chakra, and combine it...with sunlight!" He looked up, closing his eyes as the sun beat down on him from the top of the arena. However, it was slowly disappearing behind a cloud, and he gazed up longingly into the sky. "Very well...it is time!" He put his hands together, closing his eyes. The purple crystal on his right arm began to glow, faintly at first, but brighter and brighter it grew, until it shone like a miniature star. Yoko stood her ground, staring at him.

_What the hell is this? Is this a trick? A jutsu? What are those things?_ She decided not to wait for an answer. Taking a kunai from her pouch, she tossed it. However, her hands were shaking to much from the fight and her blood loss, and the weapon went wide. She spat into the dust. _I have to get closer to do anything. I'll try to attack him head-on!_ She drew another kunai, running at him. By now, a red crystal on his left arm began to glow, just as brightly as the purple one on his right. She hopped in the air, swinging the kunai down. She hit the ground, coughing as dust arose and choked her. Junio was gone, using his insane speed to leave the spot. He now stood in the place she had, still in the same position. Yoko turned, her eyes slitting against the glare the dust created. She again attacked, bringing her arm swinging across. He disappeared again, and she glanced around for him, finding him on the opposite side of the arena. Now, a white crystal on his left arm began to glow, brighter and brighter until it joined the other two. He smiled to himself.

* * *

"Oh no...there's only one crystal left! This isn't good, Aprilio!" Maey turned to her partner, who echoed her.

"I know...we have to stop this match. She'll...she'll die!" Both began running towards the Tsuchikage, who was still watching the match. Taking the initiative, Deidara and Bushio ran after them, talking while they ran.

"What is this technique? Why is it so dangerous?" Bushio looked over at Maey, who turned her head slightly to answer.

"This technique...it leaves a person helpless. They can't do anything to fight it, and you can't break it. Only Junio will be able to make it stop once he activates it." She turned her head. "It's...a horrible technique!" Deidara still had questions.

"But...but it can't be that bad, right?" Aprilio glared over at him.

"You idiot. What do you think we've been saying to you for the past five minutes? It's going to kill her if he does it!" They reached the Tsuchikage before they even realized it. He glanced down at them, a smile on his face.

"Are you enjoying the matches, young ones?" Maey looked up anxiously.

"Tsuchikage...you have to stop this match! He's going to..." but the Tsuchikage began to shake his head.

"I'm sorry young one...but I cannot. Only the competitors may stop the match. Besides, each seems to have done well to this point, so why not let it go and see what happens, eh?" Maey began to once again beseech her point...but it was to late, as a cry echoed around the arena. All four crystals now aglow on his arms, Junio put his hands out, trapping Yoko's image in a box shape with his palms.

"Secret Technique: Solar Orb of Containment jutsu!" Yoko, her kunai out, dashed at him, bringing her hand across in a slice to end the match. However, she found herself blocked, her kunai bouncing off a clear shield. She gasped, dropping her kunai, which slid down the smooth wall of the shield. She punched, attempting to break the enclosure, but to no avail. Kicking likewise brought about the same result.

"What...what the hell is this?" She glared at Junio outside of the shield, and he smiled at her.

"This...is where you die!" Then, he lifted his head to the sky, smiling as he watched the clouds moving against the blue background. He saw the sun, trying to peek through one of the fluffy white object's. It neared the edge, beginning to peek out. He smiled, closing his eyes. "...It's a lovely day...for a barbecue!" Then...as the sun peeked around the cloud...Yoko screamed!

* * *

"What the hell?" Bushio threw himself to the railing, staring in horror as Yoko screamed in the ball of chakra, clutching her head and hitting her knees. He couldn't tell from his height what was happening...but he knew it was bad!

"What's going on, un? What's happening to her?" Deidara glanced at Maey, who looked at him in horror.

"That technique...it uses the power of the sun to trap heat. She's...she's slowly roasting alive!" She turned to the Tsuchikage. "Tsuchikage-sama. I again implore you to stop this match!" He looked at her, and then back down into the arena. He nodded, the Examiner returning his nod. He walked to where Yoko was, screaming as her body broiled.

"Young woman, do you submit?" However, far beyond hearing or comprehending, Yoko continued her frantic screaming. Junio smiled. Her screams were music...he could've started dancing, if he had ever learned how! "Young woman...do you submit?" Again the Examiner asked, and again Yoko couldn't answer, her body doubled up in pain. The Examiner looked up at the Tsuchikage, who nodded. The Examiner sighed, turning. "Your winner by default...Junio Mezanuchi." He turned to the boy, looking at him. "Very well, release your jutsu!" However, Junio gazed at him, that same, mad look in his eye.

"...No! She must die!" He laughed, his insane chuckling echoing around the arena. Bushio glared, jumping down onto the ground and rushing over.

"You son-of-a-bitch! You won, now let her go!" Yoko lay still in the ball now, lying limply prone. Junio glanced over at Bushio, who was standing next to the ball.

"No...she must pay for what she did to me...with her blood!" He smiled, then looked back up into the sky, noting the sun, clouds...and the heat! Suddenly, a fist crashed into his stomach, bringing his face down. Bushio was face-to-face with the boy, staring deep into his eyes.

"Let her go...or I swear I will kill you!" Junio smiled at him, and then the ball vanished, leaving Yoko lying on the ground. A team of medical nins rushed in, beginning to work on her. Deidara hopped down, running to where Bushio stood. Aprilio and Maey ran over, grabbing a hold of Junio, who seemed to be out of chakra and stamina. The medic nins worked feverishly, injecting chakra and fluids into the girls limp body.

"Come on, Yoko. You can't die now, un! We need you...we're a three-man cell!" Deidara, a tear in his eye, watched quietly as the medics worked.

"Come on...this isn't good. You, there, I need you there! You, come on, more fluids! She's dry as a bone! Come on!" They began CPR on her, pumping her chest and blowing air into her lungs as chakra was fed into her. Bushio, grim-faced, watched all. His heart was racing, his blood pumping in his ears. Suddenly, the lead medic stopped, watching as the others stopped as well. Silently, he turned to one that was standing by.

"Ok...call it..." Bushio's heart sank, and he fell to his knees. Deidara ran to Yoko's side, kneeling down and crying on her chest.

"We...we were partners...you...me...Bushio...we were in it together, un! Why...don't leave us now...don't go...please..." Tazuriko, watching silently from the top row, suddenly appeared next to him. Taking the boys shoulder, he picked him up, dusting him off.

"Come on, Deidara...you don't need to be here." Deidara sniffed, walking slowly away with Tazuriko. As Bushio passed the motionless body of Yoko, he turned to the side, smiling a little.

"I...I would've gone on that date with you, you know? I would've..." and then, as a tear rolled down his face, he walked silently out of the arena. Junio, led out by his two partners, walked stoically out, his saner side coming back. However, before he exited the arena, he smiled to himself.

"...Thirteen..."


	32. Gravesite Vow

It was a cold day the following afternoon. Deidara quickly guesstimated the number of people at the small service to honor those that hadn't made it through the exam. In all, only four had died. Two had died in the first section, one had died on the mountain...and Yoko...Deidara shook his head, trying to keep himself from crying. A hand held his on the right. He looked up, smiling at Yanoi, who had tears running freely from her eyes. He sighed, watching as the Tsuchikage gave a small blessing, honoring the four Stone Village nin before they were slowly lowered into the ground. Deidara, taking the initiative, walked over to where a Chunin was scooping dirt on the grave.

"Sir...may I? Yoko...she was my teammate, un." The Chunin looked down at him, smiling kindly. Handing the shovel over, he allowed the boy to take it, standing back to watch as Deidara stood at the grave site. "Goodbye, Yoko. We'll always be a three-man cell. You know that, right, un?" Turning, he began shoveling dirt in, unaware that Bushio had come up beside him, shovel in his hand as well. The air was stifling, even though the temperature was low. Deidara glanced up, catching Bushio's eye. The boy smiled weakly, returning to the dirt pile and scooping more in.

As the last dirt was tapped lightly into place, the congregation began to meander away. In a week, all would be forgotten and life would go on. Besides, in a week, the winning Genin would duel in the arena, watched by thousands. It would be a time for celebration for the village, a time when their best would fight the best from other village's. Deidara gazed sadly at the small grave, and then looked up into the sky. His eyes slitted as rain fell on his face. _That's fine...at least no one will see me crying. _Yanoi gave his hand a squeeze, pecking him on the cheek before turning and walking along with everyone else. Only Deidara and Bushio remained at the site after awhile. Bushio, silent and grim, looked at the tombstone, reading it softly to himself.

"Here lies four Genin who lost their lives, doing what shinobi are meant to do. They were fast friends and loyal compatriots...shinobi all." He shook his head sadly. Shinobi were meant to show no fear, no illusion of happiness or shame. They were meant to kill and die...that was all. He couldn't believe that Yoko's life would end so fast. He thought back on all that happened between meeting her and this moment. Every thing she had done had annoyed him. Every time she said his name, he had cringed. Why? Why did he feel like he did now?

"Hey...Bushio?" He glanced down at Deidara, who was looking up at him.

"Yeah. What?" Deidara smiled slightly, looking up at the sky.

"It's almost like she's crying for us, isn't it, un?" Bushio looked up as well, feeling the rain hit his face.

"Yeah...almost." He smiled. It was nice to think that way. But he knew it was a lie. Deidara sighed.

"Well, it's time to go back, un. Goodbye Yoko. Take care, huh?" He turned, leaving the older boy standing at the grave.

"Deidara!" The blonde stopped, turning around and facing Bushio, who had walked up. Bushio, resolute, held his hand out.

"Let's make a pact, right here and now! One of us will face that guy...and whoever does it will kick his ass all over the place. Deal?" Deidara looked at his hand, and then back at him. Smiling, he reached out, taking the boy's hand. Bushio disregarded the mouth, the tongue tasting his palm.

"Right! Also, let's make a vow that one of us will win this thing. All the way, un!" Bushio grinned, nodding.

"You got it! We'll do it...for Yoko!" Deidara grinned, nodding his head in affirmation.

"Right! Now, let's go. I'm starving!" Bushio sighed, letting the boy's hand go. Suddenly, he reached down, picking Deidara up and placing him on his shoulders.

"You run too slow...and I'm hungry now!" Deidara gave a whoop as they thundered back towards town...leaving the grave and its possessions behind.

* * *

This was supposed to be short. It was sad, in a way, to kill Yoko off. I had really gotten used to bringing her character out, and now she's dead. But, I have a reason to do it! So...there! Oh, please review. If you review about ways to make this story better, then I may just make this story better. But I can't know what you guys want unless you freaking review, un! GOD! 


	33. Training Begins!

Deidara stood at the tree, touching the bark lightly. Looking up, he smiled, remembering...that day. He hopped into the boughs of the old plant, sitting down on the branch that he had lain on that day so long ago. It had been that tree that he had first met his team. That tree...where Yoko and Bushio...and him. He sighed. It had been so long ago, he felt, yet it was only less then a year. He hadn't been a Genin very long, and he was already in the finals of the Chunin exams.

"Yoko...I'm going to win this thing...for you, un!" He got up, hopping back to the ground. Flexing his hands and arms, he stretched, popping tendons and smiling as his joints snapped. "Well, knowing that I have a little less then a week will help me get into shape, I suppose. I have time to come up with some plans."

"I hope you have plans, because if you don't, you won't last long!" Bushio stepped from behind the tree, smiling over at the blonde boy, who returned it.

"Yeah, I know that, un!" Bushio shook his head, his smile still on his face.

"So...what is the plan, huh?" Deidara put a finger to his lips, gazing up at the sun.

"Umm...I don't know. I guess I'll just have to wing it, un." Bushio walked over, smacking the boy on the head. "OW! What the hell was that for, un?" Bushio grunted.

"Without a plan, you're as good as dead if you go up against that Junio guy. You have to have a solid plan first...otherwise, you'll be nothing but a pancake. A...well roasted pancake," he said. He turned, his joke turning sour in his mouth. Deidara nodded sadly, and turned away.

"Yo!" They both turned around, staring as Tazuriko made his appearance.

"Tazuriko-sensei! Where did you come from?" Deidara walked up to the man, who smiled, patting the boy on the head.

"Oh...you know, this place and that place. So, what are you guys doing? Figuring out anything to help with the tests?" Bushio looked at him scornfully. Tazuriko quirked an eyebrow, staring over at his young ward. "What the hell is that look for?"

"You were there...right there! You could've stopped it. Why didn't you?" Tazuriko, momentarily lost for words, continued staring before breaking off eye contact and looking up into the clouds.

"I didn't stop it. I suppose I could've. But then again, why didn't anyone stop it? Perhaps because we didn't know that the boy would go so far. Perhaps we should have. But," and now he looked at the two boys. "But, we are shinobi. We live and die by the blade. You know that as well as I do...and Yoko knew that to. She knew what she was getting into. You two should be proud of her. She didn't quit, and she gave her all." Deidara, his eyes misty, looked to the ground, scuffing his shoe. Tazuriko smiled at them, and then clapped Bushio on the back. "Well, you two need to train. Bushio, you and I are going to leave now."

"What? Why?" Bushio glanced up, noting the seriousness in the face of the other. Tazuriko, bending down on his knee, stared eye-to-eye with him.

"You understand basic technique and have a mastery of the rock clone jutsu. That's good, but you can do better. What I'm going to do is show you how to do better." Then, he got up, looking over at Deidara, who seemed forlorn, standing all alone. "Deidara, I'm sorry. I can't help you. Your jutsu is too unique. Even with my advanced knowledge of jutsu, I wouldn't be any help to you. I'm sorry. However," he said, going to the blonde boy and kneeling down in front of him. "However, with this time alone, you can invent your very own jutsu. Something you crafted yourself, that no one else can do." He took one of Deidara's hands in his own, flipping it and smiling down at the mouth that smiled back. "I'm sure your friends will be most helpful in this." Getting up, he ruffled the boy's hair, putting his hands together and beckoning Bushio to him. "Goodbye Deidara. Bushio and I will see you in about four days time. Until then!" With that, a swirl of wind and a poof of smoke, and nothing stood in front of Deidara but scenery. Deidara pouted, sitting down and scooping dirt up.

"This is boring, un! I don't have anyone to train with, or come up with strategies with. This sucks, un!" He got down on his stomach, sifting dirt through his hand. A worm popped up, wriggling back and forth. Deidara grinned, putting the worm down and watching it squirm on the surface of the dirt. "Do you want to train with me, un? I bet your a fierce competitor!" He stood up, pointing down at the wriggling annelid. "Very well! I accept your challenge, un!" He stood for a second, and then pouted again. "This is dumb. This worm is a horrible partner!" He got down, squishing the worm in two. He was about to leave it at that, until he noticed that worm was still wriggling. He watched, fascinated, as it writhed, each half moving of its own accord. Still fascinated, he examined one half. It seemed perfectly fine, except for being only half a worm. That gave him an idea for a new attack. He put the worm down, digging a small hole and depositing both halves into it. Covering up his latest muse, he stood. "Thanks wormy! You were a big help after all, un!" Then, he began to work!

* * *

"Tazuriko-sensei, what are we doing out here? This is stupid! Shouldn't I be working on my rock clone jutsu some more?" Bushio was glaring across at the Jounin, who was smiling at him. He had taken the boy to the outreaches of the village, a place no one would bother them. He had already procured the necessary provisions for their trek, so all was ready.

"Do you know how to make rock clones?" The boy shook his head, grunting his affirmative. "Good, then you don't need to practice something you already know, idiot! I'm going to show you something new!" Bushio looked up, a little surprised.

"Really? Something brand new, huh? Like what? How to make my rock clones do homework or something?" Tazuriko chucked over a kunai, watching as the boy skillfully snagged it in midair. He hadn't thrown it that hard anyways.

"No, smart ass! I'm going to teach you two things, actually. One, I'm going to teach you how to evade attacks, because you need to work on that! Two, I'm going to teach you the art of transformation!" Bushio came up, staring at him.

"Transformation? Like turning myself into a bird, or a rock or something?" Tazuriko smiled, shaking his head.

"No. Like transforming yourself into other people. A shinobi must learn how to gain vital information. One way to do that is to transform yourself in the image of someone else. This is a key skill...one that you don't have!" Bushio grunted, leaning against a rock.

"Ok, so teach me then!" Tazuriko laughed, walking over to the boy and sitting down.

"Not that simple, my young, foolish friend. However, we have four days to get it right...so I suppose that we should begin, huh?" Bushio smiled. Finally, something that would help him.

* * *

Deidara lay on the ground, panting. He had used up almost all of his chakra, but he still had plenty of clay left in his bag. Thankfully, the Village Hidden in the Stones had an abundant supply of the stuff around, and his friends from the academy were ever ready to bring him some, as long as they got something out of it. He smiled, looking up at the sun. He had promised Yanoi he would have dinner with her at her house. He was sure that he would need her later on, since Yanoi's parents owned one of the biggest mines in the area. A large, deep shaft, it housed valuable diamond and ruby deposits. Further down, gold and silver. However, he was only interested in the top layer, which consisted of nothing but pure, rich clay! His art needed the stuff, and Yanoi was only too happy to have daddy bring her a bucket of the stuff every once in a while, as long as it meant being around him.

"Well, what should I do now, un? Should I wait until I get my strength back? Or should I come up with a better plan?" He straightened, looking up at the clouds. They were magnificent, clouds. One minute, they were something, and the next, something completely different. They changed, never staying the same, always flowing. A bird...no, a dog...no, a rabbit...no...Yoko's face. He smiled, pointing up at one of the clouds and imagining himself swirling it around to be another shape. His art was like clouds. One minute they were whole, plainly solid. The next, they were explosions. That was the best part. The explosions. He still got a kick out of each one. Each explosion gave him a purpose. Each one gave him the feeling that he was the master of his own universe.

"Well, I suppose I could just wing it during the finals, un! That way, I won't know what's coming, and they won't know that I don't know...so they won't know that I know that they know that I don't know what's coming...you know? Or something like that anyways." He got up, brushing himself down. Climbing his tree again, he stood on the bough that he had stood on long ago. Glancing at the city, he sighed, sitting down. "Yoko...Bushio...I wish you guys were here with me right now, un."

* * *

"No no no! You're not getting it right! Like this!" Tazuriko again put his hands up, transforming himself into the Tsuchikage, holding it, and then releasing the jutsu. "Now...try it again!" Bushio, almost completely spent, put his hands together. He transformed in a blur of smoke and dust, and stood there, waiting. Tazuriko threw a hand to his brow, shaking his head. "You'll never get it. You look like Tsuchikage-sama with a bad hair day, a bad beard day...a bad FACE day!" Bushio grunted, returning to his original form.

"Hey, this is only day one. You have to work with me on this. Geez, it's not like I've ever done this before." Tazuriko, annoyed, turned around, stamping his foot.

"I thought you were better than this. You always had shown an ability to complete training. I don't know why you're like this. I mean, Yoko learned her technique in around ten hours. Of course, you're not Yoko, now are you?" He stopped, waiting. He heard an exclamation behind him, and the forcing of the transformation jutsu. He smiled.

* * *

Deidara, now completely spent, lay upon the grass, breathing heavily. That last technique would do the trick. However, it took so long to do it for him, it wouldn't be plausible to use. He sighed, gazing up into the sky at the clouds once more.

"I just need to find an opening, un!" Suddenly, a voice from down the hill shocked him into awareness.

"Deidara...I thought you were coming to dinner? It's almost seven. You're late. You know how my parents hate late arrivals." He smiled, tilting his head slightly as Yanoi walked into view. She got down on her hands and knees, staring into his blue eyes and smiling. "Come on, you still owe me for all that clay I've been getting you, remember?" Deidara grinned back, nodding his head.

"I know, Yanoi! I've been out here practicing my techniques, un!" She chuckled, leaning down and kissing him on the mouth before parting and getting up.

"Well, you can practice some more after dinner! My mom made a great salad tonight. Along with steak and potatoes, that is." She smiled as Deidara hopped off the ground. Turning, they both walked in the direction of the town, Deidara remembering old, past memories.

_"Mom...what's for dinner tonight?" Deidara glanced at his mother._

"_Why sweety...it's only the best tonight! Steak, potatoes, and salad of course. You need your greens!" He smiled, staring down into his plate of cold beans. A tear fell into them...but he didn't let his mother see._

_  
"It's...a meal fit for a king, un!" _

Deidara smiled as Yanoi took his hand, not caring about the tongue that lapped playfully at her palm. He wouldn't be having cold beans tonight...he could guarantee himself that much.

* * *

It was two days later that found Deidara again on the hill, his clay pouches brimming with unused material. He smiled, sticking his hands into his pouches, one either side. "Ok, let's get this done, un!" He waited as they lapped up the mixture, gently caressing it into working order. Then, as he had many times before, he poured chakra into it. It was an interesting sensation, putting chakra into the clay. He almost thought that it felt like a waterfall, cascading down. After he was done, he put the clay from both hands together, kneading it carefully. When he was through, he had his bird in his hands. He threw it in the air, bringing his hands together. It puffed up, becoming his bird.

"Ok, Mazai! Time to go!" He jumped up, landing skillfully on his mount as it took off into the air. He began a harrowing set of twists and turns, zigzagging once, and then shooting down through the blue back to the earth, leveling off and beginning another set of dizzying turns and climbs. After an hour, he was exhausted from using chakra to keep himself stable, but it had been worth figuring out the limitations of his bird. "Well done! Now, let's see something else!" He hopped off, turning around on his plummet to earth and putting his hands together. The bird exploded brilliantly, sending shards of hard clay rocketing around him. He smiled, putting his hands out and slowing himself. Grabbing onto one of the higher branches of the tree, he twirled, then jumped, landing gracefully on his feet.

"That was fun, un! But, I better not try that with anyone else. I don't think they would make it, un!" He remembered briefly the flight he and Yoko had taken, smiling back on the memory. She had been so scared, he had been almost sorry for her. Almost. He laughed to himself.

"Hn...showing emotion is for the weak!" Deidara stopped dead, turning slightly. Junio walked from the backside of the tree, coming to stand next to the boy, staring off into the distance.

"What the hell are you doing here, un?" Deidara couldn't keep the contempt out of his voice. Junio smiled, even allowing himself to laugh a little.

"I just want you to know...from deep down in my heart," he said, turning and putting his mouth near Deidara's ear. "From deep down in my very soul...I want you to know how much Yoko meant to me. She...screamed louder than anyone has ever screamed for me before!" Deidara wrenched away, hopping a little to stare at the youth once more.

"You sicken me, un! Get the hell out of here. We'll meet in the arena soon so I can wipe that sick smile off your stupid face!" Junio laughed, walking down the hill.

"Oh, don't worry, shorty! We'll meet in the arena. When we do, your fate will be the same as your idiot teammate's. I did feel sorry that she went so solitary. I think it would be nice for her to find her partner in the bottomless depths of hell." Then, he turned, staring sidelong at Deidara with the same, sick smile on his face. "Maybe I'll even be nice and hunt down your other teammate. Like you said in the arena, you three are a three man cell, right? Can't have one teammate alone...all three have to be there. HAHAHAHAHA!" Turning, he continued his trek downhill, leaving Deidara to shake with anger. It wasn't more then a minute after when Yanoi came hunting for him. Her touch brought him back to reality.

"Deidara-kun...are you alright? You're shaking." She grabbed his arm, feeling the vibrations in his body. It took a second, but soon he was back under control. He turned, smiling at her.

"No no...I'm fine, un! Now, what's up?" She smiled back at him, giving him a quick kiss before leading him off the hill.

"Come on! It's already dinner time! You've been up here for ages!" Deidara, confused, glanced up. The sun was already going down in the West, and he could see the twinkling of stars on the horizon. It hadn't felt like an entire day, but it was. He smiled, thinking of the progress he had made. Soon, that jerk Junio would find out what he had coming.

* * *

"Ok, you're getting it now...finally! Took you forever and a day, though!" Tazuriko gave his approval, staring at his subordinate, who was heaving.

"Hey...Tazuriko-sensei...can't we...take a break...now? We've been...going at it...for hours on end...and I'm exhausted!" Bushio sat heavily against a rock, trying to catch his wind. Tazuriko nodded.

"Sure, we can rest. Though, I don't think that that guy Junio allowed Yoko to rest...you know, before killing her?" He waited, and again was rewarded by the sound of hand-signs and grunts and groans.

* * *

Yah! Another chapter done! Next time on Deidara: The Early Years! The Genin meet in the arena for the beginning matches of the final tournament to decide who will stay and who will go! Don't miss the exciting times for our friends. Next Time: First Elimination! See you there, everyone! Oh, let me give you all a woot! 7400 views, thank you all kindly. LOVES YOU ALL SO MUCH! DOES HE PRECIOUS? YES MY PRECIOUS! LOVES REVIEWERS ALL HE DOES! Ok, no Lord of the Rings here...sorry


	34. First Elimination

Deidara smiled. He had worked literally non-stop for the past four days, and although he was tired, exhausted, spent, or any other word used to describe the drained feeling he felt, he was happy with the results. He had come up with two new jutsu's that used his form of attack, and hopefully, the most powerful one would help him the most. He still hated that it took nearly a full minute for him to develop the attack, but what the hell. If he could just outlast an opponent long enough to use it, he felt confident that he would beat whoever he was up against.

"Yoko...it's time to fight, un!" He got up from his position on the ground, patting himself down and cracking his neck. Then, he took off, running as fast as his feet could take him back to his room in the Tsuchikage's mansion. It would be great to finally get some food into his stomach. Although he had hated to tell Yanoi that he wouldn't be eating with her, he felt that one day alone before the final matches would be good for him. He sighed. He was beginning to like Yanoi...a lot. She seemed nice, and her mom cooked great meals, especially when he was around. He thought that it had to do with her father, whom he had saved during his first days in the village. He had been a part of the crew buried under rubble and debris. Also, Yanoi seemed to like him, which suited him just fine. She got him the best clay, and if his art was happy, then he was!

It was a little later that he finally arrived at the mansion. He walked in, nodding curtly to the two guards that stood at the door. They nodded back, again going back to the position they had held. He took the stairs to the upper levels two at a time, feeling out his legs and arms. They were sore, but not unduly so. He had worked harder than he ever had before, so they had a right to scream at him. Upon reaching the top of the stairs, he stopped, noticing his door open and slightly ajar. Taking a kunai out of his pocket, he slowed, stopping to listen by his door before creeping around and looking through. A figure shot out, clamping him to the floor and holding him there. He scowled up into his attackers face.

"You know, you could've given me a heart attack, Bushio! You stupid jerk, un!" Bushio laughed, getting off and helping the younger boy to his feet.

"I was wondering when you were going to get here. Jeez, I've been sitting in here for around an hour now. You know, you really need to stop keeping people waiting all the time. It gets rather annoying, you know?" Bushio laughed again, walking back into the room. Deidara walked in after, noticing that food was already on the table. "I took the liberty of cooking. No ramen tonight. This is special!" Deidara walked to the table, smelling the soup appreciatively.

"Mmm...so, what? Soup?" Bushio laughed again, taking a spoon and dipping out a piece of fish, holding it up for him.

"Right...sort of. It's fish soup, made of fugu!" He took a small sip, smacking his lips appreciatively before sitting down. Deidara took the other seat, sitting and taking a sip himself.

"Hmm...tingles. So, what is fugu, un?" He took a bite of the flaky fish meat, listening as Bushio commented on the food.

"Well, the bread is stone ground wheat. I picked it up at a small bakery. The broth is special made, from a store down the way there, and I picked up the fish from a specialty fish stand on the other side of town. Good, isn't it?" He watched as Deidara took another spoonful.

"Right...but you still haven't told me what fugu is!" Bushio smiled, taking a sip.

"It's puffer fish." Deidara cocked his eyebrow, taking another sip of his soup.

"Puffer, huh? What, does it blow up or something? Like my art, un?" Bushio shrugged.

"Don't know. All I know is that it is poisonous and can kill you." He took another sip before looking up, staring with mild curiousity as Deidara spluttered, spilling soup everywhere. "Hey! I paid good money for that! What the hell are you doing?" Deidara glared over at him.

"Trying to poison me, un? What the hell are YOU doing?" Bushio shook his head, taking another sip as he explained.

"Only the internal organs and fat are poisonous. I watched the guy who cut this up. He's good, trust me. Now, stop bitching and eat! You look starved, and it isn't going to kill you." He took another amused bite as Deidara cleaned his mess, sitting down and nervously spooning out some more of the soup. After reflection, Deidara felt that it did taste good, so he wasn't going to complain further.

"So, are you ready for tomorrow?" Bushio, now all business, gave him a long stare. Deidara nodded, continuing to eat.

"Yep. All set. How about you, un?" Bushio nodded, looking down.

"Yeah. Tazuriko-sensei taught me some good techniques. I think I'll be ready." Deidara grinned, pushing his soup away.

"Good, because if you and I end up fighting, I won't go easy on you, un!" Bushio glanced up, scowling at him. Then, he smiled. Nodding, he put his hand up, Deidara taking it and shaking it for good measure.

"Me either. But, let's hope someone doesn't beat that Junio guy before we get a turn at him!" Deidara nodded again. Each boy looked at the other, and then fell to eating once more. It was later that night that Bushio took his leave, going home to rest for the next day. Deidara sat alone in his room, contemplating the next day's events. It would be interesting, to say the least!

* * *

He was alone again for the long walk to the arena. Well, not really alone. There seemed to be thousands of people walking towards the arena, all talking and laughing. Deidara glanced from one group to the next. Some seemed to be betting on the performance of the Genins. Some were talking about the rumors from the elimination matches. Some were talking about Yoko. He sighed, wishing that Yoko could've been there. Suddenly, someone grabbed his hand, turning him around as a pair of lips locked onto his. Dumbfounded, he stood rigid as Yanoi let go, turning, and running back to her parents after wishing him good luck.

"Hmm...good luck indeed, un!" Turning back around, he took a deep breath, walking towards the stadium where everyone else was filtering in.

"Hey, you, kid!" He stopped, looking around for the voice. A hand grabbed his shoulder, and he twisted, looking up at a shinobi with a Stone village headband on. "You're a competitor right?" Deidara nodded. The man pointed behind him, indicating a door that was set off to the side. "Regular people enter here, you enter over there. Hurry up!" Deidara nodded, running to the door and opening it wide. He was amazed. Inside was a buffet table prepared for the contestants, and a personal masseuse. However, all of that would have to wait, as he was already late. He whisked through, grabbing a rice ball on his way and popping it into his mouth.

Outside of the room, Deidara found himself faced with the arena. He couldn't begin to count the people, and as he entered, some of them cheered...for him! He waved, turning all around to get a good view of everyone. It seemed that most of the ninja villages were represented here, not just the leaf and stone, but also the sand, the wind, the cloud, the grass, and the lightning. All sorts of headbands stood out, but of course, he was only after a Stone village headband. A green one, the color of a chunin!

"Finally. Took you forever to show up!" Bushio walked over, clapping him on the back and walking him to the middle of the arena. Deidara glanced at the others standing there. There were only three left to get there, and they were...

"Hey, where's that Junio guy and his group, un?" Deidara turned around, taking in everything.

"I don't know. He must be somewhere, though." Bushio grinned, waving up at his parents who were seated on the second tier, along with everyone else with someone competing. It was a special seating arrangement made for family and close friends.

"So...you did show up. Good, I didn't really feel like hunting you down." They both whipped around, confronted by Junio and his squad. Aprilio walked forward, nodding curtly to the two.

"Hope you guys are ready for this." Both boys nodded, allowing Junio to walk between them. He stopped, turning so he looked sidelong at Deidara.

"You. I hope you and I fight. Remember, my word is still good. I will reunite you with your friend. It's a pity that I can only do it once...HAHAHAHA!" Laughing, he walked to the examiner, who stood in the middle of the arena. "My team is here, let's do this!" The examiner glanced down at him, and then up at the Tsuchikage, who was presiding over all. The Tsuchikage nodded back, and stood. The crowd hushed almost instantly, much to Deidara's amazement.

"My friends! You have come from different parts of this world! Some of you from a great distance, to witness this fantastic end to the Chunin exams. Now, let us give our Genin a round of applause for making it this far, and hope that they do well in the upcoming matches!" The crowd roared, giving the Genin standing in the center a standing ovation. Deidara gave a bow. The people standing in the second row began to holler encouragement to their fighters. Deidara wistfully wished he had someone standing there. "Well then, examiner. You may begin when you deem yourself ready!" The crowd roared once more, and then hushed, all eyes on the Chunin examiner out in the middle.

"Very well, Tsuchikage-sama! Genin, please form a line here!" The Genin walked forward, each standing next to the other in a small semi-circle. "The rules for these matches are the same as before. If you are deemed unfit to fight, or if the battle is one-sided, we will call the match. If you give up, you lose. If you die, you lose. Let's," and now he looked at Junio sternly. "Let's try not to have any of that. You all know the rules. The first match will be between Bushio Mesakumi and Ping Hazamana. You others please leave the arena. The two who I have just called, please stay and prepare for battle!" Bushio nodded at Deidara, who nodded back. Turning, Deidara walked out of the arena, leaving his partner behind.

"You know, I hope that at least one of you faces me. It would be a shame to keep that Yoko girl waiting any longer..." Deidara glared up at Junio, who gave him a smile before walking up to the waiting platform, along with everyone else. Suddenly, Deidara felt a hand on his shoulder, and he turned, staring at Maey, who had bent down towards him.

"Look, I'm begging you. If you find yourself up against Junio...just quit. I don't want to see you die. He, he'll kill you. I know he will, he's a monster, and..."

"MAEY!" Maey gulped, nodding at Deidara as she ran up the stairs to her waiting teammates. Junio glared at her for a second before settling down to watch the match. Deidara began the climb, stopping at the head of the stairs to glare at Junio before taking up a position at the top.

"If you two are ready to begin, then I will start the first match of the final round of the Chunin Exams!" The crowd burst once more, cheering both competitors. Deals were already being made as money exchanged hands. The Chunin glanced from one to the other, and then let his arm drop. "Begin!" Bushio crouched, eyeing the kunoichi's lean frame as she picked out a kunai.

_Ok, I know how she fights. I saw her fight in the very first match. I also know that she has that water jutsu. If she uses that, I may be out of luck. I have to finish this fast! _Ping grabbed her kunai, jumping the short distance to where Bushio stood. She swung, a slice just above the ear. Bushio smiled, dodging expertly away. She grimaced before attacking again. However, each time she attacked, Bushio merely moved, avoiding injury. She couldn't lay a finger on him. _So, the dodging lessons that I got were worth it after all!_ Suddenly, Ping stopped, forming hand seals. Bushio remembered the seals she had used before, thoughts flashing through his head as he made his own seals.

"Water Element: Water Entrapment Jutsu!" A bubble formed below him, and Bushio finished his hand-signs as it trapped him in a watery coffin. He coughed, feeling the air pressing from his lungs. Kicking out vainly, he felt himself trapped like a rat, and his oxygen supply was getting low.

"I decided that, instead of wasting chakra mindlessly attacking you, I would just finish it like this. I hope you enjoy it, because your time in the Chunin exams is over!" Ping laughed, watching him struggle. Suddenly, she found her neck wrapped by two legs. She squealed, sailing up and around and face planting into the dirt. Her chakra was disturbed, and her jutsu was released, dumping Bushio unceremoniously on the ground. He coughed, exhaling water from his lungs. Wiping his mouth, he stood shakily, walking over to the kunoichi who lay moaning on the ground. He knelt down, eyeing his clone who was standing above her, smiling.

"I knew you would use that trick, so I learned how to make clones away from myself. I purposefully allowed you to trap me in the water cocoon, so you would be distracted from my clone." Bushio eyed the kunoichi, who looked up at him, spitting dirt. "Now, do you give up?"

"No...never!" A fist crashed into her face, sending her into unconsciousness. Bushio stood, wiping his hand on his pants.

"Well, now you do." Turning, he began walking towards the stairs as the examiner bent over, glancing at the kunoichi before standing once again.

"Your winner, Bushio Mesakumi!" The crowd erupted into applause, Bushio giving them a slight wave before ascending the stairs.

"Wow! Great work, Bushio! You sure showed her, un!" Bushio shook his head, leaning on the railing with Deidara.

"Naw, she was just weak. She was also overconfident, and that was her downfall." Deidara nodded, though he didn't quite understand. Still, it was nice to know that his teammate would go on to the next round.

"The next round will be...Junio Mezanuchi versus Por Mihoto! Please come down and prepare for your match!" Junio smiled, turning and brushing past Deidara and Bushio. The kunoichi, Por, stood stock still for a second until her brother, Deko, gave her a pat on the back.

"Hey, don't worry sis. I'll be up here, rooting you on all the way. Go in there and show him what you can do, alright?" Por glanced up, nodding. Taking a deep breath, she began walking to the stairs, smiling faintly at Deidara and Bushio on her way down. Now, all eyes were on the two young Genin in the middle of the arena as they stared across the expanse. Junio smiled at her, a feral smile, his teeth showing. Por gulped, waiting for the examiner to give the go ahead, which he did not more then a few moments later.

"Well, since your so young, I guess I'll give you first shot then. Go ahead...astound me!" Junio gazed at her without any real concern, looking down and grimacing at the dirt under his nails. Por gave him another glance, but began making hand signs without another word. Suddenly, a sword appeared between her hands, stopping further signs. Her face shot up, and the look of shock on her face only fed Junio's insane appetite for destruction as he stood not more then two feet away, sword balanced lightly in his hands. "Oh...I'm sorry. Didn't mean to interrupt. Go on." She stared at him for a second, then hopped back lightly, finishing her interrupted jutsu.

"Earth Style: Rock Clone Jutsu!" Immediately, two clones appeared, one on either side of her. Junio cocked an eyebrow as all three began running towards him, kunai out.

"Hmm, so, rock clones is it?" Taking his sword and grasping it by the hilt and the blade, he held it out, focusing chakra into it.

"Sword Technique: Sword Lash!" Whipping it back, he let fly, a narrow thread of chakra whipping out and lashing the three figures running at him. Por went down heavily, her two clones breaking up next to her. Junio laughed as he began walking towards her, sword ready. "Stupid girl, your through!" Terrified, the kunoichi threw her hands up, creating hand seals as fast as she could possibly make them.

"Earth Release: Gaia Reclamation!" Junio halted, staring at the ground as trees began sprouting from the earth, blocking his view, and path, of the girl. He took a few steps back, hopping this way and that to avoid being bashed by the increasing number of trees. Soon, however, they stopped sprouting, trapping him in the corner of the arena. He glanced at them all, and then smiled, putting his sword up once again.

"Ninjutsu Arts: Whirling Scythe Blade Jutsu!" His sword erupted with chakra, and he lashed out, sending the wave of energy rippling into the stand of trees. For a moment, the arena was quiet, and then, as if on a signal, the trees buckled, all falling at various angles to each other. Junio watched as they were felled, and soon, he saw the girl, standing rigidly behind the grove of fallen timber. "Now, you're mine!" He flew across the gap, sword upraised to strike the kunoichi down.

"I quit!" Her words were like acid in his ears, and he stopped short of his intended victim, clenching his teeth.

"What? What did you say?" The girl, badly shaken, and already a witness to what the boy could do, held her hand up for the examiner to see.

"I quit. I can't win this...and I don't want to die. I quit!" She turned, walking back towards the stairs as the examiner nodded.

"Very well. Ladies and gentlemen, your winner by technical elimination, Junio Mezanuchi!" However, the boy wasn't listening, his intent still plainly written.

"No...you can't quit. I haven't finished yet!" He took off, his sword still upraised to strike. The kunoichi turned, shrieking, as the sword fell...and hit nothing. The examiner and three other Chunin blocked his path, holding his sword up over a terrified Por.

"This match is done. You will retire to the upstairs box and wait for the next match. If you do something like this again, you will be disqualified. Do you understand?" Junio glared at the four Chunin blocking him from his intended target. However, knowing that he couldn't fight the jurisdiction of the examiner, he nodded, allowing the sword to fall limply to his side. The four let go, watching him walk up the stairs to the waiting booth. "Young lady, please leave the arena now." Por smiled slightly, nodding and walking dumbly out the door to the main arena seating. The crowd was still, except for one. Her brother, Deko, who was clapping.

"Well done, Por! You gave it your best shot! I'm proud of you!" Junio glared over at him.

"You idiot. She didn't even fight...I never laid a hand on her." Deko turned, glaring straight back.

"Shut up...murderor." Junio smiled, turning back to the arena.

"Glad you know who's who around here. The brother of a coward shall fall where his sister chose to run!" He snickered slightly to himself, both Aprilio and Maey edging away a little. Deidara and Bushio cast disgusted glances at him before returning to the arena floor, where the examiner had already called the next match.

* * *

Up in the tiers, people were shouting, cheering, and booing their favorites, giving vent to their feelings and frustrations. Betting was still taking place, especially on who was to be the victor in the matches.

"I have to put my money on that Junio character. Did you see the way he leveled those trees? That girl looked like she peed herself. Yep, he'll definitely take this thing, the whole way!" One man, a corpulent looking trader, turned to him.

"Maybe...but what about that Bushio fellow. He seemed to have a fairly good start, and look now. He's in the next running. I'm sure he'll win! I'll bet three hundred on him!" The other man grinned, taking the bet.

"Um...what about that one boy, Deidara...how about him?" Yanoi, having heard the conversation, looked at them with interest. They turned to each other, and burst into laughter.

"Deidara? Never heard of him. I haven't seen him fight either. I've heard of him though. Oh yes, I have heard of Deidara. The boy that saved the village, but that was almost a year ago. Things change in a year. Oh yes, I believe that Junio will be the victor of this show." The trader nodded.

"Yes. I have heard that this Deidara kid is only ten as well. He has no chance against two boys who are years older. I would have to say that this boy, Bushio, would be able to take him no problem. I would even bet on that Junio fellow if it were against Deidara. True, I've heard he has talent, but age and experience are the winners here, take my word for it." Yanoi growled, her face darkening. Suddenly, a handful of cash was stuck out, and both men turned around, eyeing the young girl.

"Here...I bet five-hundred on Deidara to win this thing. So what do you think about that?" Both men looked from her, to the money, to her, and to each other. Again they burst into uncontrollable laughter, but the merchant took the money.

"Very well, little girl. I shall see your five-hundred. In fact, I will give you two...no, make that four-to-one odds against Deidara, how about that?" Yanoi looked questioningly at him.

"Wait...four-to-one? What do you mean?" The two men glanced at one another. Clearly, the girl knew nothing about trading or gambling.

"It means, little one, that if your Deidara wins, I will give you two thousand, since you gave me five hundred. If he loses, you just lose the five. Deal?" He put a hand out, and she smiled, shaking it.

"Deal!"

* * *

Deidara glanced at the arena. Already, two more matches had come and went. The examiner stepped out, looking around. "The next match shall be between Yamagara Washi and Deidara...umm, that's it I guess. Please come down into the arena!" Deidara took a breath, staring over at the kunoichi who confidently made her way into the arena.

_Damn...her match was after Yoko's. I have no idea what she uses!_ He began walking down the steps, each one huge to his feet. After what seemed like an eternity, he arrived, staring up at the faces in the crowd. He smiled, waving, as the examiner called them both over.

"Alright, you both know the rules, so I won't repeat them again. You may begin when I give the signal!" They nodded, walking a distance apart and turning, staring at each other. The Chunin examiner glanced at them both once before dropping his hand, beginning the match. The kunoichi began with a flourish. She brought her hands up, creating hand signs that Deidara could barely follow.

"Earth Style: Wood Upheaval Jutsu!" She slapped her hands against the ground, and slowly, a colossus of a tree grew, sprouting limbs, branches, and leaves before Deidara's eyes. The kunoichi smiled, hopping onto a lower branch as the tree continued to climb into the sky. Finally, it climaxed, stopping at roughly one hundred feet in the air. Deidara glanced up, noting how tall it was.

"Wow. That's amazing, un!" Suddenly, the kunoichi made more hand-signs, slapping the tree when she finished.

"Ninjutsu Arts: Dagger Leaf Jutsu!" Leaves began raining down, turning into kunai in midair and splattering the earth with a hail of death. Deidara gasped, jumping backwards. However, no matter how hard he jumped, or how fast, the rain of kunai's was right behind him, pounding down into the earth. The kunoichi laughed from her position in the tree, watching the blonde's progress around the trunk. "Give it up! You won't beat this technique! This tree has millions of leaves, which means it has millions of kunai! It's a never ending rain of death!" Deidara grimaced as a kunai grazed his cheek, jumping across and over into the lee of the tree. He dipped his hands into his pockets containing his clay, feeling the tongues lapping it up and processing it. He had hardly any time to rest as another rain of kunai flew at him from above, making him look for another hiding spot. Finally, after what seemed to be forever, his hands spat the mixture out into his palms, and he frantically worked it. The kunoichi had been watching him, and noticed him working on something. "It won't work!" She put her hands together again, forming more hand signs as Deidara frantically dodged the kunai.

"Ninjutsu Arts: Leaf Dance of the Thousand Blades!" Untold numbers of leaves fell from the great tree, being picked up on a wind and twirled about. They raced down, encircling Deidara in a maelstrom of green. Then, they closed. Deidara crumpled, feeling the leaves cut into his skin as they whipped about. Yamagara sighed. This was becoming boring. She didn't understand why this boy had obtained so many scrolls. He didn't really do anything, did he? It was only then that she felt the tree shake...then stutter...and then fall. She gasped, looking down as her view on reality turned sideways as the tree began to topple, split down the middle. Deidara grinned, even though the pain made him want to scream. His plan had worked...somewhat. The clay he had molded he had turned into worms, which he had dropped on the ground close to the trunk of the tree. They had burrowed in, making for the root system and blowing it apart in four places, making for an efficient axe. The kunoichi jumped from her branch, tumbling to the ground as the tree caved, falling heavily onto the arena floor. The leaves stopped twirling, and Deidara was once again able to move. Standing, he glanced at Yamagara, who glared back.

"You...you killed my tree somehow. You basturd!" Deidara nodded, looking at the behemoth tree. It had been a shame to fell such a fellow, but he needed to do it.

"Yeah, sorry about that, un!" Yamagara took a kunai from her pouch, menacing him with it.

"Don't worry, kid. I'll still get you!" She brandished the kunai, making good on her threat. Deidara threw his hands up, making a hand sign.

"I don't think so. Explode!" Suddenly, there was an explosion in front of her as a limb from the once great tree exploded, whipping it back into her face and catching her unaware. It slammed into her, falling to the ground in front of her feet. For a moment, she stood, glaring down at the branch and then at the impudent grin on Deidara's face. "You...you little..." but she didn't finish as she fell heavily to the ground, her lights efficiently out. Deidara shook his head.

"I put five charges in the tree. But, one was a burrowing worm. It burrowed through the tree and into that branch, since you were on it. I thought I could just blow the branch you stood on and catch you unawares, giving me enough time to figure something else out...but this seems to have worked rather well to, un!" He smiled, looking up at the crowd, who were on the verge of chaos.

* * *

"Well, I never. That kid really is something." The trader glanced at his friend, who nodded. 

"I'll say. Deidara, hmm...That name sounds familiar. I think I've heard of it before now."

"Oh, you're just saying that. This kid is as new as spring." They were both interrupted by a certain girl, who cheekily stuck her face between them.

"Just have my two thousand ready for me! My Dei-kun will win this thing!"

* * *

Deidara, still grinning, made his way back up to the tier. Bushio grunted, smiling at him as he gained the threshold. 

"Good job. Now, we just have to worry about..." and he took a sidelong glance to his right, where Junio, Aprilio, and Maey were standing. Junio gave them the barest glance before returning his sights to the arena.

The rest of the matches took another two hours, each one playing out with about a two minute interval in-between. After all was done, the examiner walked out, looking at his list. "Very well. The first rounds of the finals are over! The next round will begin in one hour. Between that time and now is a short interlude for our Genin to get something to eat, drink, and to rest. That way, they will be at a higher level of performance for the last matches! The matches to follow are; Maey Tamagazi versus Bushio Mesakumi. Deidara versus Aprilio Zamahedo! Junio Mezanuchi versus Rotas Tubaki! Last will be Deko Mihoto versus Joley Warashi! Competitor's, get some rest. The final matches will begin...in one hour!" Bushio glanced at Maey, who flounced into the back, followed closely by Junio and Aprilio.

_So...the girl, huh?_ He smiled to himself.

* * *

Ok, since I have 8100 views on Deidara: The Early Years as of right now, I am going to make the very last chapter the longest. It's because I love you all so much! Oh, and junk. Ok, stick around. Deidara: The Early Years will be back after these commercial messages. Next chapter: Maey Vs Bushio! See you there! 


	35. Maey Vs Bushio

More people must review! Otherwise...um...I don't know. I will go insane, and all will be blown to bits by my awesome powers of...well...I don't know. Just review, wouldn't ya? Oh yeah, sorry this took so long. I've been busy with things. But its out now, so I hope you like it!

* * *

Bushio stood in the waiting room, checking the clock once again. Only five more minutes before the next set of matches...most namely, his. He sighed, staring over at Deidara, who was busy stuffing his face with rice balls. The room was a nice touch, and he smiled as he gazed from Deidara to the others who meandered around. However, his gaze hardened as it fell on Junio. The boy was sitting alone in the corner, his eyes closed and his hands wrapped around the sword he carried. He was mumbling to himself, but from his looks, he was insane, so the mumbling was probably a part of the insanity. Bushio shook his head. Whatever happened, he was going to have to fight that guy. Deidara was to slow and small to do anything against him. The moves he had been taught would allow him to be victorious anyways, he had no doubt as to that. He would just have to finish the girl off fast, leaving himself enough chakra to beat Junio in the final match. He looked over at Deidara again. How would he beat Deidara? If both he and Deidara won their matches, they would be opponents in the next set of matches. He would have to fight his teammate to get to Junio. Would he be able to do it? He shook his head, ridding himself of such thoughts. If it came to it, he would just ask Deidara to forfeit, so he could go on to the next round.

"Well well well. Are you ready?" A feminine voice, directly in front of him, was talking. He glanced up, noting Maey, who was staring at him. He grunted. "Good, so am I! I've been wanting to fight you, you know? I want to see if you can beat me. You can't...but I want to see you try anyways. Hahahaha!" She turned, still giggling, to go and sit near Junio. Aprilio had a plate of food, turning and walking over. He offered some to Junio, who stoically refused any. The boy shrugged, downing the food with alacrity.

"Hey...are you alright, un?" Deidara walked up, still munching on a rice ball. Bushio looked at him, nodding.

"Yeah." Then, he sighed, taking a deep breath to go on. "Deidara, I've been thinking. If we both win...that is, I mean...you know." Deidara looked at him questioningly, and Bushio began again. "Look. If we both win the next matches, that means that we will have to fight each other. I don't want that, so..."

"The hour is up! Please return to the arena and get ready for the next set of matches!" Bushio and Deidara turned to the door, where a Chunin was beckoning them all out again. Deidara grabbed a hand, propelling Bushio forward.

"Come on, Bushio! It's time for the next matches! Come on, un!" Bushio was still trying to say what it was he was trying to say, but the boy in front of him was far to eager to listen. He didn't have any breath by the time they made it to the balcony, where the Chunin Examiner was busy calling the next set.

"Ladies and gentlemen! The time has come for the second round of the Chunin Exam to commence! The hour is over!" The crowd began cheering, and Deidara glanced up at them, waving at the crowd directly above him. One face in particular stood out, surrounded by his friends from the school, who were all cheering him. He grinned up as Yanoi bent over, blowing him a kiss. He felt his cheeks redden as the others began to josh her, making kissing sounds and other lewd noises. She took them all in stride. Deidara again set his sights on Bushio, who was gripping the rail, breathing heavily. The examiner held his hands up, heralding the stadium to again become quiet.

"Very well. The next round will begin. The next match is between...Bushio Mesakumi versus Maey Tamagazi! Please return to the center of the arena and await the beginning of the match!" Bushio gulped, turning towards the stairs, where Maey was already walking down.

"Good luck, Bushio! Beat the pants off her, un!" Bushio turned, smiling at his cohort, and then began descending into the arena. Finally, both competitors stood, facing one another in the center of the arena. The crowd was still cheering them both on, until the examiner held his hands up.

"Very well. You may both...start!" He dropped his hands, and walked back aways to watch. The two stood stock still, still sizing the other up.

"Well, go ahead. Fight!" Maey was trying to taunt him. She was trying to make him make a move to see what he was worth. He flexed a hand, feeling the joints pop. Bringing his hands up, he made hand signs.

"Ninjutsu Arts: Rock Clone Jutsu!" Three clones rose from the ground, looking at her. She smiled, taking a kunai from her pouch. They pounced, closing the gap between her and them. Lashing out, she caught one in the chin, sending it backwards. Dropping to the ground, she threw out her foot, catching another in the stomach and sending it flying back. The last clone dropped, attempting to catch her between itself and the ground. She rolled back, allowing the clone to hit the ground uselessly. Standing, she brought her foot down in a massive chop, cutting the clone in half. It broke apart instantly. She smiled, catching her breath easily.

"Was that it?" She looked up, but Bushio was no longer standing where he had before. Maey glanced around, wondering where he had gone.

"I'm right here!" He dropped down from above, having used a pillar to create confusion and hide him. She brought her kunai up, catching his. Then, they went at it claw to claw, using their kunai to attack and defend. Bushio would stab out, Maey deflecting and stabbing out herself. Over and over they jabbed, thrust, and deflected, until they both stood, neither seriously wounded, but both trying to breath.

"Your good, I'll give you that!" Maey smiled back.

"Yeah, thanks. Your pretty good yourself. However, it's time to end this!" She laughed lightly, her eyes closed. Suddenly, her eyes shot open, and Bushio noticed they both had a red tinge to them. Her muscles expanded, and her veins popped from her skin. Bushio recognized the technique...the only one that he knew she possessed. The muscle manipulation technique! She laughed again, and then shot forward, her arm behind her ready to punch. He gasped, sensing her more than seeing her. Her hand shot out, her knuckles white against her skin. Bushio rolled on his heels, bending over backwards. They stood like that for a minute, until Maey realized that she had missed. Missed! She was stunned. From that range, without any warning, no one had ever allowed her to miss. She had missed! She was still stunned as Bushio went into action. Body still bent, he continued his movement, slamming his foot into the girls chin and sending her flying. Then, he was off, coming up above her and punching her as hard as he could in the torso, sending her into the ground. He continued his flight, flipping and catching himself, feet first, on a pillar. Then, he landed on the ground, smiling as he heaved.

"I knew you would do that...so I got good at dodging. I was waiting for you to use your muscle manipulation technique, so that you would be off guard. You should have waited for it though. You're through now!" The examiner noticed that Maey wasn't getting up out of the hole that Bushio had dug for her...with her own body. Walking over slowly, the examiner glanced down, noticing. Then, he looked up at Bushio, shrugging. Bushio gazed back at him._ What the heck did that mean?_

"You shouldn't have stopped!" The ground below him vibrated, and he looked down...just as Maey popped from the ground, her eyes still blood red. She caught him, a vicious hook to the jaw that sent him flying up, embedding him into the lower part of the arena ceiling. He coughed, feeling the pain in his jaw like a shot. Then, his body fell from the solid rock, thudding against the ground and throwing up dirt. Maey, her body rocked by convulsions as her technique dissipated, stood on the spot, heaving.

"Got ya...didn't I? No one...escapes...me. I'm...the best. I...never...miss!" She laughed, the outcome of the technique still showing against her lean frame. The examiner walked over, bending down and prodding Bushio's body. He nodded.

"Very well. The winner...Maey..." However, he stopped short, glancing down as Bushio stirred. Slowly, he got up on one arm, massaging his broken jaw with the other hand. Maey couldn't believe her eyes. She had hit him with everything she had, and he still wasn't out. That move would have destroyed someone lesser. But...it didn't even knock him out? She was still rooted to the spot as Bushio stood, swaying slightly. He felt the lump on his head where his cranium had collided with the rock.

"Well, I guess those dodging lessons were only half useful..." he remarked, mostly to himself. He hated the fact that she had almost beaten him. What she forgot to notice was that he hadn't hit the rock above with as much force. Also...she hadn't hit him as hard as he would have thought. "Your running out of chakra, aren't you? That shot should have been harder!" Maey gasped. He had figured it out. To be able to attack twice with the technique, she had learned to use only a small portion of her chakra for each attack. True, a small portion was still a large chunk of her remaining chakra, but the second strike should have been enough. She grunted, her body finally coming under control.

"So, you think you figured it all out, huh? Well, I'll show you!" She couldn't attack again with the technique...unless she knew that he wouldn't be able to dodge. If he knew she was going to attack like that, then it would be pointless. She would just waste more chakra. His hands flew up, creating hand signs once again.

"Ninjutsu Arts: Rock Clone Jutsu!" Three more clones appeared, and each took off, spreading out and attacking. Maey, though low on chakra, was still able to defeat three clones easily. Each one went down with a series of attacks. One with a slash to its throat, the other two she simply dodged, allowing them to collide with each other. She smiled, looking up. The smile was wiped from her face as she noticed four Bushio's in front of her. So, the brat had learned to make more clones while other clones were out on the field. Interesting. She looked at them all, trying to decipher the real one. They all flew at her, spreading out around her in a figure four. She glanced at them all, trying to find the real one. Then, they all attacked, closing the gap between them. She lashed out with a punch, striking one on the chin and sending it backwards. It crumbled. Turning, she backhanded another, catching the one next to it and hurling it like wood into the last one. All three crumbled instantly. She stood, taken unawares for a second. None of them were real?

Bushio stood behind a rock, gasping for breath. How was he going to beat her? She was amazingly accurate at how she fought. She didn't leave any room for mistakes. How could a Genin be that good? Bushio sighed, staring up at the clouds. What could he do? Suddenly, a solution grabbed him. That was it!

"Hey! Come out! Come out and fight me, you wuss!" Maey yelled all around her, trying to pick out where Bushio had hidden himself. If she attacked the wrong area, he could ambush her. Best to stay in the middle where she had an open view of everything.

"I'm right behind you!" She turned, narrowly missing a kunai that he threw from the right side of the rock he had been hiding behind. She smiled, straightening herself.

"All right, kid. This is all over now!" Bushio nodded.

"Yeah...it is!" He brought his hands together, making more hand signs. "Ninjutsu Arts: Rock Clone Jutsu!" Four clones appeared this time, and the five Bushio's milled about, attempting to confuse the kunoichi. She gazed at them all as they stopped, glaring across the expanse at her. However, she seemed to notice that they were slightly confused, or appeared that way. She just had to figure out which one was real, and then clobber him. Suddenly, she noticed small eye movements, each one glancing briefly at the second one on the right. He was returning the motion each time, but only for a scant second. She smiled. So, that was him, giving signals to the others. They all began running, straight at her. She smiled once again, initiating her technique. Her muscles bulged again, her eyes becoming red with chakra and power. She bulked, and flew off, straight at the real Bushio, who registered complete surprise as she bypassed the clones. He was still surprised as her fist crashed into his face, sending him flying backwards into the arena wall and smashing him through it. She heaved, her body still poised in the attack position. The clones glared at her for a moment before they broke apart, the jutsu having been released. She smiled to herself again as the crowd went nuts.

"I saw that. You were using...eye movement...to signal your clones! But I saw through it! Ha...couldn't dodge that one...could ya!" She laughed, her hands coming to her sides. She was completely convulsed in mirth.

"Oh yeah? Dodge THIS!" Her face dropped, and she turned...just as Bushio's fist collided with her nose. She flew back, stopping as she flew into a pillar, causing it to crack straight through. She was still stuck in it as she looked at him, her eyes slowly clouding over.

"But...but how?" He smiled, his body still heaving with his exertions.

"I transformed into that kunai. I had a clone throw it at you, and from the other side of the arena, I made more clones to attack you. I trapped you with your own ability to recognize and decipher attacks. You lost for noticing to much!" Her eyes widened with understanding. So, this kid was better than she had given him credit for. She smiled, her eyes closing as her body flopped to the ground. The examiner stood a moment, waiting to see if she would rise. When she did not, he nodded, glancing up at the crowd.

"Your winner...Bushio Mesakumi!" The crowd roared, and he acknowledged them briefly. His legs and arms felt leaden, but he couldn't let that stop him. He was going to the next round...which hopefully Deidara would be in...so he could convince him to quit and allow himself to fight Junio. He owed him anyways. He began to ascend the staircase to the waiting platform as Deidara cheered him.

"Bushio, that was amazing, un! I never knew you could transform yourself like that!" Bushio smiled at him.

"I learned it in the few days that Tazuriko-sensei taught me. Pretty good, huh?" Deidara smiled, nodding.

"Yeah! It was fantastic, un!" The examiner stood in the center of the arena, waiting for the medical nins to leave with the prostate form of Maey, who still hadn't come back yet. When they had departed, he stood, looking up at the crowd.

"The next match...will be between Aprilio Zamahedo and Deidara! Please come to the arena and await the beginning of the match!" Aprilio smiled, turning and beginning to walk down the stairs. However, as he passed Junio, the other boy grabbed him, wrenching him to the side.

"Ow...hey, watch it!" Junio glared at him, and Aprilio held his silence. Under his breath, the other boy gave Aprilio an ultimatum.

"You go out there, and you make it look good. But you lose, you got me?" Aprilio cocked an eyebrow, looking at him.

"What? Why?" Junio smiled crazily up at him, turning to look at Deidara.

"Because...I want that one...to myself!"

* * *

Ok, remember what I said? Do it! Do it right now. Review! DO IT! OR ELSE! Please...I'll give you a muffin...you know, the kind you get at a super market...hey, they're good! Seriously...chocolate muffin...mmmm. Or blueberry if you want. But please review. PLEASE! 


	36. Deidara Vs Aprilio

Deidara made it into the arena a little before Aprilio wandered down. Seeing his opponent taking his time, Deidara decided to glance up at the crowd. There were people here from all sorts of backgrounds, though they were to far away to see clearly. He could see his friends from the academy still, all of them waving or cheering for him. He waved back, his smile still on his face.

"How the hell am I going to lose to this kid and make it good?" Aprilio had been watching Deidara's antics, and up until that point, hadn't given losing a second thought. Surely Junio was kidding. However, knowing Junio, he wasn't. In fact, if Aprilio won this match, he was sure that he wouldn't be alive long enough to enjoy it. "Crap...what the hell am I going to do?" Deidara turned, noticing Aprilio staring at him.

"Ready?" Aprilio nodded. He stuck a hand into his pocket.

"I can't use that technique now. Great. All that hard work and I get screwed." Taking a kunai from his pocket, he readied himself. Deidara eyed him cautiously.

"Why is he bringing out a kunai? He knows elemental jutsu's, right? Why isn't he going to use one of them, un," he said to himself. He wasn't about to argue, sticking his own hands into his clay pouches. Bushio stood in the waiting section, gripping the rails tight.

"Come on, Deidara...beat this guy!" Deidara turned, waving back. The examiner walked in, eyeing the two lazily before putting his arms and hands up.

"Very well. The next match between Deidara and Aprilio Zamahedo will now begin! Are you both ready?" At the nod from both competitors, the examiner dropped his hands, and the match began. Aprilio decided to start it off, throwing his kunai with deadly accuracy. Deidara simply dodged below, bringing his hands out of his pouches as the mouths on his hands began to process the clay.

"Well, come on! Fight me!" Aprilio began to jog towards his opponent, bringing his hands up and making a hand sign. Suddenly, he stopped mid-sign. "I can't use that," he said to himself, under his breath so that the boy in front of him wouldn't hear. He lowered his hands, but brought them up again, making different hand-signs than before. "Water Release: Geyser Eruption!" His hands shot into the ground, and Deidara took a quick glance below him as water erupted from the stadium floor. Aprilio stood, watching the cascade of liquid as it shot high into the air. After a minute or so, the technique dissipated, and the flood waters began to leak back into the ground. However, Deidara wasn't in sight. "Shit...was that to much? Did I flatten him?" Aprilio began scouting the arena, trying to locate the foe he was supposed to lose to. A small object fell down from above, and he looked at it. It seemed to be a small worm, wriggling in front of him. His technique often drove the creatures to the surface...but never did one fall from the sky. He picked it up, studying it and momentarily forgetting that he was still in a match. "What the hell kind of worm is this?"

"Explode!" He gasped as the worm emitted a bright light, exploding in his hand and sending him flying backwards. Coughing, Aprilio looked up, eying Deidara as the boy flew on his clay bird, well above any techniques that he could muster. "Hey...you look like an ant from up here!" Aprilio cursed slightly under his breath. The boy was better than he thought he'd be. Standing, he glanced around, and then took off, hopping onto a pillar for momentum and height, and then jumping to the main arena floor, where spectators were watching him. He leapt once more, making for the upper levels. After achieving the highest point in the arena, he stood, watching Deidara as he made a dizzying spin and leveled off in front of him, about where the middle of the arena floor was.

"Cute trick," Aprilio taunted. Deidara simply huffed.

"A lot better than your buddy Junio could do, un!" Aprilio, stung, leapt out towards the boy and his bird. Deidara simply moved back to avoid the leap, but Aprilio was already going to work, making hand-signs in mid-air. He finished.

"Fire style: Nine Flames of Chaos Jutsu!" His hand shot to his mouth, and fire erupted from the portal, catching Deidara by surprise. He winged upwards, chased by the fire coming from Aprilio. He was still going as the flame dissipated, and Aprilio hit the arena floor, catching himself. Deidara glanced over the side of his bird.

"Whew...that was close!" Winging down a little, he laughed. "Is that all you have? I could do better in my sleep, un!" Aprilio sighed, staring down at his hands as if they held the answer to his woes.

"Well...I suppose I shouldn't do this...but then again, this kid is pissing me the hell off!" He brought his hands to his chest, creating more hand-signs.

"Water Fire Combined Style: Dragon Water Flame Jutsu!" Inhaling, the boy slammed his hands into the ground, feeling out with his chakra. Deidara watched as another geyser erupted. However, before it got to high, Aprilio flung his hands to his mouth once again, breathing fire into the liquid. It steamed, twisting and turning as he melded fire and water together. The result: A demon, dripping flame and exhaling steam. Aprilio smiled as his newest technique flew through the air, straight at the hapless Deidara. Deidara gasped, turning and rocketing away as the dragon jutsu began tearing a path through the sky. Soon, Deidara found himself at odds, traveling this way and that in his attempt to be rid of the technique, but to no avail. The watery inferno stayed right behind, decreasing the distance between them.

"It's no use. The dragon will stay on you until you die of exhaustion. This is my newest, most powerful technique. You won't win! You won't!" Aprilio was beside himself with glee, staring up at the boys desperate attempt to get away.

"This isn't good, un!" Deidara dropped suddenly, careening towards the ground, but pulling up a second later. The dragon was still directly behind him. Suddenly, it it began hissing steam, creating a fog bank around the arena. Deidara couldn't see it, and didn't know if it could see him. He went on running, trying his best to outmaneuver his attacker. Going full steam up out of the cloud, he turned his head, grimacing as the dragon appeared, still on the hunt. "I don't know what to do! What do I do?" He began trying to make up ways to beat it, but none seemed to work in his mind. An idea popped into his head not a second later, and he smiled. "That's it!" Turning, he sent his bird careening down, straight into the dragon's open mouth!

* * *

Aprilio stood on the ground, staring up through the foggy haze, trying to see what was happening. "Did...did my dragon get him?" He was full of questions, but knowing the nature of his beast, he allowed it to do his thinking for him. There was a sudden crash, followed by a loud explosion, directly over the stadium. Aprilio grinned. "Got him! So much for that runt!" He lifted his hands, waving at the crowd, but they were still watching the sky, which began to clear as a soft, supple breeze played on the afternoon air.

* * *

"Aprilio...you were supposed to lose. If I get my hands on you, I will kill you." Bushio glanced over, eying Junio suspiciously as the boy ranted to himself. "I will cut your throat with a kitchen knife and leave your body on your living room floor. I will kill your family, and all..." but his thoughts were interrupted.

"Junio! Get ready, our match is next!" Junio glanced over at the boy on his left. Rotas gave him a glare before returning to the match below.

"Do not worry, my friend. Our match will come soon enough," Junio replied. He turned again to the arena, watching his teammate staring up into the sky. "I will vent my frustration out on you first!"

* * *

Aprilio still couldn't see Deidara. If the boy had blown up on his bird, then parts of him would be raining down, wouldn't they? His dragon was gone, but the explosion would have splintered the technique anyways, so that wasn't a big deal. But...where was Deidara?

"Looking for me, un?" Aprilio's eyes widened, and he whipped around, staring at the arrogant boy in front of him.

"But...how?" Deidara smiled, laughing slightly to himself.

"The fog was a good trick, but it works on two levels. It hid me, as well as your dragon. All I did was make a clone of myself out of the clay I had. I substituted my clone and I, and jumped to safety on a pass into the fog, un. It's to bad your dragon couldn't figure out the real me from the fake me." Deidara grinned again, making Aprilio's blood boil.

"You insolent little worm. How dare you make fun of me! I'm going to rip you apart!" Aprilio put his hands up, about to hand-sign once more. However, Deidara was to quick, throwing his own hands up.

"Nope...you lose! Explode!" Aprilio had time for one gasp as the earth exploded beneath him. He flew into the air, his lungs full of smoke and his eyes watering. Then, he descended towards the earth again, hitting the ground with a thud, causing him to cough involuntarily. Deidara grinned again, pointing to where Aprilio had stood.

"Sorry. I forgot that I had placed six worms in the ground from my first fight. I only used five of them. But then again, waste not want not, right, un?" Aprilio gasped, his lungs on fire. He didn't know how much damage he had sustained in the fall, but he couldn't be sure. His insides felt like jello, and his chakra reserves were low.

"Well, Junio. I guess this is about the time, huh?" He coughed again, and lay back on the ground, staring up into the sky. "Examiner...I quit!" The examiner turned, nodding.

"Are you sure?" Aprilio sighed again. He could get up, fight some more. Possibly even beat the boy. He wasn't sure if he could, but he was sure that Junio would wipe the floor with him if he did.

"Yeah. I'm sure. I'm done." He stood, coughing again as he held his stance. Then, he smiled over at Deidara, waving. "You're good. I'll give you that." Then, he turned, stumbling towards two medic nin as they ran out to run tests on him. The examiner gave another nod as he threw his hands up.

"Very well. The winner of this match, Deidara!" The crowd erupted into uncontrolled applause, and Deidara blushed slightly as he waved back. He was going to the next round, but he would have to fight...He glanced up at Bushio, who smiled at him. They both nodded. The next match would be...interesting. Deidara turned, walking from the arena and back to the waiting balcony as the examiner called the next match. "The next match will be between...Rotas Tubaki and Junio Mezanuchi!" Junio smiled, turning and walking by Bushio, who gave him a glare. On the steps, he bypassed Deidara on his way back up.

"Good job. But, I am much better than Aprilio. As I have said before, you won't survive a match with me." Deidara scoffed, turning his head.

"We'll see about that, un!" Junio smiled, his teeth showing. Then, turning around again, he headed into the arena. Rotas was on his way down as Deidara grinned at him. "Kick his ass, un!" Rotas smiled, nodding.

"Yeah. No problem." Then, he made his way to the arena, where Junio was waiting. Bushio greeted his friend at the head of the stairs.

"Well done, Deidara. Now, we just need to hope that Junio wins this match. Then, one of us can take a whack at him, hopefully." He turned back to the arena, prepared to watch the next match. Deidara sighed. The match after this was he and Bushio. Could he...fight his friend?

* * *

Sorry this was so long in the coming, you guys. But, I am neck deep in salmon, and I am trying my hardest to type, go to work at night, and fish. But, never fear! I will type as fast as my limbs allow! Thanks for reading!


	37. The Wrath of Junio

A/N: Well, I am back after a hiatus. Sorry for all those who have waited so patiently for this. Also, cheers to Transient Shadow and Kamikaze Hakkeshu, for getting me off my lazy ass so I could get about posting this! You guys rock as die hard Deidara Fans. Props to you both! Now, on with the show!

* * *

The Examiner sighed. Another match with that Junio character. This was sure to be boring, since most of the competitors had been too scared to actually fight him well. He sighed again as Rotas made his way into the center, eying Junio as the boy glared across at him. 

"Are you both ready?" The Examiner looked at both, receiving a nod from each. He smiled, turning up to look at the crowd. "Alright, your next match will be between Junio Mezanuchi and Rotas Tubaki!" The crowd cheered as the Examiner stepped back, putting his hands up. "Very well. You may...begin!" He let his arms drop, and the match began.

"This guy likes to use that sword of his, so I will just have to keep him from using it." Throwing his hands together, Rotas began forming hand-seals as Junio flew across the arena, sword raised to strike. Finishing his jutsu, Rotas slammed his hands together, then clapped them to the ground.

"Earth Release: Rock Fortress Jutsu!" The ground shook, stopping Junio in his tracks. Suddenly, a large, thick wall of rock surrounded him, rising into the air and creating a funnel, with him in the middle. He heard a sneering laugh from the other side of the wall as Rotas giggled. "This wall of rock is almost impenetrable. You can't really get in, or get out! You're already through!" Bringing his hands together again, he laughed once more. "Just to be sure you know who you're dealing with." He began making more hand-signs, stopping and taking a moment to smile. "Earth Style: Crumbling Wall Jutsu!" Making a fist with his right hand, he punched the wall of rock. Nothing seemed to happen, and then, slowly, bit by bit, the top began to crumble. As the wall was shaped as a funnel, everything that broke off from the top fell inwards. Soon, the entire top of the funnel-like wall lay in the middle, trapping and crushing everything in its wake. Rotas smiled, turning and waving at the crowd.

"Wow...that guy's good, un." Deidara stood, wide-eyed, watching the match. Bushio clenched his hands.

"No...it was supposed to be me. Why?" Rotas again waved as the crowd cheered him on. The Examiner walked to the wall, tapping it and listening. When nothing echoed forth, he shrugged.

"The winner! Rotas..." However, his words were cut short as the ground began to rumble. Rotas turned, gazing around as the earth trembled below him. A fist punched through the ground, creating a hole. Junio tunneled himself up, resting on the ground for a second to catch his breath. Rotas sneered once more.

"So, you tunneled out, huh? Nicely done. However, you ain't out of the woods yet!" He began making more hand-signs, stopping as he did so. "Earth Release: Rock Fortress Jutsu!" Another funnel-shaped wall arose from the ground, trapping Junio once again. Rotas smiled. "I can do that a bunch of times. How many times do you think you can get through it? I'm betting you lose first!" He began making his hand-signs again, punching the wall once more. The top began crumbling in, falling directly towards Junio.

"I...I will...will not be...made a fool of!" Grabbing his sword, he began drawing chakra into it. Taking off full tilt, he ran towards the top, slicing the falling projectiles, making them crumble from the impact. Rotas smiled as the inner part of his wall caved in.

"Knew that it would work, and if you pop out, I'll just do it again and again and again! HAHAHAHA!" His sides convulsed in laughter, he turned, waving once again at the crowd.

"Sword Technique: Crushing Blade of Destiny Jutsu!" Rotas turned, staring as Junio flew through the air, his sword raised up. As he hit the ground, he chopped downwards, creating a rift in the ground. A crack split the arena, catching Rotas unawares and sending him falling down into the earth. Junio heaved, placing his sword back in its sheath and walking to where Rotas had fallen to. Rotas clung grimly to a root, looking up with fear. "Thought you were so clever, didn't you? Now what do you have to say?" Rotas looked down, gazing wide-eyed at the seemingly bottomless rift that Junio had created.

"I...I give up. Help me! I don't wanna die!" Junio smiled, reaching down.

"Give me your hand!" Rotas smiled weakly back, grabbing a hold of Junio's hand. Junio heaved, pulling the boy from the rift. Still holding his hand, Rotas turned back for one more look into the chasm.

"Boy...that was scary. Great technique by the..." However, he didn't finish, as he was swung from his feet and into a pillar, his body crashing into it with a sickening thud. Junio jumped backwards, his sword out.

"Sword Technique: Sword Lash Jutsu!" A thin thread of chakra appeared from the tip of his sword, becoming a long, thin whip-like protrusion. Junio smiled evilly as he brought it up. "I'll make you pay for making a fool of me!" He brought the sword up and over, smiling as the whip slashed into the other boy's flesh, making him scream. He brought it up again, making it criss-cross the same slash. Again, and again he struck, until the boy had passed out. His body was covered in long, thin streaks of red, blood oozing from each of the cuts. Junio heaved, replacing his sword into his sheath. He turned, walking towards the other side of the arena and back up the stairs as Rotas fell without a sound, plopping onto the ground. The Examiner took one look, gazing up at the crowd.

"Very well. The winner of this match...Junio Mezanuchi!" The crowd cheered, though some felt that the boy had gone to far, venting their frustration with boos and hisses. It didn't matter to Junio, who reveled in the anger and hatred thrown his way. As he approached the top of the staircase, he smiled at Deidara.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure that our match is much longer than that." Deidara sneered back.

"And I'll make sure that I win it, un!" Junio chuckled, walking to the corner and sitting down to watch the next match. Deko gave him a sidelong stare, and then turned to his next opponent.

"Well, Joley. It's time for our match, I believe." Joley turned, looking at him a moment before gazing back into the arena.

"Our next match...Deko Mihoto versus Joley Warashi." The crowd cheered as Deko turned to go down into the arena.

"Wait! I give up! I quit!" Deko stopped, turning back with disbelief on his face. Joley gripped the rail, turning back to Deko. "Even if I beat you...I would have to go against that monster. I really don't want to...so..." He shrugged weakly, turning and walking into the waiting room and leaving the waiting box. Deko stared after him. The Examiner shook his head.

"Kids nowadays. No backbone whatsoever." Turning back to the crowd, he threw his hands up. "Very well. Joley Warashi has quit, so by order of forfeit, the winner of the final match of the second round is Deko Mihoto!" He turned, giving the remaining four a smile. "The semi-final matches will start now. Bushio Mesakumi and Deidara, please come to the arena floor." Bushio sighed, turning to look at Deidara. Deidara turned, facing him.

"Hey...Bushio. Let's...let's just do our best, un!" He turned, not waiting for an answer, and began walking down the stairs into the arena. Bushio stared after him, sighing and walking after. So, it had finally come down to it. He and Deidara would fight...and the winner would fight Junio. He gave the other boy a glance from the side. He sat in his place, not watching anything but Deidara. Bushio would wipe that sadistic grin from his face. He would make him pay for killing Yoko. He would make him pay for all the shit that he had done.

Bushio would see to it that he never hurt anyone ever again.

* * *

A/N: The long awaited Bushio Vs. Deidara match is next. Who will win? Who will face someone else in the finals? Will it be Deko or Junio who wins the match next? Find out on the next episode of Naruto...no wait, sorry, wrong show. Find out on the next, exciting episode of Deidara: The Early Years. Origato Mr. Roboto! 


	38. Duel of Friends

Deidara had already arrived in the arena as Bushio descended the staircase. Taking one last look over his shoulder at Junio, sitting on the railing and grinning down, he sighed. Fighting his friend and teammate had been something he had wanted to avoid as much as possible. Turning towards the yellow-haired boy opposite him, Bushio grunted.

"Deidara, listen up!" Deidara frowned slightly, but held his peace. Bushio took a deep breath before going on. "Listen, I want you to forfeit." Deidara gasped. Forfeit? What the hell was Bushio talking about?

"Forfeit? Why, un?" Bushio grimaced slightly. He had though that Deidara would be against the idea.

"Listen, I don't want to lose anyone else. If you fought Junio...and..." A tear rolled down his face as he pictured two tombstones, one next to the other, one for Yoko, and one for Deidara. "I...I couldn't live with myself. So I'm asking you. As a friend. Please...please just forfeit." Deidara began to tear up as well. So, Bushio really did care for him. Even if he was rude sometimes, and egotistical, and self-centered. In his heart, Bushio was just as kind as...his mother had been. Deidara wiped a tear from his face, gazing down at the ground.

"You know, all my life...all my life I have been treated like garbage. I've been kicked, beaten, called names, and trampled on. No one saw me for me, un. No one gave a damn for me!" His tears began falling, and Bushio watched as the boy straightened, wiping his eyes for the last time. "But, this is different. My mother...Yoko...you. We're all like family, and I am not going to let my family down, un!" He stuck a hand into his pocket, feeling his mouths beginning to lap up the clay. "No...I am going to protect everyone I hold dear. That means you to, Bushio!" Bushio inhaled sharply. No one had ever called him family. Even at home, his parents and his sister mostly kept to themselves. Dinner was a silent affair, and hardly anyone spoke. No one really cared about anyone else. But...Deidara. He was family to Deidara?

"Deidara, don't be stupid! Forfeit! Just do it already. Let me fight in the final round! I can make that asshole pay for Yoko!" Deidara shook his head grimly, still processing the clay in his hands.

"No way. You'll have to fight me for it. Besides, I wouldn't want you to go and do something stupid...like get killed, un!" Taking his hands out of his pockets, he looked down, smiling slightly as his hands chewed the clay. His right spit out the hunk of material into his hands, and he molded it, folding it in and out carefully. "Each time I make a sculpture, it is always with care. Love almost. The love that I feel for my art will protect you," Deidara said, quietly to himself. Looking up, he saw Bushio grab out a kunai, wielding it.

"Deidara...don't make me fight you!" Deidara smiled, nodding.

"Sorry, but that's exactly what you'll have to do, un!" Both stood their ground, still waiting for the beginning of the match. The Examiner nodded, looking up.

"The first semi-final match, Bushio Mesakumi versus Deidara. Let the match...BEGIN!" He let his arms drop, and the match officially began!

* * *

In the stands, Yanoi watched with anticipation. Both of the traders in front of her were talking, still in the process of betting. 

"No way! That kid has no chance against that Bushio fellow. I'll wager another five hundred on him to win!" The trader on the right smiled.

"I'll take that bet. In fact, let's make it an even thousand. What do you say?" The other man agreed, and they shook hands on it. Yanoi stuck her head down, glaring at the one on the left.

"Remember, we still have a bet! Two thousand, remember?" The trader smiled, looking down into the arena.

"Yes, I know. Remember, our bet states that Junio will win this tournament. However, you lose if your competitor loses here." Yanoi grimaced, looking down to where Deidara stood.

"Don't worry, he won't lose. My Dei-kun won't ever lose. Not to anyone!"

* * *

"Deidara...please. This is the last time I'll say it. Give up! Don't waste your energy!" Bushio had really wanted Deidara to forfeit. In so doing, he would save valuable chakra for later, adding to the chakra that he would need against Junio, if it came to that. Deidara stood his ground. 

"No way. I won't forfeit. I'll protect you and everyone else, even if I have to beat you to a pulp to do it, un!" He dropped his clay, making a hand-sign. It puffed up, forming his bird. He hopped onto its back, and it took off into the sky, circling around the arena. Bushio looked up, glaring.

"Damn him! Why won't he just listen to reason?" He took off, hopping up one of the pillars and going to the higher levels. At the top, he stopped, watching Deidara as the boy began making more creations with his left hand. "I guess I'll have to take him out. It won't be easy, and it definitely won't be enjoyable." Grabbing a kunai from his pocket, he flung it skyward, watching as Deidara swooped gracefully away. Bushio sighed. "Well, I better finish this fast, then." Making hand-signs as fast as he could, he created six stone clones from the arena roof. As one, they each threw down a smoke bomb, concealing their movements from anyone watching. Deidara glanced down.

"Hmm...smoke bombs, huh? Well, what to do now?" Suddenly, a hail of kunai flew skyward, and Deidara gasped. Winging his bird around, he dodged the kuani expertly, shooting left, then unfurling his wings and drifting up, then diving down to avoid another projectile. Soon, the storm of weapons had cleared, and the smoke bomb that was left was still hanging like a wraith over the arena. Deidara grinned, taking out his clay and forming it into a small bird, sending it winging into the smoke. Throwing his hands up, it exploded, dispelling the smoke and creating a hole in the roof. The audience members screamed as chunks of falling debris began raining down at them. Deidara bit his lip, until Chunin rushed out, knocking the pieces away and saving the spectators from any serious injury. "Wow...that was close, un! Maybe I shouldn't do that anymore." However, he watched the spot, expecting to see Bushio standing there. Sure enough, the boy stood in the middle of the hole, looking up at him. Deidara grinned, already hard at work on another creation.

"You shouldn't leave yourself unguarded!" Deidara gasped, turning as a fist hit him in the face. He stumbled backwards, landing with an awkward thump and looking up at Bushio, who smiled down at him. His bird began hovering, allowing the boy to rise up again.

"How did you get up here, un?" Bushio smiled.

"Turned myself into another kunai when I did that smoke cloud. Had a clone throw me up here, and I transformed back when you stopped to drop that bird. Clever, huh?" Deidara smiled, getting up and feeling his cheek.

"Yeah. Well done, un! ARRRG!!!" Throwing himself at the boy, they began rolling around, punching and kicking on the very limited platform of Deidara's clay bird. It swayed with the moving weight as both boys fell to with earnest. Leaping back up, they began duking it out, throwing punches crazily. Deidara took a punch to the nose and one grazed his face as he fought back gamely, inflicting a black eye on the taller boy. Then, with a roar, Deidara threw himself forward, knocking them both from the bird and sending them spiraling towards the ground.

* * *

"Oh no! This could be bad. Both of 'em are falling. Would you look at that?" The trader on the right nudged the one on the left. "I think I may owe you money after this one." The trader on the left sniggered. 

"Yeah, probably will!" Turning around, he smiled at Yanoi as the girl stood, nailed to the spot with fear. "I think I'll be winning that bet here soon, little girl." Yanoi tore her attention away from the two falling objects to address him.

"No way! My Deidara-kun will think of something. He...he just has to!" Turning her gaze back to the sky, she held her breath.

* * *

Still plummeting like rocks, both boys stared at the ground as it rushed up to meet them. "This is all your fault!" Bushio glared over at Deidara, who glared back. 

"Me? Why is this my fault?"

"You should have just given up! Then, we wouldn't be in this predicament!" Deidara scoffed.

"Who's in this predicament. I'm just watching you fall. You should probably do something, un!" With that, he spun around, throwing his hand out. As he did so, his bird dove down, and he caught its leg, allowing it to stop his fall. Bushio, however, wasn't so lucky. He plummeted down, falling at a horrible speed towards the ground. He shut his eyes, waiting for the moment when he would plaster himself to the dirt. However, he felt himself yanked roughly up, opening his eyes and staring at a ground that was less than two meters away. Astonished, he looked up, seeing Deidara grinning down at him with his impudent smile.

"I wouldn't let you fall like that. What do you think I am? Junio, un?" Bushio smiled back at him as the crowd cheered wildly. Lowering the other boy to the ground, Deidara hopped off, patting his bird. Bushio stumbled away, turning to look at the yellow-haired boy and his bird.

"He's...he's much stronger than I thought he'd be." He put his hands up into a hand-sign, but stopped. Deidara turned his head, grim determination written there.

"So, what else you got, un?" However, Bushio wasn't answering. He swayed for a second, watching as stars and lights flashed in and out of his vision.

"What? What...what is happening to me?" He went to one knee, regurgitating the meager fare he had eaten in the waiting room onto the ground. A whisper began going around the arena as he stood shakily, his eyes half-closed. Deidara glared over at him.

"Is this a joke? If it is, I'm not buying it, un!" He began making another clay creation as Bushio went to his knees, and then to his face, lying down in the dirt. Now, indecision gave way to concern as Deidara gasped, running over to where Bushio lay.

"Bushio? Bushio! What is it, un?" Bushio smiled, seeing colors melding altogether in his vision. His words slurred as he spoke, and an unearthly fire erupted behind his eyes.

"I...I dun know, Deidara. I felt...fine. I..." The Examiner walked over, looking down at Bushio as the boy lay on the ground. Grabbing his face, he peered into the boys eyes, lifting an eyelid and looking into it.

"This boy has a concussion. He's done fighting for now." He got up, signaling two medic nin to come and take the boy away. Looking up to the crowd, he held his hands up.

"Ladies and gentlemen. Due to technical difficulties, the winner of this match is...Deidara!" The crowd erupted into cheers, and Deidara walked away from the arena, standing alongside the stretcher they were using to escort Bushio out.

"I...musta hit...my head harder than I...thought." Bushio could hardly remember the fight with Maey, but he did recall his head slamming into the roof of the arena when Maey had appeared from the ground.

"Don't worry, Bushio. We'll get you fixed up. We will...won't we, un?" He glanced at a medic nin, who smiled, nodding.

"Yeah, it's just a concussion. We'll have him fixed up in no time. Nothing major." Deidara heaved a sigh of relief, looking down at Bushio.

"How you feeling, un?" Bushio smiled, looking up at him.

"I feel...floaty!" Deidara smiled, almost laughing. Bushio looked up at him once more, serious and cold. "Deidara...whatever happens. Fight that Junio guy. Beat him. Make...make him pay!" Deidara nodded as the medic nins took Bushio away, putting a panting hand up as if Bushio would see it.

"Don't worry, un. I will."


	39. The Bravery of Deko

From his vantage point, Deidara stood, watching the Examiner walking out into the middle of the arena.

"Ahem...the next match will be between Deko Mihoto and Junio Mezanuchi. Please enter the arena and prepare to begin the match!" Deko snapped his head, staring with disdain at the other boy, who stood smiling back.

"It's our time, Junio. I hope you're ready to get clobbered!" Junio scoffed, turning to walk towards the arena.

"The threats of cowards are the threats of nobodies. You and I will fight, Deko. But I need to save energy for my next match...so I'll make this quick!" Deko sneered as he began his descent to the bottom.

"Hey, Deko..." A concerned Deidara stood at the foot of the stairs, watching him walk. "Just...just don't die." Deko smiled back, punching the other boy lightly on the arm.

"Don't worry...I can take care of myself." He took a breath, walking down the stairs and into the arena. The Examiner watched both competitors enter, smiling and nodding.

"Very well!" Turning to the crowds, he put his hands up. "The next match will begin now. Are you both ready?" At a nod from each, the Examiner dropped his arms, officially starting the match.

"You're mine, fool!" Throwing himself across the arena, Junio raised his sword, intending to strike his opponent down before he got started. However, Junio hadn't seen Deko in action, having been taken from the arena before Deko's match. Therefore, Deko knew what Junio would do...but Junio would just have to guess about him.

"Guess I'll start this off." Throwing his hands up, he began making hand-signs, faster than Junio had ever seen before. He stopped, putting his gleaming blade in front of himself, ready to warn off any danger.

"Go ahead, then. I'm ready. Do whatever you can, because I swear I'll cut your arm off before this match is through!" Deko smiled back at his adversary, who was now cautiously walking forward.

"This is...it!" He brought his hands to his sides, and a squeal went up from the surrounding area. A rush of steam began pouring out of the boy's body, and he grunted and groaned as the chakra leaked from him. "NOW! Muscle Mass Multiplication Jutsu!" His arms, legs, and chest began to bulk, and he puffed up like a balloon, staring at his foe as power and chakra radiated from him.

"What the hell is this?" Junio was bewildered. This was almost exactly like Maey's strategy. However, something seemed to be wrong with the picture. Maey used her attack, the Muscle Manipulation Jutsu, to make a sudden strike on an opponent. But this kid...he was just standing there. Maey wouldn't be able to waste any time, as the chakra left her body to rapidly to stall to long. "This is a trick...I'll finish you off right now!" Rushing forward again, Junio flew off, sword again poised to strike. However, Deko was gone before he had taken three steps. Junio stopped, turning to the left to find his opponent. However, Deko was much faster, his fist cocked and ready.

"This...IS FOR MY SISTER!" His hand flew forward, catching Junio under his left eye and sending him sprawling. As his body thudded along the ground, Deko appeared, lying down. As Junio's body passed over, Deko's legs shot out, catching him in the stomach and sending him flying. Spiraling out of control into the air, Junio soon found himself caught, Deko holding him, his sword tight to his body.

"This is it, murderor!" They flipped over, careening wildly towards the ground. Junio screamed, watching helplessly as the earth flew faster and faster towards them. At the last second, Deko released him, sending him flying into the ground while he made a much softer landing, rolling out of it and lying down on the ground, his body heaving.

"That...was for...you sis..." He gulped in air, his muscles aching from the technique. Standing as the crowd applauded, he smiled, his eyes losing focus after the shock of chakra loss. "Told you I'd get you...you bastard." He turned, putting his hands up and smiling up at the crowd.

"That was amazing, un! Way to go!" Deidara cheered loudly from the waiting booth, giving him a standing ovation. He waved once, turning to look back at the mound of upturned dirt that Junio was buried in.

"You should have just quit."

"On the contrary, this is only the beginning." Deko turned, shocked, as Junio appeared from behind a boulder. Though he looked horribly dirty and his clothes were tattered, he seemed fine, standing as if he hadn't been pile driven into the ground.

"But...but how?" Junio smiled, looking down at his sword with half-closed eyes.

"I told you. This match will end when I say it does!" He flew across, sword at his left side for a swing. Thinking quickly, Deko threw his hands up, falling backwards in the same, fluid movement. As Junio's sword passed over head, he smiled.

"Earth Style: Rock Clone Jutsu!" Three clones appeared, ranging themselves around Junio as Deko flipped backwards, out of sword range. Junio smiled as the clones began milling about, attempting to confuse him.

"You fool...this is annoying. I will end this charade...now!" Throwing his sword into the air, he threw his hands in front of him, creating hand seals rapidly. As his sword fell back to the earth, he put his hand behind him, catching it.

"Sword Technique: Sword Lash Jutsu!" The thin thread of chakra appeared on the tip of his blade once more. Bringing his sword up and over, it cut through the clones like butter, sending Deko sprawling and tearing a gash into his chest. He hit the ground, coughing blood. His eyes open a slit, he watched the other boy glaring down at him.

"Who should have quit now?" Once more, he threw his sword into the air, creating hand-seals. As it fell, he caught it deftly.

"Sword Technique: Whirling Scythe Blade Jutsu!" He lashed out, sending waves of deadly chakra flying towards the other boy. Deko grunted, willing his technique back. Launching himself from the ground, he felt his leg caught in the attack. He yelped with pain, hitting the ground and limping slightly. Junio smiled as he brought his sword up, rushing forward for a final attack. However, Deko's chakra had allowed him to continue his muscle multiplication technique. As Junio rushed towards him, he shot backwards, the other boy a mere few feet in front of him. Suddenly, Deko felt the wall behind him. Using it as a launching pad, he flew forward, faster than Junio could catch. He brought his hand up, forming a fist...as it connected with Junio's stomach. Junio saw red...and blue, and purple, watching myriad lights dance in and out of his vision. He flew through the air, smashing into a boulder and kicking up a cloud of dust as Deko heaved, still standing in the same position of attacking.

"Got you!" He let his arm drop, exhaustion beginning to tell on his body. The chakra that the muscle multiplication technique used was high. Perhaps not as high as the chakra used for the muscle manipulation technique, but still quite high. Deko had ran his limit and couldn't fight much longer. He understood that, and had tried to make the last attack the very last of the match. As he stood, Junio no longer moved in the rubble pile. He smiled, watching the pile. "Stupid cruel fool." He smiled up at the crowd as the examiner walked to the rubble, staring at it.

"Very well. Since it appears that Junio is unable to continue, Deko Mihoto is..." However, before he could continue, Junio burst from the ground directly in front of Deko, his face flashing with an unholy rage. Deko had no time to move as Junio's sword flashed upwards, cutting his left arm off directly below the shoulder. Deko screamed, moving backwards as he watched his appendage hit the ground.

* * *

"What? What happened, un?" Deidara, still watching from above, gasped. Junio had just cut Deko's arm off? How far was he going to go? He looked up. Somewhere above, he could literally feel Tazuriko-sensei shrink back a ways.

* * *

"I told you. I will end the match when I feel like!" He rushed forward, sword up to finish the job. Deko held himself upright, his shoulder bleeding like a sieve. However, he refused to wail and complain, not wanting to give Junio the benefit. Flinching with pain, Deko grabbed for a kunai, hopping backwards and stumbling as the loss of balance on his left side hit him. Shaking it off, he roared forward, kunai outstretched to meet Junio head-on. Junio smiled, his sword held to the right. In the middle of the arena, they met one another, kunai locked to the sword. It became a match of sheer strength...one that Junio was bound to win. Letting Deko have a small lead, Junio flung forward, sending the youth backwards a step. He took a step forward, bringing his foot up and crashing it into Deko's face. The boy flew backwards, crashing into a pillar and falling with a thump onto the ground. Junio stalked the fallen competitor with all the litheness of a cat stalking a wounded mouse.

"Come on! Where's all the 'for your sister' stuff? Weren't you going to make me pay? I think it may cost you...an arm or a leg! Get it? An arm? Hahahahaha!" Laughing at his own, sick joke, Junio readied himself for one last attack, the one that would finish the boy off. Deko grunted, his left side on fire. He couldn't win. He knew it, and Junio knew it. Everyone in the arena knew that it was a lost cause.

"Because this match has become one-sided, the winner, by default...is Junio Mez..."

"NO!" The Examiner stopped, looking over at the boy who had shouted out. Deko stood shakily to his feet, feeling the loss of blood like a drain on his body. "No! It's not over yet!" Junio snickered.

"Hehehe...you fool. You should know when to just give up!"

* * *

"Deko...you've lost. Just give up already. Don't lose your life for something that you can't win, un!" Deidara stood on the railing, willing, in his mind, to have Deko give up. It would be less painful for him that way.

* * *

"No!" Pulling another kunai out of his pocket, Deko rushed headlong at the boy in the center of the arena. Junio, his sword already drawn, waited.

"Fine...I'll see you in hell then." Closer and closer Deko drew, until he was barely ten feet from the other. Suddenly, he stopped, swaying slightly. Then, he fainted clean away, the loss of chakra and blood from his horrific wound turning him into little more than a bag of meat. Junio stared down at him with disgust.

"By order of knock-out, the winner is Junio Mezanuchi!" The crowd didn't cheer. It didn't boo. Most were in awe. The boy who had lost an arm during the match had tried to fight on against overwhelming odds. The bravery of Deko was being recognized.

"BROTHER!" Deko's sister, Por, stood on the railing up in the stands, looking down at her brother with admiration mixed with horror. As a cruel joke, Junio stooped, picking up Deko's severed limb and waving it back at her, much to her dismay. As his humor left him, he turned, throwing the arm back at its owner.

"Don't fall to pieces, eh Deko? Hahahaha!" Laughing, Junio walked back to the box while medic nins worked feverishly to restore Deko to living status. They took him away, carried on a white stretcher that was slowly being stained red.

"The final match of the tournament will take place in two hours, to give us time to set up the arena. Will the competitor's please begin getting ready for the final match. Again, you have two hours!" The Examiner walked off, giving the crowd a wave as they clapped half-heartedly.

"Hear that? You have two hours left. Better make them worth it." Junio, his sadistic grin still plastered on his face, turned to go inside, leaving Deidara out on the rail. Deidara took in everything. The crowd, the churned up arena, and his own feelings. His grip tightened, and the rail groaned as the boy wrenched on it. Turning to go inside the waiting room, he sneered to no one in particular.

"You'll pay Junio. You'll pay!"


	40. The Final Fight Begins!

The two hours given to Deidara and Junio finally came to a close. Deidara sighed, placing the rice ball he had just plucked back down on the plate and striding to the door. He smiled as the sun hit his face, illuminating the darkness from the room.

"The two hours are up! Please come to the arena and prepare for your match! Junio and Deidara, please enter the arena now!" The Examiner was shouting up at the room, more for the benefit of the crowd than for the competitors, who had a Jounin give them their two minute warning. Sighing once more, Deidara descended down into the arena, looking around for the other boy. For some reason, Junio hadn't joined him long in the waiting room. He had left, possibly to be by himself before the match began. It had suited the younger boy, who wished to eat in peace without someone hurling hateful glances at him.

Finally arriving at the arena floor, Deidara turned, gazing around at the crowd that was going berserk. Had he seen himself, he would have scolded his counterpart for blushing so brightly. Throwing his hands up to wave at the crowd, Deidara smiled wide, allowing the tongues on his hands to flap out. "Alright, this is it, un! My chance to show that creep how to really fight!" He had worked...nay, slaved for a week solid for this day to arrive. Now, when it finally did, he felt himself more prepared than he had ever felt before.

"Good...you didn't leave. It makes this so much easier on me." Deidara grimaced, turning to see Junio staring wildly at him from a few feet away. The Examiner noted both boys in the arena, nodding and staring up at the Tsuchikage, who smiled down. Raising both hands, the Tsuchikage got silence from the crowd so as to address them.

"My friends! This is the moment everyone has waited for! The final match between two elite Genin, for why else would they stand there if they were not the best of the best? Let us pay homage one last time and give them both a round of applause!" As the old man began clapping, so did every person sitting in the arena. The noise rose to a deafening cacophony of sound as the arena resounded. Deidara found it hard not to throw his hands to his ears to drown out the noise. Junio stood gamely on, watching the people clapping.

"Fools...all of them. Well, at least one of them will be dead before the sun sets." Turning his gaze back to Deidara, he smiled. "Weakling. You will join your friend before this day is through!" The Examiner turned back to the boys, arms open.

"You both know the rules, so I won't repeat them. However..." and he turned to Junio. "However, I want it perfectly clear that in the case of forfeit or one-sidedness, this match is over. I get the final call. Do you both understand me?" The two boys nodded, eying one another. The Examiner sighed, putting his hands up into the air. "Very well. Let the final match of the Chunin Exams...BEGIN!" He dropped his hands, and the match between Deidara and Junio began in earnest.

* * *

Up in the crowd, Yanoi watched. The man on her left snickered, turning an eye to the girl. "Say...you wouldn't want to make that bet one thousand, would you?" The girl looked at him for a moment, than dug in her pockets, pulling her money out and counting it. As luck would have it, she did have a little over one thousand yen in her pocket, money saved up through a lifetime of allowances and odd jobs around the neighborhood. She held the money close to her, treasuring the effort taken to gain it. Then, turning back, she smiled.

"Sure. One thousand it is. Still four-to-one odds against Deidara?" The man smiled, nodding his head.

"Yes, I will still give you four-to-one odds. That will mean four thousand yen if the boy wins. However, after seeing that other kid in action in the last match," and then he turned back to the arena. "It will be lucky for that Deidara boy to get out of this one alive and in one piece." He snickered again, slightly. Yanoi sneered behind his back.

"Don't worry. My Deidara-kun won't lose. Not in a lifetime!"

* * *

"So...which arm should I take first? Your left one? Maybe your right? Should I start with a leg? I want to save your head for last! That way, you'll feel every, delightful minute of it!" Junio smiled, his feline smile glinting in the noon day sun. Deidara was already hard at work, molding his chakra into the clay that his hands were eating.

"Not this time, Junio! This time, you'll pay, un!" He brought his hands out, allowing them to fold the clay in and out, making it pliable. Grasping his sword, Junio smiled back.

"I don't think so. I'll stop you from doing anything. Then, I'll kill you slowly...little by little. HA!" He shot forward like an arrow, his sword ready to slice down. However, he had given Deidara to much time, allowing him to create four small doves, each packed full of explosive chakra. Throwing his hands out, he flung the birds at the attacking boy. Junio stopped dead, jumping backwards slightly and ripping the birds to shreds as they flew through the air. He caught himself, stopping and glaring at the boy in front of him.

"Was that it? Birds? Was that all you had to offer me?" Regaining his balance, he shot off again, his sword at the ready. "I'll cut you down!" Hopping to the side, Deidara dodged the initial attack. He flipped, dodging the return slice that would have cut him in half. Dodging to the right to avoid a stab, he lashed out with his foot, kicking his adversary in the stomach and winding him for a moment. That was enough time to get his bearings, hopping onto a boulder and peering down at his foe.

"Was that it? A sword? Was that all you had to offer me, un?" Deidara gloated, using the same voice pattern that the other boy had just used. Junio sneered.

"Ninjutsu Arts: Whirling Scythe Blade Jutsu!" Junio lashed out, the waves of deadly chakra ripping through the boulder. Deidara hopped cleanly off, catching himself on the wall and dropping to the ground. Having created his bird once more, he flung it to the right, hopping up and over as he created his hand-signs and landing on its back as it appeared. Taking a running start, the bird swiftly rose into the air, leaving Junio behind. "You...you won't get away!" The boy, taking what he knew from the previous matches that Deidara had been in, began hopping his way to the top floor, landing with grace on the roof and watching the younger boy circling the arena.

"Bombs away!" Letting fly with his chakra bombs, he began dropping clay worms down. Seeing this, Junio began a mad scramble along the roof, avoiding the worms as they dropped to his level and exploded. The roof was alive with smoke and debris as Junio nimbly skipped, hopped, and leaped his way out of danger. After the projectiles stopped falling, Junio glared upwards. Putting his sword behind him, he began channeling chakra into it.

"Ninjutsu Arts: Whirling Scythe Blade Jutsu!" He lashed out, sending another set of chakra hurtling upward. Deidara sent his creation into a dizzying spin upwards, just out of reach of the waves. When he had appeared above the clouds, looking down through a small hole at the arena, he sat down, pondering.

"Hmm...what to do now. What to do." He was still puzzling as another wave of chakra followed. The bird dodged instinctively, twisting to the right and allowing the wave to pass. Again and again waves of chakra began flying skyward, and Deidara was kept on edge trying to dodge each one. As the sixth wave flew his way, he thought of a clever plan to defeat Junio using his own technique.

"What is he doing up there? Isn't he going to fight me?" Junio reared back, unleashing yet another wave up into the sky. As the Whirling Scythe Blade Jutsu didn't release to much chakra at once, he could keep up the attack for much longer than it would seem. He would just hope to get lucky. If Deidara flew to far away, the Examiner would have to call the match. Junio would win, and kill him later when he found him. However, as the seventh wave dissipated, he stared up into the sky with glee. The bird seemed to be hit, spiraling out of control towards the ground. On it lay Deidara, seemingly out cold. Junio smiled with anticipation, hopping back down as the bird entered the arena, crashing into the ground and lying with Deidara still attached. Junio smiled as he began stalking his prey, being sure that the boy had really fallen senseless to the ground. When he was quite sure of the outcome, he began to swagger, walking up to the prone figure.

"This is where it ends. I will send you to the gates of hell now. Farewell!" His sword reared up, and he laughed maniacally as he lowered it, intending to cut the blond boy's head from his shoulders.

"Explode!" The sword, a fraction of the way from the figure on the ground, flew from Junio's hand as bird and boy exploded delightfully, sending him flying backwards and making him collide with the arena wall. He hit the ground on one knee, coughing and sputtering as he looked on with rage, watching as Deidara hopped back down into the arena.

"You...but how?" Deidara grinned, picking up Junio's sword and holding it with one hand as a prop to lean on.

"I've gotten really good at falling, couldn't you tell? I just hopped off the bird as it neared the arena, landed on the roof after making a copy of myself, and let my bird hit the ground. Shame to let something so artistic go. But, after all, the explosion is what counts, right, un?" He grinned, his lopsided smile further causing Junio to become infuriated. Standing, Junio began walking towards Deidara, his face a mask of evil intent.

"You...you've made fun of me. You've made a fool of me! You and your damned partner. But you'll pay. You'll both pay!" He began running full tilt, Deidara still standing with the sword.

"How will I pay? I've got your sword, un!" Deidara lifted the heavy blade, putting it in front of him as he had seen Junio do.

"You think you've got it figured out?" He put his hands up, forming hand-seals.

"Sword Technique: Reclamation Jutsu!" He stretched out a hand, and the sword flew from Deidara's grasp, flipping in the air and turning hilt first towards Junio, who grabbed it with outstretched hand. He leapt into the air, bringing the sword crashing to the earth in front of a very surprised Deidara, who hopped backwards, attempting to avoid the attack. The end of the sword cleaved a wound down Deidara's chest, making him stumble and fall momentarily. He gazed down at the blood welling from the wound, looking up and eying Junio with disdain.

"How? How did you do that?" Junio laughed, turning the sword pommel side up.

"This blade is infused with a seal. I contain the other half of this seal on my hand. When I use the Reclamation jutsu, it forces the sword back into my hands. Now, onto business!" Grasping the sword, he ran full tilt at the boy on the ground. Deidara grimaced, throwing a few small explosive worms in front of him. They exploded, creating a small cloud of dust and smoke that blocked the other boys vision momentarily. Cleaving this way and that, Junio soon rid himself of the cloud, looking around the arena.

"Deidara! Come out, you coward! Face me! Die like a man!" He began racing around the arena, his eyes shining with the light of madness. When he couldn't locate the other boy, he began destroying the arena, using his Whirling Scythe Blade Jutsu to crush the boulders and crumble the pillars. "Not above...not around...perhaps underneath?" He held his blade out lengthwise, again pushing chakra into it. "Sword Technique: Crushing Blade of Destiny Jutsu!" Throwing his blade up, he smashed it down into the earth, creating a rift that spanned the entirety of the arena. The crowd cheered loudly at the use of the jutsu, some staring wide eyed as Junio began searching the rift for his elusive prey.

"I wasn't in the ground...but good try, un!" Junio gasped, whirling as Deidara stepped out from behind a loose assortment of rocks. Junio smiled, bringing his sword back and rushing headlong at the boy. Deidara jumped to the side, attempting to avoid the slash. However, Junio had been expecting him to dodge, so instead of chopping straight down, he flashed across, catching the boy on the arm and ripping a gash down it. Deidara inhaled sharply, staggering backwards and leaning against the ruined remains of a boulder.

"Damn...he got me." Thinking quickly, he side-stepped, hopping backwards as Junio destroyed the remains of the rubble. Turning his head, Junio sneered.

"I'm going to make mincemeat out of you. Then we'll see how you're able to dodge about like this!" He flew, sword upraised. Like two miniature dancers, they fought across the arena, Deidara barely ahead of the flashing blade. Ducking a sideways swing, Deidara launched himself into the air, looking down at the height of his jump and throwing down more of his clay worms. They landed, exploding on impact with the ground and disorienting Junio slightly. However, his surprise wasn't long, and he quickly began a new attack, barely missing Deidara's nose as his sword sliced downwards. Seizing an opportunity, Deidara thrust out with his palm, catching Junio off guard and sending him backwards. Finding his feet on the ground, Junio reared up, throwing his sword like a spear. Deidara felt the sword swoosh by, barely missing losing an ear. He side-stepped, his hands already at work with more clay.

"Have to make this work while he has no sword." He was still hard at work as Junio flew across to him, smashing him in the face and sending him flying back. Deidara hit the wall of the arena with a thump, hitting the ground and gasping for air.

"You didn't think that my sword was the best I had, did you? I'm also a master of Taijutsu! You'll wish you had never been conceived from your dirty mother's womb when I get through with you." He laughed, flying across the arena with his hand upraised to strike. However, the mention of his mother sent Deidara into a rage. Clay forgotten, still being chewed, he got up, flames dancing in his eyes as Junio's hand connected. However, the boy recoiled, grasping Junio's hand and crushing it with his own, iron grip.

"You...will never...talk about my mother...ever again!" He brought his head back, not allowing Junio any time to recover. His skull flew forward, crushing in on the boys face. Deidara let go, flying after the boy as he tumbled head over heels. As he came to a rest, Deidara grabbed his feet, swinging him up and flinging him like a rag doll across the arena. Junio's body crushed into the wall, leaving a indent where he hit. He flopped onto the ground, lying still. Deidara heaved, his body over-exerted. His hands trembled with the force of his attack, and he blinked several times to clear his watered vision. Suddenly, Junio stirred, shaking his head and picking himself off the ground. He stumbled for a moment, but caught himself, staring dangerously at the boy in front of him.

"You'll regret that, kid." He began running forward, hands behind him to give him the least amount of wind resistance. Deidara stood his ground, waiting for his attack. However, Junio began making hand-signs, throwing out his hand.

"Sword Technique: Reclamation Jutsu!" The sword quivered, than flew through the air, turning around and resting in the boy's hand as he continued running towards the figure in front of him. Deidara's right flew to his weapon's pouch as his left continued chewing. As the two met, a wind of whipping magnitude issued from their blades as they connected. Deidara strained valiantly against Junio's blade, willing himself to hold on for a moment longer. The light of determination and madness graced Junio's broken features, and he smiled as the sword lowered fractionally, inch by inch, towards the boys body.

"I'm going to cut you up...and then use your body for fish bait!" The sword lowered more, until it was almost touching the blond boy. Suddenly, Deidara's left hand flashed upward, catching the blade Junio held in his grasp. "What? What are you doing?" Deidara grunted as the sharp metal bit into his hand, but he did what he had planned on doing. He let himself fall, rolling sideways to avoid the blade, which grazed his leg as he nimbly escaped worse damage. He felt the pain from the wound like a shot, stifling his cry. Still on the ground, he threw his hands together.

"Explode!" Junio, still staring at the clay that wrapped his blade, gasped as the bond exploded, sending shards of broken metal flying into the boy's body. Deidara struck out, ricocheting a hunk of metal flying at him away. Junio lay on the ground, staring up at the hilt of his broken sword. A tear crept down his face, to be replaced by a mask of pure hatred and fury.

"You...you broke my sword. You son of a bitch!" Getting to his feet, he heaved, staring over at the boy. "You bastard! How dare you break my sword! How dare you!" Deidara grinned impudently, staring down at the shards of steel that littered the ground.

"Well, so much for taking me a part a little at a time, un." Looking up, his eyes widened. In front of him, Junio had his shirt removed, the crystals beginning to glow brightly in the sun. The white crystal began glowing first, dimly in the beginning, but picking up in magnitude.

"Fitting that you should die like this. After all, I killed your stupid teammate like this, after all!" The red crystal began glowing, and Deidara grimaced.

"Have to stop this before it's to late, un!" He reached for more clay, bringing it out and feeding his hands. As the hunk of material lay in his palm, he looked up. Junio stood, his eyes closed as his face was turned into the sun, taking in its warm rays.

"Feels...feels so good! You'll love the heat! Like a desert!" The final crystal began glowing as Deidara molded his clay. Bringing his head down, Junio had no more pleasure on his face. It was replaced by righteous indignation...and anger.

"You won't see tomorrow. And after you die, I will find your friend. He'll be next!" He put his hands together, forming hand-seals as fast as Deidara. "Secret Technique: Solar Orb of Containment Jutsu!" He threw his hands out, laughing maniacally as Deidara barely had time to release his creation onto the ground before being trapped in the ball of chakra and sunlight. He grimaced as he looked up, expecting the rays of the sun to begin frying him. However, he was granted a very brief respite as the sun was currently hidden by a small cloud. The wind was pushing it away, however. Soon, it would be out again, and the match would be over!

"Don't you see? This is over! You've lost! Now, you're going to pay the ultimate price!" Junio began to laugh once more as the Examiner walked over.

"Junio...release this jutsu at once! It has been ruled against, and is not allowed, since it is a killing jutsu!" Junio looked over, sneering.

"Fool! I will remove it...when his soul is removed from his body!" He began laughing again, and the Examiner glanced up at the Tsuchikage, who nodded slightly. From all around the arena, boos and hisses began pouring in. Instead of relenting, Junio fed off of the hatred, absorbing it like a sponge.

"Junio! This isn't over yet, un!" Junio looked over to where Deidara stood, still trapped.

"What do you mean, it isn't over yet? I've got you trapped. You'll never get out of there. You'll die just as your friend did. Isn't that nice?" He began laughing again as Deidara looked down, smiling slightly. His face held no fear.

"It isn't over yet. It is time for you to witness the power of my jutsu!" He brought his hands together, finishing the hand-seals. The clay in front of him became surrounded by a thick cloud of smoke and steam, and Junio gazed into it, his sick, sadistic smile on his face.

"Whatever you try, it won't work!" He laughed once more. However, his laugh soon took on a different voice. There, in front of the ball of chakra and wrapped around it like some sort of primeval ghost, a clay dragon sat, staring at him through cold, clay eyes. "What the...what the hell is that thing?" Junio took a step back as Deidara smiled at him.

"This is my newest creation, Junio. I call it...C2!" The dragon roared, whipping out with its tail and catching the other boy in the chest. With the one swing, it leveled the boy completely, flattening him on the wall. He hit the ground without another sound. As the sun peered out from behind the cloud, the jutsu was released, and Deidara landed on the tail of his beast. He gazed up lovingly at it. "Thank you, my friend. You were truly a life saver, un!" The dragon's eyes glistened, and it roared out into the afternoon. The crowd was shocked, no one saying anything. However, a shout from one side of the audience was heard.

"Way to go, Deidara-kun! You showed him!" Soon, the entire arena began to roar with applause, and Deidara basked in the glory. The Examiner stooped to examine the boy on the ground. He nodded to himself, turning and walking into the center of the arena.

"The match is over! The winner of the match, and the Chunin Exams, is Deidara!" The crowd began going ballistic, shouting themselves hoarse as Deidara smiled. He turned, shaking the Examiners hand. None saw Junio pick himself up from the rubble. None saw him draw the kunai. None saw the evil intent written on his face.

"You...you took away my victory!" He got up, catching his breath and flying across the arena, hand outstretched to kill the boy who was defenseless. He would have succeeded as well. However, the clay dragon turned, snapping the boy up in his jaws. Deidara, his reactions taking over, turned, sending the dragon airborne. Everyone in the arena watched as it spiraled over head, going to dizzying heights.

"This...is for Yoko!" He put his hands together one last time. "Explode!" The dragon roared out, then puffed up, exploding into millions of fragments. Deidara smiled up into the sky as the explosion rocked the arena. "That was for you, Yoko. And for you, Deko. And for you, Bushio. For everyone!" Then, Deidara collapsed, his body at its limits and his chakra completely gone. The Examiner stood for a moment, as if trying to decide what to do. The boy had lost an incredible amount of blood and chakra, and his body was torn up. Picking him from off the ground, he reverently began walking towards three medic nin that were rushing over.

"Good job, kid. You did it. I commend you." With those final words, the Examiner placed Deidara's unconscious form into the care of the medic's, sighing as they carried him off. Again, the Tsuchikage gained the attention of the crowd merely by standing and raising his hands.

"My friends! So ends the Chunin Exams. Please, stay for the celebration ceremony. It will happen tomorrow. Until then, enjoy the celebration happening outside the arena. All are free to join in!" The crowd again erupted into applause, and began filtering out of the arena.

* * *

"Well, I'll be. Seems as if the kid won, huh?" The merchants began talking amongst themselves.

"Yeah. My money was still on that kid, Deidara. Pay up, my friend." Grumbling, the merchant on the left handed his counterpart some cash. Even though it had cost him, the match was still good, so he didn't complain to much. Getting up, they began walking out of the arena.

"Hey! Where's my money? You promised me four thousand yen if Deidara won! Well, he won! So pay up!" Yanoi stood, completely outraged. The two men looked at one another, and the merchant on the left smiled.

"Little girl, what we did was a fool's wager. I don't wager with little girl's. Now, run along and play somewhere." They both began laughing, turning to leave.

"Hmm...I'm afraid you still have business here, my friend." They stopped, looking at the Jounin that blocked their path.

"Leave us alone! There's a celebration going on, and we can't be late. Move aside!" The one on the left began trying to muscle his way through. The Jounin, however, wasn't backing down. Swiftly, he picked the man up, holding him like a rag doll in the air as the merchant kicked out, swearing.

"I believe a bet is a bet. Please pay her what was promised. It would be quite bad fortune to take a fall from this height...unless you know how to land, that is." The merchant shuddered, looking at his colleague for help. The other man shook his head, motioning that his friend had gotten up over his head.

"He...hehe...well, I see your point. Very good." The Jounin turned the man around, so he faced Yanoi. "A thousand pardons, dear girl. Here you are." Reaching into his cloak, he pulled a bag of coins out, reaching out so Yanoi could grab them. "It's all there. Four-thousand yen. Now, please let go of me, sir." The Jounin sighed, letting the man go. As soon as his feet hit the ground, he took off at a run, leaving his friend to trail behind him. Yanoi gasped at the bundle, eying the paper notes and coins with glee.

"I hope it's all there, Yanoi. I could always find that guy again, you know." Yanoi smiled, looking up into the man's face.

"No need, Tazuriko-san. Thank you very much. This is more than plenty, even if it isn't four thousand." He smiled down at her, running a hand through her hair.

"I'm sure it is. Payment well worth sticking by your friend. You have my gratitude for that." He turned, beginning to walk away. He paused, turning his head slightly. "Did you really think that Deidara would win?" Yanoi smiled, turning to look back at the arena.

"Of course I did. I had no doubt in my mind." Tazuriko nodded, waving as he left. _So...she has more faith in him than I did. Interesting._ As she watched him leave, Yanoi sighed. Deidara-kun really was something.

* * *

A/N: I'm sorry to say that this is the next to last chapter. Next chapter is it. Then, it is on to Deidara's Story: Clay Hearts Molded. I hope that you all enjoyed this fanfiction. I will post the last chapter either tomorrow, Sunday, or Monday, so you won't have to wait long. Again, thanks to all those who have reviewed, and to those who have favorited or alerted this story. I love you all so dearly. Thank you one and all!

Masashi Kishimoto has the rights to Deidara and his minions. Thank you Kishimoto!


	41. Light of Things

Deidara lay in the hospital bed, his breath ragged and his body hurting. It had been only three hours since the fight with Junio, and he had already awoken, feeling every ounce of pain that the older boy had inflicted on him. He winced as he got up on his elbow, holding a hand to his side and feeling the bandages. His blood had already soaked through, and although the bandages had held up until now, he could feel the sticky wetness seeping outwards.

"He's in here, Tsuchikage-sama." A female voice, probably a nurse, was talking out in the hall. Deidara looked up as the old man walked in, staring down at the boy sadly. Deidara would have gotten to his feet, if he had been able.

"Hello...Tsuchikage-sama." The man sighed, sitting at the foot of the bed. He looked quite old, as if the weight of the world were upon him. He took out his pipe, adding some sort of mixture to it before taking a puff, holding the smoke in thoughtfully before letting it go in a small stream that whirled and ebbed in front of him.

"Deidara...you..." and he looked back at the boy, who was wincing slightly. "You...did well. Very well in fact. I had no intention when I asked Tazuriko to allow you three to compete in the Chunin Exams that you would win. I thought the Exam would teach you all a lesson in friendship, camaraderie, and bravery. However, it has done much more than just that. It has taught you all of the things a good ninja needs to know." He took another puff on his pipe before continuing. "Deidara, though you won the match, I am afraid that the news is dreadful for you." Deidara felt a lump forming in the pit of his stomach. Dreadful news? What could it be?

"What do you mean, Tsuchikage-sama?" Deidara was completely intent now, so the old man continued.

"Deidara...you killed a competitor..."

"But so did he! He killed Yoko! He..." but the old man held a hand up, signaling him to silence.

"That is not the same condition, Deidara. When he killed Yoko in the preliminary rounds, he did so under the guise that it was a match. It hadn't been called, and therefore, the rules still applied. Nin die in those situations, so he did nothing wrong." Then, with a more stern look on his face, he turned to the boy. "However, in your case, it is much different. The match had been called, and you had already won. You had no need to kill Junio. If your dragon had merely stopped him, the boy would still be alive now. However, you gave it a direct order to destroy the boy. That cannot be overlooked." Deidara sat uncomfortably in the bed, his body still aching. The old man took another puff, turning to look at the door, as if expecting something.

"What will happen to me, Tsuchikage-sama?" Deidara looked up, expecting no mercy, as up to that point in life, he hadn't received much of it.

"If the Village Hidden in the Grass wishes to press charges against you, I will have no choice. I will have to relinquish control of you and give you to them. It would be in their hands at that point." He turned to look at the stricken Deidara, who hadn't thought of that outcome. "Believe me, Deidara. I wouldn't wish that. However, if I can keep my country from falling into another war, I will do anything in my power to. It isn't that I don't want you. On the contrary, you are of the most brilliant minds here in the Stone Village. The fact that the atrocity you committed was heinous enough for other villages to take notice. That is what bothers me so." Just then, a runner came to the open door, poking a head in.

"Tsuchikage-sama. You have a Jounin from the Hidden Grass at your apartment. He requests an audience with you urgently, sir!" The Tsuchikage sighed, looking over at Deidara. Deidara grimaced, looking down at his bandages. Taking a deep breath, he pulled his legs over the side of the bed, standing and squinting in agony as the wounds took a toll on him.

"Deidara...I will handle this. Please stay in bed." Deidara looked up, shaking his head.

"Tsuchikage-sama. I did what I felt was necessary and right. I will not have anyone else held accountable for my actions. I will go with you to meet the Jounin. If it is my future to leave this village, than it will be so. However, I won't be taken out of a damn hospital. Not when I can walk on my feet." He took a step to the door, crying out and crashing to the floor. Quickly, the old man helped him to his feet, and Deidara grinned up. "Um...a little help would be nice, though, un." Smiling, the Tsuchikage lifted the boy to his shoulders, holding him there. Together, they began a long march to the tower, where Deidara felt sure his time had come.

* * *

It was about ten minutes later when they had arrived, Deidara still riding on the old man's shoulders. People who had met them in the streets and in the waiting room bowed, both out of reverence to the leader of the Stone Village and awe of the winner of the Chunin Exams. The Tsuchikage smiled, nodding to a few before ascending the stairs. As they approached his room, he looked up, a kindly smile on his face. "Deidara...be brave." Deidara gulped, the knot becoming excruciating. Together, they entered the room. The first thing that entered Deidara's vision was the Hidden Grass nin who was sitting in a chair off to the side. As he noticed the two, he stood, bowing. 

"Tsuchikage-sama. Thank you for meeting me." Eying Deidara levelly, he sat down once more.

"What is it I can do for you...er..."

"It is Mezuma, sir. Yes. Well...it appears we have a problem on our hands." The Tsuchikage allowed Deidara to slip off, sitting in a chair opposite the nin while the Tsuchikage took his position behind the desk.

"You may proceed, Mezuma-san. What is the nature of your business?" The Grass nin shifted uncomfortably, and then sighed.

"It appears that you have a criminal in your midst, Tsuchikage-sama. A valuable and sacred artifact was stolen not more than three weeks ago. It is believed that it was being transported here, to be used for some purpose." The Tsuchikage looked questioningly at Deidara, who shrugged.

"A sacred artifact you say? What artifact is that?" The Grass nin took a breath before continuing.

"It is a rare and sacred sword. The Twin Dragon Blade. On it is inscribed a seal, allowing the bearer to call it at will. It is very precious to the village, and its theft has many a grass nin at a loss. If I may be able to look around, see if I may perchance find the traitor, I would be most gratified." The Tsuchikage took a puff on his pipe, smoking thoughtfully.

"Hmm...What did the thief happen to look like?" The man shook his head.

"I don't know. All that is known is that he will have the blade on him. He will also have accomplices, two of them. That is all the witnesses saw as the three fled the storage building. Please, do I have your permission, Tsuchikage-sama?" The old man puffed once more, than stood, shaking his head.

"No, you do not, Mezuma-san. You do not have my permission." The man stood, incredulous.

"But, Tsuchikage-sama, I must be allowed to search. This may cause a war between our two villages if the thief is not found." The old man sighed, a smile on his lips.

"I believe that thief has already met with an untimely end, Mezuma-san. Please do not be aroused as such. I believe that the boy here can explain." He motioned to Deidara, who stood shakily, bowing to the grass nin.

"This...boy?" The nin sat, listening to Deidara's tale.

It was coming on to night when Deidara finished. Mezuma nodded slowly, understanding written on his face.

"Hmm...I see. So, this Junio Mezanuchi used the blade in the Chunin exams. What did he mean to do? Did he have a purpose?" He glanced at the kage, who shrugged.

"I do not know if he had a purpose or not. However, I am sure that his heart was as dark as the night. He was a corrupted child, and Deidara here has put paid to him." The grass nin nodded, turning and bowing to the boy.

"You have the Village's undying gratitude, young man."

"But...but I broke the sword! I destroyed it! Doesn't that mean anything, un?" Deidara couldn't believe that he was free just yet. He had destroyed the only thing that Junio was connected to.

"Well, the sword is important. However, it is better destroyed than in the hands of someone who would use it against our village or a neighboring one. As I said before, you have our undying gratitude." He bowed once more, turning to the old man behind the desk. "I will tell my superiors of this. They will be most gratified. Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama. Oh, the other two involved in this. Are they...?" The Tsuchikage sighed.

"No, they are quite alive. They are being treated for wounds in our hospital. You may take them if you will." The man nodded, bowing to them both before exiting.

"But, Tsuchikage-sama. I don't believe that Aprilio or Maey wanted to have anything to do with this, un. I don't think..."

"Deidara, listen to me. If they are interrogated, and the truth comes out, they may be allowed to be set free. If this Junio boy was indeed the real criminal, than his punishment has already come about, and there is no need to punish anyone else further." Getting up, the Tsuchikage went to a dresser, opening it and rummaging around. Soon, he found what he was looking for. "I believe this may come in handy, Deidara." He tossed a small bag to the boy, who caught it deftly. Deidara opened it, staring down unbelieving at the sum of money the Tsuchikage had just given him. "That is a present from me. Take it and go. I believe the festival still goes on. I also heard that Bushio is..."

"That Bushio is what, Tsuchikage-sama?" At the door, Bushio stood, leaning against the doorframe, a large bandage wrapped around his head. The old man smiled, nodding at them both to depart. Without another word, they left, walking down the hall towards the stairs.

"Hey...I heard about the fight. Good job." The older boy punched Deidara lightly on the arm, enough to make him flinch.

"Hey, watch it. It feels like I went ten rounds with that guy instead of just an hour, un." Bushio laughed lightly, putting a hand up to his head.

"Well, at least it's over now, hm?" Deidara grinned, nodding.

"Hey! Let's go get some food, un! I'm starving!"

"Hahaha! Always food with you. Alright, but you're buying. I have no money. So, what's it going to be?" The boy's answer wasn't long in coming.

"Fugu!" Bushio let out an exasperated sigh, giving way to laughter as both boys exited the tower in high hopes and good spirit.

* * *

It was the next day when Deidara found himself, along with everyone else who had participated in the Chunin Exams, minus Aprilio and Maey, in the stadium once more. The Tsuchikage stood before them, a long line of Chunin head-bands in a row next to him. 

"First, I wish to congratulate you all. Even if a head-band isn't yours today, I have no doubt in my mind that the next time you try, you will succeed. However, only a select few of you willingly deserve these, and now, I will bestow upon you the head-band you so rightly earned!" Turning, he picked the first up. "Deko...please step forward!" The boy held his left side gingerly, his lost arm still cursing him. He walked up, trying hard not to stumble or trip. The Tsuchikage smiled. "You, my boy, have displayed a great deal of courage. Not only did you fight when all odds seemed against you, but you fought for something you believed in. Family. That in itself makes you truly worthy to own one of these!" He reached down, pulling off the head-band that the boy wore and fastening on the other. Deko smiled, looking up at the old man as he nodded to him.

"Way to go, big brother!" Por ran forward, hugging him. Deko winced slightly, but returned the hug. A hand on his other shoulder made him turn. Tazuriko looked down, winking as he removed his own arm and held it out in front of him.

"I think I can solve the arm problem, Deko." Deko smiled, nodding as a tear ran down his eye.

"Next, Bushio. Please stand forward!" Bushio took a step, walking to the Tsuchikage and stopping. "Bushio, in the face of adversity, one may find friendship. When faced with fighting a friend, one must keep into account the fact that after the fight, a friendship may be lost...or strengthened. At times, one must fight their friends, and perhaps lose. However, one must also realize that friendship and the comrades that one keeps close are all that a ninja have. Therefore, you truly deserve this head-band. Wear it with pride!" He knelt down, stripping the boy of his head-band and fastening on the Chunin one. The boy smiled up at him, bowing.

"Thank you, Tsuchikage-sama." His family began cheering in the crowd, and he smiled up at them, waving.

"Last. Deidara, please step forward." The blond boy walked forward, smiling up as the old man addressed the crowd. "At all times, a ninja must be vigilant. One must never drop their guard when faced with a foe of enormous power, anger, hatred, or greed. When the time comes, every one of us will see what this means. You, my boy, have seen first hand what hatred and anger can do to a person. It clouds the mind and sullies good judgment. To be the victor of the conflict between good and evil is irrelevant. To be on the side that truly means the most to you isn't. If you believe in what is right and good, than evil has no chance of extinguishing the flames of justice." He turned, kneeling down. "Deidara, you have been like a son to me. You have learned and grown so much in the past year. I have barely known you, and you surpassed any expectation that I had in the beginning. I am proud of you." He stood, taking a head-band. "Therefore, in honor of your win yesterday, and your incredible fighting skills, I award you this Chunin head-band. Wear it with honor and pride!" He knelt down once more, undoing the Genin head-band around Deidara's forehead and fastening the Chunin head-band on in its place. He stood, turning to address the crowd.

"You good people have all witnessed the end of the Chunin Exams. Those here that have not passed are still worthy of adoration and admiration. They fought well, and they all acted like true ninja. Now, let us remember them for what they really are!" He turned, smiling as he brought his hands together, clapping slowly. All around the arena, the spectators were doing the same, until the shouts and roars became almost violent. Deidara and Bushio stood together, smiling up at the crowd.

"For Yoko?" Deidara glanced up at the boy, smiling wide.

"For Yoko, un!" They lifted their hands, waving at the cheering crowd as feet thrummed the ground and hands clapped. The sun began to slowly sink into the west, casting the horizon and the scenario in crimson red. As Deidara watched it sink, he smiled. His trials in the Village Hidden in the Stone were over. He was now a Chunin at the age of ten. Next stop...who could tell.

* * *

A/N: Thank you all for sticking through this with me! It has been an adventure! My next arc, Deidara's Story: Clay Hearts Molded, is up for your viewing pleasure! If you like, please read it.

A big thank you to Transient Shadow and Kamikaze Hakkeshu, who kept me to task on this story. I am sure they will continue to do so on my next!

I recommend reading Transient Shadow's story. Whereas mine is supposed to be more fanfiction than history, hers seems to be more towards the actual history of Deidara. If you want something more believable with far better detail, I suggest reading her story. You will be pleasantly surprised!

And, in the words of a movie's space captain...Never give up! Never Surrender!


	42. Epilogue

Deidara lay in the hospital bed, barely able to move. How had the accident even happened? He couldn't fathom what had taken place. Sure, it had been a battle. Ok, so both were getting into the fight. But still...how...how...

"Deidara-kun?" A voice, a very recognizable voice. He groaned with the effort that barely lifting his head caused him. The Tsuchikage stood above him, smiling down. "I am so sorry, Deidara. I am truly sorry." Deidara smiled slightly through the pain.

"Tsuchikage-sama...it...it isn't...wasn't..." The old man quietly shushed him, walking to the dresser.

"You know, Deidara. I have watched you grow into a fabulous shinobi. A wonderful one, in fact. If a son had been born to me. Nay, if any child had been born to me, I would have wished them to be just like you...almost in every way." He picked the head-band that was sitting there on the dresser up, fondling it. "When I was a Chunin, Deidara, I was considered a Jounin. Yes, I was un-advanced when it came to jutsu's. I will let you in on a little secret. I still am not that good at jutsu's. I have very few that I really do know well...very few indeed. It seems that with age comes the fact that you forget yourself as well. Ah, for the good days of youth once more." Turning back to the boy, he sat gingerly in a chair. "However, I was considered Jounin class because of the way that I handled myself during fights. Not because I won each and every one, however. No, far from it. However, in each fight, I came out ahead in almost every way physically and mentally. Where as my opponent wouldn't be able to fight for long periods of time after, I was always able to continue fighting. I had found the secret to chakra conservation, or so others told me."

"But...but Tsuchi...Tsuchikage-sama...you're the strongest...ninja in the...village. Why wouldn't...wouldn't you know jutsu's, un?" The old man chuckled.

"Deidara, it isn't the jutsu's you need to know. It is only the fact that you need to be able to fight on, with all your heart, under the most dire of circumstances. You've seen me fight as I am now, correct? Those nin that broke in years back, the ones that almost killed me. The ones you saved me from? Yes, those ones. Well, they saw only a few of my jutsus. Had I the power and chakra from my youth, I would've been able to beat them easily. However, with age comes drawbacks, you see. That is mine, Deidara. That is my drawback." He stood, his back cricking slightly. "Oh! My old age is killing me, I think! Hehehe..." He replaced the chair, standing back to see Deidara in the whole. "My boy, never forget this. If you know nothing but one jutsu, if that is all you have, than be thankful. If you know that one jutsu up and down, in and out, forward and back, well..." and he smiled once more, placing a finger on the boy's head. "That is something that you should be most thankful for. One jutsu can be the difference between victory and defeat...Remember that." Deidara grinned, and he would have nodded if the brace on his neck hadn't stopped him from doing so.

"I will. Thank...thank you, Tsuchikage-sama." The old man smiled, turning back to the dresser. Picking up the green Chunin headband, he stowed it carefully away in his pocket.

"You won't need this anymore, Deidara." But before Deidara could protest, he slipped another out. "Here...wear this with as much pride as you can muster. Get well, Deidara. You are the next generation...and you are what I hope to retire on. Hehehe..." With a wave, the old man exited the room, leaving Deidara staring at the red headband on the dresser. The headband...of a Jounin. Through some miracle, he had actually graduated to Jounin status. He had become that which he had set out to so long ago. He cried silently to himself as Yanoi walked in, smiling as she sat down and began feeding him a bowl of jello.

"The doctor says you'll have to stay here until your wounds heal. But, you can have all the jello you want!" Deidara groaned slightly, but ate the mass of flavored gelatin readily. If Yanoi fed him, than it was worth it.

It was well worth it indeed.

* * *

A/N: The next story is up and running everyone! To find out what the heck happened to Deidara here, you will just have to read the prologue of Deidara's Story: Clay Hearts Molded! See you there.


End file.
